Elite Dangerous - Galactic Eclectic
by hems303
Summary: A galactic odyssey based on Elite Dangerous (Horizons), the space trading and combat game produced by Frontier Developments Plc. The game can be purchased online at the games website: This work of fan-fiction has been written by a leading visual artist more well known for his SF artwork, including book covers. Hopefully you will enjoy this good old fashioned story set in 3300.


Galactic Eclectic – _By CMDR Hems303 ©_ 2017

INTRODUCTION

 ** _Galactic Eclectic was created using assets and imagery from Elite Dangerous, with the permission of Frontier Developments plc, for non-commercial purposes. It is not endorsed by nor reflects the views or opinions of Frontier Developments and no employee of Frontier Developments was involved in the making of it."_**

This work of fiction is inspired by the Galactic setting presented by Frontier Developments in their latest space flight, trading and combat epic; Elite Dangerous™

Back in 1984 I was a player of the original and ground-breaking "Elite" created by David Braben OBE and Ian Bell. Although I am a professional artist and not a writer I have been closely involved in the creative process in depicting what future space life and travel could look like. Over the decades my Studio and I have been commissioned to produce book covers and many other artworks with strong SF themes. Here for the first time, I turn my hand to the art of the written word, with a work of fiction directly inspired by such authors as Drew Wagar and Michael Brookes. I hope that you find some enjoyment in my endeavour to introduce my characters with in-depth back-stories set in the Elite Dangerous ~ Horizons™ galaxy of the thirty fourth century.

All of the galactic locations, stellar routes and descriptions I have used in this novel can be "flown and visited" using "Elite Dangerous ~ Horizons™" published by Frontier Developments. All of the story's "scientific" premises are based on documented current scientific fact or hypothesis. All trade marks and copyrights of products mentioned in the story remain the property of the various Rights Holders. I encourage any interested reader to search online for any of the more esoteric background information I have used or alluded to.

Hems303 August 2017

 **Dramatis Personæ**

 **Alexander Vincent Colm** : A young man of 17 years of The Federation, the main character in the story. Son of Nathaniel Colm. Grandson of Zebadiah Colm. Nephew of Cyrus Colm.

 **Nathaniel Colm** : Son of Zebadiah Colm. Father of Alex Colm. Brother of Cyrus Colm. Preacher of the Van Maanen's Order. Ex-Elite Combat Pilot.

 **Zebadiah Colm** : Father of Nathaniel & Cyrus Colm. Grandfather of Alex Colm. Once advisor to Prefect Aubert Cayley when he was ruler of the Mata Star System.

 **Cyrus Colm** : Son of Zebadiah Colm. Brother of Nathaniel Colm. Uncle of Alex Colm, Junior President of S&C Shipping Incorporated based at Adams Market.

 **Katarina Natalia Cayley** : A young woman of 16 years of The Empire. Daughter of Aubert Cayley and best friend of Alex Colm.

 **Patron Aubert Cayley** : Father of Kat Cayley, Ex-Prefect or Ex-ruler of the Mata Star system including the planet "Greenwald" of which "Maribor" is a seaside town.

 **Xavier James Cochrane** : Commander "Zavvi", best friend to Nathaniel & Alex Colm. Elite Combat Pilot and tramp trader. Owner & Commander of the ship "The Pride of Maribor"

 **Zama dos Santoz** : Uncle to Jared Korlano. Senior President of S&C Shipping Incorporated. Owner of other mining, refining and holding businesses. Imperial Money Lender based at Dawes Hub.

 **Jared Korlano** : Nephew of Zama dos Santoz. Problem "Solver" and Multi-Site Manager for S&C Shipping Incorporated and his Uncle's other business concerns.

 **Jack Myles** : "Myles" an Imperial slave belonging to Cyrus Colm, based at Adams Market.

 **Grethá Zeta** : Daughter of Zeta Zeta. Best friend to Alex Colm and Jack Myles.

 **Zeta Zeta** : Mother of Grethá Zeta. Owner and Madam of Zeta's Bar and Rooms at Adams Market.

 **Mark Lunn** : First Mate of The Pride of Maribor. Friend of Commander Zavvi.

 **Mungo Preece** : The drunken cook of The Pride of Maribor.

 **David Argosy** : One–eyed Agent and Assassin of underground secret society faction The Emperors Dawn. Senior liaison contact between Zama dos Santoz, The Baron, The Lord and other Emperors Dawn operatives and agents.

 **Arkan Zanzibar** : Steward on the ship Agamemnon. Friend to Alex Colm. Tenant of Zeta Zeta's.

 **Matron Mycki Quick** : The housekeeper to Nathaniel Colm and Governess to Alex Colm.

 **Hengist Duvall** : His Grace The Emperor of the Imperial Star Systems. Imperial Palace, Achenar.

 **Senator Anders Blaine** : The Chancellor and actual day-to-day ruler of The Empire. Imperial Palace, Achenar.

 **The Baron** : A shadowy conspirator at the Imperial Court at Achenar, and living at Achenar.

 **The Lord** : A shadowy extremely senior conspirator at the Imperial Court at Achenar but living in the Eotienses System.

 **Karim Abdul Begh** : Alex Colm's supervisor, trainer and team leader based at Adams Market.

 **Hardmuth Colm** : Son of Cyrus Colm. Cousin of Alex Colm. Living at Adams Market.

PROLOGUE

05:00HRS 21/11/3300 (Galactic Standard): The solitary passenger sat in his seat and gazed out of the generous viewing port without really seeing the beauty of the star flecked vista. He looked down at the holo-pad in his lap and at the document it displayed. He shook his head but instantly regretted it, realising the start of a headache.

No matter which way he looked at it, there'd been no reason for the summons from his estranged brother, to that distant and supposedly vital meeting. Strip away his facile explanations and there had been no _real_ reason for his journey.

" _I wonder what the hidden agenda is this time."_ He sighed.

He'd never been close to his older brother; in fact he'd never really trusted him or his often self-serving motives. Stolidly aloof, he'd never provided any reason to be anything but wary of him. As his only brother he still loved him, though he felt it'd never been truly reciprocated. Family loyalty had been the only reason he'd ceded his half of their father's well known shipping business over to his brother's coldly calculating but eminently capable control those many years ago.

" _I can't work with him, and in all conscience, seeing what he's become; I can't hand over the last of father's legacy!"_ he thought, instantly regretted the further shake of his head. _"He made his choice! ….. He didn't want anything to do with it when he first had the chance!... So why now? ... What does he really want?"_ his mind in turmoil, he jabbed his finger at the mini screen in frustration.

Out of the corner of his right eye a bright flash and painful pinpoint of light made him blink momentarily. His headache was becoming a migraine! He blinked again and re-focused through the curving expanse of the viewing port, gasping as he sprang to his feet, sending his holo-pad spinning, he shouted;

"MISSILE!"

The bright light had flashed past, trailing a tight skein of smoke that quickly expanded. The passenger tried to lunge toward the cockpit but was met by the navigator.

"Sir, go buckle in! We don't have…."

To the rear there was a deafening crash. A huge shock jarred loose the passenger's mag-boots from the deck. The ceiling suddenly became the floor, the passenger was hurled into it knocking the breath from his lungs. Mid step the navigator was thrown back into the cockpit. Floating, the passenger tried to orientate himself but the bulkhead now came rushing toward him. Instinctively he put out his arms to save himself. He screamed in agony as both wrists snapped as he slammed bodily into the unyielding metal.

Crazed with pain, he felt rather than heard a staccato hammering, he gazed with growing resignation as sparks and gouts of flame seemed to blossom from the viewing port as small holes and large cracks spread. Dust and smoke billowed, shards flew, glancing off the hard surfaces and piercing the softer ones. The cabin was lit with a harsh flickering light that seared his eyes as would a welder's arc.

The passenger knew just what was happening and what was to come. He thought of his family, he knew for sure he was about to join his beloved wife. In the background was a dull roar as the cabin rapidly depressurised. The cabin lights flickered and went out. A garish amber glow and strident warning tone came from the cockpit but there was no discernable response.

In the darkness the roiling debris and dust was pierced by pencil thin shafts of external light pulsing through the multitude of holes. Smoke was filling the space but any smell of burning was abruptly cut off as a crushing force slammed into the passenger's chest and something completely smothered his face.

"Why? …" The passenger asked quietly, as darkness descended.

CHAPTER ONE

21/11/3300 The town of Maribor lay at the mouth of a small and picturesque tidal estuary. The crystal clear blue-green sea with its cat's-paw whitecaps flowed between two bluff headlands capped with undulating grass. The sea ran inland for a short distance, widening and shallowing as its course progressed until it met the river head-on. The town with its stone quay, twin jetties, chandleries and open plan restaurant for workers and curious tourists alike, relied heavily on the estuary for its income.

A hot wind came from off that sea, bringing with it not the smell of salt but untold chemicals and compounds. Not unpleasant but certainly not "salty". For this world on which Maribor nestled, was a shining example of terraforming by ever ingenious humankind. The inhabitants called this world "Greenwald" but in the official galactic charts it tried to impress with the official title "Mata B1".

The Mata System boasted two stars: GL428A (Mata A) by which all stellar traffic navigated and arrived in system. The second sun GL428B (Mata B) was thousands of light-seconds further out, around which Greenwald orbited every fifty-one "Earth" or "Standard-Days". Greenwald was tidally locked to its sun so it didn't rise or set depending on which side of the planet you were on.

With ironic humour the good citizens of Greenwald called their distant sun; "Mater". Around which they orbited every 40,000 standard-days and whose rays took over three hours to reach the planet. The name given to their nearby sun was "Pater".

At three-twenty degrees Kelvin, Greenwald was an extremely warm world which had been terraformed over many lifetimes, and only in recent centuries had it become habitable. Greenwald was an agricultural world, this had soon become apparent as terraforming progressed apace, the base minerals had given extremely fertile results.

Greenwald had become famous in the local star systems for its grain, and a highly prized beer brewed from that grain. New produce was a fish that had been introduced from off-world and had taken to the local Maribor marine micro-climate with gusto, and was now farmed exclusively in the Mariborian Estuary. Word of the new gastronomic delicacy of "Maribor-Sea-Trout" was spreading to many of the top restaurants in the local star systems and beyond.

Although a pretty vacation spot for many, Maribor's main claim to fame was being the retirement residence of a previous Imperial overlord of the planet before independence was gained. Nowadays the majority of the population where in some way employed by Mata & Company the present government of the Mata Star System. As in most places in the galaxy there were the "Haves" and the "Have Not's", but in quaint and quiet Maribor-by-the-Sea there was little friction between the different classes.

The political history of Mata B1 was a mixed and somewhat tawdry bag. The emerging Empire of the Duval's became involved with the taming of Greenwald. Then the Empire lost control of the Mata System purely due to its infighting and internal political intrigue. More recently the values and ideals of "Federation" and "Alliance" had spread through the planet's society.

The Federation Shadow President Felicia Winters had been locked in talks with Edmund Mahon of The Alliance for control of the Mata System which was situated just inside the sphere of influence of the famous "Celtic" Lugh System. The contention had so far been purely diplomatic and hostilities had not broken out as so often happened in these cases. The Mata System was currently a Corporate System, run along commercial lines supposedly for the benefit of all.

Alexander Vincent Colm, one of Greenwald's Federal citizens, was this day beginning his seventeenth galactic-standard-year. He stood on the southern headland high above the town allowing the hot sea breeze to comb through his shoulder length snow white hair, just as it was with the mauve grasses that reached to his knees.

Alex was mildly photophobic so he raised a hand, shaded his ice-blue eyes and looked out to sea where the nearby sun; Pater with its fiery halo hung motionless above the green and purple tinged horizon. The more distant sun; Mater was a smaller point of diffuse light high in the sky. Alex was content. All was well in his world. Smiling to himself Alex turned from the glittering sea and looked down on the town.

Maribor had been home all his life, he knew most of the inhabitants, or liked to think he did. Alex's father Nathaniel Colm was the sole pastor for the town and surrounding area. As a "Pastor" of "The Guardians of the Free Spirit" often better known as "The Order of Van Maanen's Star" Nathaniel was fortunately not constrained to the monstrously strict and hermit-like simple life practiced by his sect.

Nathaniel's role was outreach and interaction with the worlds beyond the Van Maanen's Star system, such a world as Greenwald. Nathaniel's parishioners were always ready to help each other in times of difficulty, tolerant of many things treated less well elsewhere. Much of this was due to the influence of Nathaniel, whose quiet work and consistent life endeared him to all who met him in or out of his official capacity.

Nathaniel's parishioners consisted not only of the local populace but also the visiting ship commanders and crews. Not the ocean going ships but the "star" ships that mainly docked with the orbiting Orbis Class spaceport "Cayley Gateway", but which sometimes set down at the outlying ground-based and somewhat grandiosely named "Maribor Star Port & Maintenance Facility".

Due to the town's situation, the population was rather amphibian and they found themselves equally at home on land or sea. However those that took to the stars where an even more adventurous and adaptable breed. Alex had his own thoughts and ambitions on that score, despite his father's wishes for him and his future direction in life.

Alex was the Pastor's only child. Pastor Nathaniel had married late in life but sadly and despite modern medicine had lost his beloved wife Kassandra or "Kassie", after nineteen standard-years of perfect happiness; this was when Alexander had been three. It had been a devastating blow for Nathaniel losing his life-partner when she was only sixty, half the average life expectancy achieved in that current age.

Alex had been born with a form of albinism but on Greenwald such genetic anomalies were irrelevant whereas ability and education was afforded proper recognition. Nathaniel had tutored Alexander himself, in all the classics especially mathematics, navigation, astrogation and other scientific subjects. Nathaniel was well qualified in this as he had not always followed the spiritual path during his seventy nine standard-years and was well versed in the latest methods for educating his son.

Matron Mycki Quick their appointed housekeeper who'd been provided by The Van Maanen's Order on the death of Alex's mother, found Alexander rather a handful at times but as his governess she loved him dearly. Maribor was an ideal place for a boy full of life and energy, and the amphibian and other habits of the locals provided many an outlet for its expression.

In the relatively low gravity, high oxygen and permanently day lit environment Alex had flourished and grown. He had soon learned to swim like a fish, handle a boat and enjoy trips on the local atmo-ships and the shorter range stellar craft. There were cliffs to climb, forests and farmlands to explore, local fauna to be chased and the many other things that a healthy boy feels needed to be done, often to the detriment of his clothing, even some of the latest, supposedly "non-destructible" materials. Many of the more unusual opportunities open to the young Alex were purely down to who his father was, and the high regard in which he was held.

Whilst poor in actual credits, Alex's home life had been full of love. Nathaniel's governing Religious Order based in that far off forbidden star system in the Sol Sector, had ensured the boy had access to all the genetic treatments demanded by his albinism and low gravity, high ultra-violet, new-world environment.

Alex's mild photophobia was the only downside of being an Albino that stubbornly remained. His flowing white locks and ice-blue eyes made him strikingly handsome in the classical sense of the word. He had grown strong in arm and spirit, and as his father had often said; "A fine young man indeed!". Apart from the motherly and matronly Mycki there were two others very dear to Alex who agreed with Nathaniel's very biased assessment of his son.

If there was a weakness to be found in the lad, it was that his father had been too successful in shielding him from the less savoury side of life. Alex was still naïve about the darker and more unprincipled side of life in the galactic milieu of the 3300's and it could be a deciding factor in which direction life would ultimately take him. Fate was like that!

CHAPTER TWO

05:21HRS 21/11/3300 The hulking matt black shape slid through the star system at a speed guaranteed not to draw attention to itself. The Anaconda heavy cruiser "Audacity" had its heat vents partially closed and was giving little evidence of its presence, just the negligible misty ionised tails discharging from its thrusters. Against all regulations galactic and local, it showed no navigation lights nor did it display its identification code and registry name, its transponder was definitely not transponding. It was quietly driving equidistant between the system's two suns: It was keeping as far as possible from the K class sun far out on the port side with its navigation beacon, all the ships arriving in-system and an ever-watchful patrolling Local Navy contingent. It was also keeping as far as possible from the M class sun to starboard with its busy world and orbiting Orbis Station'spolice patrol ships. It was however bisecting a very specific shipping lane. This behemoth of the night was clearly up to no good.

On the darkened bridge three men sat quietly attending to their tasks, occasionally glancing out of the slanted canopy ports at the unchanging star field. The quiet tremble from the power plant and thrusters could be felt through the deck.

A nearly subliminal sound resonated and intruded.

"Did you 'ear that?" asked the Pilot as he gestured with his left forefinger and brought up the amber holo-screen, he continued selecting until it displayed all detected local contacts. There were no contacts showing. The screen was blank.

"Hear what?" asked the Second Officer.

"Nix nothing" replied the Flight Engineer.

The Pilot turned back to the central glowing radar-ladar holo-screen and hunched forward, his face illuminated by the orange glow, it did him no favours in what it revealed. His heavily scarred and pocked face scowled as he concentrated. The sound repeated and a faint trace glowed on the periphery of the hologram screen in front of him. Dead ahead.

"Go get the boss!" he said turning to the Second Officer.

"What for?" the Second Officer hesitated.

"Summat's out there! It might be what we've come t'meet. Jus' go get' er!" the Pilot snarled.

Again the Nav holo-screen quietly peeped, all three of the men heard it this time, and turned to look.

"I'll go get the boss" offered the Engineer turning to the rear of the cockpit.

The Second Officer couldn't restrain the look of relief from his face. He turned back to his panel and ran another navigation check.

"Well it's the right place and very nearly the right rendezvous time whatever it is we are supposed to be meeting!" the Number Two pronounced on looking up from his console.

The "boss" or Commander was a trim and very fit looking early middle aged female of no real outstanding features, really quite ordinary if somehow unsettling. Her auburn hair trimmed and oiled in the latest Imperial fashion. The Engineer followed her at a respectful distance, a blank neutral look fixed on his face. All that could be heard on the bridge was the synchronised clicking of the Commander's and Engineer's mag-boots as they automatically engaged and disengaged on the deck plating. The Commander tightened the belt of an exceptionally rare and expensive Kareti silk dressing gown that moulded to her curves as she came elegantly down the three shallow steps to the pilot's console level. The silk rustled as she bent over the holographic representation of the surrounding space and patiently waited.

"Maam, 'honestly it was 'ere a minute ago!" the Pilot said in a tight voice.

"I'm quite sure you wouldn't have called me without good reason Mathias"

The Pilot trembled imperceptibly; the Commander using your first name was never a good sign. He started to fervently hope for the thrice cursed holo-screen to sound off again. The Commander waited a short while before gesturing to the Second Officer and moving to sit in his seat alongside the Pilot. She sat, head back looking straight up through the cockpit canopy, elbows on the ejection seat arms and with her fingers steepled. The Second Officer went to stand by the Flight Engineer at his station; both watched the tense scene unfolding at the front. The Pilot hunched forward over his screen remained rigid in his seat. A few minutes passed: Nothing.

Gracefully getting to her feet the Commander broke the silence:

"Stop thrust and reverse course one eighty, maintain same speed, for four standard-minutes… four SM's only!"

"Yes Maam!" said the Pilot galvanised into action.

"Increase scanner range, and discriminate".

"Yes Maam!" said the Engineer calmly leaning over his panel.

Three standard-minutes and forty eight standard-seconds later the Nav screen peeped again. The Pilot let slip a nearly inaudible sigh of relief.

"Stop Thrust" said the Commander.

"Yes Maam!" the Pilot said hoarsely.

By altering the headings of the Audacity, using minimum detectable power and triangulating the signal the contact was finally resolved to the Commander's satisfaction and the Pilot's clearly visible relief.

Having used all of the ship's not inconsiderable inbuilt abilities the ship's AI delivered its pronouncement in glowing orange holographic letters that shimmered and hovered over the contact in the central nav-screen:

"USS"

"Unidentified Signal Source!….. That's just NOT acceptable! Those upgraded sensors cost a gold plated senator's ransom, a certain so-called-specialist-engineer WILL be refunding me with the loss of a very important body-part!" ranted the Commander, hand clenching the back of the chair, leaning over the Pilot with her eyes fixed on the holo-screen, she said:

"I believe it is our contact, its just NOT how it was supposed to present itself"

"There is no sign of any vessel leaving the USS area, so what's the score?"

"Something is very wrong…. we must be extremely careful!"

"Close with the signal using minimum power, we must NOT be detected!"

The pilot could only nod as he did as instructed. The Audacity slowly swung around onto a new heading, closing with the indicated anomaly. The Pilot switched the console audible warnings from speaker to his remote ear implant. Another one and a half minutes passed until the lock-on signal sounded in his ear for the ship to drop out of spatial supercruise into normal-space in the area of the so far unidentified signal. It was time for the Commander to make a decision. The pilot looked back and up into the Commander's eyes and nodded. The Commander's green eyes with their chilling gaze stared back and momentarily seemed to warm a little:

"Pilot, you may disengage drive, and thank you"

"Flight Engineer! Ready the armaments, ALL arrays!" the Commander turned to look out of the forward canopy screen.

With the usual St Elmo's display of charged ion particles and electric-blue flickers of excess energy lighting up outside the cockpit, the star field distorted momentarily until with a shuddering groan the Audacity "dropped" out into normal-space. A mere second after arrival the weapon ports slammed open with their customary thud, and with a purposeful whine of servo's the lasers and multi-barrelled cannons slid out and set up for action.

There was no need for the weapons, that was instantly obvious. The black nose of the Audacity surged forward into the debris field. With a resounding thud and screech a few bits of still glowing wreckage bounced off the front shields in a spectacular flash of blue scintillating fire and sparks.

"Steady as you go!" snarled the Commander.

"That little display will get us seen for klix you fool!"

The wreckage slowly and gently twisted and rotated from the kinetic energy imparted by whatever had caused the vessels fate. Where Audacity had "nudged" bits, they span off more quickly, some cannoning off other debris, imparting new vectors to both in the process. A body in standard Pilots Federation flight suit and Rem-Lok survival face mask, with a blackened hole dead centre of chest, drifted lifeless with arms spread, amongst all the slowly spinning ship parts.

The very expensive sensors had by now but still unhelpfully diagnosed:

"WRECKAGE THREAT LEVEL 0 _"_

The commander banged her hand on the console in sheer frustration.

"What do you make of it?" she asked turning to the Engineer.

The Engineer came round the Pilot's ejection seat and leant forward to get a better look.

"Maam, could we turn the main ship lights on for a moment?"

The Commander actually flinched. She turned on the engineer and with lightning snake-like speed struck him forcefully in the head with her open hand.

"Why are you plebs so mind-numbingly stupid?"

"I've ordered, WE MUST NOT BE SEEN AT ALL COSTS!" She screamed.

"Now tell me what you can make out….without lights" she continued gently as she stroked the Engineer's quickly reddening ear. Once again the chastened Engineer leant forward. Desperately not wanting to get his assessment wrong, he hesitated a moment until a large panel of wreckage twisted into his view.

"I think that it's… it was an Orca… Imperial make… out of the Saud Kruger Ship Yards…. Maam!" he informed his psychotic commander.

"If that is so, then for your information it's just what we were supposed to meet up with! An Orca! But "think" is just not good enough, we need to be sure!" She snapped, turning back to the unexpected scene spread out before them.

The Engineer then pointed to an even larger panel as its outer skin gently rotated into view. The panel was smooth and glossy white, glinting in the low ambient light. It curved gracefully, not like any of the Audacity's dull black slab sided profiles. A major part of the panel was made up of smooth, glossy and expensive looking two centimetre thick plexi-plas. This "glass" of the generous viewing port was even photo-reactive to shield passenger's eyes from harsh stellar light. Even burnt, scarred and pockmarked; it was without a doubt part of the starboard side of a prestigious and once graceful Orca starship constructed by the luxury maker Saud Kruger in one of the larger Imperial systems.

"I'm certain Maam! They're often used to ferry VIP's" the Engineer offered.

"You're right" muttered the Commander distractedly.

"Not what I expected and not what we are here for, but now that we're here; I want you to bring up the type's details and try to find out the location of any secure storage built in by the Imperials. When you have done that we'll decide what to do". The Engineer went to a holo-fac console and began gesturing over it and also using voice input.

Turning back to the Pilot the Commander asked if there had been any sign on the instruments of any interest in what they had been doing. Satisfied that no contacts were on the scope she went and sat down in her command seat at the rear of the shadowy cockpit, and waited, and pondered. Several minutes passed.

"I've found all the high security storage locations there are, Maam!" the Engineer crowed, obviously pleased with his surprisingly speedy research.

The commander got up from her seat, her mag-boots clicking as she went, descending the three steps to the flight deck proper, passing the Engineer at his station, joining the Second Officer but then turning back to the Engineer, she said;

"Good man. I want you and the bilge monkey to suit up and go EVA to the wreck. I want you to access the security safes, and quickly… and I mean quickly, and see what else of interest you can find.".

"Maam!" interrupted the Pilot.

"What?"

"Look at this Maam! There's some sort'o light in da' wreckage"

She looked out of the canopy as a large curving section of the Orca's hull continued to rotate into view, nestled by an "I" beam was revealed some sort of boxlike equipment from which a small red light could now be seen pulsing. The Engineer turned from his console and quickly clicked his way down the three shallow steps and joined the Commander at the Pilot's station. Together they all peered out of the canopy port.

"That's the flight data recorder!" stated the Engineer.

"Collect that too!" ordered the Commander.

"It's worth a fair deal in the right quarters, and will tell us what happened here. I'm very curious in this case" the Commander stated.

"Off you go, and make it quick" She ordered.

"I'll have to get a cutting beam and some gear together!" said the Engineer.

"Do so and don't dawdle!"

The Engineer went to the rear of the cockpit as quickly as his mag-boots would allow and launched himself down to the lower deck to round up the errant bilge monkey and some tools. Then to quickly suit and boot for the trip through the airlock to who knew what. The Commander retired to her cabin where she dressed in her work coverall before returning to her command seat in the gloom at the back of the flight deck.

As the Audacity sat quietly in the tumbling debris field, with its heat vents partially closed down for reasons of stealth, the situation began to change. The ship and its occupants were mere moments away from a very unfortunate mistake. Deep within the bowels of the ship the heat from the power plant and the other systems gradually rose, now with reduced means of dispersal. The flight engineer was not currently at his post to observe and advise the pilot. Whilst still not presenting an unmanageable danger to the ship's heat sensitive systems and occupants, it was none the less creeping up unnoticed.

On the flight deck, an orange lit column on the Pilot's holo-screen in front of him had risen unnoticed and had climbed way above its normal level. The pilot failed to see this because he was distracted, gazing out of the cockpit at the myriad of slowly drifting bits and pieces of wreckage, pondering his poor career choice. At that precise moment in time there was no available audible warning for the flight deck as the Pilot had directed it all to his ear-piece.

Suddenly an alarm klaxon screamed loudly in the pilot's ear implant, reverberating through his skull. The pilot with his left hand idly draped over the flight throttle control practically jumped out of his seat. He glanced down at his screen and saw to his horror the heat gauge off the scale. His left little finger acting purely out of reflex and instinct closed on a small button on the throttle stick. A dull hiss was heard and a rumble that finally ended in a thud that was felt through the deck plates. The Commander leapt up out of her chair her mag-boots momentarily failing to find a hold. The Second Officer sitting alongside the Pilot seemed to shrink into his chair as he looked at the Pilot in abject horror.

"NO! WHAT WAS THAT?" demanded the Commander.

"Err… Maam… it…." stammered the pilot

"Please, PLEASE tell me that's not what I think it was!" the Commander hissed. "What have you done?"

"The heat Maam!..." cringed the Pilot.

The air temperature throughout the ship started to plummet; there was no stopping the process.

"…..I went an' launched a heat sink …..Maam…" he continued lamely.

There was deathly silence in the cockpit. In that silence an icy crackling could now be heard. Weightless the Engineer literally flew back up onto the flight deck from the cargo bay below in a barely controlled rush. The Second Officer continued to make himself small in his ejection seat. Frost from the occupant's breath was forming on the inside of the canopy and ports creating complex and delicate hexagonal lattice patterns.

"That WAS what I thought it was!" the Engineer said incredulously, releasing his hand-holds as his mag-boots gained a hold on the deck plates.

Another loud rush of ejection gas followed by a metallic thud was felt rather than heard as the heat sink was launched spinning into the void.

"It was indeed! Our Pilot has quite possibly killed us all! …. and has certainly DESTROYED OUR MAIN PURPOSE ENTIRELY!" the Commander screamed as she balled her fists in rage.

"Number Two, would you please take over the conn" requested the Commander now in a deathly calm tone of voice.

The Second Officer had to practically haul the larger but limp and hapless Pilot from his seat. Mathias just stood, face ashen, resigned with arms limp at his sides as the Commander slowly and very deliberately descended the three shallow stairs to the flight deck proper. The slow clicks of her mag-boots clicking like the ticking of an old fashioned clock counting down. The Commander reached up and placed her left hand on the Pilot's right shoulder and looked up into his white, sweating, scarred face.

The Flight Engineer who had been with the Commander for many years, turned his face from the scene. The Second Officer sat in the pilot's position and stared straight ahead to where the heatsink could be seen sparkling, spitting, spinning and glowing incandescent as it rapidly exited the debris field ricocheting off debris left and right, providing a quite spectacular fireworks display . The Second Officer closed his eyes.

The Commander had placed the muzzle of an evil looking snub nosed pistol under the shaking pilot's chin and pushed his head back and up.

"Now if I pull this trigger, the bullet would probably puncture the canopy and do for all of us wouldn't it?" Mathias stood mute before his insane mistress.

"Wouldn't it?" repeated the Commander now smiling gently.

There was no reply forthcoming.

Jabbing a little with the pistol:

"WOULDN'T IT?" the Commander snarled more forcefully.

The Commander released the pressure on the pilots jaw a little. The pilot gave a small nod in answer to the dreadful question. The explosion when it came was deafening in the confined space. The Commander stepped calmly back as Mathias's body gracefully pivoted forward and down as if bowing, bereft of life, mag-boots anchoring the cadaver to the deck.

"WRONG ANSWER! …I always use reduced-load!"

Turning to the Engineer; "Get rid of this rubbish" She gestured at Mathias's genuflecting corpse. She then turned her head and blew at an approaching, floating globule of blood, the shivering glob promptly reversed its course. Deep in thought she watched the sphere as it travelled across the cockpit to gently spatter on a bulkhead.

"PILOT: Get us out of here before Joe-Law arrives to see what all the commotion is about… We are well and truly done here!" the Commander said quietly pocketing her side arm.

The ship's weapons were also retracted, the offending heat vents were opened wide and the frame shift jump drive was quickly spooled up with a random destination keyed in, because the Audacity had to really hustle as three bright orange traces rapidly crystallised on the periphery of the navigation holo-screen.

"SCAN DETECTED" the ships AI warned from the once again active cockpit speakers.

"We've got trouble!" shouted the new Pilot as the departure countdown neared completion. The AI intoned; "Frame Shift Drive Charging: Four, Three …

The speakers briefly emitted static hiss and one loud peep…..

"UNIDENTIFIED SHIP THIS IS SYSTEM AUTHORITY POLICE VESSEL KILO LIMA VICT…."

… Two, One, Engage!" the AI finished and the incoming hail was abruptly cut off by Audacity's speedy superluminal departure.

Way out-field lay yet another jet black, light absorbing Anaconda, darkened with all systems shut down, drifting slowly sternward undetected. Its crew of only two were wearing unusual and somewhat archaic heated thermal suits over the usual Pilots Federation style flight suits. They had no Rem-Lok gear but were breathing individual air supplies via armoured helmets. With neither emotion nor comment the black ship's crew both quietly watched the rapid departure of the Audacity. They saw the arrival of the three system Authority ships and heard the incoming hail in its entirety. They saw all that happened next, and still they, with the utmost patience, drifted backwards and away, unpowered and undetected in the black. The undetectable mass just another drifting object, that is; if someone had actually been looking way out in their direction. With demonic patience the black ship's Commander delayed their inevitably detectable departure. Finally this second Anaconda departed the star system, but only long after the local authority clean-up squad had finished their grisly chores and returned to their home station, bearing away the evidence of yet another starship's sad demise.

CHAPTER THREE

21:12HRS 21/11/3300 As the sun shimmered on the horizon out to sea, Alex called out to his hiking companion who was a little way up the headland laying prone with an old fashioned pair of oculars tracking a rare sea bird that had recently been introduced from off-world.

"Come on slow-boat! It will soon be time to get back off home"

"Oh pray desist for a moment do!" she shouted back in an unmistakable and somewhat alluring Imperial accent with its sing-song lilt.

The young lady who'd called back to Alex was his long-time companion and true friend in so many more adventures and scrapes than just simple hiking: Natalia Cayley, scion of one of the oldest and most august Imperial families. Only child of Patron Aubert Cayley who was ex-Prefect and therefore ex-Ruler of Greenwald and in fact the entire Mata Star System.

Most right minded observers would say it was far below her station in life, to be found grovelling in the dirt of some backwater town, let alone as companion to a lowly Van Maanen preacher-man's son, a Federalé to boot! Katarina or Kat as she had from the beginning insisted Alex call her, was a year younger than he. Although a young woman or one should say a young lady in the truest sense, Kat was unusually strong and lithe from their four years of outdoor adventures and innocent pursuits together.

Both were still too young to be bothered by what the town's gossips and rumourmongers lately pedalled. Although Alex had indeed on occasion recently found himself seeing Katarina through different eyes. No longer did the simple companion in mischief seem fully appropriate, nor did the unquestioning and uncomplicated sibling-like relationship, seem so simple.

Now was just such an moment: As Kat rose to her feet and stretched mightily to loosen knotted muscles, her perfectly formed body flexed against the restraint of her lightweight and simple but tailor made jumpsuit; Alex found himself admiring her animal grace and perfect shape, his heart skipped a beat and a strange malady befell him. She slung her oculars around her athletic but very pretty neck and making use of the relatively low gravity, gracefully closed the distance.

"Alex! What is amiss? Please tell me" alarmed, grasping his arm, Kat enquired

"What do you mean?" at a loss, he asked.

"The look upon your face, t'was most strange, as if you had glanced upon a spectre!" she explained, taking his hand.

"Perhaps I did" he evaded.

"Let's get you back home to your father before we're in deep trouble again". He said putting an end to her line of enquiry.

"Yes let's do…. but Alex…. promise me that we will have no secrets from one another. I have always told you all my woes and tribulations!"

Alex could only summon a grunt in reply.

They turned for home; the rectory for Alex and the once palatial, now neglected but still extensive Cayley Estate for Kat. They had not gone more that half a klom down toward the town, when with muted roaring engines a familiar shape came barrelling across the glistening sea. A space going craft called a Python trailing twin plumes of smoke backlit by the sun. The gray-black angular and facetted pointed wedge shape, looking like the barbed head of a heavy lance from ancient human history. Not a particularly elegant ship, that was left for Empire ship designers to achieve, but the Python looked purposeful and very capable, possibly even military in origin. All Pythons were now made by Faulcon deLacy this particular Python was made way back in the early days by the original shipyard of Whatt & Pritney Ship Constructions, now an aged and veteran ship. A rooster-tail plume of sea spray followed the speeding craft, showing that it was flying in atmosphere well below the permitted level laid down by the planetary authorities.

Kat clapped with glee and did a little hop in the low gravity.

"Tis Commander Zavvi!

Alex laughed "That's for sure, no-one else would make an entrance like that!"

"Most likely t'will be castigated at the Star Port" she surmised.

"He'll have to have a good excuse this time for that little display"

"T'is fortunate indeed that no vessels were upon the sea!" Kat added.

The fast approaching ancient Python bore the nameplate "Pride of Maribor"and its owner and operator was none other than Commander Xavier James Cochrane or Commander "Zavvi" to all and sundry, the authorities included. Commander Cochrane had held the Pilots Federation rank of Elite Commander for several standard-decades but seldom wore the prestigious badge of rank. Commander Zavvi was the other person held most dear by Alex as was the venerable ship often simply known as "The Pride" in which Alex had spent many a happy hour playing and exploring.

On four fairly recent occasions Nathaniel had allowed Alex to ship with Commander Zavvi on short local voyages of ten light years distance or less. They had been a delight and an experience for the young Alex who had seen them as galaxy spanning adventures. Alex had shared and enjoyed the almost family life of The Pride, bonding and learning from the commander and crew, both at the star port and as they travelled and worked their voyages. Commander Zavvi had made the mundane trading and haulage trips as exciting as such things could be for the boy, stopping and visiting solar systems and orbiting stations somewhat astray of his normal, logical routes. Wondrous sights and stunning stellar vistas had thrilled and excited the young man. The crew had loved it and helped the Commander entertain and teach the boy. The crew were dedicated to the Commander and had followed him through some interesting times and worlds.

Commander Zavvi was that sort of man, always giving rather than taking, often ebullient and rarely dour, of high ideals tempered by disdain for bureaucracy and a hatred of small mindedness. Commander Zavvi never gave clue to his age, but he was well past the first flush of middle years. He sported an impressive bushy white beard and walrus moustache. His piercing grey eyes peered out from under eyebrows to match his beard and apart from the ponytail, he looked ever the picture of an ancient 1900's Devonian swashbuckling deep sea captain of distant Earth, rather than the 3300's Mariborian space commander of Greenwald.

The Commander was regarded by all, as one of the principle inhabitants of Maribor. He did own a perfectly respectable home in the town but lived most of the time onboard his ship in which he'd had a comfortable habitation cabin fitted. Another three or four man quarters-pod was installed for his long serving crew of seven who rotated the deep-space voyage duties amongst themselves. When docked in Maribor all of his crew members lived off ship with their respective partners and families.

When in port Commander Xavier James Cochrane entered fully into the life of the town, he visited Nathaniel's sanctuary regularly, dressed for the services in fine cut uniform of outdated, plain but elegant design adorning his sturdy and trim figure. He was well known for his lusty singing during devotions. He was quite the local character, and much respected and sought after for his advice and opinions.

The Commander had known and flown with Nathaniel years before he became a pastor, but Zavvi never discussed those days, not even with Alex despite his pleas. It was obvious those had been times of high drama and held the reason Nathaniel had turned to the more pastoral life he now led. Zavvi had never married or partnered and so he came to look on Alex as a son, and lately Kat with nearly equal fondness. To Alex he seemed the romantic hero of the many space saga's and old Earth adventure series, and Alex regarded him with an affection that had grown deeper with the passing of each one of his seventeen standard-years.

Laughing as they continued their way home, Alex and Kat, as usual chatted without inhibition:

"Father has an important Imperial visitor coming in a few standard-weeks time from Eotienses, he seems most noticeably worried. I surmise t'is pertinent to his financial worries on which I have discoursed with you". Kat said becoming sombre.

Alex enthused: "As you know; I have studied astrogation, Eotienses System is a very important Imperial capital system. A very important military Senator, I can't remember his name, has his home planet there I believe. He has a personal navy, even some capital ships! Giant battle cruisers called Imperial Interdictors like the Emperor has!"

"Who is coming, did your father say?"

"No t'is nothing he spoke of, I overheard the conversation on the coms-link…. T'is something of which I am not proud, but lately I find myself doing more and more eavesdropping …." Kat now seemed embarrassed and upset.

Alex put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder but quickly removed it as the recent alien feeling came over him once more. This time Kat did not seem to notice Alex's confusion and discomfort.

"…and to add to your astrogation knowledge; t'is a Senator Denton Patreus who with much Imperial honour abides in the Eotienses System, however I know not which planet is his actual abode and really I do not believe t'is he who will be visiting father, with or without his mighty navy." Kat finished

"Ahh very funny, but I take your point!", Alex smiled, regaining his composure somewhat.

With the vast wisdom and experience of youth, Alex and Kat had often talked together of the state of affairs at Cayley Estate with its fast fading Imperial splendour.

Many a scheme was hatched and discussed by the pair, by which the fortunes of estate and family might be restored.

With the loss of Imperial control of the Mata System, Patron Cayley had been removed as Imperial Prefect and on losing the prefecture he retreated to his summer palace and with him retreated the family fortune. Without oversight and access to the product of the entire planet and other assets of the system such as the asteroid belt with its mining rights, the financial state of Patron Cayley rapidly dwindled.

As the finances had been eaten up by debt, all the Cayley holdings in the planetary capital of New Anchorage had been liquidated. Outside of Maribor the only thing "Cayley" remaining was Cayley Gateway the orbiting spaceport, and that in name only, a past naming honour, an antiquated courtesy that its name was unchanged, as it was currently corporately owned and operated by Mata & Company.

With the reduction in family fortune had come an equally rapid decline in the Cayley standing in Imperial Court politics, once strong alliances with factions and families at court seemed to dissolve like spring mist under strong sunlight. The fickle nature of Imperial standing and influence had come as a bitter blow to Patron Aubert Cayley. Even though The Patron had fully taken part in Imperial internecine dealings and backroom intrigues, but it was still a harsh realisation when he found he was now on the wrong and irrecoverable side of court machinations.

Aubert Cayley's physical and mental health deteriorated in step with his financial and political decline. In his dotage he seemed to regret not having a male heir to follow him, to aid in the recovery of family fortunes. He began, with some regret, to see his young daughter as a pawn in his final grasp at recovering a measure of power and prestige. Katarina had only recently discovered that the last material vestige of the Cayley dynasty; the vast but neglected Cayley Estate and a few scattered holdings in the town such as his half share in the Maribor Fishery; were mortgaged to the hilt with an Imperial Court broker that the Patron knew of old:

"Things grow worse and worse" Kat said turning to Alex as they walked downhill toward the outskirts of the town.

"How so?"

"I found a holo-tab with many files regarding credits owed against the estate. There was a recent missive from a credit-broker at court who holds the mortgages on the estate. Apparently Father had asked for a further advance of credit but the broker refused to advance any further and rather suggested full repayment of that already furnished".

"That will be difficult, won't it?

"Of course t'will be, silly!" Anyone knows when one requires to borrow more credits one is not ready to repay what one has already borrowed! F'sure you will never attain the calling of Trader!"

Alex had to admit he had not really thought that one through before opening his mouth. He looked at Kat and tried to imagine her as a businesswoman. It was difficult, as she walked alongside him, highlighted from the side by the bright but distant sun, with her pretty brows knit together, with a look of deep anxiety which seemed out of place on a face so young.

Once again Alex grew suddenly conscious of her loveliness, this time he did not fight his feelings or observations. The open air life on such a warm planet as Greenwald had given her a complexion of a rich soft brown colour. Pater their M class sun had lent her brown hair some of its golden tints, and large brown eyes that looked full of truth and trust, made her an attractive picture, to which her slim and supple figure, full of energy, and her carriage, light and elastic lent no small charm. Alex made his assessment without reserve and thoughtlessly and carelessly said:

"Well you will have to marry a rich man who will pay off all the debts!"

Even though he spoke without thought and entirely in jest, at the very thought of what he had just uttered; a needle-sharp pang of jealousy stabbed through his very being. In desperation Alex stumbled on;

"Anyway ….. we'll have a year or two more before that happens … and meanwhile something may …. turn up!" He ended lamely and in utter confusion.

With tears welling in her large brown eyes; Kat turned to Alex and with a tremor in her voice replied gravely:

"I take it ill, that you seek to speak to me thus! I have always thought you kinder than to laugh and mock at my troubles"

"NO!…No you misunderstand Kat, I only spoke in jest!" He tried to assure her.

"To mock your troubles was the furthest from my thoughts…." His voice gradually tailing off into an uncomfortable silence at his obvious contradiction.

They had by this point stopped walking toward the town. Now facing each other the homeward journey forgotten.

"I do not take kindly to such jests or humour, and if we are to continue friends, I would ask you to refrain from such" Kat said, her sad eyes downcast, no longer meeting Alex's.

"You sadden me most grievously". She added putting a full stop to their conversation.

The sun might not set, but a darkness seemed to descend on the pair. For the first time in their friendship something had intruded between them. The young pair walked on in silence in contrast to their usual frequent banter. Alex recalled his recent words and tried to analyse where he had caused such a reaction. Although deeply upset at the hurt he had caused; Alex with his inexperience in such matters remained ignorant of the true situation and tried to put Katarina's outburst down to her troubles at home. Alex broke the awkward silence with a quiet question:

"Who is this Broker that is pressuring your father?"

"In the documents he is named Zama Dôs Santóz" She answered quietly

"That sounds Imperial to my ear"

"I believe he hails from the star systems of either Eotienses or Achenar, I am unsure which"

"Has your father had many dealings with him?"

Alex and Kat continued their slow pace toward the town now a little closer. They were approaching the pretty outskirts with its market gardens.

"Yes, I believe he holds nearly all, if not all of the mortgages and titles pertaining to our remaining Cayley family holdings and rights. Practically everything of any value as far as I can perceive." Kat replied

"Is there no hope for your father's financial position?" asked Alex

"A while ago I overheard father talking with the Fishery Overseer, Carswell, you know him, and you know father still shares a large interest along with your father; in "The Fishery"; well he pleaded with the Overseer to increase production as the fish were selling so well and if it could be expanded it would help toward solving the financial problems"

"Well there you go, there is hope!" enthused Alex

"Not really, Carswell said it would need thousands more credits to expand the farm and add fresh estuary tanks and beds, and that it would be late next season or the one after before any return could be realised….." Kat added glumly

"…and your father doesn't have the credits even for that does he?" said Alex asking the obvious

Kat looking at the ground, shook her head in obvious despair.

"Oh Alex! I become truly fearful of this man, this broker. I do not trust him…. Father is so hopelessly in his debt! I do not think you understand the way things move in Imperial circles…there is little forgiveness.. scant leeway...no mercy for failure, or loss of face. Oh what is to be done? He….. we… have no one to turn to anymore!"

"All those who father counted as allies have turned their backs on him!"

Alex stopped Kat by taking her hand, this time he did not release his hold. He turned her toward him and said:

"You must not worry! May I talk to my father about these matters? He is certain to know what must be done. As you said, father still holds Grandfather Zeb's old shares in The Fishery from way back when Gramps worked with your father; perhaps he can help in that direction. Father has always taken great interest in the cycle-to-cycle running of The Fishery and the welfare of the workers. If The Fishery can somehow provide more income, that might help!"

"He will surely have an answer!" Alex exclaimed hopefully, going on;

"It must be time for me to seek his wisdom in these matters. They have gone on long enough! Perhaps he might intercede on your father's behalf; he does have such strong backing from The Order." Alex pleaded still tightly holding Kat's hand

"You well know that he's a good man and can be trusted in all things! He…."

"Alex,… ALEXANDER!" a distant shout intruded on them both.

They turned, still hand in hand, and looked toward the town. At the bottom of the rise could be seen the figure of Commander Zavvi, still in his flight suit complete with its Rem-Lok escape gear, quickly climbing up the hill waving his arms.

"ALEX!…. my son!" He continued to shout, a strange edge to his still distant voice,

"What on Greenwald is up with him?" wondered Alex out loud

They started to walk quickly down toward the Commander, but he never slackened his unusually quick pace uphill toward them, bounding slightly in the relatively low gravity.

"I know not Alex, but for sure 'tis most unusual!" Kat exclaimed.

Bright pink in the face but in the rich oxygen atmosphere not in the slightest out of breath, Commander Zavvi ran up to Alex and Kat. Alex was smiling but Kat was looking from Alex to the Commander and back, with an unreadable expression on her face. The Commander seemed at a loss with a harrowed look on his face.

"Alex my son. You'm wanted in New Anchorage….its your father…"

Katarina gently circled Alex's upper arm with both her hands, interlacing her fingers and looked knowingly up into his face. Alex no longer smiling looked blankly at the Commander, wondering at his somewhat dishevelled appearance, strange tone of voice and the confusing summons;

"Why am I wanted in the capital by father? He's due back here at Maribor Star Port later today! Has he been made an Elder of The Order of Van Maanen's Star or some such….?"

"I'm afraid the great "Free Spirit" has made him more than that my son, he's took him and mortally sorry I am for your loss Alex!"

"What do you mean?" wide-eyed Alex queried, as Kat tightened her grip.

"Nathaniel... Your father…he's gone" The Commander took Alex's other arm.

Much later, Alex was glad and found some solace in that Nathaniel his father, had been so recently in his thoughts and on his lips in his conversation with Katarina on the southern headland.

CHAPTER FOUR

15:03HRS 22/11/3300 The Imperial Clipper star ship arrived alongside the main M Class sun at the automated beacon by which all travellers navigated. The impressive glistening white ship of Imperial construction was now in the Imperial star system of Ch'i Lin

The ship bore the name "Trident of the Empire" _,_ but was more often known simply as "Trident" _,_ now headed away from the orange sun. The pilot set course past the asteroid belt toward the first planet out: Ch'i Lin 1, the only rocky planet in the system. The other twenty five planets orbiting this sun were airless ice-worlds, three more were huge Jovian gas giants with impressive glittering rings, all in all a very interesting system, in more ways than one.

Trident passed and was passed by speeding bright comets that were the trails of other ships going to and fro about their business. On checking, it did not appear that they were being followed or shadowed. There was no real worry about corsair attack in the Ch'i Lin System, the Imperial Senator and ruler of this and many other systems; Zemina Torval maintained high security within her area of control and attacks were mercifully rare. Although the Trident was more than capable of fending for itself should an interdiction occur, which indeed it had on many occasions, leaving behind the floating debris of the attacker or more often the chastened commanders fleeing with their tails between their legs.

Bypassing the orbiting Ocellus Space Station of "Fallows Orbital" the Clipper approached the airless, brown, pock-marked and battered potato-like planet Ch'i Lin 1 with its solitary star port of "Barr Holdings" _._ The star port was situated inside a small crater which itself was alongside an impact crater of truly massive proportions. The stellar body impact that had caused that crater way back in the planet's distant history must have been of such monstrous force to have caused the irregular shape of the planetoid, knocking it off its foundations. Trident reduced thrust as the negligible 0.04g gravity began to take its slight hold.

The ship began to tremble, a few rattles came from loose gear and the whine of the thrusters changed tone as the ship rapidly descended toward the planet's scarred and battered surface. The final glide path was entered and blue light flickered through the ports. The starport loomed large in the cockpit's forward screen and details resolved themselves:

Two huge industrial buildings with steel gantry exoskeletons thrust up from the haphazardly scattered port buildings, pads, heat dispersal grids and refuelling farms. The landing pads were arranged seemingly randomly around the two main edifices. Ground cars and security skimmers sped here and there on unknowable errands, lights twinkling and blue rays scanning. The two main central buildings were lit from inside with glowing yellow light, several searchlights probed the night sky, heat dispersal arrays glowed like fairy toadstools all adding to the dynamic view. The planet itself, whilst pug ugly was set in the clear star studded heavens, and depending on its present orientation, had the golden mist of the Galactic Centre, the shimmering red Barnards Loop, the Witchhead Nebula or the Andromeda Galaxy as truly stunning backdrops. All in all it was a heart achingly beautiful scene for any visitor to witness as they put down at the port.

"Please be advised you are entering sovereign Imperial territory" a female voice with a distinctive Imperial lilt, intoned over the comms channel.

"Gutamaya-Mike-Alpha-Kilo requesting landing permission" The pilot requested.

The HUD displayed "Scan Detected" in bright orange letters.

After a short static filled silence came the landing control's response:

"Gutamaya-Mike-Alpha-Kilo You are cleared to land on pad zero eight. You are very welcome at this Imperial star port. Please reduce speed to one hundred and follow standard landing protocols" said the female Flight Controller

A burst of stellar static interference:

"You have entered a no-fire zone. Please stow your weapons whilst here."

"Please adhere to all galactic standard docking protocols"

With a roar from the thrusters the ships automatic docking computer flared the ship into a graceful arcing trajectory that ended with the extended landing gear touching down dead centre of pad number eight.

"Ship secured. Please shut engines down" instructed the Controller

The pilot then selected the option to enter the underground hangar and the entire pad that the ship was sat on, ejected a cloud of vapour into the vacuum of the planetoid, jerked and then descended with a whine.

"Welcome Commander. Thank you for choosing this Imperial facility. All ground facilities are ready and at your disposal. The ground crew have been alerted. We hope that you find that our extensive services fully meet your requirements. Please be assured that your comfort is our main priority. We hope you have a productive visit" Chirped the female landing Controller.

"Oh I will have a very productive visit, of that I am sure my dear!" said the Baron who was ensconced in his specially fitted couch in the cockpit. He clapped his hands together once.

"Thank you Tomas for a smooth transit" The Baron thanked the pilot.

"A pleasure my lord. I will have the ship prepared within the hour"

"Excellent as ever! Good man."

There was the usual delay before disembarkation while the hangar atmosphere was replaced and pressurised. The promised ground crew in their pressure suits busied themselves with all the preparations needed to greet the important visitors these ships of the stars inevitably brought. The Baron being the solitary passenger and in fact owner of the graceful and very capable ship retired to his cabin and removed his flight suit. His valet helped the portly Baron dress and made final adjustments to his immaculate Imperial Military uniform with its impressive decorations, ceremonial sword and side-arm.

The Baron thanked the crew assembled at the exit hatch. The portal was opened with a loud hiss as the two atmospheres normalised, then using the egress steps provided by the ground crew the ebullient Baron smartly disembarked onto the hangar deck. He was met by a plainly but expensively dressed, dark skinned man with a black eye patch over his left eye. He was flanked by two fit looking men wearing the very latest generic body armour in black, who across their chests where carrying heavy Lance & Ferman laser-rifles with Kroll laser sights fitted. Both of the bodyguards had their right hand around their pistol-grips with forefinger extended over the firing stud of their, in some jurisdictions, illegal battle weapons. There would obviously be no messing around with merely stunning any opposition!

"Welcome to Barr Holdings my lord" The man bowed so very slightly.

The Baron shook hands with the one-eyed man, ignoring the other two, despite the implied insult their presence gave.

The Baron looked around at the rough hewn rock walls of the hangar. Contrasting modern equipment and banks of pipes and lines snaked here and there. The metal floor was marked with yellow guide lines and hatch demarcations, service lines snaking here and there. There was that unmistakable space facility smell of grease, burnt metal, human sweat and over-used air.

It was all very impressive but repeated in bases all over human occupied space, the form of all needful equipment very much deriving from its function; after a while it all looked the same no matter where one was in the galaxy. Nowadays nearly everything came in limited designs in easily but mass-producible formulaic forms. The Baron sighed, hankering after earlier individualistic, more aesthetic but perhaps arguably more dangerous times.

"If you would care to follow me….my lord". The one-eyed man gestured the way but still had not identified himself, very much contrary to Imperial protocol.

With the Baron now somewhat disconcerted, as a group they walked past the glistening white ship that towered over them, with mag-boots clicking on the steel floor they made their way to the rear of the hangar with its flickering holo-ads advertising various shipbuilders, there was even an advertisement for Rem-Lok the one and only, ubiquitous escape & survivalequipment that all sensible space travellers used.

"Why advertise Rem-Lok? Like there's an alternative!" The Baron snorted, trying to break the silence.

"A bit of a waste of Ad-space wouldn't you say?" The Baron continued.

To this small talk from the Baron there was no reply as they all passed through a huge steel portal as it slid open giving access into the base proper. Looking back was a huge doorway with a four metre high yellow painted "08" above it, and massive hermetic seals protected the vast portal, it was obvious that it could be quickly sealed in the event of a catastrophic atmosphere loss in the hangar.

They continued over a large concourse the rear wall of which was pierced by two other flanking tunnels, yellow numbered portals; "07" and "09" all under a laser holo-sign that simply read "HANGERS". The bustling crowd of people, diverse in race, station, dress, and attitude parted as the two black clad bodyguards took the lead. They passed the usual emporiums selling their wares specific to the location and the last minute necessities needed by forgetful or bored travellers.

They passed open access portals leading to repair facilities from which emanated the screech of power tools and the competing blare of the latest galactic music craze. Here and there were posters proclaiming different attributes and benefits of "The League of Ch'i Lin Freedom Party" along with the stylised spread-eagle of the Empire; obviously the current local ruling faction.

Approaching a vast array of elevators, automated walkways, travellators, jutting platforms and ramps with waiting ground cars and goods conveyances; the two black-clad's stepped aside: Elegantly sweeping out his arm, the one eyed man ushered the Baron into a waiting but unassuming elevator and followed along with his two armed companions who smartly took up position behind the Baron.

The doors closed and the one-eyed man took a coded mag-key from his pocket and waved it over the lower portion of the stainless holo-key panel. A previously unseen panel popped open and ignoring the four orange flickering holo-keys above; he pressed the single black physical button the mini-door had revealed. As the lift descended, he pushed the access panel closed with an barely perceptible click.

"Rather old-tech isn't it? Wouldn't you say?" said the Baron

"It has served its purpose for many, many years….." One eye replied.

"…. my lord" He added after an obviously calculated and disrespectful delay.

The elevator descended, but movement could not be detected by the occupants. The holographic keys briefly flared every four seconds to give clue as to progress. The car reached the third, penultimate level and stopped. After thirty seconds nothing was happening so the Baron still a little unsettled, asked:

"What is this? What occurs pray tell"

"Have patience... my lord. All is as it should be"

Another few seconds passed and the elevator lights went out, quickly followed by the amber glow of the holo-keys on the touch plate.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" came the harsh demand from the Baron.

"All is as it should be" Repeated the one-eyed man in an somewhat irritated tone.

"I LIKE IT NOT! I DEMAND YOU ATTEND TO THE ILLUMINATION IMMEDIATELY!"

"Have patience … my lord" In the darkness One-eye's voice now held a hint of amusement.

"I would humbly suggest you close your eyes my lord"

"THAT I WILL NOT!"

"That is entirely your choice my lord"

The elevator car doors opened, evidenced by a cold musty draft. From the matching pitch darkness outside of the doors a blue pencil of light lanced into the compartment, starting above the occupants heads. The narrow beam rapidly swept left to right dropping as it reached each side of the car, as it touched flesh there was no visible effect other than to blind the still protesting Baron. In standard-seconds the beam had reached the floor and was extinguished.

The party left the elevator as a row of ceiling lights lit in sequence down a rough hewn corridor with a glassily smooth metal floor. The Baron being physically guided with little deference by the bodyguards taking hold of his elbows. Although dazzled, the Baron still managed to make out the blurred but unmistakable shape of a multi-barrelled cannon on a gimbal set into the wall on his left. It was aimed directly at the now closing elevator doors. Moving down the corridor with the echo of their mag-boots clicking eerily off of the rock walls, they passed airtight metal doors set into the rough hewn wall on either side. There was no clue as to what lay behind each door, the corridor continued on without deviation. With his sight recovering; the Baron shook the guiding hands from off his elbows.

"Where are we going?" he enquired testily but now deflated.

"To your meeting as arranged"

"I do not appreciate this handling of my person! Is this all necessary?

"My lord, YOU of all people should know the answer to that!" The mysterious guide snapped back.

After passing ten or fifteen of the doors on either side with nothing further spoken, the one-eyed man stopped at a door no different than those they had passed or the others seen ahead. Again he reached for his coded mag-key and pressed it against what was obviously a touch plate set into the wall alongside the portal. The door rapidly and silently slid aside.

They entered into a three metre square room where some attempt had been made to dress the walls a little more smoothly than the corridor. There was nothing in the room other than another door opposite and the one-eyed man indicated for the Baron to proceed through it. The Baron seemed to gather himself and without further protest moved toward the door which silently slid open as he reached it.

The Baron entered a long room with subdued lighting, perhaps thirty metres long and ten metres wide. The walls were covered in what appeared to be wood panelling. The room was dominated by a massively long conference table with attendant chairs at regular intervals down its length.

There was no other person present. There was however a nearly inaudible constant tone that was felt rather than heard, the Baron recognised the tried and tested method to prevent eavesdropping from outside the room. The lighting level subtly increased and the Baron turned to his one-eyed guide but found himself alone in the conference room, the door having silently slid shut behind him.

"Greetings Baron, we trust you are well" said a disembodied female voice.

The Baron again looked around the room now trying to locate the source.

"Yes I am well, although I find this a little…"

"…. Unusual?... Disconcerting?" enquired the voice

"Quite so!"

"Unfortunately it is so very necessary in the times in which we live." came the obviously electronically disguised voice. The speaker for that matter, could have been male or female, old or young there was absolutely no way of knowing.

"There was an subtle Old-Earth curse supposedly used by one of the original cultured races on their opponents; it went; "May you live in interesting times", so very apt for our current time in the Imperium" the voice intoned.

The Baron continued to look around for the source of the voice but it seemed to come from no specific point.

"To business Baron. Please be perfectly clear Baron, if you do not satisfy us on the following points, you will not leave the room alive!"

"How dare you threaten a Baron of the Imperial Court, this is preposterous! I approached YOU, offering MY assistance. Do NOT threaten ME!"

"Baron, you will find the room sealed, you cannot leave unless we are satisfied on the next point, so please calm yourself. We are not playing games. The stakes are too high. With all due respect and deference, your very person and status are irrelevant! Your services and contacts however, are not! So please attend very carefully." The disembodied voice said without a change in its tone.

The Baron turned back to the door, and realised there was no handle or protrusion on his side of the door, not even a key plate set into the wall. He gently tried to slide the steel door with the palms of both hands, already knowing what he would find. The door was solid, he had no way out.

"The room is airtight, at present air is flowing. Please draw your own logical conclusion. We have much to discuss so let us proceed!" said the disembodied voice.

"Are you ready Baron?"

"Yes... It seems I now have little choice... "

"Please go to the head of the table where you will find a small box"

The Baron looked down the length of the huge table but couldn't make out anything on the table. As he walked down the room with his mag-boots breaking the silence, he spotted a small object on the table as promised. He reached the head of the table:

"Please be seated and make your self comfortable" said the unchanged voice.

Yet again the Baron looked around trying to locate the camera but failed, so returned his gaze to the little box on the table.

"The box you see before you, has a right forefinger impress on its top. You will place you right forefinger on it. If you are other than who you purport to be; you die here and now."

The Baron, now sweating a little, did as he was bid. Sitting down at the very head of the table, his dress sword clanked against the metal floor. He very cautiously reached out and picked up the matt black metal box and looked closely at it. He turned the box and looked at it in all aspects, being careful not to touch the finger indent but he could find no obvious join or seam. The Baron peered closely at the finger indent and found what he expected, a finger print etched into the metal, the shallow bowl looked a good match for his finger and dead centre was a minute pin hole.

"I suppose a poisoned needle resides below yon hole?" he queried.

"Please place you RIGHT forefinger in the recess" instructed the voice.

"How have you obtained my print?" he said looking up.

"Please place you right forefinger in the recess" repeated the voice.

The Baron did as he was told. Nothing happened other than directly in front of him a small section of the table silently elevated and angled up and out revealing a screen with a lens alongside. It was an ancient biometric scanner, in this case an iris recognition model. Again this was old tech but very difficult to fool, other than removing someone's eye to spoof the test, and that did not always work with the newer models that looked for live pupil reaction to light that only a living eye could provide.

"How have you managed to get my biometric profile?" he quietly raged.

"Baron, we probably know all there is to know of and about you. We know inside and out your darkest and I will say, dirtiest secrets, even your vile proclivities toward your Imperial Slaves. Those are irrelevant to us."

"How have…." the deflated Baron's voice dropped to embarrassed silence.

"You know how to use a biometric, please do so now"

The Baron leant forward in his chair and activated the iris scanner, it was a slightly newer model because it had the light that shines in the eye. The Baron blinked but nonetheless passed the test. He leant back and the scanner folded and sank back into the table.

"As said; time is limited, and you have one final point to satisfy"

"What do you want of me?" The Baron submitted.

"You will give us "The Movements' Ethos Mantra", one attempt, word perfect and without pause. Do so now."

The Baron sat back in the chair at the head of the table, closed his eyes, tipped his head back at a slight angle and spoke calmly and clearly:

"The Empire has become irrevocably decadent, and stands at a vast remove from the noble ideals that birthed it. In anticipation of its inevitable collapse, we, Emperor's Dawn, Heralds of the New Imperial Age, have compiled the following edicts, to be delivered to the Empire at an appropriate time. We demand that Emperor's Dawn be free to determine the appointment of a new Emperor, that the corrupt and amoral Imperial Senate be immediately disbanded, and that the equivocation and leniency that has neutered the Imperial military be stamped out, to be replaced with a philosophy of total martial conviction."

"Thank you Baron, your cooperation is appreciated"

"We can speak freely here, without fear of interception" The voice continued.

"Are you going to show yourself, or are we going to continue with this disguised voice in the ether nonsense?" queried the Baron.

"We cannot and should not meet face to face. We use the classic cell structure within Emperor's Dawn, it is much safer that way, as you can appreciate"

"Yes I do see the logic of that approach. The Emperor's spies are everywhere!"

"We are pleased that you agree"

"Can we offer you refreshment after your journey?"

"A coffee with Lavian Brandy if that is possible?"

"The coffee certainly, but accept our apologies, you will have to serve yourself."

A section of the wall behind the Baron's chair silently slid open revealing a latest model auto-chef with food cartridges stacked alongside. The user pops in a standard food cartridge and dials up their culinary desire, and a few minutes later after the 3D printer has finished and with the automatic addition of flavouring and colouring their hot dish is delivered. Hotdogs and hamburgers, bun included are the top favourites across human occupied space. In this case a separate drinks vendor was hissing as it delivered a cup of the finest black Nanomam Coffee. The baron got up, picked up his drink and pressed small embossed coloured dots on the rim of the disposable cup that added sugar and cream flavouring to the coffee. Once his drink was adjusted to his taste he looked around without any luck for a brandy bottle and then sat back down, unfortunately there was no dispo-cup option for Lavian Brandy or any other brandy for that matter.

"Not poisoned I trust!" The Baron said sipping his hot coffee.

"Baron we do not poison our own. But we always ensure our own ARE who they claim to be. You may be interested to know that your recital of our ethos and edicts was minutely cross-checked by the very latest voice pattern and modulation analyser. It is a lie-detector of the finest order. If that recital had been given by anyone with the slightest hint of negativity to its content, they would be instantly shown up for an interloper and enemy, and of course dealt with accordingly".

"Anyway, let us get down to business shall we?" enquired the voice.

"Yes, let us do so" agreed the Baron of the Imperial Court at Achenar.

"Hengist Duval the fifteenth of the Duval Bloodline and current Emperor must die for the good of the Empire!" the voice intoned.

The Baron nodded and looked down at the cup in his hands and closed his eyes. The Emperor must die for the good of the Empire, but his blood would not be on his hands. Not directly, or so he convinced himself.

"Agreed" said the Baron opening his eyes and looking up.

"Several attempts on Duval's life have been made and all have failed. This latest attempt is complex but is, you say "guaranteed". You are here today, to give full report into just where and how the resources supplied to you by Emperors Dawn are being targeted" said the voice.

"That is correct"

"For the benefit of those of the Inner Circle, please start at the beginning and outline the assassination methodology" requested the voice.

"Fish" said the Baron with an ironic smile.

The clandestine meeting between the voice from Emperor's Dawn and the traitorous Praetorian went on for some considerable time: A salient scientific discovery was presented in detail. A man's preferences and habits were analysed. Co-conspirators along with unknowing but vital participants were identified and discussed. The time-frame for regicidal action was reviewed. One historically significant plan was examined in detail, one plan amongst many. A man was marked for death.

The Emperor must die!

CHAPTER FIVE

23/11/3300 Alex Colm had been deeply grateful for the love and support the townsfolk of Maribor had shown him following the news getting out. However it was the support from Kat and the Commander that had really sustained him through those dark times.

Even Patron Cayley had summoned him to offer his condolences and ask if there was anything he could do. Aubert Cayley had briefly alluded to Alex's father, Nathaniel, but then proceeded to reminisce at length about Alex's grandfather Zebadiah.

Zebadiah Colm who although a businessman in his own right and also a Federation citizen, had acted as Patron Aubert Cayley's most trusted and senior advisor whilst he was Imperial Prefect of the Mata System. It seemed to Alex that Grandfather Zeb was the Colm that the ex-Prefect sadly missed and not Nathaniel his father!

Alex had left that audience perplexed and a little angry at how little his father had seemed to mean to Kat's father. Katarina apologised for her father's behaviour but again put it down to his recent mental decline and pressures. Alex said he understood.

There were many things Alex _said_ he understood but really didn't when he thought about them, as now; he was thinking back to that fateful time and what had followed:

"Nathaniel... Your father…he's gone" had said Commander Zavvi as he held onto Alex with Katarina holding on the other side

"No .. no .. NO! .. HOW?" Alex had pleaded as his legs sagged.

"The ship he was taking passage on was attacked" said the Commander.

"The authorities say there were no survivors"

"But why?" Alex pleaded

"They don't know but think it was pirates, my son"

Somehow they got Alex into town. Alex turned toward his home but the Commander steered him toward The Pride. When they arrived it became obvious why Zavvi had chosen to take Alex to the ship. Two Port Authority Officers, policemen, were waiting. Zavvi organised messages to be taken to Matron Quick and Patron Cayley. It was a measure of the regard that the authorities had for both the Commander and Nathaniel, they detailed officers to perform these delicate tasks. Commander Zavvi had taken the decision that Kat would remain a while to comfort and support Alex, she of course readily agreed.

They all sat around a table in the Commander's cabin onboard The Pride while the two local space authority officers detailed what was then known:

"Well son, firstly let me give you our condolences. I am Officer Hakuro Teng and this is my colleague Officer Lucius Troy "

"Your father's Religious Order has been contacted and will be in touch with you within the next few standard-days." Both officers nodded.

"Where is my father?"

"His …. He's still in the capital …..son. He was taken there along with the crew"

"What happened?" Asked Alex, now numb and emotionally drained.

"Well son, it appears that the ship your father was in was attacked by pirates."

"We have some holo-vid to show you" said Officer Troy.

Officer Teng gave a small negative shake of his head to his colleague. In his despair Alex didn't seem to notice the exchange.

"How did my father die?" Alex's voice trembled.

"How do you mean son?" Queried Officer Teng

"What killed my father, what did he die from!" Alex's voice rose.

Katarina put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"Well son, … if you want to know, that is".

"I do officer!"

"He took a cannon shell through the chest….. he wouldn't have felt a thing son!" said Officer Teng with obvious sympathy in his voice.

Most of the local authority officers had known and respected Nathaniel in his role of pastor, often aiding the officers in difficult times.

"If the cannon shell had not hit him he may have survived as he had his Rem-Lok mask auto-deployed over his face when his bod….that is he was.. ahh.. recover… ahh… found." said Officer Troy.

"The three crew of the "Spirit of Orion" as she was called, were also struck by explosive and standard cannon shells, in fact the ship had been riddled and blown apart by the cannon fire."

"How long did it take an authority ship to assist my father's ship?" asked Alex

"They did apparently have some intelligence that there was going to be privateer activity in the area. They had several patrols between Mater and Pater. Unfortunately they were not in the right place at the right time. There's a lot of space to cover." Said Officer Teng.

Commander Zavvi and Kat kept their silence. The Commander nodded.

"What did the pirates want? My father had no money" said Alex.

"That's the strange part but they …we are looking into it"

"We don't know, it was probably on the ship itself, although nothing showed up on the ship's manifest. The ship carried no cargo, it was running a passenger mission transporting you father.." explained Officer Troy.

"Three of our best ships patrolling the main shipping lane detected the only signal source in the whole mid-system area and went to investigate."

"There was absolutely no possibility of a ship leaving that particular area without our ships registering the energies released by a ship "warping" out!"

"The attack was pretty much over when they entered the indicated signal source area.

"There was still a significant heat source being detected right in the middle of the debris field" stated Officer Teng.

"The lead ship hailed the attacker but of course they didn't stick around".

"We think they didn't get away with anything, but that's being double checked now." Said Officer Troy.

"Who were they? Ships can be scanned, what ship?" asked Alex.

"Well son, it's like this, there are ways and means to get round the identification question. Some statutory ship's equipment can be reverse engineered and tampered with. These privateer types can buy equipment that masks their ships identity and Pilots Federation registry details."

"All very illegal. We throw the book at them when we catch 'em at it" said Officer Troy.

"However we did have one break, let me explain" said Officer Teng leaning forward with a vid-chit between his fingers which he quickly put back in his top pocket.

He explained how the lead police ship, a military specification Vulture had detailed its two companion ships, standard Police Viper's to give assistance to what was left of Alex's father's ship Spirit of Orion.

"The Vulture had started a standard scan of the black attacker, which turned out to be an Anaconda cruiser. He had hailed the attacker even as he went weapons free and vectored for an interception. The Vulture Commander saw the Black Anaconda light up and hightail it out of the system."

This is where the cops had got a break. The police officers explained at length; the Vulture fighter was an ex-scout ship recently transferred from the navy to the police, and was fitted with a device called an "FSD Wake Scanner". This equipment module analysed the energy wake left behind by the departing ship's FSD or Frame Shift Drive the term for the Alcubierre Warp Drive, and it determined the likely destination of the fleeing ship. Sometimes if the chasing ship has a more powerful FSD, they could even arrive at the given destination before the scanned ship did.

"A clever bit of kit, and the lead officer in the Vulture had known how to use it, because he like his ship had recently demobbed from the navy into the system authority police!"

"Our ex-navy colleague in the Vulture knew he probably couldn't take on the Anaconda by himself. So he told his two wing mates what he intended and then he settled down to track it. He wanted to see if he could follow it to its destination port or perhaps even its home port." said Officer Teng.

"What did he find?" said Alex looking up for the first time,

"Well let me tell you son, that officer sure was dogged, he wouldn't let go!"

"He nearly lost the miscreant several times but best guessed it every time!"

"The fleeing ship jumped through thirteen systems"

"Thirteen unlucky for some, it was for her!" said Officer Troy.

"What do you mean "her"?" asked commander Zavvi leaning forward.

"Ahh …..I'll come to that in a short while if I may" said Officer Teng.

Commander Zavvi nodded and relaxed back in his seat.

"The tracking officer had to be careful; he was in a clearly identified police ship and entering areas he had no jurisdiction in, in fact no right to be in at all! He did well!"

"He tracked the black Anaconda to the Eurybia System"

"What happened then?" asked Alex

"Well it appears the Commander of the target felt safe enough to reinstate the ships identification module ready for docking. The ship was heading toward a station bizarrely called "Chris & Sylvia's Paradise Hideout" _,_ I kid you not! We have discovered that while the station is less than law-abiding, it is currently governed by the "Eurybia Empire Consulate". The officer certainly could not follow in there, it would have been a diplomatic gaff of the first magnitude. He had to make a split second decision and I for one think he made the right call" said Officer Teng.

"What did he do?" Alex asked quietly but with subdued interest.

"Well son, he decided to hit the ship with a full active scan, blowing his cover, and then get away just as fast as he could. Hoping the Anaconda or any of its friends didn't give chase, or if they did, that he had faster legs than they." The officer said.

"Did he get away with it?" asked Alex

"Of course he did son, otherwise I'd not be talking about it today. He'd be a goner for sure in that lawless area of space, and nobody would have known what had happened to him. He would have just disappeared like so many over the years..

"What ident details did the scan get… you did say 'she'?" Commander Zavvi now queried.

"Well, that IS the strange part, turns out our fugitive is a she not a he; the Anaconda is registered out of Reisman Station which is in the Mehudi Star System both of which we have since found out to be real cesspits of anarchy and crime _._ The ships registered name is "Audacity" and the Commander is listed with the Pilots Federation as one "Commander Dina Kruga", she is currently listed as a Master Ranked Pilot. It turns out that she has quite the black reputation in several systems; it's not just us that would like to talk with her in a secure penal setting. She is known as the Merry Widow, we don't know whether either tag is an appropriate descriptor for her, or where it comes from." said the officer.

"Can this evil woman be made to pay for what she's done?" asked Katarina

"Difficult my dear!" said Officer Troy shaking his head.

"This case….. sorry Alex, your father, is a perfect example of the problems with effective law enforcement since the very dawn of the Frame Shift Drive, it's predecessors and the possibility of interstellar travel."

"A heinous crime can be committed and within minutes the perpetrator can be light years away in an unknowable direction unless, as in this instance, they are physically tracked"

"Obviously it is more difficult for the criminals and pirates in the High Security Star Systems but even in those bad things can and do happen at times."

"In this case we had an anonymous tipoff but those are frequently false just to waste authority time and effort, or often as a diversion. It is unfortunate that this time our information was good just not totally accurate as to time" Officer Teng said.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" said Kat as tears welled in her eyes.

"Dina Kruga is a well known privateer but well outside of our jurisdiction, and we'd have a difficult time to get her back here to answer for what she's done. But if she ever makes the mistake of coming back within our grasp, then we could think about a different approach" said Officer Troy.

"Why would a woman kill my father?" asked Alex, squeezing Kat's hand.

Commander Zavvi noticed the contact between his two young friends and his smile went unnoticed as he made quiet but solemn resolution to aid them both in every way he could. His trading days had been good to him, but now it was time to put his resources and time to better use.

"Well we don't know for sure that your father was the target, it may have been an act of piracy that went horribly wrong. I suspect that's really the case, but perhaps we'll never know for sure. I'm truly very sorry my son" said Officer Teng.

Commander Zavvi quite forcefully spoke his mind, shaking his head:

"I'm sorry too officer, because there's something here that just doesn't smell right! There's something we are missing here. You say she's rated Master ….. Why would….. no..…no… this needs deeper scrutiny in my opinion!"

"Well Commander Cochrane I'm afraid that's neither for you nor I to decide, you know that strange and twisted things do happen, especially out there in the black" said Officer Teng as he reached for his holo-tab notes, consulting them he read:

"However: The two Viper Patrol Crew's did come across a couple of other possibly pertinent points when they retrieved Pastor Colm, the Orca crew and the flight recorder. Although the Orca was riddled by fairly rare explosive as well as standard cannon shells and a laser, it had also been hit with at least one missile.

The salvaging officers found part of a missile casing; it was of Specialist Engineer design and manufacture; not a standard open market model. On initial inspection this missile casing which had a hand etched serial number and has been forensically linked to the workshop of a very exceptional specialist, a reclusive and some would say exclusive Engineer who goes by the name of Liz Ryder _._

At this time we know little more about her or where she's based, apparently one becomes a client by invitation only, but the informant scuttlebutt is that she is somehow tied in with a real nasty outfit called The Eurybia Blue Mafia. All this is not something your average pirate, if there is such a thing, has access to!" finished Officer Teng, looking up at Alex.

"Remember it was the Eurybia System our Vulture Commander tracked the killer to when he gave chase. We are making enquiries into the possible connection but it might just be coincidence, then again perhaps not. Often its things like this that don't make sense until the answer is right in front of you!" finished Officer Troy.

I insist that this case is not closed down until more investigation effort is put into it! Said Commander Zavvi in a firm tone.

"Well with all due respect Commander, and to you Master Colm; we have said that the authority's enquiries are still ongoing and you must remember that The Pastor was not the only casualty of this crime. There are three other grieving families in different system ports following this incident! Ultimately it will be the Mata System Police Senior Commander who will decide the scope of the investigation and to what extent it will be prosecuted!"

"A warning! I can see what's in your eyes Commander! I'm fully aware you are ranked "Elite" with The Pilots Federation" said Officer Teng.

Alex and Kat both looked at Zavvi in surprise at this piece of news. Commander Xavier James Cochrane remained silent, he just looked at the officer and scowled.

"Don't try to pursue these killers yourself, they are not to be trifled with, we don't want any more casualties!" ordered the senior officer looking directly at Zavvi.

"But we will do our best, and we know you Commander, and more importantly we all respected The Pastor who will be missed by many. We will keep you informed of any developments as and when we can" Officer Teng promised.

23/11/3300 Two standard-days after the fateful news; a Senior Elder from The Guardians of the Free Spiritgenerally known as The Sublime Order of Van Maanen's Star arrived with two Acolytes from that distant Star System. This was a signal honour for Nathaniel and showed the high regard he was held in by his order. Markus the Elder took control of all the myriad of necessary arrangements that had to be made, assisted by Commander Zavvi everything was put in order.

Alex had little to do and perhaps this was not what he had needed at the time. He was left with a lot of time on his hands to ponder and turn inward on himself. Nathaniel's body was brought back from New Anchorage in a Cayley Gateway Port Authority Type-7 Transporter acting as funeral barge with two local Police Viper Mk3's flying in formation as a sign of respect for Nathaniel.

The stellar procession of three ships transmitted the details of the deceased. The wideband transmission was picked up by all starships and atmo-ships within range. Most ships stopped or slowed as the procession flew slowly past, some flashed their lights in condolence. Another respected personage was making their final journey through the ether. The star ships put down with a small crowd in attendance at the Maribor Space Port, followed by a solemn open ground-car procession along the boulevards of Maribor to the Rectory where Nathaniel lay in a sealed cryogenic clear top casket for his parishioners to come and pay their last respects.

Alex elected to stay alone at the Rectory with his father's body. He said could not leave the old home while his father lay there. He said he could still feel his father's presence in the rectory and declined Commander Zavvi's offer to stay with him aboard The Pride or at his house until the funeral was over. The same offer from Patron Cayley and Katarina had also been politely but firmly declined. Alex had even asked Matron Mycki to stay away, much to her dismay sending her back to her nearby family home. Alex retreated within himself, to the point that those who cared for him began to worry.

26/11/3300 Five standard-days after Nathaniel's murder and three before the funeral: Nathaniel's only brother, Alex's uncle; Cyrus Colm arrived in Maribor unannounced. Alex had only met his uncle once before when much younger and had no real recollection of him, his father had never really spoken of his brother as far as Alex could recollect.

Cyrus settled himself at The Rectory without consulting Alex, he even appropriated Nathaniel's bedroom without any thought for his young nephews feelings. When he could no longer stand Cyrus's frequent probing questions, Alex left him in the study going through his father's private records and belongings. Even locked drawers and a safe had been no barrier when Alex had been unable to provide the access codes.

Alex's Uncle seemed to know his way around town right from the start and visited several agencies both in the town and off in the capital; New Anchorage.

Cyrus Colm later met in private with Markus the Elder of the van Maanen Order who was to take the funeral service. After this meeting, Elder Markus came to Alex and informed him that Cyrus had secured legal title and would be taking over full control of both Nathaniel's and Alex's affairs as he was the legal next of kin, this with Alex not reaching his majority or citizenship year for another year. The Elder seemed ill at ease:

"We had intended asking you, if you had considered following your father in his way of life, however I believe your kin has differing plans for you"

"But I don't know my uncle and I haven't considered the future" Alex replied.

"You must discuss things with him" said Markus sorrowfully.

"I and The Order wish you, young Alex; well for the future, and urge you to come to us if you have need in the future. Your father was a good man as I am sure you will be too!"

The relationship between Alex and his uncle was distant and cold, it seemed Cyrus had an innate way of upsetting most people he felt beneath his station. Both Alex and the Commander fell into this category whilst the Elder faired better, evidenced by Cyrus's somewhat more deferential manner. Cyrus had quickly offended Mycki Quick who had been instructed to return and tend to the needs of the five people then staying at The Rectory. After one too many angry scenes she packed up her belongings and took her tearful leave of Alex with nothing good to say about Uncle Cyrus.

Once Cyrus had taken control from Markus neither Alex nor The Commander had anything more to do with the winding up of Nathaniel's meagre estate or the arrangements for the funeral. Things passed in a blur of emotions and on the occasion of the funeral it all came as a shock to Alex.

08:00HRS 29/11/3300 Alex was accompanied in the ground-car from The Rectory to The Sanctuary of The Sublime Order of Van Maanen's Star by his taciturn uncle who sat hunched saying not a word. Of Commander Zavvi and Kat there was no sign until he spotted them both during the service. Alex was presented the condolences of it seemed the whole town. Dignitaries and workers alike wanted to speak to him, again the Commander and Kat were nowhere to be seen.

Cyrus appeared somehow annoyed by all the attention his late brothers' departure was giving rise to. After the cremation and scattering ceremony, Alex and Cyrus were once again alone in the ground car on the way back to the Rectory, Alex mentioned to his uncle that he had missed The Commander and Katarina Cayley, and from the contemptuous response he received it was obvious his uncle had been responsible.

"Oh yes, that slip of a girl and the old man, I put them in their proper place and no mistake, when they tried to interfere in the arrangements". Cyrus snorted in disdain.

"How dare you! They are my friends!" shouted Alex banging his fist on the door, causing the driver to look back over his shoulder.

"You will do well to keep a civil tongue in your head young man!"

"I'm sorry but they should have been with us today"

"I am now your sole relative and so your Guardian, and henceforth until your majority, according to the statutes of this planet and many others besides, I will be the sole arbiter and decide just what is best for you!"

Alex's relationship with his uncle had certainly not gotten off to a good start and the future looked no brighter. Over the next few hours, back at the Rectory; Cyrus made Alex sit with him, answering questions about Nathaniel's day to day arrangements, and without explaining himself he questioned Alex about matters he really had no idea about.

Cyrus was deeply interested in some shares in The Fishery that had been passed down from his father, Alex's grandfather Zebadiah, to Nathaniel his father. But Alex had no idea, only that his father had owned half of the Maribor Fishery to help rehabilitate the workers who were paroled felons.

As Cyrus questioned Alex, he continued going through Nathaniel's records and documents on his desk holo-station as he had been since his arrival and introduction. Cyrus questioned Alex about some documents on paper but Alex had never seen such. This seemed to greatly displease Cyrus. Alex picked up the holo-pad on the desk.

"Who are you calling?" asked his uncle

"Commander Zavvi"

"You don't have the time for that right now, you can say your farewells a little later, if we still have the time."

"What do you mean? Farewells?" asked Alex, quite puzzled.

"We leave today from the space port for New Anchorage, then by private Orca Star Yacht bound for Eotienses A 3 which is to be your new home"

"What do you mean? New Home?" asked Alex, now even more puzzled.

"Are you stupid boy, do you not understand plain language?"

"I do not understand your meaning, sir" said Alex somewhat at a loss.

"I am taking you back with me to Adams Market where we can accommodate you for a few days at The Colm Plaza & Apartments on the station, until you can find your own quarters. You see I am a president of S&C Shipping Incorporated, a very prestigious shipping corporation and I am willing to give you a start in the company. You will start at entry level and your remuneration will commence at 100 Credits per thirty standard-days. You will of course have to depend upon yourself and make that and whatever else you can make on the side, do to meet all your expenses." said Cyrus.

"I am doing all this as the brother of your father, your uncle. I am sure you will agree with me that I cannot be expected to do more!"

Stunned into silence, Alex could only shake his head which his pompous uncle took to mean his agreement and for him to continue his spiel:

"You must consider yourself fortunate, and I trust you will be duly grateful for all I am doing. Your father has left you credit-less and without a profession in what I consider a shameful dereliction of his duty! He and I indeed had our differences but I am deeply shocked at his selfishness in following such a wasteful path in life. A dreadful state of affairs and you…"

In blind anger at the slur against his father whose service was held in great esteem by the entire community, Alex snarled:

"I expect you will find me duly grateful and I don't mean to ask anyone to support me, not even my LATE father's brother! I only ask for a chance to make good, and to earn my own living!" said Alex his voice raising.

"I am afraid that you are inclined to be impertinent and to forget what is due to me!" replied Cyrus in a dangerously low tone, his eyes narrowing.

"I did not intend to be. You must forgive me if just now I feel that I cannot calmly discuss the future with you. I am ready to fall in with whatever arrangements you have made and will try to do justice to your kindness" saying which Alex turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"You have less than two hours to pack what you need!" Cyrus called after Alex as he left the room.

15:37HRS 29/11/3300 Alex left the Rectory in a daze, everything was turning into a bewildering mess. He felt that he had to get a grip on circumstances before they built up and overwhelmed him. With his thoughts whirling, he walked head down straight into the arms of Commander Zavvi who had obviously been waiting outside the Rectory for the chance of speaking to Alex.

"Oh Commander! Am I glad to see you!" exclaimed Alex.

"That's not what your beloved uncle said to Kat and I!" smiled the commander.

"Whatever he said is not true, and you must know that!

"Both Kat and I know full well what's happening here my son!"

"I'm so sorry for what my uncle has said or done, Commander!"

"Don't go fretting about what that one says or does! "

"That bulging tub of lard is so full of bilge grease and his own importance it's pathetic!" pronounced the Commander with a laugh.

Alex brightening up a little, laughing at the commanders metaphor. Indeed his uncle was a bit on the portly side, and full of himself for sure.

"Commander, I've got to go away with my uncle, but I really don't want to leave Greenwald, Maribor, The Pride and you!" Said Alex.

"Leaving someone else more important too I'm thinking" Said the Commander with a wry smile.

"Yes, Kat too. Where is she, Commander?" Asked Alex

"She's up at the Estate... waiting for someone" Zavvi smiled.

"I've got to go see her! But first I really must tell you where I'm going, I don't know what I'll be doing or how long I will be away, I just... He said that I..."

"Slow down son, I'll always find you and you'll always have a berth with me, take that thought with you wherever amongst the stars you may go Alex!"

"Thank you Commander! Can I stay with you right now? If you speak with my uncle I'm sure you could persuade him!" Alex said hopefully.

"Look son, legally until you are eighteen in this jurisdiction you will have to go with what your family say, he's made that plain enough to me! Unless of course; you lie about your age and do a bunk on the nearest ship leaving the system, but then it will be difficult for you to pick up again, here on Greenwald or many other places, if you go down that route. You don't want to end up stuck on some grubby back-world spaceport without a berth or a credit to your name and in danger of falling foul of an Imperial Slaver or worse! I'm sorry my son. Try and be patient." advised the Commander placing his hand on Alex's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Alex filled in the Commander with all what his uncle had told him including the timetable for his imminent departure. Commander Zavvi knew the Eotienses system and the Adams Market Spaceport and promised he would keep an eye out for Alex and look him up whenever he could. He said he would try and see if he could get contracts heading out Eotienses way as often as he could, but that might not be too often as it was a long way off his normal routes. With a twinkle in his eye the Commander also promised to keep an eye on Kat for him. The Commander didn't mention to Alex the unbreakable resolution he'd made to himself during their meeting with the Police aboard The Pride.

Using the Commanders holo-pad, Alex called Cayley Estate and spoke with Kat and arranged to meet her at their usual rendezvous. Alex thanked the Commander and politely shook hands but Zavvi grabbed and bear-hugged Alex to him, roughly patting him on the back as he did so. Their eyes not meeting, and not particularly dry, they took leave of each other not knowing when or where they might meet up again.

Entering the overgrown and rambling Cayley Estate, Alex headed around the still imposing plantation estate house, past it's crumbling outbuildings, past the now empty slave quarters, across the estate's private landing pad with its Atmo-Ship standing forlornly in the rapidly encroaching weeds. Patron Cayley's private mini-ship hadn't lifted off for the orbiting space station for some time. Alex fleetingly looked at the ship as he passed, and with his experience of "helping" at the Space Port, thought it would take some serious work to get it off the ground again.

As agreed, Katarina was waiting for him in the orchard, a place they had often frequented. With the light of Pater slanting through the encroaching vegetation the orchard now took on a fresh aspect for Alex, his pace slowed as he saw Kat up ahead in their old clearing amongst the fruit trees. Kat was standing with her back to Alex, looking toward the sun, her arms wrapped around herself, hugging herself tightly. She was silhouetted against Pater's bright orange glow, her figure outlined through her gossamer dress, her long brown hair aflame with a golden halo. Alex stopped, stunned by the vision before him, suddenly and dreadfully overwhelmed by his impending loss.

Kat sensed something and turned toward him then without thought or restraint, ran into his arms. As if she already knew of Alex's imminent departure, female intuition perhaps, without a word spoken and for the very first time, their lips met in unbridled love and passion. In the end it was Alex who was the first to pull apart, shocked by the revelation and full realisation of just what that long embrace signified.

Breathless they held each other and just gazed at each other in awe while Alex ran his fingers through her hair and Kat traced the features of his face with a finger. Long was the deep and meaningful discussion that followed, just such discussions had occurred between newly discovered love, across the human galaxy and down through the ages. So finally with no passage of time shown by the perpetual sunlight they had to call an end:

"Kat, promise me you'll wait for me!" breathed Alex into Kat's ear as he held her closer once again breathing in her scent.

"You are departing for a long while, are you not?" Kat said as she pulled back to look up into his face. Alex could only nod in answer. Kat buried her face in his chest and they clung together again, this time in quiet desperation.

"The distance to your new home is so vast that we will not be able to communicate with ease" said a muffled Kat.

Even in the thirty fourth century with its "FTL" that is "faster-than-light" travel, faster than light communication was problematic. There were the quantum entanglement communications, but news was still propagated from system to system by the GalNet using communication chits or chips brought regularly in system by passing trade or dedicated fast ships. So news was propagated system to system in a relatively slowly spreading fashion. It was all a bit like the ancient days of sail just over greatly magnified distances, and between distant star systems rather than continents. Ships and people could travel faster than communication and news itself!

There were dedicated wideband broadcasts, mainly of news channels but these were dedicated, expensive and very limited systems. There were the military and governmental channels of communication, but even important inter-governmental missives were often transported as secure encrypted data by Commanders so employed to carry them in their FTL starships.

Within solar systems communications, news and entertainment broadcasts were multi-channel and numerous, as were the personal communications. Over interstellar distances the common man, or woman, or entity was constrained to using data chips or chits as they were known. Again entrusted for delivery to the commanders or crew of ordinary or even dedicated data ships that plied the stars.

Data could also be uploaded direct to a ship's computer for download at the destination, all without the commander or crew knowing the contents. The latter method was rarely used by private citizens, and some commanders were wary of transporting such data as it could be of immense value or even illegal; both with possibly dire, even fatal consequences.

"We will keep in contact by using secure video message holo-chits, sent out by the routine scheduled trading and passenger ships bound to and from Eotienses." Alex said, looking up into the clear sky.

"I will ask Commander Zavvi to find out about every ship going to Eotienses and I will record a message chit on my holo-tab every chance I get!" promised Kat, finally looking up.

"Let's use our usual phrase as the encryption password" suggested Alex

"Kat, I promise to find a way to help you, your father, the estate, the whole sorry mess. I WILL find something out there, I WILL make something of myself and return to you but it will all be for nothing if you cannot bring yourself to wait for me!" Alex paused for breath, looking down into Kat's trusting brown eyes.

"I know you will and I will be waiting for you, come what may" she promised.

"I must quickly go and take my leave of your father and then I must run. My beloved uncle will be pulling his hair out by now, we have spent an age here together"

"I wish this age we have spent together could go on forever! T'is a most cruel twist of fate that we fell upon the true nature of our friendship when time is denied us" mourned Kat.

As they made their way hand-in-hand through the hot, sun dappled orchard, they looked upward together, speaking of the invisible distant stars. The stars that Alex was now headed out amongst, for good or ill neither of the young couple could guess.

18:51HRS 29/11/3300 Cyrus was indeed apoplectic with rage on Alex's return to the Rectory. Alex's tardy return had upset his uncle's departure plans. Cyrus had actually stuffed some of Alex's belongings and clothing into two travel vacu-canisters for him to hasten their departure. Alex's protests that he wanted to see just what had been packed fell on deaf ears and he was ushered out to the garage and the ground car for the short journey to the Maribor Star Port.

When they got to the ground-car the rear compartment was open and gear and packages were scattered around and the driver had his head in the turbine compartment. The fact that they had to wait for the ground-car to be repaired sent Cyrus into a further fit of rage. Cyrus was certainly not going to allow Alex to further upset his plans and made him sit in his father's study with orders not to move a standard-mil until he gave leave.

Eventually the driver came in wiping his hands on an oily rag and gave the all clear for their departure. On reaching the ground-car Alex and Cyrus were surprised to see Commander Zavvi shut down the rear compartment hatch and hang up a vacuum line. He had apparently been helping the driver effect repair. Cyrus was somewhat grateful and did relent, allowing Alex to take his final leave from The Commander. As Alex ducked into the rear passenger compartment of the ground-car he took one last look back and saw Zavvi quite deliberately wink at him.

20:25HRS 29/11/3300 From the Maribor Star Port & Maintenance Facility they were flitted by "Atmo" to Cayley Gateway Orbis Spaceport where Cyrus's personal ship now awaited, and departed from there instead of the capital. The journey from Greenwald to the Eotienses System should have been a great adventure for the young Alex but it was a nightmare of despair for him, in no way relieved by the occasional self aggrandising speeches made by his uncle when he did deign to talk to him.

It was apparent to Alex that his erstwhile uncle was an important man just as he made out, the crew of the Orca Star Ship Agamemnon were obviously and pointedly respectful and perhaps even wary of him. So Alex did have some inkling of just what was awaiting him at his new "home". Lost in his thoughts Alex really did not take any pleasure in the galactic view out of the impressive view ports of the ship. He thought of his father's last trip on just such a ship and how the end must have found him.

The Agamemnon progressed from star to star, system to system. First Crucis Sector OI-T A3-3 followed by Baedule then ICZ YU-X B1-1, all in great multiple light year leaps. In due course and in a final colourful blaze of Star Shift spectacle they banged out into stellar supercruise. Agamemnon had finally arrived alongside the star Eotienses A with the customary impressive jolt of unimaginable deceleration within scanner range of the usual but nonetheless vital navigation beacon.

23:10HRS 29/11/3300 Alex did take some interest in the view as they finally arrived at the third planet out from the sun, but it was a huge orbiting station high above the planet A 3 that the Orca Star Ship made its way toward. They dropped out of the supercruise stage into "Normal Space" abreast of a huge rotating star port:

"There's your new home young man!" said Cyrus pointing to the station.

"Adams Market!" he crowed.

All Alex could see was a standard Orbis Class Starport the same as Cayley Gateway "back home" orbiting above Greenwald. Granted it did seem busier with hoards of different craft entering and exiting the "letterbox" entry with its huge blast doors permanently in the open position. There were even crowds of interstellar craft sitting patiently outside of Adams Market space station or spaceport, waiting to be given approach and docking clearance, which certainly never happened outside Cayley Gateway!

"Welcome to a veritable hub of the Empire! It is to be fervently hoped that the poor little Federation boy makes a man of himself!"

"By the way… Never for one moment, henceforth, speak any of your Federation drivel, not if you want to get on in this life, not here my boy! Cyrus sneered as he looked down at Alex.

Even the attendant white uniformed steward seemed embarrassed for Alex at the condescending treatment he was receiving at the hands of his uncle. The white clad servant risked a wink in Alex's direction from behind Cyrus, which for some reason made Alex feel a little less alone in his predicament.

Alex despite his emotional turmoil caused by all that had transpired over the past standard-days was impressed by the appointment of the Orca. Such a ship he had never seen the insides of, the sheer quality of the furnishings and finishes, the technology, the facilities were all stunning. The luxury and decadence were all a shock to the young and inexperienced lad. He drew comparison with The Pride and realised how shabby and down at heel Commander Zavvi's ship must seem to experienced travellers. He still preferred the homely feel of The Pride!.

" _You can keep all your glitz and glamour, give me The Pride any time!" he thought_

He had noticed the fine clothing his uncle always dressed in. Even the servants were well dressed. Suddenly he became aware of how shabby and down at heel he must appear. He hoped his uncle had packed well for him, but even so, he knew he had nothing to compare with such finery. Alex suddenly worried about how he would fair in such a world of extravagance and elegance. He felt very much the poor boy from a backward world. Perhaps his uncle was right to sneer at him, and deride his father's way of life!

" _Perhaps if I become more like my uncle I could become as wealthy as he is….and be better able to look after those I love so dear!"_

CHAPTER SIX

10:15HRS 29/11/3300 The small but vicious looking single-seater star ship with its drooping pointed "wings" and sharp forward thrusting snout, looking very much like its old Sol-Earth namesake the Eagle, before it became extinct; now banged and buffeted its way through the very outer edges of the M class star's corona. It did not peel away to safety but trawled on slowly, a strange ethereal moaning, sighing sound echoed through the cockpit. "Sun Scooping" drinking up the raw fuel that powered such a craft in its travels, slipping between vast looping, arching solar prominences that were shooting far out into the ether before dropping back into the star's photosphere. At last the fuel gauges registered full and with sweat trickling down his face the one-eyed pilot gratefully pulled back on the control stick and pulled his ship into a steep climb up and away into the cool blackness of space.

The Eagle's temperature gauges began to drop, but with a loud crackling pop a gout of sparks flew from the instrument panel in front of the pilot and caught him in the face making him nearly jump out of his seat. Slamming shut his Rem-Lok helmet visor; he cursed and desperately looked around the panels for any sign of fire, damage or further signs of heat related faults that might cause the demise of his interstellar steed. He checked, and double checked all his screens, panels and gauges. He kicked out at the aircon unit but it had nothing more to offer the overheated cockpit or its current occupant.

Finding no incipient faults or failures the pilot reopened his Rem-Lok visor and wiped the sweat out of his one remaining eye and keyed into the navigation computer his final hyperspace or FSD jump to his next star system. He turned his craft's needle nose toward the pin-point reticule spot indicated in his glowing orange HUD. Hitting the "go" command his one eye scanned around the cockpit as it shuddered and shook as the ubiquitous female AI announcer counted down the "faster than light drive" that would carry him to his penultimate stellar destination, on this leg of his historic and probably final mission.

"Frame Shift Drive Charging:" "Four-Three-Two-One:" "Engage!"

The star field seemed to rush toward the ship, blurring into myriad coloured dust clouds with occasional individual stars seen as the entire panoply of space rushed past the pilot and his frail craft. Faster and faster the galaxy sped past his eye as he hurtled toward a distant point of light, through and past nebula, or so it seemed. Each colour of a planetary rainbow was represented everywhere he craned his head, expanding and contracting, all fleeing at unbelievable speed to the rear of the ship. It never failed to impress him no matter how blasé and hardened he'd become.

The one-eyed pilot was thrown forward in his multi-point harness as the ship literally slammed to a halt in front of a ravening star. Except the ship had not halted, it was at top speed, flat out, it just wasn't travelling at super-luminal speed anymore. One-Eye pulled up and to port on the stick as hard as he could to avoid the fast approaching star by which he'd navigated. He knew full well that he should have shut off his throttles during the jump because he would otherwise arrive in the new system flat out having set the controls for the heart of the sun. Do that with a white dwarf or neutron star and you probably would be dead no matter how much skill the pilot had or thought he had! But this pilot knew his star charts and knew what star type he was headed to and that allowed him to take these calculated risks. Anyway it saved time and the saving soon mounted up on a long journey!

The pilot eased off on the throttle and carefully studied the locale. Sure he was alone and unobserved he turned away from the logical nearest starport and headed for the distant asteroid belt. He rechecked his current fuel level and saw that he had enough in hand to complete the rest of the current mission. The pilot consulted his chronometer and making adjustments for local time, and seeing that he was early, shut down his engine and everything not needed to keep the life support systems online. This one-eyed operative was a very astute man, over the years life and several mentors, all now dead of course, had taught him much. He'd placed the small ship in such a position as to afford an excellent ocular view of the rendezvous point. He wasn't going to arrive first in case it was a trap. He knew what to look for, and it had better be alone or the entire mission was a bust!

Through his mono-cell night vision ocular; twin ionised exhaust trails announced the arrival of another ship. It seemed to sniff around the landing site before setting down. It was too far away to get the type and all of the Eagle's powerful sensors were still offline. But the watching pilot was scanning for any followers. There were none. Still he waited.

Drifting softly and skilfully down on its jets, the travel stained Eagle settled down in a cloud of dust that hung in the vacuum on the gargantuan asteroid. So it finally rendezvoused with the already present, but now darkened and silent Vulture Heavy Superiority Fighter. The carefully pre-arranged meeting point in the asteroid belt was parsecs from the nearest shipping lane in the heavily populated Imperial star system. The one man Eagle Fighter bore Imperial markings. The Vulture which was a two man ship but currently only had the pilot onboard, was entirely obsidian black. Like the Eagle, it also showed signs of being very well used, but sported no visible markings that could be discerned.

Someone in the corporate marketing bureau of the Vultures' manufacturer Core Dynamics had probably coined the famous apocryphal phrase:

"For the discerning Commander who wishes to project a certain hard-edged aura of authority and deadly capability in their dealings."

Of course a genius stroke of sales strategy, but it certainly described the current pilot who remained in his craft as the Eagle Commander suited up, left his ship and cycled through the Vulture's airlock and joined him in the cockpit. Removing his Rem-Lok helmet the Eagle Commander greeted the Commander standing by the Vulture pilot's ejection seat:

"At your service my Lord!" he briskly saluted in the Imperial manner.

"Stand easy David. There is no need for formality when others are not present" said the smiling Vulture pilot who had a distinct military bearing.

They shook hands.

"You have piloted yourself my Lord?" David asked in surprise.

"You think me unqualified? Like you I rank Elite with the Pilots Federation!" said the smiling, elegant and dark skinned Lord.

"You mis-read my words my Lord. I meant no disrespect for your skill; I was merely noting the co-pilot's seat is unoccupied."

"That, David is so you may be seated during our discourse"

"That is most solicitous my Lord and I appreciate it, it has been a long and arduous trip in that" the Eagle pilot scratched vigorously under his sweat stained eye patch and gestured over his shoulder with his thumb at his ship.

That ship now standing in the dust, sun scorch staining around the mouth of its fuel scoop and numerous micro-meteorite scars along its flanks. Heat glowing as it dissipated quickly from the heat dispersal vents and from around the engine nacelles.

"No matter, and more importantly it's so we are alone and not overheard! That's the whole point of choosing this solar-wind blasted dust ball as a venue! Let's get to business! Now do sit down" ordered the Lord gesturing to the empty co-pilots ejection seat slightly above, behind and offset to the left of the pilots seat.

David hoisted himself into the co-pilots position. The fit and muscular Lord became servant and passed a flask to David who took a deep draught and coughed deeply.

"Thank you my Lord! That comes hot from distilleries on the planet Leesti if I'm not mistaken!" and wracked by coughing again, he handed the flask back.

"David. Full briefing when you can"

David cleared his throat, coughed once more and started to speak:

"The Baron has indeed discovered a unique means by which another attempt at achieving the groups' ultimate goal is being made"

"Can he be relied upon, can he be trusted if things go wrong?"

"The Baron is now accepted as an active member of Emperors Dawn. He is a fat, lazy, corrupt, perverted, narcissist but he is nobody's fool. He's mainly motivated by revenge of a personal nature and much less so by the aims of the movement. If things go wrong and he is implicated or arrested he knows nothing that can overly harm the movement."

"He has the location of the secure base on Ch'i Lin 1 and he has laid eyes on you, both could prove disastrous if interrogated out of him!" the Vulture pilot pointed out.

"My Lord, with due respect to your most august person; the Ch'i Lin Base is unimportant, a dead end. With regard to him seeing me, he thinks me a mere flunky, but should the Emperor's Agents every lay hands on me they will have trouble getting much information from a dead body. I am unimportant in the grand scheme of things, merely a facilitator, paymaster and problem solver when things go wrong. When our goal of removing the Emperor has been achieved, I am sure that the Movement will wish any loose ends such as myself ahhh… tidied up. I fully accept my own mortality in this matter. It will be necessary." One Eye smiled.

"David, PLEASE drop the "Lord" and all the "respect" while we are alone. You have my admiration and my thanks. I take your points as to the base and yourself, but you must truly be at peace with yourself to accept your fate with such equanimity, you also have MY respect. Please proceed"

"Thank you my Lord…. Sorry. Thank you. But I do what I do for the Empire, for everything that Marlin Duval stood for back in the early days of Empire. Anyway it is my task to ensure you are fully aware of the plan of action. You are fully aware that this plan is but a single thread. I'm sure there are other avenues of attack of which I rightly know nothing. It is vital that you pass this plan's current timetable on to "The Inner Circle"to prevent it overlapping or interfering with concurrent plans"

The Vulture commander handed David a flask and sat in the pilot's seat which he rotated until it faced the co-pilots seat in which David was sat. David took a tentative sip from the flask but it was only water, he took a deep draught, stowed the flask and now face to face with his superior he proceeded:

"The Baron has been engaged in a clan feud with the Cayley's for decades. This bitter feud is to the death, there seems to be no place for compromise. I believe under "The Great Convention" this type of bitter feud to the death between entire bloodlines or Houses is called "Kanly" _._ It must be played out to the bitter end with the complete eradication of one of the families. The Baron has seen to it that his arch enemy has so far paid with nearly everything he had, even though in the process it meant the Empire losing the governance of an entire star system."

"A truly bitter family feud then, but not out in the open as I have never heard of it?" The Vulture pilot asked

"As I said earlier, a personal matter of Kanly, but truly vicious none the less. Patron Cayley as an "Imperial System Prefect" was once a much more powerful persona than our Baron before he attained his Baronetcy. Although more powerful at the time, on hindsight it was not a good move for Cayley to so gratuitously twist the tail of The Baron! Their history goes back half a standard-century or more and The Baron does not intend to call a halt until the bitter end. The Patron's wife, his only brother and his Quaestor-Counsellor have already paid the ultimate price for this feud.

Patron Cayley has an only child, now a pretty young girl, a real credit to the Empire. However the Baron has assured me that he has her marked for death or worse if he can manage it, before the Patron meets his own demise. Our Baron is truly a mean spirited individual!" David stated

"The Baron plans for the Cayley's to take the blame for the coming attempt on the Emperor but his plotting against Patron Cayley progresses apace outside of any attempt on the Emperor's life, and that is a potential security weakness that could threaten everything.

There is also another family caught up in the Baron's campaign of revenge; a Federation family. A Zebadiah Colm was the head of this Federation family; he was also the Quaestor-Counsellor or aide-de-camp for the Imperial Prefect Aubert Cayley despite being of Federation persuasion. Obviously this Zebadiah Colm in serving The Empire could not have been a deeply committed Federalé or perhaps times have changed so much! Perhaps in this case friendship surmounted political loyalty? Who knows!

It was during this period acting as Quaestor to Prefect Cayley that this Colm individual came to own fifty percent of The Maribor Fishery in addition to his own thriving company "Colm Shipping Limited", and it was also when he very foolishly incurred the undying enmity of Our Baron!" said David, who leant forward and took another drink from the water flask before continuing:

"As you know, The Baron has a good working relationship with Senator Anders Blaine our Emperor's right hand man! Blaine as Imperial Chancellor runs not only The Empire on behalf of our idle Emperor but also the domestic arrangements of the Imperial Palace which includes the everyday oversight of the Palace Kitchens!"

"The Baron is very much a gastronome, gourmand, Bon-Viveur whatever term you want to use….. he likes his good food and drink, as evidenced by the ample cut of his uniform. Many Standard-Years ago he struck up a friendship with one of the up-and-coming young chefs of the Empire. I have discovered that it was The Baron who somehow arranged for this chef to win the prestigious "Achenar Chef of the Year Award 3295" that lit the touch paper to his career. That young chef is now one of the top chefs at the Imperial Palace. That particular Imperial Chef is coincidentally also a dedicated sleeper member of Emperors Dawn, there are many of us close to the palace if only the Emperors Spies and Praetorians knew it!" David chuckled.

"The Baron discovered that Patron Cayley, ex-Prefect of an Imperial Star System, his mortal enemy, was on the brink of recovering, financially at least. It transpires that Cayley is eking out an existence as a fish farmer on the Earth-Like-World he used to govern. It also transpires that the sea-trout he produces is set to become the latest gastronomic craze in the surrounding local star systems and beyond."

"Forgive me David, all very interesting but how is this all relevant?"

"Please indulge me. This is very convoluted in the extreme and needs careful explanation if you are to lay this out before The Inner Circle to prevent any potentially catastrophic clashes of action by Emperors Dawn."

"My apologies. Please do continue David" acquiesced the Lord

"This fish delicacy that The Baron's mortal enemy produces has a very strange attribute. In its digestive tract is a small gland that secretes a substance that allows it to digest the unique local phytoplankton. This gland has to be very carefully removed specifically within thirty minutes of it being caught and dispatched. If the gland is not carefully removed without rupturing it, and within the time limit; a toxin enters and contaminates the fish flesh.

Currently multiple laboratory methods are available to detect these "ciguatoxins", including liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LCMS), and receptor binding assays. The contaminating toxin can be detected in the fish flesh but only for a very short time before it quickly ablates into a far more dangerous and totally undetectable substance"

"Pray tell; what is the nature of this undetectable substance?" The Vulture pilot snapped, obviously becoming annoyed with all the technicalities.

"An extremely insidious neurotoxin!"

"This very lethal variant of Ciguatoxin is odourless, tasteless and cannot be removed by conventional cooking. This neurotoxin is unique in the galaxy and takes a while to build up in the body to a fatal level. However, it is cumulative, irremovable and cannot be treated by any known method in the galaxy!

"Well if that is the case, how can it be used to poison someone, presumably in this case The Emperor, as he becomes ill the cause will be looked for and discovered before it becomes fatal. He will be presumably injured but not fatally!" sighed the now exasperated Vulture Commander.

"Ahhh… That's where it's clever in the extreme! Build-up to fatal levels is practically symptom free, on first ingestion there might possibly be a passing mild headache, perhaps a little malaise, diarrhoea, mild muscle aches and so forth! Nothing enough to cause alarm or draw attention. The ingested cause is completely undetectable. After the first exposure to eating the contaminated fish the eater shows no further symptoms. It is after three or four meals that the fatal level is finally reached. Another unique aspect of this particular Ciguatoxin is that it needs a catalyst to trigger the final and instantly fatal episode, without that catalyst trigger it just lays forever dormant and inert in the victim's otherwise healthy and pretty much unaffected body." David explained

"What is this catalyst?"

"The catalyst is a very specific starch compound. It is found in the humble potato, not just any potato but one that grows only in The Cradle of Humanity!"

"You mean Old Earth in the Sol System?" queried the Vulture Pilot

"Yes! ….and it is called the King Edward potato."

"Most apt! How will the toxin be administered to Duval?"

"The assassin, the Emperors Dawn chef we mentioned earlier has an award winning and signature recipe that is now a great favourite of the Emperor. It consists of crumbled fish in a creamy white sauce, topped with a deep layer of potato that has been boiled, crushed and pureed, then baked in an oven until crisp and light brown on top.

The Emperor's final fatal dish will be topped with the catalyst King Edward potato imported at great expense from the Abraham Lincoln spaceport in the Sol System."

"The recipe sounds delicious" said the Vulture pilot

"My Lord, I beg your pardon. But that is a dish you shouldn't hunger for! In tests on criminals and slaves, none survived administration of the catalyst! None!"

"Yes quite! But a harmless version sounds wonderful, has our Chef given it a name?" enquired the Lord.

"Fishermans Pie!" said David continuing;

"But apparently this original name did not meet with The Emperor's approval so was changed to Admirals Pie, a name more to the Emperor's liking." snorted David

"Of course everyone other than the Emperor is served Fishermans Pie, only The Emperor gets Admirals Pie, it certainly makes identification easier when administering the meals to the right recipients!"

"David is there anything else I need to pass on to The Inner Council?"

"Indeed there is my Lord: The sea-trout when specially prepared, that is the fish that have had the enzyme gland deliberately left in for longer than the thirty standard-minute danger margin is prepared by someone in our pocket at The Fishery. That man is named "T4567 Carswell" he's the worker Overseer.

"A strange sort of name" commented the Lord

"Ahh … yet another story. The other fifty percent shareholder of The Fishery, the Federation family, this Zebadiah Colm who you remember was Prefect Cayley's right hand man; refused to allow Cayley to use his Imperial Slaves as workers for the fishery. Instead, being a do-gooder Federalé philanthropist, he decided that pre-parole local felon inmates in trusty positions should man the tanks, beds, gutting and packing sheds. That practice has been carried on over the years.

Hence the numbers prefix in his name, I have no idea what his other name or names are, he probably doesn't remember himself. As a "lifer" we just had to promise him his freedom, grub-stake and a fresh start in the off-world colonies. Of course he will just disappear. Like I said; he prepares the fish, and will be gutting it well after the safety deadline and so contaminating the fish flesh with the completely undetectable and fatal neurotoxin. He will then specially pack the fish for dispatch, marking it specifically in a prearranged manner so our Chef at Achenar can recognise it and put it to one side."

David leant forward, retrieved the Leesti flask and took a small sip.

Coughing again, he continued;

"The Baron has more dirty work to do yet: He wants to finish inveigling the Federation family into a position where they will also take the blame alongside Patron Cayley in the investigation that will certainly follow the discovery of the method used in the fatal poisoning of Hengist Duval.

Beyond owning fifty percent of The Fishery, they also own a fairly large shipping company. The Baron says it would be nicely rounded if he could get them to ship the Fish to Achenar as well." The "evidence" trail for the Imperial investigators must be unambiguous but not too obvious. However The Baron dangerously insists on continual action against both Patron Cayley and his young daughter even as the assassination attempt is progressing. As I said; this could give rise to some unforeseen slip or security breach that could upset everything! I have warned Our Baron to curb his tendencies and tread carefully, but I cannot be sure he is listening!"

The Vulture Commander interjected:

"But David, surely the Baron is a weak link, a loose cannon we cannot fully control, can we not instruct him in minute detail?"

"I have instructed him in how he should proceed but in the end I'm afraid it will be up to The Baron how he goes about this task, but what he doesn't realise is that he, like all of us; is entirely expendable. I hasten to add my Lord, I do not include your good-self in that comment!"

The Lord Elite Commander and pilot of the Vulture just laughed.

"If things go wrong when The Emperors death is investigated, The Baron will be sacrificed as a decoy to the Imperial Inquisition and Praetorian Investigators. He will be implicated and killed before he can be questioned. However it's entirely possible, if he's followed instructions, that in the expected battle for succession none of the poisoning plot will even be discovered, in which case The Baron, who will be very angry, will have to find a different way of prosecuting his feud".

"When Hengist Duval has permanently left the stage, Emperors Dawn will ensure our carefully chosen candidate is elected as the next Emperor, and so bring about a new dawn within The Empire!" One-Eye said, getting to his feet and bowing in conclusion.

Without further ado the two men shook hands and parted company. The Eagle and Vulture taking off together but heading in opposite directions, headed for very for different eyries.

CHAPTER SEVEN

00:16HRS 30/11/3300 Alex had been up to the orbiting Space Station of Cayley Gateway far above his homeworld of Greenwald many times. So he was not greatly impressed with the view inside of the Adams Market cathedral like docking port when they put down on the designated pad aboard his uncle's Orca starship. Such scenes were duplicated across human space, although Alex did note that the Adams Market docking facility was much busier than that of Cayley Gateway, very much busier!

The ships seemed to be from every corner of the galaxy but the volume of Imperial Ships greatly outnumbered any other sort, he supposed that was to be expected so close to the centre of Imperial Space. That observation made him feel more homesick and isolated than ever.

The Commander, officers and crew assembled to see Cyrus and Alex off the ship. Whilst the ship's Commander was talking with Cyrus, the white coated steward tapped Alex on the shoulder and smiled at him, Alex felt the steward's hand surreptitiously slip something into his pocket, he went to find out what, when the steward gave an imperceptible shake of his head Alex withdrew his hand from his pocket. The steward gave Alex a wink just as Cyrus called back from the ship's exit port;

"Come along boy, we do not have all day for you to dawdle!"

"Yes Uncle"

"It's no good you trying to talk to the help, you won't get much from him!"

Alex looked back at the servant, but he now had an unreadable, blank look on his face. So Alex shrugged, turned and followed his uncle down onto the landing pad with its low gravity and dreadfully thin polluted atmosphere. Alex presumed whatever personal gear his uncle had packed for him would make its way to wherever they were going. He only had the clothing he stood in and was feeling shabbier with the passage of every standard-minute.

Cyrus and Alex headed towards the airlock doors at the outer edge of their landing slot. The view was quite disorienting. They appeared, to all intents and purposes, to be standing inside a gargantuan hollow cylinder. The 'ground' curved up sharply to their right and left in a huge arc, meeting high above them.

Dotted all around were other landing pads, with a variety of ships secured against them. From their vantage point, some of the ships appeared to be hanging off the walls, the huge magnetic anchors that held the ships to their berths were obviously vital even in a low gravity environment!

There was a hugely impressive Anaconda moored directly 'above' them on the distant 'roof'. Alex craning his head back, could see a group of minute ant-like figures, presumably the ship's passengers milling about it, apparently standing upside down and suspended from the roof. Ships of all descriptions trailing plumes of exhaust gasses plied the space within the huge cylinder. This frightening aerial "ballet" strictly controlled by the flight controllers up in their huge armoured blister near and to one side of the entry portal or "letterbox"; no one remembered why it was so called.

People born to space never had any problems with things like this, whilst people born planet-side tended to either look down, or vomit. Some so disorientated would just slump to the ground and sit there, refusing to get up, trying desperately to cling-on to the floor to stop the impression they might float off at any moment! It didn't bother Alex at all! Another ship was just entering the central cathedral like expanse of the station from the letterbox. From where Alex stood looking up, all directions were 'down' and the ship, an Asp Explorer was jetting down to its landing pad guided by the rising and falling yellow holographic landing box.

"ALEXANDER! Don't just stand staring like a silly tourist!" snapped Cyrus

Cyrus with Alex now closely following passed through the automated airlock doors into the air-conditioned terminal building. Cyrus was obviously a very important man, there were none of the usual annoying authority requirements for them to go through, only a warm welcome from all officials they came across. In his previous visits to different space stations or spaceports with Commander Zavvi, Alex had not often been allowed to venture much past this point in proceedings.

Alex's uncle led the way out to the transport hub attached to their particular landing pad and on reaching the ground-car ramps he simply raised his hand in the thin polluted air. A yellow ground-car pulled out from a line of such vehicles but Cyrus angrily gestured for it to pull back, as a sleek black private ground-car approached and quietly purred to a halt in front of Cyrus and Alex.

Despite the presence of door handles, Alex watched as Cyrus waited alongside the car for the driver to get out, walk around the conveyance, and hold the heavily armoured rear door open for him, Cyrus promptly disappeared into the cavernous interior. Alex tried to follow but the driver closed the door in his face. Perplexed, Alex stepped back as the driver looked at him with a blank expression and then slowly opened the front door and slowly, almost insolently, with his other hand gestured for Alex to enter the ground-car.

Alex sat alongside the driver as they shot down the slip, out onto one of the circular main transit routes that ran right around the inside of the station's cavernous main docking pad chamber. The driver declined to respond to Alex's attempt at conversation. His uncle was in the rear of the car with a sheer panel of black glass separating them, so Alex settled down to looking out at the passing scene.

They left the "open" traffic lane and entered a lateral tunnel that was lit with overhead laser panels at regular intervals, then proceeded to connect with a brightly lit curving tunnel with speeding two-way traffic, some were two, four or six wheeled vehicles and others hover or perhaps mag-lev. Making their way though busy but well regulated traffic they sped on through alternating curved then straight roadways with little noise making its way into the insulated cabin.

01:05HRS 30/11/3300 They eventually pulled up and left the vehicle at a brilliantly lit concourse that seemed quite a bit cleaner than the areas Alex had so far visited. The quality of the air was also much improved. Despite the early hour the noise, lights, sights and crowds were truly impressive to Alex, he'd never been to such a heavily populated starport area. Alex presumed these Imperial inhabitants were so rich that they could well afford to play into the early hours. High above their heads holographic streamers rapidly scrolled left to right displaying the latest market data in bright green or red letters written with light:

"Zorgon Peterson Shipyards UP 3 PNT 2109.098: in bright green letters.

"Guatamaya Design Bureau DN 7.9 PNT 1239.881" in bright red letters.

Armed guards bearing the Empire's stylised Eagle on their black uniforms were casually patrolling amongst the throng of people walking to and fro on the pink marble pavement.

A couple holding hands passed Alex and he stared after them, they had pallid white skin, a complete absence of colour not just Caucasian! Their eyes were most disconcerting with no irises, just large dark pupils. Alex was unsure if their appearance was due to cosmetics and contact lenses, but he didn't want to ask his uncle.

All the busy throng seemed very well dressed; there were no grubby workers to be seen on this level of Adams Market. Some citizens decked out in presumably the very latest and probably very expensive fashions were followed by servants or Imperial Slaves. They were carrying heaped piles of newly purchased goods in boxes and bags emblazoned with the logos of the supplying emporia.

Towering glass and glistening steel shops, some enhanced by applications of gold were arranged all around the periphery of the huge open plaza. There were even large trees and smaller shrubs dotted here and there. Open air café's and restaurants announced their presence with mouth-watering aromas and roped off seating areas. Orbiting waiters in crisp white aprons carried loaded transparent plas containers of comestibles from a hundred planets.

Way off in the distance, at the very back of the concourse was a bank of steel and glass elevators, their tubes soaring up into the station bulkheads far above. So high were these bulkheads that faint clouds of vapour were gathering. It was toward these transit tubes that Cyrus with Alex in tow was headed.

Following his uncle, Alex looked around mesmerised by the plethora of laser, holographic and ionising advertising signs and banners. Some were still images, some just flickered, others were dynamic and some even had sound but it was difficult to tell which sounds belonged to which images as the cacophony was nearly overwhelming to Alex's inexperienced ear.

As they approached the very centre of the concourse Alex suddenly stopped, alarmed at seeing a group of armed men a little way off to their left, they were dreadfully out of place! Space Marines in full battle armour were backing up into a defensive circle, back to back they began cocking multi-barrelled belt fed weapons and releasing safeties on latest heavy laser weapons. Frozen to the spot, in shock Alex saw them drop battle visors and bring up their weapons. Alex called out in alarm to his uncle who was in front and had obviously not seen what was about to happen.

His uncle turned at Alex's shout. Alex had by this time gone down on one knee ready to lay prone, but still hung back for his uncle, not wanting him to be hurt or worse. With one hand on the marble pavement, with his other hand Alex gestured for his uncle to fall to the ground, but all Cyrus did was look around him with a confused look on his face. People around them began to chuckle and laugh, some began pointing, and suddenly his uncle strode back, forcefully dragging Alex to his feet and heavily cuffed him around the head:

"Come on you pathetic fool! Showing me up! PATHETIC!" Cyrus snarled

"Oh do leave the boy alone!" a shout came from the gathering crowd.

"No give him a whack, it's just a slave by the looks" said another voice

"He's a hick!" laughed a young lad

"Guess he's never been to civilisation before" guessed another onlooker

"Go on hit him again!" requested one woman

"Oi! Hayseed, Never seen a setup like ours before eh?"

"Yay! Heads Up! Here come the cops" warned someone at the back

Two armed black clad figures pushed through the gathering onlookers

"DISPERSE IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR!"

The crowd began to rapidly move away and the two black clad guards marched up to Cyrus who still had hold of Alex. One of the guards brought up his weapon but the other stretched out, grasping the barrel of her fellow officer's weapon she forced it down and spoke:

"I apologise Citizen Colm, we did not immediately see who it was!"

"Are you having difficulty with this . .ahhh… vagrant?" enquired the Officer

"NO! Officer No! I can handle this matter, this entity works for me!"

"Ahh just so Citizen, we will leave it in your capable hands and be on our way! If you do require our assistance in any way at all, just call, we'll be close by! May you bask in the Emperors Greatness!"

"Many thanks! May we all bask in the Emperors Greatness!" Cyrus replied

Both officers saluted and briskly about-faced and strode away.

Alex could now see through the thinning crowd, some of the crowd were heading straight toward the ring of Space Marines with their weapons… in fact some were even passing through the figures! The combat troops were restarting their weapon routine in identical manner and pose to what Alex had just witnessed. But now one metre high glowing letters, solid then pulsating, appeared above the Space Marines heads:

"DON'T MISS THE LAST EPISODE – TONIGHT CHANNEL 2793"

Immediately it dawned on Alex that this was a new and flawless form of holographic projection! Advertising! Some form of entertainment being promoted to the masses. The like of which he'd never ever seen on Greenwald nor even on any of the planets or stations Commander Zavvi had taken him to. Alex felt his face burn hot with the most dreadful embarrassment.

Cyrus still holding Alex by the scruff of his jacket, his mouth near Alex's ear;

"If you ever do anything like that again!" Cyrus snarled.

"In the place I call home too!"

"I'm sorry uncle but I thought that…..

"You're too stupid to be thinking!"

"If you were not my nephew…I…I.." Cyrus seemed too exasperated to finish.

Alex embarrassed beyond words, vowed to himself that in this world of virtual reality, even if he was covered in the blood from his uncle's dismembered body, he would not make another sound, nor give any reaction! He hated this place, he hated the bright lights, he hated the Empire, he hated the silly attitudes, he hated the opulence, he hated his uncle and most of all he hated the direction his life was taking! His father had taught him never to allow hate into his heart. Thinking on that piece of paternal advice he was unable to restrain the tears that welled in his eyes.

They took the glass elevator up many floors, the attendant in the lift greeted Cyrus and Alex with great deference before passing his hand over the panel with the gold holographic words "Colm Apartments". Alex had never seen a hologram that actually looked gold, it actually shimmered as if polished gold! How he hated these holograms! The view from that glass elevator was breathtaking as it took in a great swathe of the interior of the Adams Market habitation ring, it very nearly managed to divert the young visitor from his current misery.

01:45HRS 30/11/3300 Alex's new home was a perfect match for his uncle, it was opulent and excessive in every aspect. The apartments were called Colm Apartments and Alex later discovered that the concourse below, where he had made his social gaff, was called Colm Plaza, all of it apparently owned by his uncle, lock, stock and glittering retail outlet!

The double solid real wood doors to the apartment proper were opened by two liveried servants. Both bowed and one intoned a welcome. Servants in the pink marbled entrance hall knelt and removed Cyrus and Alex's mag-boots and slipped on comfortable soft house shoes. Cyrus's were of the most exquisite workmanship whilst Alex's were a little more low key but expensive looking none the less.

With the loss of Alex's mag-boots, what he'd felt on the plaza and increasing to a maximum as the elevator had progressed upward, was confirmed. He was now experiencing a very significant measure of artificial gravity; the apartments were indeed located on the outer periphery of the station's rotating main habitation ring. Alex had never had the opportunity to visit anything other than the utilitarian sections of the stations he been on previously. He had never experienced the full effect of the artificial gravity achieved in the more exclusive fast rotating habitation zones of the orbiting spaceports.

Whilst changing out of his mag-boots; Alex gazed around the high ceilinged hall, which was echoing every sound made. The most prominent sound, other than their voices, was the unexpected sound of splashing water. Another sign that gravity was once again fully in force; at the very centre of the hall was a full sized fountain with its many columns of water rising a full ten metres before falling back into a central pool. The projected jets of water issued in a rhythmic pattern from an abstract multi-column sculpture. The metallic tubular columns were all of different gauges and heights. Gold and silver in colour but with certain sections of the columns changing colour in time with the alternating timed water jets. Through the rising and falling water played multi-coloured lasers and in the water mist that hung over the central pool, holographic projections writhed and twisted in abstract but compelling forms. Gazing about him; Alec saw niches around the circular hall, each contained abstract sculptures of fantastical designs, but Alex's wonderment was cut short by his uncle:

Cyrus detailed a servant to show Alex his quarters, and without further comment or conversation he stalked away. There was no other greeting to be had for Alex. Of his Auntie and cousins there was no sign. Alex followed the servant across the pink marble floor, down a wood panelled passage with a central ribbon of finest red carpet. The walls on both sides were adorned with ancient gilt framed portraits, presumably family members or relatives. Alex spotted several of his Uncle in various poses and one of his Grandfather Zeb, he looked for one of his father but couldn't see one. The portraits were separated every so often by large imposing relief carved wooden doors inlaid with silver and gold, all the fittings were of a gold coloured metal. The servant paused at the fourth door on the right and opened it and gestured for Alex to enter.

"Here we go young master, this is to be your suite"

"Thank you, what do I call you sir?"

"I'm called Myles, but please not sir, just Myles"

With the door opened, Alex could now see that sandwiched between two thick layers of expensive _real_ wood, was a standard armoured air-tight door identical to those fitted throughout all spaceports, throughout the human settled galaxy.

Myles ushered Alex into the room, the lights were on and the room was huge, it even smelt expensive! The first thing Alex noticed was the massive picture window opposite. He supposed it to be a window, but with his recent brush with the latest state of Virtual Reality he reserved judgement as it might just be an excellent quality screen or VR projection. Alex set out across the deep plush blue carpet until he stood in front of the two metre by four metre view of the stars.

Barnards Loop with the Horsehead Nebula provided a stunning backdrop to two planets with the local sun behind. One planet was close and very large, Alex was currently looking at the night-side with its continents outlined by glittering pinpoints of light from its towns and cities. At its blue crescent edge, back-lit by the sun, glimpses of continents could be seen. Cyclonic storms were crossing large tracts of ocean: Eotienses A 3 was a beautiful earth-like world and home to Imperial Senator Denton Patreus.

Beyond this planet, as it swung into view; was a more distant greenish blue planet, smaller presumably because of the distance. This planet showed scant evidence of land or continents only storm turbulence in its atmosphere, it was obviously a planet in the advanced stages of being terraformed. Alex's view of planets, sun, nebulae and stars all continued to move briskly across the screen as the section of station he now stood on, rotated.

Alex tentatively raised his hand and touched the screen and peered closely at the surface. Running his fingers over the cold, glassy surface, he asked;

"Myles, is this a holographic-screen or a port, you know ….. a window?"

"Why young Master it is port or if you prefer, a window" he smiled

"Myles please call me Alex"

"I sorry but it is not permitted for Slaves to address a Freeman so"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you….. I have blundered quite a bit today! I'm so very sorry!" Alex apologised

"Young Master you must never apologise, well certainly not to the likes of me" said Myles with a smile.

"Would you like me to show you around the facilities Master?" asked Myles

"Yes please Myles that would be nice"

The large room they were in was the suite's lounge and it was opulently furnished. Apart from the entrance off the corridor there were two further doors. Myles guided Alex across the large room and through the door set in the bulkhead to the right of the window and they entered the bedroom. The bedroom was quite large but had no port though it did have a very large and very comfortable looking bed in the centre. The bedding looked to be crisp white linen under heavy ruby red velvet bed covers. Everything was marked, woven or engraved with a "C" monogram. All the other usual bedroom furniture was present but was of such superb quality Alex was at a loss guessing how much it would cost to furnish just such a room.

"Myles, how many bedrooms are there in the Apartments? Alex asked

"Well young Master, let me think. There is the Masters separate apartments that have ten much bigger rooms, then there are fifteen guest suites such as this. This being the smallest. Then there are twenty servant rooms and finally there are the two Slave dormitories, they both cater for ten individuals in each. So there are forty five bedrooms and two dormitories."

"Are they all as expensively appointed as this one?" asked Alex

"Some more so, and some less so, some much less so!" replied Myles

"Am I the only guest at present?" enquired Alex

"I'm sorry young Master I surely must not answer such a question"

"Sorry for asking, I meant no offense"

"No offense taken, slaves even Imperial Slaves cannot take offense!"

"Remember young Master, you should not apologise to slaves" said Myles

"Why not?" asked Alex

"It is not seemly to so do, young Master"

"Oh." said Alex somewhat at a loss.

Myles suddenly took Alex gently by the arm and guided him into the only adjoining room. It was a luxurious bathroom. Turning on a faucet until the water roared, Myles turned to a very surprised Alex and speaking close to his ear:

"Those listening cannot do so through the white noise of running water!"

"Master, I should not ask, but may I speak my mind?" Myles asked

"Of course Myles, you are the first person recently who has been civil to me!"

"Young Master, I think you have a good heart, you seem to be a kind and giving sort of soul. But…. You seem vulnerable …. You might have a lot to learn about life in the Empire. I urge you to keep your wits about you. Keep your eyes and ears open at all times. Trust no one. Be very careful in this place….. that is more than I should have said. You could if you wish inform my Master and I would be most severely punished but I felt compelled to warn you. May the great Free Spirit watch over you and guide you in all you do and encounter in life!" said Myles smiling

Alex pulled sharply back from Myles, with his mouth open in surprise. Myles took this sharp response as anger and his face drained of colour and he seemed to shrink, his shoulders drooped and his head bowed, he stepped back and stood as if awaiting some form of physical punishment.

Alex saw this response and intuitively knew the cause. He took hold of Myles' arm who flinched at the touch.

"Fear not Myles, I mean you no ill, let me explain!"

Myles looked into Alex's eyes and saw he spoke the truth and seemed to regain some of his colour and he stood a little straighter once more.

Speaking close to Myles' ear, Alex asked:

"You are a member of The Order of Van Maanen's Star?"

"No slave, Imperial or otherwise can be a member of any group or such, it is forbidden. However, I am indeed a true believer." Myles explained

"I only ask because my father was a Pastor of the order, on my home planet. He was killed recently, that is why I am here. Your Master is my last remaining relative apart from his wife and children who I have yet to meet." Alex explained

"The great Free Spirit is all that keeps me sane in my slavery. I have been most unfortunate in who my master is, but I think it was a test set for me. The fact that I was delegated by him to assist you was, I believe, not chance. This meeting between us was ordained so we must both keep open minds. I will watch out for you as the great Free Spirit watches over all of us. I have no idea what I can achieve in my limited capacity, and perhaps it is you who is to help me. These things will be answered in due course! You are a true believer Master?"

"No not really, I've never really confronted my beliefs despite who and what my father was. Strange!" said a somewhat perplexed Alex

"Perhaps you will now Master" said Myles

"Perhaps" agreed Alex thoughtfully

"Master, I must get about my tasks, is there anything else that I can help you with?" asked Myles as he turned the water faucet off and the vacuum exhaust on.

"Well yes, do you know where my gear is. There are two containers marked with my name: -A. Colm-" Alex asked Myles

"I will have them sent in to you as soon as they arrive from the dock!"

"Thank you Myles"

"By the way, where does the other door in the lounge lead?" Alex asked

"There is another guest suite beyond that door. It is locked from this side and the other side too, so both occupants have to be in agreement to have the door open" Myles explained.

"I know you couldn't tell me if there any other guests at present, but can you tell me if the room next door is occupied?"

"No Master, it is not currently occupied" Myles replied

"Thank you Myles, thank you for your ahhh…help" said Alex

"At your service Master" said the slave as he bowed and left the bathroom.

02:55HRS 30/11/3300 Alex returned to the bedroom and started exploring the extensive facilities, he was deeply impressed by the sheer quality and opulence on display in what was just the guest quarters, what must the family's quarters be like? A little later Alex walked across the deep pile carpet of the lounge until he stood in front of the huge window port in the side of the habitation ring of orbiting Adams Market. He looked down on the beautiful earth-like world of Eotienses A 3 as it swam into view, that world, he now remembered; belonged to Imperial Senator Denton Patreus. This sent Alex into reverie thinking back to the conversation he'd had with his beloved Kat that day on the southern headland. Alex flung himself into a very comfortable armchair, pulled his knees up under his chin and hugged his legs to himself as he thought, and thought.

10:31HRS 30/11/3300 Several hours later he awoke with his forehead on his drawn-up knees. Emotionally drained but physically refreshed he once again went to the huge window and waited until the two planets once again swam into view. Alex put his head against the glass and gazed at the huge disc of Eotienses A 3 in front of the smaller greenish-blue disc of what he now remembered being Eotiense planet still being terraformed but not yet ready for habitation by mankind. Alex tried to dredge up from his astrogation lectures from his father, the information about the system that was now to be his home.

The Eotienses System had a main sequence star, Alex believed it to be an M class star, that was the main sun. The system also had two dwarf suns. There were numerous planets, planetoids, asteroid belts as far as Alex could remember. He could not remember the names and details but was sure that it would all come back to him in due course. The Eotienses System was a very interesting Imperial System but only possessed the one habitable planet which was the one he could now see hanging in space just below the station as it once again slid out of view.

Like many, Alex knew of the four major Space Station starports of Parkinson Dock, Kaufmanis Port, his new home Adams Market and much further out in the system the Westphal Port. What he wasn't aware of was that there were an additional five orbiting platforms or mini-starports. Four of these platforms were far out in the system, far beyond casual prying eyes, orbiting airless planets each possessing at least one surface based port. All these silently orbiting the distant dwarf sun "Eotienses B". The martial Senator was certainly building infrastructure where it was "off the beaten track" and not on public view.

What with this and the terraforming of A4, literally astronomic amounts of credits were being poured into this system. Alex had heard rumours that the Senator, who possessing his own stellar Navy, was thinking of building more of those monstrous Imperial Interdictor capital class dreadnoughts. It seemed like preparations for war were being made, certainly by some in The Empire!

As Alex watched, numerous ships of all types and sizes were either scurrying to and fro or patiently waiting, stacked up for entry into the spaceport. Vapour trails criss-crossed the heavens. Blinding bright white energy flashes could be seen far out as ships warped into or out of faster-than-light travel. All this frenetic and complicated activity was coordinated by the Flight-Controllers based on Adams Market.

The view changed as the planets and distant sun moved once again from sight as Adams Market continued to rotate, giving its lucky or rich inhabitants a comfortable level of gravity. The stars seemed to be travelling around the station, not the other way around. Alex was mesmerised by the ever changing view. As the blue-world once again swam into view, Alex remembered an interesting fact about Senator Patreus's world Eotienses A 3. With its rotational period of 7.3 days being longer than its orbital period of 2.2 days, it meant the days were longer by a factor of three than its year, which would take some getting used to! However the human species was a very adaptable breed, nowadays it had to be!

No matter what his future held for him, Alex vowed to himself to build on the education his father had provided him with, as he gazed out on the scene beyond the station; he knew his place was going to be out there amongst the stars!

12:45HRS 30/11/3300 An excellent lunch was served to Alex in his lounge. He enquired about his Uncle and his missing baggage but the female house-slave had no answer and did not offer to find out. Alex didn't think to request that she went and found out for him. With nothing to occupy himself, Alex spent the day exploring his suite and lounging on the huge bed flicking through the thousands of channels displayed on the large holographic screen of the coms and entertainment unit on the wall opposite the end of the bed. Alex still in emotional turmoil dozed restlessly, waking frequently on vivid dreams of his father, Kat, The Commander and home. Alex awake and tired of the mass of entertainment on offer powered down the holo-screen and lay back on the bed pondering on his future in The Empire.

19:00HRS 30/11/3300 A chime at the door interrupted Alex's reveries. He opened the door and two house servants or Imperial Slaves stood with his two errant canisters. The house servants entered and put the canisters on an ottoman at the end of the bed:

"Young Master, The Master of the House instructs that you are to be ready for presentation in thirty standard-minutes." one of the servants informed Alex

"Where do I go?" asked Alex

"Master. One will be delegated to come and escort you. They will also call at your door in due course"

"How long have I been here, can you tell?"

"It has been nearly eighteen standard-hours since your arrival Master"

Alex was shocked at the passage of time. He thanked the two servants and then quickly took a much needed shower, taking time to fully learn the shower settings, vacuum exhaust and recycling controls. Operating the water controls Alex thought back and pondered on Myle's warning about eavesdroppers, Alex looked about him but not finding anything that looked like a monitoring device, decided nonetheless to take Myle's warning seriously. He opened his canisters containing his belongings with a faint pop and hiss of his old homeworld atmosphere escaping from the pressurised containers.

With memories of home going through his head he quickly spilled his entire personal possessions out into a huge pile on the broad expanse of bed. There was quite a bit but his uncle had not taken much care to choose what to bring, or then again perhaps he had chosen very well. There was little to cheer Alex, most of his old worn clothing was present, none of his "best" clothing was there, not that he'd liked most of it.

His favourite jump-suit seemed to be missing, his much loved utility belt was absent, his "spacer's" knife and multi-tool was missing, there were none of his personal "trinkets" he'd amassed over the years. There where none of the family holo-pix nor the electronic family album from his father to his mother who he didn't really remember, stretching way back to his grandfather "Pops" Colm….. His uncle had chosen very well it seemed, there was little to brighten Alex's days in the canisters. Alex wondered what had happened to all of his and his fathers belongings back at the rectory, he supposed that they would be disposed of. He hadn't thought to make arrangements, and he hadn't had the time once his uncle had informed him of his new home. Now all those treasured family items lost, that thought made him sad.

Pulling the jumbled carelessly packed clothing apart Alex tugged out a strange half metre wide by one metre long tube shaped flexi-plas package. It had been carefully wrapped in one of his jump suits, it was drum tight, gray and shiny with no obvious seal. Alex tried to rip the unforgiving package but it resisted all attempts to get into it.

19:29HRS 30/11/3300 Alex's attempts to get into the mystery package were interrupted by a chime at the door. Naked, Alex hesitated, looked around, package in hand and then shouted an enquiry at the caller; it was his call to "be presented". Alex quickly dressed in the best of the clothing he could find in the pile on the bed and hiding the gray package as best he could under the expansive bed, he joined the house servant and followed her:

Alex trying to smooth the crinkles out of his shirt followed the house servant back into the reception hall, past the fountain and down another long and impressive corridor branching off the double height hall. Their soft shoes made no sound on the expensive marble floor then carpet. Alex was ushered through another impressive set of carved wooden faced doors into a huge room dominated by an entire floor to ceiling, wall to wall window. Like his bedroom port just on a far grander scale, it looked out from the side of the station, into local space with craft of all sorts performing their navigational ballet as they jockeyed either into or out of the port.

On the solid far wall opposite the door, was what seemed to be an old fashioned fire place, it stood two metres tall and three metres long and appeared to be made of marble. It contained a roaring fire, on a space station! Alex instantly thought of a hologram until one of the people standing in front of the fire threw a log onto the fire prompting an explosion of sparks that vanished vertically inside the fireplace. Alex wondered if holograms had become so clever as to be that interactive. As he approached the group of people who had all turned to watch his progress, he felt the variable heat and heard a muted fan. No expense spared just to have an open fire! He also felt the embarrassment of the pauper being presented to royalty!

There were four people standing by the fire watching him as he walked toward them like a lamb to the slaughter. A liveried servant stood stock still to one side bearing a tray of glasses, his face registering no expression, it was Myles. His uncle stood with an older lady, also stood were two girls that Alex judged to be about Kat's age, and a young man about his own age. All were dressed in what Alex guessed was the latest Imperial fashion, he looked down at his own clothes and despaired.

Alex's uncle and he presumed his auntie gave nothing away. The two girls had passed a comment between themselves and were now looking away trying to stifle giggles. The young man had a very prominent angular nose down which he was now sighting like a rifle, his chin raised, looking direct at Alex.

His uncle was the first to break the uneasy silence;

"Alex Colm I wish to present Cordelia Colm your Aunt.:

The lady presented her hand to Alex who had seen holo-vids of Imperials so he took her hand and put his lips to it. His Aunt snatched her hand back, the two girls gasped and the boy burst out laughing.

"That is so out-of-date as to be somewhat amusing, you must forgive Alex" said Cyrus with a smile and a shake of his head..

"Alex, you make to kiss the hand, but you do NOT make contact. It is quite outmoded and quite unhygienic. Let that be you first lesson in Imperial, therefore proper, etiquette!" instructed Cyrus

"Alex this is Arrisa Colm your cousin, she is the elder of the two girls, and this is Zemina Colm your younger cousin."

Both girls had their hands firmly behind their backs and were no longer giggling, it was obvious that neither was going to offer a hand so Cyrus moved on:

Alex this is you cousin and my heir Hardmuth Colm.

Alex's cousin Hardmuth stepped forward, clicked his heels and offered Alex his left hand. He was still chin up and looking down his nose, so Alex was getting both barrels as it were. Alex did not get chance to take his cousins hand.

"Hardmuth, you will give your cousin Alex your RIGHT hand!" Cyrus roared

Looking somewhat abashed, Hardmuth reluctantly lowered his left hand and raised his right for Alex to shake.

Alex had regained some modicum of poise by this stage, he had suffered several embarrassments recently and was now more than a little angry at the silly little social games his relatives were intent on playing. He turned away from Hardmuth, refusing by his action to shake hands with his cousin; and addressed his comments to Cyrus:

"My second lesson in Imperial etiquette? I presume HARDMOUTH was offering an insult to me with his left hand!" Alex said, levelly.

"Yes he was Alex and his name is Hardmuth" responded Cyrus

"You tell him father!" Hardmuth demanded.

"You WILL be silent!" snapped Cyrus looking directly at Hardmuth

"Yes Father"

"That's what I called him" lied Alex

"No you certainly did not!" Cyrus pronounced

Cyrus clicked his fingers and Myles approached with glasses containing a viscous tawny fluid, serving the females first until they all had a drink in hand. Alex determined to follow his new family in their actions in the hope of hitting on the right etiquette. How he was beginning to hate that word!

"To our new family member, Alexander Colm!" Cyrus intoned

All raised their glasses, although Arissa and Hardmuth were obviously reluctant until Cyrus glared at them,

"Alex lower your glass, this is a toast to you! You drink after we have ALL drunk the toast to you. Lesson number three I think" said Cyrus.

They all drank, followed by a frowning Alex. Whatever it was in his glass it was very good even if it did make his head spin a little. Cyrus began the small-talk; explaining that Hardmuth was destined to follow him into the S&C Shipping Company at a very high level as soon as his studies were complete.

Cyrus then proceeded to reminisce on how Colm Shipping had been set up by Zebadiah Colm and then on his death how it had passed to him and Alex's father Nathaniel, with half of the Company each. How Nathaniel had given over his share in the company so he could pursue his new spiritual calling. Cyrus then made a derogatory comment in surmising Zebadiah would not be resting easy in his grave because of the life Alex's father had chosen after Zebadiah's death.

Alex was just about to lose his temper when his Aunt Cordelia diverted the conversation and started talking, explaining how she was regarded as a leader in her very elite social circle and the girls would be found suitable marriage partners chosen to bring honour and prestige to the family, hopefully even marrying to benefit The Company. This certainly diverted Alex's obvious anger as he was aghast that marriages would be arranged on the basis of prestige and the premise of increasing social standing. He was even more amazed that both girls, both quite pretty, were smiling and nodding delightedly as if they actually welcomed this!

It was all beyond Alex. He was socially out of his depth and he knew it. He had so much to learn! His anger was slowly turning to contempt.

"I was very grief stricken and at a complete loss on hearing of the death of Cyrus's brother …" said Cordelia to Alex

"My father!" interrupted Alex

"Yes quite so…. Your father…a sad loss" she replied and went on:

"As I was about to say; …although we had little communication over the years moving as we did in completely different spheres of society, he was of course Cyrus's only brother and we as a family are ready to give his son shelter until you can make arrangements for yourself." finished Cordelia

From the looks on their faces the two female cousins did not seem to much like this suggestion and Hardmuth was now wearing a quite blatant sneer under his prominent beak-like nose.

"Thank you, I will try to get accommodation as quickly as possible if you could shelter me for a day or two, I wouldn't want to be a burden!" said Alex biting back his anger that was once again rising.

Alex looked out of the picture window as the two planets again swung into view, distracting him from the petty social gathering he currently found himself in.

"We can certainly do that!" His Aunt answered, and went on:

"… but our social engagements are very numerous and exacting, I fear you might think yourself neglected, but one must do one's duty by society and the exalted circle in which I move!'' Cordelia sighed and clasped her dainty hands together.

Alex affecting a posh Imperial drawl said; "Duty must take priority always, and please, please do not let me interfere at all with its complete fulfilment. I shall surely be able to manage for myself and find, I do so hope, a decent lodging"

Hardmuth said; "Well I would help if it was an apartment in our prime residential area, I have many good friends who could put me in the way of fine lodgings…. But I am afraid to say that with what you could afford….."

"Yes, that would in other circumstances be excellent, …." Alex shot back

"…. but as I'm starting with The Company on the very bottom rung, at the remuneration of ₡100 Credits every thirty standard-days, _your cousin_ , must seek rather humbler accommodation!" said Alex haughtily

The reminder that they were related was deliberately emphasised and grated on Hardmuth, who dropped the sneer and a hard glint came into his eye. An enemy made!

The group were ushered into a spectacular dining room with a very long table laden down with fresh food. Again the majestic view of local space and the constantly moving stars through a huge window took centre stage. The table vying for attention probably seated over twenty people but Alex couldn't be bothered to count. In truth the ostentatious opulence was beginning to pall with Alex. He was wishing for simpler more conducive surroundings and was suddenly hit by another wave of homesickness.

Alex hoped they would try to belittle him by sitting him at the far end of the table on his own, in fact he headed in that direction but a liveried house servant gestured him toward the other end where the family were gathering. Not wanting to get the servant or slave into trouble he did as he was directed. Alex sat with the family, his new family and endured the meal.

Excellent cuisine it certainly was, and if truth be told, Alex did do full justice to all of the many courses. The food certainly didn't come out of an auto-chef that was a certainty. In fact the "family" probably didn't even know what an auto-chef was! Alex smiled to himself: Hot dogs!

Finally the meal was over and Alex's cousins obviously had somewhere to go or things to do, and obtained permission from Cyrus to leave the table. Aunt Cordelia soon made her excuses and that left Cyrus, Alex and two house servants in the room. Cyrus got up and threw his napkin on the table and gestured a house servant to attend the table. He walked behind the still seated Alex and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me Alex" he instructed quietly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

22:15HRS 30/11/3300 They left the dining room as more servants entered presumably to clear away the remnants of the meal. Cyrus led Alex to the end of the dining room corridor, pressed his eye against a retinal scanner and with a click pushed open a smaller door. The light sprang on as Cyrus said "Lights On". It was a private study of some description.

On a steel and glass desk was the very latest holo-com, the type that projected a three dimensional image into an imperceptible vapour cloud above the unit. It was playing the perfect 3D picture of a man's head, his lips were moving and Alex could hear faint speech. Cyrus waved his hand over the unit and the picture flickered once and went out. Alex briefly thought he recognised the face. Cyrus gestured for Alex to sit in a comfortable couch which moved and moulded to his form, and as Alex moved the support moved with him. Alex gazed about the room. There were numerous comms monitors on the walls, all were dark at the moment. What was missing in this room was the window or port, there were just walls all packed with objects of one kind or another. There were amazing gadgets and gizmos all over this study, cum office, cum library; there were also actual stiff leather bound board and paper sheet tomes on shelves covering one wall! So many ancient BOOKS! An astounding fortune! On another wall was rack after rack of what appeared to be artefacts, treasures, ancient devices and pieces of art, and many objects Alex had not the faintest inkling what they were!

Cyrus went to a gold and glass cabinet and prepare two drinks in ancient cut-glass tumblers and handed one to Alex. Cyrus raised his glass;

"To you and your future Alex!" Cyrus toasted

"Ahh …uh.. thank you uncle" said Alex a bit unsettled

Alex took a big sip of the fluorescent purple fluid and coughed uncontrollably; Cyrus took the glass from Alex then leant him forward and firmly patted him on the back several times. When Alex had stopped coughing Cyrus went back to the cabinet and poured another liquid topping up Alex's glass and handed it back to him. Alex sipped tentatively and found his drink had the same taste but milder, he drank deeply and his vision swam. He quite liked the drink and it didn't make him cough now. Cyrus sat himself down in front of and face to face with his nephew.

"Well Alexander are you ready to start work in a couple of standard-days time? I feel it better for you to work through your grief, it would be best all round!"

"Ahh yes sir, I can't see any reason not to, but I don't know what to do, or actually what my role will be"

"Alexander, don't worry about the details, you will serve an apprenticeship of several years within S&C Shipping Incorporated, you will learn all aspects of the business, from the bottom upwards! I will place you with a mentor who will know your position within the family, but be under no illusions young man; he will not be making any allowances for who you are! Those are his instructions! You will make your own way within the Company without my interference or support. You will sink or swim by your own efforts. I feel it would be futile for you to pursue a continuation of your education as Hardmuth is doing. Your education to date, as provided by your father was ahh… shall we say not at all usual. Therefore a practical skills based apprenticeship is the way forward." Cyrus concluded.

"Thank you sir, I understand and do appreciate the chance you have provided me!" Alex said, slightly slurred

"I'm sure you do! You will be given a Subcutaneous Injected Company Identity Chip or SICIC which will also be topped up with your salary amount as it is paid out and will hold work allocation details and so on. It will contain all of your Bio-Metric details and so on. The home address will be left blank so your supervisor can freshly enter it when you obtain lodgings. I will detail one of the house servants to take you to your workplace the morning you start. Do you have any questions?"

"What clothes do I need to wear to work?" Alex asked his uncle

"I surely have no idea, why should I. You will have to enquire at your work allocation, perhaps clothing is provided, I certainly cannot be expected to know such details!" Cyrus said.

"What time do I start work?"

"Do you have any questions that I could possibly answer?" Cyrus asked

"No Uncle"

"Good! Now I want you to sign your apprenticeship indenture" said Cyrus

He leant back to his desk which was behind him and put his empty glass down, then standing he went to a picture on the wall which he swung out on its hidden hinges revealing a metal plate with a recess in the middle. He pressed his right thumb into the recess, a blue glow appeared around his thumb and the metal plate popped open revealing a wall safe. Cyrus reached into the safe and withdrew a holo-pad. He activated the pad and handed it to his nephew. Alex took it and looked at the 3D holographic representation of the document highlighted but it scrolled up and swam out of view when he touched the image. Something was not right. Cyrus put out his hand;

"Let me have a look at the thing" he demanded

Alex handed back the misbehaving holo-pad to Cyrus who took it and peered closely at it, swiped his finger through the hologram and grunted;

"Playing up, I get so fed up with this old tech, I like the new models coming on-stream!" he handed back the holo-pad

Alex looked at the pad but could only see a floating signature box on the screen. The box started flashing, waiting for an input.

"There's no document only a signature box"

"Well just sign it for pity's sake!" demanded his Uncle

Alex signed the box with a few deft flicks of his finger. The holo-pad, which seemed to be working properly, displayed the holographic instruction:

****Press right forefinger in the centre of screen to verify legal identity****

A shimmering square box hovered just above the surface in the centre of the holo-pad screen. As instructed Alex pressed his finger in the box. The holo-pad beeped once and the display changed:

****Deed of Transfer now complete and verified****

"What does Deed of Transfer mean?" Alex enquired looking up at his Uncle

"It just means that you are now transferring into the workforce of S&C Shipping Incorporated as an Apprentice, it is a legal requirement all new employees have to comply with" Cyrus stated as he returned the holo-pad to his safe.

"Well that's all the administration done. I will probably not be seeing much of you in the coming days as our paths diverge. I wish you well for your future and always remember that we will be here for you if you have the need, we Colm's must stick together! I might have a good opportunity to put your way if you make good in the Company, we shall see what transpires will we not!"

"Thank you uncle" said Alex now even more slurred in his speech and a little unsteady.

"Now off to bed with you, you seem tired" Cyrus said in dismissal.

A house servant accompanied Alex back to his room and asked if he needed anything. Alex just asked for an early call in the morning. He didn't even know what was expected of him on the morrow.

He closed his suite door and leant back against it, his head drooped and he closed his eyes, he pondered the evening, pondered his life. Even though he'd closed his eyes, a single tear ran down the length of his nose and dropped to the plush carpet. After a moment Alex stood upright and shook himself and silently vowed to himself:

"THAT! Is the very last tear I shed for my stupid self! ... EVER!

The boy was becoming a man. An angry young man!

"Personally I blame the liquor …." He mumbled to himself, smiled and sniffed.

Alex raised his voice;

"LIGHTS OUT" he couldn't be bothered to further figure out the complicated lighting and environmental controls that evening!

On his vocal command the programmed lounge lighting was extinguished. In the dark Alex looked out of the huge lounge window and drank in the star studded vista. He made several vows to himself as he gazed around the star-field as it endlessly circled the space station, or which-way whatever!

He started to shed his clothes on the floor, well so what? There were slaves to pick them up! He instantly felt guilty, regretting his thoughts and picked up his clothes by the ambient starlight. He watched the two planets one near, one far, swim into and out of view, his toes luxuriated in the deep pile of the carpet. His head swam! Time for bed!

23:55HRS 30/11/3300 Alex walked toward the bedroom door which automatically swung open as he approached and the light flooded out. The open door revealed his bed piled high with his jumbled clothes and belongings. They were just as he'd left them before dinner. He threw his armful of clothes on the floor and then knelt on the bed and with a sweep of his arm swept the remainder of his worldly possessions and clothes onto the floor to join the discarded clothing. Without further ado, naked he crept between the smooth, cool linen sheets, under the luxurious ruby red velvet bed cover with its "C" monograms, he put his spinning head on one of the down filled pillows and instantly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The bedroom lights remained on and Alex had also completely forgotten about the large gray package he'd earlier shoved under the bed. He'd also forgotten all about the mystery object the white liveried steward aboard his Uncle's Orca had slipped into his pocket as they had been disembarking!

CHAPTER EIGHT

06:00HRS 01/12/3300 The golden ship transited from faster-than-light travel into normal space with an eye-searing flash and a reverberating crash, except external to the ship it was actually silent due to the hard vacuum of space. It glinted viciously in the harsh light of the sun it had just "materialised" in front of. It banked to port and two blinding jets of raw energy arced from its rear as atoms were smashed and it powered away from the star in a tight turn and lined up on its next target star.

Zorgon Peterson the original manufacturer of this ship of the stars actually collaborated with its erstwhile Imperial competitor Saud Kruger and achieved a truly outstanding ship by remanufacturing it. This particular ship was one of the first secret builds before the collaborators went public with their very exclusive and limited offer.

Top to bottom, tip to tail, this ship had been stripped down to a bare shell then rebuilt without reference to just how many credits it was costing. New power plant, A Rated, fitted! New Frame Shift Drive, A Rated, fitted! New Shield Generator, A Rated, fitted! New thrusters, A Rated, fitted! New Everything, A Rated, fitted! Literally everything had been uprated, upgraded or up-spec'd in some way. Then they'd tuned every component, system and sub-system until the build sang with one voice, and the song that it sang was "POWER & PRESTIGE!"

The Commander of this Gold Fer-de-Lance or FDL as they were called for linguistic convenience was a very particular and demanding individual. When describing his ship as "Gold" it was not just gold paint, Oh No! it was "GOLD!", the element "Au", the yellow metal, over four kilos of the stuff was plated onto every target metallic surface receptive to the advanced plating methods available to metallurgists at the end of the thirty third century!

However one would never call his ship "pretty", well not to his face, and expect to live as he was deadly expert with a stiletto blade. He didn't do things to impress, but because they _could_ be done ….. _If_ you had the wealth ….. and the contacts. This two man Heavy Fighter, this "Fer-de-Lance" in the shape reminiscent of the head of a snake, packed a devastating punch with its weapon load-out. Its fangs consisted of two wicked beam lasers and two awesome multi-barrelled cannon. Finally the weapon that was often the very last shock any victim of this predator got was a huge and deadly Plasma Accelerator.

The Commander surveyed the sensor sweep screen in front of him as he got comfortable in his pilots seat. Everything was on the green, or rather blue, as this was a much customised ship, even the galaxy wide standard orange holographic instruments had been "tweaked" by the Commander's own technicians after Saud Kruger had done their best. Then there was the ships' advanced artificial intelligence or AI, she was A.S.T.R.A,the likes of which had not been seen or heard before!

Sunlight poured into the cockpit and the swarthy Commander wriggled his short frame into the contour hugging seat one final time as he pulled the control stick hard back into the turn for the next waypoint on his HUD. He then realised the point was missing, and frowned;

"Astra why are we not locked on?" he asked the empty cockpit

"We are Jared" the AI's female tones flooded the cockpit

"I suggest you check again Astra!" said the Commander

"We are NOT locked on" agreed the AI

"Well could I possibly suggest that you lock us on to the Mata System"

"It will be done Jared" the female voice said sweetly

The navigation pip suddenly appeared but was some way off the HUD centre point and Commander Jared Korlano jockeyed the golden ship onto target.

"Any idea why that happened Astra?"

"No Commander but I will run a diagnostic when I get chance. Do you now wish to continue with the journey Commander?" Astra the AI enquired

"Off you go then my dear!" the Commander smiled at the implied humour

"Frame Shift Drive Charging:" "Four, Three, Two, One…Engage!"

The view in front of the ship expanded with the ship seemingly racing toward the central point on the HUD. Commander Korlano half closed his eyes as the scene expanded, he thought this enhanced the experience. Stars flew past the ship at an ever accelerating pace, gas clouds of various colours passed to stern, some above, some below, some to the left, some to the right, each in a crazy whirling vortex. A central electric arc-blue-white star in the middle of the HUD was increasing in size as the ship sped towards it faster than the speed of light!

That was WRONG! The star toward which they were headed should be a soft yellow-red NOT electric arc-blue-white!

"Where are we headed Astra? Status report!" Jared urgently demanded

"The MATA SYSTEM was locked into the NavCom" said Astra levelly

The hyperjump continued unstoppable as they rushed through Witchspace.

"Where are we headed?" asked Jared as he frantically paged through his holo-screen to his left, finally locating the navigation list which was totally blank

"We are approaching V886 Centauri" Astra informed the Commander

"WHAT STAR TYPE?" shouted Jared

"It's a ..

"ZERO THROTTLE! ZER…." screamed Jared, slamming the throttle off

The ship slammed out of Hyperspace, Jared was thrown forward against his harness and the ship turned right over, slammed to the right then flipped up on its tail. A harsh blue-white light bleached out all detail in the cockpit and seared Jared Korlano's eyes through his closed eyelids. The ship banged and shuddered, it was tossed hither and yon despite its huge mass. The bulkheads were creaking and groaning. Jared pulled on the stick but there was no control.

… White Dwarf Star" finished Astra above the moaning of tortured ship

"What is happening?" demanded Jared

"I diagnose an FSD Mis-Jump" said Astra calmly amidst a vortex of noise

The Commander again pulled back on the stick and despite the gyrations of the ship, began to feel some response. He looked through slit eyes for the brightest point in the canopy and pulled the ship away from it. The ship screamed and protested but gradually responded and began to pull away from the blue-white maelstrom.

"WARNING FSD UNIT OPERATING

BEYOND NORMAL LIMITS" flashed across the HUD

"Just what does that mean Astra?" Commander Korlano demanded

"The FSD has been supercharged" said Astra as the same came on screen

"And what does THAT mean?….. I've never heard of it!"

"Unknown. I have no data" replied Astra

A warning klaxon started sounding and Astra started intoning:

"WARNING HEAT DAMAGE!"

"WARNING HEAT DAMAGE!"

Smoke started to rise from the forward console and either side sparks started popping and crackling, ricocheting around the cockpit. The Commander slammed his hand down on a button and set off a heatsink. The gyrations and jerking of the ship was abating a little as the ship pulled away at full speed from the maelstrom of the vicious White Dwarf Star.

"COOLANT PURGE INITIATED" said Astra

There was a rumble that could just be heard over the external wailing and sighing noises caused by charged particles shearing off the ship's fuselage. The sparks in the cockpit died down as systems cooled.

"Heat Sink Deployed: said the HUD and Astra at the same time.

Ice particles from Korlano's breath were just forming and frosting on the canopy glass before immediately melting in the heat. Two arms or prominences shot out either side of the star forming trumpet-like flaired arms. These cone like arms were oscillating around and around in a spiral pattern. Shooting unknowable hundreds of klicks out into the void. It was one of these arms that the Golden Fer-de-Lance had run into. If they had hit the star head on, they wouldn't have survived. A close escape!

The ship was still headed away from the White Dwarf Star at full speed. Commander Korlano slowed the ship as they had fled from the grip of the ravening star, out as far as the third planet. As the ship skirted the huge ringed planet V886 Centauri 3, the Commander turned it to face the now distant white dwarf.

"A mis-jump in Witchspace! And we are still alive!" exulted Korlano

"Can you say where in the universe we have ended up Astra?"

"Give me a moment" requested Astra

"We are not too far from our initial target star system." said Astra

"We actually are in the V886 Centauri System just as the navigation computer correctly identified moments before we jumped. Which means we have not mis-jumped as such, but have suffered a navigation computer failure en route!" said Astra

"A routing glitch"

"We'll have to get that checked out on our next stop-over" he said.

"Are we far from the Mata System?" asked Korlano still fearing the worst, perhaps hundreds of thousands of light years, or more.

"Fortunately we remain well within range. Commander." said Astra

"Right! Good! We had better check for damage and move on" ordered Korlano visibly relaxing on the unbelievably good news.

"Minor damage to all systems detected" diagnosed Astra

"Anything we need to attend to before we move on?" asked Korlano

"No Commander. We are clear to go" replied Astra

Korlano banked the golden Fer-de-Lance toward the correct navigation star. They were now passing close to the nearest planet as they headed away from the vicious dwarf star with it's out-flung writhing arms. The ship skirted above the banks of stellar gas in the planet's ring that stretched as far as the eye could see. The clouds of dust and vapour seemed to form a huge canyon with patches of fluffy cloud in the bottom, behind which hung the huge blue planet with a small moon in attendance. The planet was a Gas Giant probably with a Hydrogen and Helium atmosphere; water vapour shrouded the giant in dense white cloud. This breathtaking panorama was lit by a haunting pale blue light, indeed a very beautiful scene that went entirely unnoticed by the still somewhat shaken Commander Jared Korlano.

After carefully checking and re-checking the co-ordinates plumbed into the suspect galactic navigation computer which was _supposed_ to be Saud Kruger A-Rated! The Gold Plated Fer-de-Lance headed for the Mata System without further mishap. No doubt an appreciable thickness of the gold plating had been lost in their near disastrous meeting with the White Dwarf Star V886 Centauri!

With the usual searing flash of released energy the Gold Fer-de-Lance "materialised" in "supercruise" alongside the sun Mata A. The ship had been given no name by its pragmatic Commander and simply bore the phlegmatic call sign Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo and the Pilots Federation registration ident-code JAKO-0009. So JAKO-0009 probably meant that Commander Jared Korlano had eight other ships in his personal "fleet". The golden JAKO-0009 now turned from the sun Mata A toward the distant sun Mata B around which orbited their destination planet Mata B 1

A relatively long "supercruise" to the next sun ensued. The golden ship navigated toward the first planet out from this second sun; "Greenwald" as the locals named it. When nearing the inhabited planet the Commander locked onto the orbiting Spaceport until he got the signal "SAFE DISENGAGE READY" he then cut the "supercruise" and dropped into normal space.

As JAKO-0009 approached the Spaceport or Space Station, Astra made the ship known to the flight controllers on this orbiting station, call-sign Cayley Gateway. Astra then made the unusual request for the rarely given permission to land at a certain port on the blue earth-like-world or "ELW"below.

"Welcome Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo"

"Please maintain a reciprocal orbit while your request is processed"

"Affirmative Cayley Gateway Control" replied Astra

It was many long standard-minutes before a reply was forthcoming because a planetary landing was a rare occurrence. Normally any deep-space going craft would dock at orbiting ports and visitors take an atmo-ship down to the planet's surface, because that was the job of the atmo-ships which they did day in, and day out. The same held true for ferrying cargo, except "government" or huge consignments and of course important visitors. It was a matter of quarantine for the planet and prevention of air pollution for the delicate atmosphere, and of course the simple fact that most space-going ships were dreadful if not impossible to fly in dense atmospheres.

"Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo you are cleared to enter atmosphere"

"Proceed vector minus 128.9711 / minus 31.7877"

"Pick up contact with Maribor Port on approach. They are aware"

"Welcome to Mata B 1 Commander. Have a nice day"

"Thank you. Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo. Out" Astra replied

Glinting in the sunlight the golden ship powered away from the orbiting Orbis Space Station and headed down toward the continent indicated by the given vector. The Commander took over from Astra as he didn't want to lose more of his gold plate to atmospheric re-entry ablation if he could help it. Approaching the continent visually; Commander Korlano picked up the ground based Maribor Space Port beacon amongst the many signals and headed for it. Angling the golden nose down in a shallow dive he made contact with Maribor Flight Controllers:

"This is Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo requesting control"

"Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo this is Maribor Flight Control"

"What is your current flight status?" the controller queried

"Flying clear! Entering atmosphere" the Commander replied

"We have you. Looking good" chirped the controller

With some blue flickering the ship entered upper atmosphere, the Commander hoped his gold plating was holding up, it wasn't meant for atmospheric landings after all! As the ship dove down deeper into the atmosphere some buffeting started. The lose items in the cockpit started mild rattling and the space-frame and bulkheads started to squeak and squeal in protest to the rough handling they were receiving.

"This is Maribor Flight Control. Status report please"

"Switching to DCS Ranging. We're in the pipe FIVE-BY-FIVE!" Korlano responded a little harshly as the buffeting increased and they entered cloud.

"Some hull ionisation detected!" said Astra

"Got it! Rough air ahead!" the Commander growled

The ship was not meant to fly in atmosphere and it would have been completely impossible even for a Elite Pilot like Korlano without the AI control or fly-by-wire as it used to be called in the old days of stick and string. The ship as it approached the ground was jumping and jiving, getting buffeted and banged by the thicker air as it bulleted through.

"This is Maribor Flight Control. Looking good. Continue as present"

"Range Zero One Four! Turning on Final!" the Commander said

Loose articles really started rattling and banging, with a crash something fell to the floor from a secure shelf. The Commander didn't have the time or inclination to turn in his seat and see what had come adrift. It was on occasions like this that Korlano wished he used a Co-Pilot in the always empty spare seat. The golden Fer-de-Lance broke out of wispy cloud cover above a sunlit verdant green vista as far as the eye could see. The Commander spotted the Space Port indicator by a blue-green ocean and banked gently toward it. As the Space Port resolved in the haze Korlano looked for the landing pad holographic tell-tales with their huge shimmering numbers.

"Coming round for a seven-zero-niner" said Korlano as he looked down and out of the cockpit side port.

"Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo requesting landing authorisation"

"Saud-Kruger-Kilo-Oscar-Romeo you are cleared to land at pad Zero-Three"

"Thank you Maribor Flight Control." Korlano responded

"Where's the damn beacon? … Oh there it is! … I see it!" Korlano snapped as it swung into view.

"Landing Gear deployed" Astra announced

The continually rising, yellow coloured guidance lines of the holographic landing box, were shimmering under a huge yellow figure "03" down below and starboard of the ship. Commander Korlano headed his ship toward the beacon and with the main engines screaming and attitude thrusters roaring in the air atmosphere and amidst palls of smoke and dust he flaired the ship sideways in a virtuoso demonstration of skill and nerve, and without any difficulty landed with hardly a jolt on the concrete apron right under the holographic "03". The main engines wound down with their customary high pitched and slowly diminishing whine. The dust caught up now settled back to ground and the exhaust smoke drifted away on the hot breeze. There were no magnetic grapplers or ship restraints on a world that had sufficient gravity to hold the ship tight, they were down and the Ground Controller intoned:

"Welcome to Maribor Space Port and Maintenance Facility Commander!"

"You may secure your engines, ground crew are on their way!"

"We hope you have a productive stay, and please do make use of our extensive facilities if you have the need. Have a good day Commander. Ground Control Out!"

"Thank you Maribor Control! Good Day" Commander Korlano said

Elite Commander Jared Korlano took a ground car to the main building of the Maribor Space Port and Maintenance Facility, as the transport got closer the more concerned he became. The building was a bit parochial to say the least. He had seen some real backwoods planets in his time and was a good judge of what quality of services would be on offer. With regard to what he was seeing out of the window now, he had certainly seen much worse….. he'd also seen better!

The Commander arrived at and entered the main port building. At the main reception he was greeted pleasantly and dealt with briskly, which wasn't really surprising seeing as he was the only pilot there. Apart from a solitary battered Sidewinder and a Python, JAKO-0009 was the only ship on the whole landing field. There were hangars around the periphery of the landing field but he couldn't tell if there were ships inside. He had seen some huge, but rusty, gantries over the far side of the field as he'd banked round for his final approach, so perhaps they could do some heavyweight maintenance work here. He just needed to sound out the maintenance engineers to assess their capabilities. Looking around he wasn't going to hold his breath. He had to be sure of the engineering skills the planet had to offer, he wouldn't be the first commander stranded for want of an unfortunately damaged and now unobtainable part!

"….. as I was saying Commander, it will be ₡10 Credits per standard-day for berthing and basic services such as power should you require it. Obviously we can't really condone the continual power-up of grounded craft; it's a health and safety matter you see. Should you wish for input from one of our excellent engineers then it is charged at the very reasonable ra…" the receptionist was cut off by the Commander

"Yes I am sure!" said the Commander losing interest and patience after listening for several minutes to a wandering sales pitch that was going nowhere.

"What you do is tot-up the charges I accrue then before I leave I settle up with an amount that is fair and reasonable to all parties, agreed?" Korlano asked

"But Sir, what security can you offer?" whined the receptionist

"Beyond a multi-million credit star ship parked out there you mean?" The Commander pointed out with an ironic smile and a raised eyebrow.

"But you could just fly off sir!" the man said sounding a little shocked

"So you don't have Local or Planetary Police or Navy or Bounty Hunters to prevent just such dreadful behaviour? Asked the Commander with another raised eyebrow

It took a fair amount of time to come to a satisfactory berthing and maintenance arrangement for JAKO-0009. The security or collateral the Commander finally left for the poor receptionist caused excited gossip amongst the entire base staff for standard-months following the Commander's visit.

The now exceptionally obliging receptionist arranged the hire of a ground car from the local dealer who provided the top of the range, very latest model available in modest Maribor. When asked, the Commander couldn't say how long he would be staying in the town, nor if he would be requiring accommodation. Commander Korlano promised he would look up the receptionist especially, if he needed anything else during his visit.

Commander Korlano also met with the Base Engineer and was quite impressed by him. The Commander inspected a job underway in one of the hangars, asked a few pertinent questions. Satisfied, he agreed on the work that his ship needed doing and promised The Engineer and his team a bonus if the work could be done at once. They sealed the deal with a firm handshake. The Engineer had been a little surprised when The Commander had given him the Imperial salute on parting, as he hadn't thought him to be an Imperial just a _very_ well-to-do Trader!

Compared with the Base Reception, the Planetary Authorities in the form of the Local Starport Authority Police were more efficient and straightforward in dealing with the Commander. They checked the digital credentials he presented, checked his details held by the Pilots Federation and had a quick look over his ship and gave him the correct electronic passes for his stay. As he was parting company with the last officer dealing with him, Commander Korlano asked:

"Officer! Could you possibly direct me to The Cayley Estate please?"

"Certainly, you take the north road out of town, which is the main street. Then after a hundred or hundred and fifty metres you will see a stone wall begin on both sides of the road, carry on, and about another kilometre further on you will come to an old gatehouse with a big imposing gateway on the right. The gates are open, sort of hanging on their hinges, but open. Turn up that drive, it's a bit overgrown but follow the drive as it winds through some overgrown trees, follow it to the end, and you will see the house." The officer directed

"Thank you officer, you have been very helpful!" the Commander said

The Commander put his hand out and they started to shake hands, when the officer suddenly pulled his hand back and looked at what the Commander had slipped into his palm: It was a bright blue Standard Galactic ₡500 Credit-Chip!

"WE DON'T DO THAT HERE SIR!" he said holding out the chip

"Officer it is only a token of my appreciation!" the Commander explained

"Take it back. NOW!" ordered the angry officer

"But….

"Sir! You have committed an offence!" the officer stated holding out the chip

"I meant no offence officer" the Commander said taking back the chip

"That's fair enough. The galaxy is a big place and things are different all over, but here we try to live by the rules, such as they are. Paying off officers is certainly against our rules here sir!" the officer stated.

"But I'm sure your salary is paltry and every little helps surely?"

"What level my salary is, or is not, IS irrelevant. If an official cannot afford to live on a Government Salary he should find gainful employment that will support the level of lifestyle he wishes for, end of story. Goodbye Sir" finished the officer.

14:45HRS 01/12/3300 As he was early for his scheduled meeting Jared Korlano went into the centre of the town and left the ground car. He walked around for a while playing the tourist, even if a very well dressed one. As he was feeling a little hungry, he followed his nose and ended up on the picturesque quay. Finding a crowded food emporium, always a good sign for obtaining a good meal he entered and took a window table. That day Jared Korlano feasted on Maribor Sea Trout and he found it exceptionally palatable as he gazed out over the picture perfect estuary with its fish pens and breeding beds. Having eaten his fill he stood and throwing his napkin down, dropped a bright blue ₡500 Credit-Chip on the table and sauntered out onto the veranda. The waitress rushed to the table, thinking he was leaving without paying. She scooped up the ₡500 Credit-Chip and called out;

"But Sir your meal wasn't even two credits! Your balance due Sir!...SIR!"

Jared Korlano walked down the restaurant's wooden steps and just waved his hand dismissively in the air without turning round as he walked away. The waitress ran to the proprietor and showed him what the short, swarthy but well-to-do foreigner had left. More than the restaurant would make for the rest of the day! Jared Korlano returned to his ground car and carefully drove himself to the Cayley Estate. It was finally time for his meeting.

16:58HRS 01/12/3300 The luxury of having house servants was long past and Katarina was used to acting as house servant, provisions procurer, sewing mistress, major domo, butler, scullery maid, and cook although the auto-chef helped a lot with that chore! But today she dreaded her tasks as doorman and hostess because today was the day her father's creditor from Eotienses or beyond was finally due to visit.

She had prepared as best able with their limited resources. She had prepared food for the visitor but it would leave her father and her short for the coming standard week, until what few credits coming in, came in! She had dusted off her Fathers liquor store but she really didn't know what was what.

Katarina had cleaned and tidied the estate house but it was impossible to hide the encroaching decrepitude. Whole sections of the house were now shut off, unusable due to damage stemming from lack of proper maintenance. The dishevelled approach to the house she had been unable to do anything about.

Commander Zavvi and Matron Quick and several other people counted as friends in the town had often offered help, knowing a little of her and her father's plight, but in his pride her father rebuffed all offers of help. He would not allow any "do-gooder busy-bodies" as he called them into his house. So gradually the offers of help had all stopped!

Katarina had managed to persuade her father to allow her to launder his best clothes but they were certainly not the latest Imperial fashion like he used to keep abreast of when he was in power. Patron Cayley was now ensconced in his study, one of the better rooms, in decent clothes sitting ready for the man from the Eotienses System. The representative of the man who now held all of the outstanding mortgages on what remained of the Cayley Estate and Holdings. She wondered what would happen to them both when they lost everything to this creditor as was most likely to happen. But mostly she wondered what would happen to her father, whom she loved dearly even if that didn't seem to be reciprocated at times. Her father's physical and lately mental health was in parlous state and she wondered how much more stress he could bear, in seeing the estate crumble to ruins around him while the debts and demands piled up and up.

Katarina for the tenth time went to the entrance hall and looked out at the overgrown gravelled area outside the main entrance door. The polished steel and purple glass frontage was still in reasonable condition as was the entrance hall itself. She looked around to see if there was anything else she could tidy when at last she heard the dreaded crunch of tyres on gravel and the whine of an electric ground car.

Katarina made herself small behind a stainless steel pillar and peered out of the window alongside the main door. She saw the glossy jet black vehicle stop. The door swung up and out stepped a dark gentleman not much taller than she, with the blackest oiled hair in ringlets over his forehead, sporting a pencil line moustache, wearing a superbly tailored suit. The man just stood hands on hips looking around and up at the once imposing house. He looked down and seemed to be looking straight through the window at her as he started toward the door.

Katarina made herself small behind her pillar and scurried backwards into the nearby food prep-room. The call-system chimed once and Katarina shaking went to the console and touched the screen with trembling finger. The holographic vision aspect of the call-system had long ceased to function but the sound still worked:

"Hello?" Katarina said

"Felicitations, t'is Citizen Korlano from Eotienses to see Patron Cayley"

"Greetings, I'll buzz you in Citizen" Katarina said into the console as she pushed the ingress button. There was a buzz followed by a clunk, and Katarina went to the hall to greet the visitor. The entrance hall was empty and there was a knocking at the door. The system had broken down yet again! Katarina rushed to open the door which being too heavy for her, Jared Korlano had to assist.

"Here my dear let me assist you" Jared said pushing on the recalcitrant and barely opened heavyweight door.

With Katarina at the handle and Jared with his shoulder against the door, it swung open creaking in un-lubricated protest. Katarina and Jared were left face to face within centimetres of each other. Jared pushed the door fully open:

"Well! What is your name pray tell?" Jared asked

"I am Katarina Natalia Cayley: stated Katarina dropping her gaze.

"Ah … I am so sorry Miss I thought you a servant"

Katarina looked down at herself and blushing furiously she ran her hands down her dress smoothing the few creases. Jared saw this and knew what had caused her look of shame:

"No, No my dear not your attire which is delightful, but the fact that you answered the door, merely that, rest assured" Jared said smoothly taking her hand.

"We do not have servants at present" Katarina said drawing her hand back

"Oh well not to worry my dear" Jared said reluctantly having to let go of Katarina's hand as she continued to pull it back

At that moment a muted but strident tone started sounding and Korlano put his hand into his tailored jacket pocket and pulled out a small communicator.

"Excuse me my dear, most ignoble of me, however I must take this call!"

"Not at all sir, I shall retire for a while, just call when finished" Katarina said

"No, stay my dear it is only one of my many ship's paging me" said Commander Korlano as he flipped up the small fascia on the communicator:

"Go ahead Astra" he continued without pause

"Commander I have detected a scan of the ship and a subsequent unauthorised attempt at accessing my Flight Data Recorder and strangely the Cockpit Voice Recorder as well. I am blocking the attempt as we speak, What are your orders?" responded A.S.T.R.A the AI Auto-Pilot of JAKO-0009

"Allow only access to the navigational record for the last three system transits as you carefully shut down all access in gradual stages so the intruder is unaware that we are aware of the incursion. Whilst you allow limited access trace back the signal and do the same to the hacker and find out who is stupidly risking their lives by trying to breach our security protocols behind my back.

"I have commenced that suggested action Commander!" Astra said

"Excellent Astra, do you have any initial data as to who the intruder might be. Is it the local Police Authorities as I did upset them a little?" The Commander asked

"Not the Police, Commander. Initial extrapolation of the data indicates to me that the intruder is situated in the civilian Python that is across the Landing Field from my current position. The call-sign is Faulcon-DeLacy-Zulu-Alfa-Victor" Astra replied

"Understood Astra, we'll mark this ill-advised intruder for investigation and possible further action. Carry on and keep me informed. Out!" said Korlano, then closing the communicator, he slipped it back into his pocket.

As he put the device in his pocket, Katrina who betrayed no expression on her face, having fully heard the conversation, and had seen a shoulder sheathed evil looking stiletto knife revealed as The Commander's jacket had opened, shivered imperceptibly.

"Thank you for your patience my dear" said Korlano politely as he buttoned his jacket up and adjusted both his sleeves back to their previous perfection.

"Can we possibly intrude upon the good Patron?" he enquired of Katarina

"Yes Sir, I will take you to him at once sir" she replied

"PLEASE Katarina do call me Jared. I trust you do not object to me using your very beautiful and such appropriate name, my dear?"

Blushing Katarina responded

"Uh.. how can I object sir, you are our guest. May I ask why you think my name appropriate?"

"Katarina and its derivatives mean "Pure". However there is a source of reference called _The Urban Dictionary_ that has been going for countless centuries, dates back to the early Internet or Worldwide Web on old Earth, and _that_ has an entry for your name which whilst so very appropriate for you, it is not for the knowledge of one so young and _pure!_ " said Korlano to the furiously blushing girl.

Katarina thought for a moment; This Commander seemed to know a lot about such things as the obscure meaning of her name, he must have researched into who she was. Why? It made no sense to her! His business was with her father not her.

Katarina took the suave starship commander and presented him to her father Imperial Patron Aubert Cayley deposed Prefect of The Mata System. Katrina remained in the room as her father greeted his principle creditor's emissary. He did so with calm dignity in the proper Imperial manner of a higher rank entertaining one of a lower but nonetheless Imperial social standing. Imperial Citizen Jared Korlano gave a shallow bow of his head as he exchanged the Imperial forearm clasp with the taller but older Patron. Both men exchanged pleasantries and small talk, and then Jared Korlano said;

"Patron with all due respect to your beautiful daughter, could we now speak together with a modicum of privacy?"

"Can we offer you some refreshment Citizen Korlano?" the Patron asked

"That is most gracious but I have no requirement for such" he replied

"Katarina please retire and close the door behind you" the Patron instructed

"As you wish Father" said Katarina as she bowed to both men in turn.

Katarina left her fathers study and returned to her own room where she flung herself on her bed wishing fervently for a positive outcome of the meeting going on in the room below. She never found out what passed between the two men during that meeting but from what was to transpire, much would later be guessed.

Katarina was taken by surprise when hours later she was summoned by her father who told her to make ready a room as Citizen Korlano would be guesting with them for a few standard-days. She quickly readied her own room, removing her personal possessions so the Citizen could use her quarters during his unexpected stay. Katarina had no real option in this as all the other bedrooms and guesting suites were in some way or another, deficient due to the advancing decrepitude of the entire house. Katarina put some bedding for herself in a dry store room that was at least dry!

She then set about preparing an adequate dinner for the three of them. They ate the meal with Jared Korlano providing most of the conversation. He seemed to want to lighten the atmosphere but it was obvious to Katarina that her father was deeply troubled. The Patron's replies to Korlano's quips and light hearted conversation were desultory at best. The Citizen Commander appeared not to notice and regaled them with the latest news of things going on in the heart of The Empire, most of the things he touched upon either meant little to Katarina or interested her not at all. Katarina served a selection of her father's liquor to the guest; he seemed to enjoy what was provided and became more ebullient as the "evening" wore on.

Eventually the Patron excused himself and Katarina explained that because the sun never set, the inhabitants of both Greenwald's dayside and nightside had to make up their own living routines that were based on the clock rather than the light level. The commander being so well travelled seemed to take this information for granted and dismissed her polite explanation with a wave of his hand.

Katrina made Korlano comfortable in the lounge with a selection of liquors and left him flicking through hundreds of holo-vid entertainment feeds made both locally there on the planet and those recorded favourites imported from all over the known human galaxy. He seemed content but she wondered at his continued presence on the estate, what was his purpose?

Later; Katarina was in the food preparation area where the plate and dish washer had joined the front door entry system and had once again broken down. So Katarina was bending over a work surface using a hand held ion and ultrasonic cleaner on the used eating receptacles from their repast. Katarina gradually became subliminally aware of an unsettling presence; she turned from her task and found Citizen Korlano leaning against the only entrance to the room. He was smiling but she felt that he had been observing her for some time unannounced; he seemed very skilled in moving quietly and stealthily. He was looking at her in an intent sort of way; she saw his eyes wander as if closely appraising her. Katarina felt most uncomfortable.

"Can I help you Citizen?" she asked somewhat timidly

"Oh I'm sure we could think of something but let us start with you calling me Jared. I will call you by your pretty name and you shall call me Jared" he said smiling

"Is that a deal?" he asked.

Knowing that so much rested on placating this man from Eotienses, Katarina reluctantly nodded and began to use his name as he insisted. Everywhere Katarina went that "evening", Jared seemed to follow. He spoke to impress the young girl. He talked of his great wealth and the ships he owned, so much so that it left Katarina wondering why he had need to ruin her father and her by taking what little they still owned, it didn't make sense at all! He seemed uninterested in the poor state of the huge house in general. He asked no questions of Katarina regarding the estate or her fathers business, for that she was glad.

Jared regaled Kat with all the famous and titled people he knew or counted as friends at the Imperial Court. He spoke of faraway planets, strange peoples and wondrous sights he had seen. He did though ask her for her opinions which she quietly gave when pushed. Jared paid her many compliments that at times made her blush. He enquired about her life but she answered little, loath to describe precious but simple things to a man such as he. She did not trust him, in fact she feared him and stiffened when he approached closer than social convention might allow for those not yet really acquainted.

Eventually tired beyond measure Katarina sought Jared's agreement to bring the evening to a close. Jared took her hand and lowered his lips to her hand without making contact in the Imperial manner. Releasing her hand he then stepped back one pace, clicked his heels together and inclined his head to Katarina.

She simply took her leave of Jared and retired to her dry-store bed chamber. Jared retired to the bedroom she had relinquished to him, saying he would see her in the "morning" or whatever they called it on that side of the planet. Fortunately the dry store had a digital lock on the door with a manual lever on the inside which Katarina gratefully used. Leaning back against the door she lowered her head and a single tear ran down her cheek. She thought longingly of Alex which brought her some measure of peace after such a stressful standard-day.

She wiped her eyes with both her palms before curling up on her temporary bed on the floor. Before finally settling, she reached up and took down a mini holo-fac from the shelf above her head. She tiredly tapped the mini-holographic display with her finger until it powered up and synchronised with the local server, gestured with her fingers making a selection through the 3D display until it flickered and formed the orange rotating 3D image of an ear; she put her lips close to the display and whispered:

"Connect to _The Urban Dictionary_ "

"Not found. Please delineate possible source" said the holo-fac.

"Try early Sol-Earth-Internet-Worldwide Web" instructed Kat.

"Source inter-linked proceed with link" replied the Fac.

"What is the meaning of the name JARED?"

The holo-fac image shimmered briefly and changed:

" _A man who has it all. Great personality, witty, charming, incredible looks and smart. Perfect compassionate lover with the know how to make you feel your best. Has an ego buried deep inside_ …" said the 3D lips.

"STOP!" said Katarina as she stifled a sob.

CHAPTER NINE

06:00HRS 01/12/3300 "Sir! T'is your early morning call"

Alex came instantly awake and sat up in bed. The light was gradually increasing. He looked up at the figure standing over him; it was Myles holding a tray.

"Morning Myles how are you?"

"That is unimportant master, but thank you for asking" he said placing a fully loaded breakfast tray on Alex's lap.

"Woah! Am I supposed to eat all this Myles?"

"Eat as little or as much as you like master"

"I've just got to pop to the bathroom Myles" said Alex as he put the tray to one side, threw the covers off and hopped out of bed.

"I think I drank a little too much last night!"

Alex quickly finished his ablutions by splashing water on his face and drying off with a luxuriously soft towel. Alex blushing, pulled on some shorts and hopped back in bed and pulled the breakfast tray back onto his lap.

"Sorry about that! Do you know what I'm supposed to do today Myles? Alex asked as he started eating. "Is my uncle expecting me to attend him today?

"I do not possess that information young master, I will enquire and return with an answer as soon as I can, depending on what else I am tasked to do" So saying, Myles bowed and left Alex to finish his meal.

Alex managed to eat pretty much all on his tray, except for some unidentifiable pungent smelling purple paste, he left that. He then showered and dressed. He was in front of the bathroom mirror combing his newly washed snow white hair when he stopped, suddenly remembering the unidentified large plas-package he'd hid under the bed last evening.

As he remembered the forgotten package it also triggered his memory of the white clad steward on the Agamemnon putting something into his pocket as he and his uncle disembarked. He quickly found the jacket he'd been wearing and put his hand into the pocket and retrieved a very small plas-card, on it was laser etched to look like handwriting:

 _Arkan Zanzibar – Suite 18 - Zeta's Bar & Rooms_

 _Landing Bravo Delta - Zone 454 Alpha Ω∑_

 _CENTRAL CHAMBER- Adams Market – Eotienses A3_

Alex guessed it was the steward's address, but he was at a loss as to why he should have slipped it to him, and more to the point he had no idea as to where on the station the address was located. Alex pocketed the card and turned to the mystery plas-pack which he now dragged out from under the bed where he'd hidden it.

Alex could find no marking on the plain grey package. He went to his breakfast tray and picked up a sharp knife. Using the knife he carefully ran it down the sealed seam and the package hissed as air was sucked into the pack's vacuum. The cut he had made suddenly spread as the tightly packed contents vigorously expanded; with a tearing sound the package opened like the bloom of some strange grey flower.

Alex was amazed, there spread before him were some of his best clothes, he quickly sorted through them, tried to smooth out the creases and carefully laid them to one side. He spotted his old well used holo-pad which he delightedly picked it up and swiped his hand across, it instantly fired up and logged onto some local server! It had even been fully charged! A few of his collected trinkets and artefacts were in a small box along with his precious multi-tool.

Rummaging through the pile Alex excitedly thought to himself:

" _This is Commander Zavvi's doing, I know it! Bless him!... BLESS HIM! …. …...I'm sounding like Dad now….!"_

A lump formed in his throat but he choked it back and forced his emotions down, remembering his vow to himself the previous evening. A small plas box caught his eye, he pulled the two part box apart and three holo-chits fell onto the bed, he scooped them up and examined them. They were carefully hand titled; two read:

\- With all my love your Kat - The other simply read - From XJC -

Alex tossed the chits in his hands debating whether to watch them immediately or to finish going through the pile on the bed. He popped the chits back into the box and carefully put it into his jumpsuit pocket. He returned to the pile:

A digital photo album nestled amongst the items, Alex pulled it out and flipped it on. A holographic image of his mother appeared; it was the family pix-archive, Alex turned it off and hugged it to his chest before putting it to one side. A large canvas roll caught his eye and he picked it up and unrolled it, it was a spacer crew-stuffsack and had his name printed on it

"… _it must be Zavvi again….. what a nice gesture…. guess Zavvi thinks I'm ready to ply the stars!"_

Stuffsack; a large bag that a spacer carried over the shoulder, when joining or leaving a berth, it was large enough to put all his belongings in the one place, if he packed carefully! He put it to one side with a grin. He spotted his old utility belt with its pouches and spacer's knife, Alex picked it up and cinched it around the one-piece utility coverall he had on. Apart from a few packets and tubes of his favourite snacks and chews there remained just three items:

A tightly rolled bundle of blue cloth, a larger bundle of what looked like black rubber material bound tight with ties and a military looking steel case that had caught his eye. Alex went for that; it had a simple clasp which he flipped; inside was a Rem-Lok soft helmet and Rem-Lok re-breather survival mask. Alex lifted it out and turned it over in his hands, there was a small laser etched patch inside the rubber-like malleable helmet it read: - N. COLM 1205778/FN -

Unable to catch his breath, heart pounding Alex immediately knew several things at once: Firstly he was holding his fathers own spacer's helmet! Secondly he recognised the message etched on the inside of the helmet; "FN" stood for Federal Navy and the preceding number meant that Nathaniel Colm had been a serving member in that navy! Thirdly the material the helmet was made from was the same as the black bundle still on the bed, which had to be his father's spacer's suit. Alex dropped the helmet into its box and grabbed for the bundle, literally ripping off the ties. It was indeed just what Alex had anticipated; a standard issue, if not the latest model, Pilots Federation nigh indestructible space-farer's flight suit. On the left breast was emblazoned a name patch which simply read: - COLM -

Shaking, Alexander Vincent Colm carefully and reverently laid out the suit on the bed and sat down on the bed with a bump. Alex closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. Without opening his eyes he stretched out his left arm and swept it back until he grasped the last item to investigate, the bundle of blue cloth. Still with his eyes tightly shut he brought it onto his lap, held it vertically in his lap and buried his face in the end of the bundle.

Alex discerned two things, firstly there was something hard and unyielding in the centre of the bundle, secondly it smelt of his father! He started to shake as if suffering a fever, he forced himself to breath slowly and deeply, drawing in the scent of his father. Slowly the rigour subsided and calmly Alex opened his eyes, laid the bundle flat in his lap and calmly undid the ties:

It was one piece spacer-fatigues or coveralls, inside was the hard object he'd felt; another spacer's utility belt, the military variant, the type with straps to attach a sidearm holster, which was missing. On the inside of the belt was the indelible laser etched legend: - N. COLM 1205778/FN -

The utility belt or "Yute" had all the small pouches for ammunition and other necessary items and also a knife sheath the same as Alex's own belt sported, Nathaniel's space dagger was present and Alex slid it from its sheath and closely examined the nitrided night-black double edged blade, again his father's identity was etched into the non-slip handle. Alex slid the knife back into its sheath and looked in all of the pouches, all were empty except one; he tipped the contents into his hands: Five, live 12mm auto-pistol rounds! He looked closely at the rim markings; low-load, expanding head! Close range man-killers! He would keep those to avenge his father when the opportunity came, and come it would! Alex replaced the rounds and put the belt down and picked up the blue spacer-fatigues again there was a simple name patch on the left breast reading: - COLM -

Alex examined the coverall carefully as he pondered the possible reasons for Commander Zavvi sending all his father's things to him now. Had they been rescued from The Rectory or had the Commander been looking after them? Alex knew his father had flown with Zavvi but he had never realised that his father had been in The Federal Navy! Alex noticed that patches had been removed, un-sewn from the shoulders, collar and both breasts.

He quickly checked hip, side and breast pockets and in the left breast pocket he found; the round woven patch depicting the circles, stars and planets logo of The Federation, a round woven patch of the Federal Navy Space Command, a enigmatic but simple diamond shaped, olive coloured woven patch, depicting a black dagger. The four bar epaulettes of a Flight Commander, two gold winged collar insignia and a clip-on quad row of decorations totalling twenty one individual awards, although four had little gold or silver metal emblems piercing them, obviously denoting something. Lastly he found the golden emblem of a Pilots Federation Elite Combateer. Eventually Alex put all the badges and bits back in the pocket and carefully fastened it back up.

Dazed and in shock, Alex handled the one-piece fatigues and noticed a printed cloth tag inside the collar, it simply read: - Lt. Col. FMoH -

" _Why didn't he say? Why did no-one ever tell me? I hope he could be proud of me one day! I'm so proud of HIM! Zavvi knew! Uncle Cyrus must have known too!"_

A fresh wave of sorrow and feeling of deep loss flooded through Alex but he again remembered his vow to himself and tried to think of the good times he'd enjoyed with his father. He needed to divert his thoughts, despite a good breakfast he reached for one of his favourite chews that Zavvi had included in the mystery grey pack, He popped the top off the tube and tipped some of the contents into his palm.

Well! He wasn't going to be able to eat those! In his hand were three ₡100 Standard Galactic Credit-Chips. Alex tipped the rest of the tube into his hand; ten chips in total; ₡1000 Credits! Alex presumed the credits came from Zavvi. Uncle Cyrus had taken control of all the family finances and had clearly stated there was nothing left after expenses.

No credits had been forthcoming from his uncle and he had presumed that his first available funds would come in thirty standard-days time when he had worked off that period. Now he would not want for credits, thanks again to Commander Zavvi! Alex now looked forward with anticipation to the end of the coming standard-year when he would legally be able to do just as he pleased. He hoped The Commander would be as good as his word and let him sign up with him on the good ship Pride of Maribor.

Alex opened all the other snacks and chews but they only contained what was on the labels. He popped a chew into his mouth and went to the large holo-screen on the bedroom wall at the end of the bed. He inserted a holo-chit from Kat into the slot and the holographic image shimmered and sprang into being: Katarina's smiling face materialised but as the image crystallized it was obvious she had been weeping:

"Hello my love, oh how-"

Alex waved his hand and killed the feed. He had just remembered what Myles had done and said to him in warning. Alex ejected the chit and picking up his personal holo-pad, collected a low bedroom chair and went to the bathroom. He placed the chair near the shower and keyed the digital control until the shower was roaring like a demented waterfall. He sat down and inserted the chit into his holo-pad and gestured over the screen with his finger until Kat's lovely image was hovering over the pad:

"Hello my love, oh how I am going to miss you! I am recording this moments after we parted following you saying good-bye to father. I meant every last word I spoke and I know of a surety that you meant your words too! That means so much to me. It has been over the last few standard-months that you have become my one and only true love, there has been no other nor will there be until my dying day! I know this to be a truth! Until this fateful, but also wondrous day you have, I think, been totally unaware of how I felt, I hid it well, hoping you would reciprocate but you gave no sign. You really can be quite dense at times, but I love even that in you…oh my love!…what am I to do without you here?.. I need you so much now with what…"

The 3D recording jumped and glitched at times and Alex guessed that Kat had broken down and halted the recording until she had composed herself. The recording went on for some time and at its end Alex was emotionally drained but ecstatic all at the same time. After exactly twenty two standard-minutes and fourteen standard-seconds:

**** END OF RECORDING ****

**** EJECT / PLAY AGAIN ****

He ejected the first and inserted the second holo-chit from Kat:

"Hello Alex my love" said an obviously out of breath Kat "Commander Zavvi has just called and said The Agamemnon, your uncles ship has arrived at Cayley Gateway and will be departing as soon as you and your uncle join it up on the station.

I have but a short while…." Kat's holographic image turned away and faded as if she was speaking with someone out of sight, coming back into focus as she turned again " …yes I will be Commander! Alex I will send message whenever I get the chance to consign it safely in your direction. Please keep in touch whenever you can. Commander Zavvi has bribed your Uncle's driver to hold up your departure so that he can take these holo-chits and hide them with some other goodies in your luggage so I must desist and finish up otherwise you will not receive them… YES Commander!….I am hurrying for pity's sake please do not press me so! Commander I just… GOODBYE ALEXANDER…My love!…."

After exactly forty five standard-seconds:

**** END OF RECORDING ****

**** EJECT / PLAY AGAIN ****

Alex played both holo-chits several times over until he became aware of a veritable fogbank rolling around him and out into the bedroom beyond. He quickly shut the shower down and triggered the exhausts just as the door chimed. It was the Imperial Slave Myles who then entered the suite, Alex quickly went into the lounge to meet him:

"Can I assist you young master in tidying up a little whilst master perhaps sits a while?" enquired Myles

"Ahh.. Uhhh,,,, I just…." Alex's voice trailed off as he looked back as the low fogbank was now rolling out of the bedroom door into the lounge"

"No need to explain sir, I see you have availed your self of a good shower"

"Err.. Yes… No I'm fine thanks. No help needed. Did you find out anything?"

"Yes sir, I have found that you commence your new post the standard-day after tomorrow, that is now how many rotations of the station…let me see…."

"No need to worry Myles, perhaps you or someone else could call for me"

"Yes sir that will be so arranged"

"If I am not wanted until then is it possible for you to show me around?"

"I will enquire of my overseer if your request may be granted"

Myles left Alex to clear up the disaster zone the bedroom and bathroom had become. Alex carefully stowed all his new discoveries and carefully pocketed the holo-chits, resolving to view the one from The Commander as soon as he had a free moment without interruption. Next time he used the shower as an anti-surveillance method, he would use cold water! The door chimed and Myles returned:

"I have been released into your charge for the remainder of the day young master" said Myles with a very genuine and broad smile.

"GREAT!" exclaimed Alex… "Myles….er…?" said Alex in a quieter voice

"Yes sir…..?"

"I don't want to offend, I know you said Imperial Slaves cannot take offense, all the same, I do not want to offend you. Can anyone tell you are a slave when you are out and about?"

"Only if I am with my master or one of his household, I have to walk behind and behave with abject deference at all times, that tends to broadcast my true position in life. Otherwise my master has ensured I'm always well dressed and I still remember how to act the free man, but always with decorum so as not to attract the attention of the authorities. I must always have data tagged permission to be out on my own on an errand. This is presented to the Police, Imperial Guards or anyone in authority if challenged. Indeed any freeman or citizen may demand my authorisation if they suspect me of being an Imperial Slave." explained Myles.

"Oh I see"

Myles pointed at the bathroom and put his forefinger to his lips. Alex nodded

"I THINK I'LL TAKE ANOTHER SHOWER!" said Alex a bit too loudly

Myles amused, smiled as they made their way to, and turned on the much abused shower once more. Myles continued the interrupted conversation when the cold water was noisily flowing:

"The only visible sign that I am someone's property is this" said Myles lifting his right sleeve and turning his inner forearm toward Alex: On his skin was a tattooed QR-Code, a very long barcode and alongside those was a small elongated lump where a transponder or data-tag had obviously been implanted.

"Oh I see"

"Yes indeed you do young master" said Myles with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Myles!"

"I informed master that apologising to slaves was not the way!"

"No I'm sorry you are a slave is what I mean" explained Alex

"Do not be sorry young master that is the way of things in the Empire! They try to convince themselves that Imperial Slavery is a safety net for society and so life goes on as it has for standard-centuries since the time of Marlin Duval!"

"I don't see things like that at all!" said Alex in a determined tone.

"I think young master hails from The Alliance or perhaps Federation?"

"Neither, really. The Alliance and The Federation are both arguing over who should govern my homeworld, I suppose one or other will come out on top. I don't really see myself as being of any particular political persuasion. My.. er.. ahh.. ….girlfriend… now her family are VERY Empire or imperial if that is the way to put it. Her father was an Imperial Prefect; sole ruler of my world, in fact ruler of the whole solar system, before something happened to lose him the position. I believe he was very nearly elected as a Senator in your Empire!"

"Your ahh ... father-in-law to be? Was indeed an extremely important man!"

Alex went a little red but didn't answer. Myles broadly smiling, continued:

"But I beg you young master when you talk of The Empire, please do not describe it as MY Empire for it most assuredly is not!"

"I'm sor…" Alex managed to stop himself apologising once more, Myles just smiled.

"Anyway young master, what do you wish to achieve this day in paradise?" asked Myles with a twinkle in his eye.

"Can we spend the day with you showing me around as much of the station as we can manage in a day?"

"We can certainly do that young master. Do I take the inference that sir would like me to be less like an Imperial Chattel and more like a Federation gentleperson?"

"YES! That would be great!" Alex enthused

"SIR! PLEASE be aware that I must be subservient should any that know of me, approach near to us. Or when I am in the presence of any of the Colm household. And PLEASE young master do NOT give away that you have treated me as…an equal, you MUST NOT, it would be most unpleasant for me you understand?"

"Yes I understand, we will play the game like you say!"

"Do you need to get authority or get different clothing for our outing today?

"I already have the authority programmed into my chip. You are my Master for the day, you hold the power of life or death over me for this standard-day. I do as you instruct!" Myles stated in a flat tone.

"I will not treat you as a slave Myles, that's final!"

"Kind master, please DO pretend when you need to, for my future protection"

"How do you mean Myles?"

"Sir, long after you have left here, I have to exist here still, please remember that. I have seen and heard from others of just how your Uncle, my lord and master treats you so harshly. I feel that if I treat with you, or you with I, in a way that displeases him, it will go badly for me! Remember the walls have ears and we are being watched whilst here"

"I get your point, I will remember!" promised Alex

"I will go and prepare myself with different clothing and can I suggest ….er … Alex, that you change from your coverall into your best attire, as it is not seemly to be seen in some fashionable parts of the station you might like to see, if you are dressed for work"

"Good thinking Myles, I'll see what I can arrange"

They turned the shower off, set the extraction into motion and Myles once again the Imperial Slave assisted Alex to put all his clothing in a wardrobe. Myles said he would arrange for Alex's clothes to be ion-laundered and pressed whilst they were out exploring the station. Alex put all his fathers' belongings and his new "valuables" in the spacer's stuffsack and placed it in a code-lockable section of the wardrobe that Myles pointed out to him.

Myles helped Alex dress in a quite respectable set of clothes they managed to pull together from Alex's collection. It wouldn't set the world of Imperial fashion alight but it wouldn't turn any snooty Imperial heads for the wrong reason either! Alex just fervently hoped that no-one would recognise him from his Space-Marines gaff! Myles went to get his outfit sorted and Alex pocketed a ₡100 Credit-Chip as he presumed Myles would not have been allowed credits.

Myles returned looking a little more casual than before. Together they put on their mag-boots and left Colm Apartments and took the elevator down to Colm Plaza. It seemed just as busy, and Alex found out from Myles that everything that the eye could see belonged to his uncle:

"Obviously not the people!" said Alex trying to be amusing with his new friend Myles.

"Even some of the people as you put it, are not people, but Imperial Slaves owned by your Uncle!" said Myles bitterly

"Which people?" asked Alex aghast.

"All the waiters, waitresses, the retail assistants, the bellhop, you name the role and they are probably belonging to your Uncle!"

Alex had no smart quips, he was stunned into silence.

"Where would you like to go Alex" Myles asked

"Do you know where I will be working, I'm going to be an apprentice"

"Yes I do, that is in the Central Module of the Station, that's the central landing pads area for the ships. It is the main body of Adams Market and every other station in the human galaxy like it. Below all of the landing pads is a whole different multi-layered world. A small section of that area is owned and operated by the S&C Shipping Company.

Like all the areas below the landing pads, right out to the outer skin of the central body of Adams Market itself there are many zones and areas. Hidden from general view it houses the ship hangars, warehouses, offices, workshops, refit shops, engineering yards, refuelling pump houses, machine shops, ship parts factors, scrap yards, shops, markets, bars, cafés, restaurants, bars, doss houses, flop houses, brothels, cop stations, the sewers and much, much more beside.

"You make it all sound pretty grim Myles" said Alex

"This is one of the better stations!" Myles snorted cynically

"You sound like you have been around"

"Yes, well I've ground to a halt in recent years!" said Myles as they walked past a coffee house:

"Lets stop here for a while and watch the world go by" suggested Alex

"As you wish young master"

"Please Myles drop the master bit until we get back eh?"

"As you wish ma….Alex"

"That's better!"

"They sat down and Alex ordered two coffees that were recommended by a passing waiter.

Alex looked around curiously whilst Myles looked around uncomfortably. Alex frowned, in the distance he could see the yellow banner with the cursed Space Marines below. He told Myles the story but Myles didn't laugh, he said it just shone a bad light on his master, Alex's Uncle. Alex making his confession seemed to break down the last barrier between the two. Their hot drinks arrived along with a complimentary tray of sweetmeats.

"You haven't been an Imperial Slave all your life have you Myles?

"By the Free Spirit no!"

"Can I ask what you did, work, career or such?" Alex enquired

"I was a Trader with my own ship, a beat-up little Adder, one of the original models made way back in 2914 by Outworld Workshops before Zorgon Peterson took up and ran with the design."

"What happened?"

"My partner and I used do the trade run between Lave and Diso Star Systems"

"Did your business partner go on the trade runs with you or did you fly alone?

"Jerry wasn't just my business partner she was my life-partner and you probably know that the Adder is a two seater and Jer always flew with me. I was the navigator and dealer, she was the pilot and Commander, we owned the "Little Monkey" between us. Myles said wistfully as he sipped his hot coffee.

"Where is Jerry now?" Alex asked quietly, already guessing the answer.

"She passed on" said Myles quietly

"I'm sor…." Alex hesitated not wanting to say the dreaded "sorry" word: "NO I AM SORRY! Myles!" Alex said bit more forcefully than he meant. People at the nearest table looked across. Myles shook his head slightly. Alex got the message and relaxed in his seat.

"It's alright Alex it was some time ago" Myles said quietly

"What happened?"

"We had made a reasonable living hauling this that and the other between Lave Station in Lave and Bao Station in Diso, which incidentally was our home. One day we heard a rumour of a gold strike in Reorte System in the Reorte "A" Asteroid Belt! Well I suggested we fit a second-hand class two mining laser and refinery unit to the Little Monkey and off we went. We saw not a single ship outside of Diso system. We mined the asteroid belt for two standard days solid. We didn't have the blindest clue what we were doing.

We had purchased a few how-to databank upgrades for the Little Monkey's nav-com and every time something fouled up we referred to Monkey for the answer. Somehow we managed to mine two tons of high yield gold ore and split for Janes Horizons station in the Arexe System being the nearest refinery station. Oh boy did we make a killing! We went back home to Bao Station, paid our tax bill and stupidly splashed the credits around. We didn't shout about what we'd found but someone was watching in the shadows.

We upgraded the Little Monkey, we even bought Prospector Limpets and headed back out to the Reorte "A" Asteroid Belt, intending to get just two more standard cargo containers of high grade. We were going to build us the home we had always promised ourselves, no more scruffy rentals on Bao Station, oh no we were going planetside! We'd even scoped out a plot of land on Birmingham the only Earth-like-world in Diso System to build on. Myles faltered and Alex stretched out and put his hand on Myle's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You needn't talk about it Myles!"

"No, it's all exhaust flux thru a tail pipe, Alex!" he said with an ironic smile.

"We didn't need the how-to vids and data-banks that trip, oh no we knew what we were doing, oh yes we certainly thought we did! In another two standard-days we had our two canisters of high grade ore plus one for luck!" Myles shook his head sorrowfully and quietly continued so Alex had to lean forward to catch his words:

"They hit us as we came out of Witchspace in the Arexe System, they said dump the canisters and we could be on our way. We dumped quicker than you would have believed possible. The two Cobra Mk3's just sat there. Jer watched them as I attended to the jettisoning. Jer kept up a running commentary; they didn't deploy their cargo scoops, that's should have been a heads-up for us. I finished dumping the second canister and was wondering about keeping the third for ourselves but Jer said we'd been scanned and they knew about the third. So the last canister went and with it they deployed their weapons.

We tried to run from a dead stop but they were Mk3's we didn't stand a chance. We screamed a wideband SOS and put it out on auto. We jinked and jived but there were two of them. We tried to get the sun behind us as we spooled up the Frame Shift Drive but it was just too slow and they bracketed us whichever way we turned. Little Monkey's shields went down after four direct laser hits and we had dodged a few more besides. Then they wasted a homing missile on us. That did for us, our drive went down to thirty percent and I went back aft to see if I could do anything.

I was getting thrown here and there, down in the guts of Little Monkey when I turned and saw Jerry behind me with a large spanner in her hand above my head. The last thing she ever said to me was "Sorry"."

"What do mean Myles? I don't understand" interrupted Alex

"She knocked me out colder than the vacuum of space Alex"

"Why?" Alex asked open mouthed, coffee now forgotten in front of him.

"The Little Monkey only had one escape pod, we never had room for another.

We had always joked that we would share one, but it wasn't to be in the end. The next thing I know I'm coming around in the escape pod, through the plas face panel I saw a Cobra Mk3 bearing down on me with its cargo scoop open. I was knocked out again during the pick-up and was in a pretty bad way after that. I woke up in a med-bay manacled to a trolley on some station or other, I never did find out which. I eventually ended up on a station called Reisman Station, which I later found out is in the Mehudi System. A truly dreadful place full of cutthroat pirates, criminals and slavers!" Myles stopped talking because Alex had risen from his seat. Alex was clutching the table edge, eyes wide and as white as a ghost. Alex sat back in his seat with a thump.

The occupants of the next table again looked over with curious looks.

"What ails you Alex" said Myles very concerned.

"Reisman Station!" said Alex

"Mehudi System!" said Alex

"No….. No…. It can't be…. No" said Alex

"What IS the matter?" asked Myles now more forcefully, reaching over and grasping Alex's sleeve.

"The killer of my father came from Reisman Station in the Mehudi Star System" Alex said drained of emotion and shaking his head in disbelief.

Myles released his hold on Alex and sat back in his chair, nodding as he said:

"Alex we are certainly drawn together by events greater than our individual selves. There is something beyond our understanding happening here. I am certain it is the will of the great Free Spirit. Do you know the name of your father's murderer, was it perchance a woman?"

"Yes… Yes it was" said Alex in a small voice

"What was she called?" asked Myles now putting his hand over Alex's

"Dina Kruga" said Alex looking up into Myle's eyes

"I only know my nemesis as The Merry Widow" said Myles

"Dina Kruga, The Merry Widow" said Alex nodding imperceptibly.

"I never knew the name of she who sold me into slavery, I have always thought it just a name the auctioneer used for the seller!" said Myles

They ordered another coffee and tried between them to pool their knowledge and make something more of their individual situations. By the time they had finished they were that much closer in their burgeoning friendship. Alex discovered that Myles was not his forename and was told it was "Jack", "Jack Myles", Alex got Jack's seemingly reluctant permission to use his forename whenever there was no one else within earshot. It had been a long time since anyone had called him Jack!

On paying for the coffees, Alex was shocked at the cost but Jack explained that Alex had ordered the rarest of the rare in Goman Yaupon Coffee, all the way from The Gustav Sporer Port, Goman System. The coffee that His Greatness Emperor Hengist Duval had personally showered accolades upon.

Jack suggested that Alex pay with his fixed value ₡100 Credit-Chip and get his balance owing in the form of a credit wrist strap that could just be scanned until empty of credit. The waiter readily agreed to supply such a credit strap at the going rate of commission of course. That left Alex with ₡73 Credits on his new strap. He would have to be more careful with his purchases!

Time was quickly passing and Jack asked Alex where he wanted to go and he said he wanted to scope out his new workplace. So they got a private hire driver to take them down into the main central module of Adams Market, the ship docking area and hangars. Alex swiped his wristband in the ground-car and that left ₡72.9 and that was including a ten percent tip.

With the artificial gravity now much reduced, they made their way to Zone-454 AlphaΩ∑ where the S&C Shipping Incorporated Orbital Office was based. Alex explained to the Reception Officer that he was due to start work in a standard-day as an apprentice. The officer gave them both a visitors pass badge and told them not to get in the way or cause any problems because she would have to answer. They both promised.

They made themselves small and peered here and there, in the hangars, in the despatch office, in all the workshops. Everyone seemed very busy. The found a huge staff canteen but didn't go in despite the fact it was unlikely to sell Goman Yaupon Coffee.

After a couple of hours of exploring the deeper recesses of the S&C Shipping area, they made their way back up through a different hangar and walked past and under the hulking, shining white mass of the Agamemnon his uncle's Orca Star Ship, at which point Alex remembered the white uniformed steward who crewed on the private star-yacht.

"Jack do you know where Zeta's Bar & Rooms, Landing Bravo Delta, Zone 454 Alpha Ω∑ is by any chance?

"Well, yes I know where it is but why do you ask?"

"I would like to go there please" said Alex

"But it's a house of ill repute Alex!" said Jack

"What's that?" asked Alex

To Alex's embarrassment Jack explained, so Alex showed Jack the plas-card that the waiter on the Agamemnon had given him:

 _Arkan Zanzibar – Suite 18 - Zeta's Bar & Rooms_

 _Landing Bravo Delta - Zone 454 Alpha Ω∑_

 _CENTRAL CHAMBER- Adams Market – Eotienses A3_

They debated as to the possible reason for the card and whether they should go there. In the end curiosity got the better of both and they set off to find the address.

Alex and Jack walked, with mag-boots clicking every step along the grey steel corridors, flats and landings of Zone 454 Alpha Ω∑. Through bustling noisy crowds all going about their business, up stairs, down elevators, down more stairs, along passages now marred by runs of head-height pipeline and power trunking.

The surroundings became dirtier and dingier as they progressed, eyes now seemed to be following their progress. Overhead and alongside, power cables and various pipes looped and drooped, the fetid atmosphere added to by escaping vapours. The gratings under foot became littered with the detritus of life, in some places they had to be careful where they were treading. In places water dripped crazily in the lowered gravity before finding its way through the gratings to the bilges.

They passed compartments where inhabitants had carved out living or business spaces for themselves and their families. There were unofficial shops and even bars and suspect looking cafés. No police or port authorities would venture down in those depths, well not unless heavily armed and in some force. Many of the inhabitants lounged against walls or sat in their doorways and their demeanour seemed less than welcoming as they watched strangers pass in the throng.

Alex was beginning to wonder about the fairly up-market sounding address they were looking for, were they in the right place? But Jack seemed to know where he was going. Fortunately Alex had a good nose for direction, it was an innate skill he had always possessed, and having travelled a route once he never forgot it.

At last they walked onto the Landing BD and started looking for Zeta's Bar & Rooms. They couldn't really miss it, they heard it before they saw it:

Zeta's Bar & Rooms sported a garish old-fashioned neon sign! Hologram it wasn't. It flickered frequently with its light lancing through the misty atmosphere. It still managed to advertise the previously unused area that had been turned into a huge public Bar, Brothel and Flop House with Rooms for rent. Jack and Alex entered the noisy, stiflingly hot and smoke filled bar.

Tables were crammed with clients all shouting to make themselves heard above the music. A few of the clients were dressed in Pilots Federation flight suits, some wore dirty space crew coveralls but the majority seemed to be port or company workers, There were quite a few tough looking women amongst them, holding their own and more! There were even a few clients of nearly humanoid appearance but obviously not possessing entirely one hundred percent homo sapien DNA. A real melting-pot, but each with one common requirement: Alcohol! And that in copious quantities!

Alex looked around in disbelief, he had seen things resembling this scene but only in fictional entertainments not real life! Darkened booths lined every wall as far as the eye could see, and that wasn't very far! A semicircular stage was set into the wall opposite the bar. The stage boasted a chromium pole at its centre that probably provided some sort of entertainment function when in use. The bar was awesome, it stretched into the misty gloom with clients clamouring at every point, two or three deep and this was just the mid-day break-time. An army of bar staff served the clamouring arms. The entire wall behind the bar was the obligatory mirrored shelves of liquor of every shape and size possible. Waitresses with little clothing, protective or otherwise, squirmed amongst the standing clientele and the tables, carrying trays crammed full of containers of drinks of all descriptions.

Both stood there, Jack frowning, Alex with a blank look on his face. No one bothered them, no one seemed to take the slightest bit of notice of the pair. Incoming patrons pushed past them forcing them to move into the room. They found themselves pushed toward the only bit of internal wall that had nothing built against it. There was however a dark opening with stairs leading up a dimly lit stairwell. Alongside the opening was a kiosk window and a steel door set before the overcrowded bar jutted out from the hodgepodge, makeshift steel wall.

Jack gestured to Alex for the address plas-card. Alex handed it over and Jack went to the kiosk with its armoured glass window where an old man could be seen dozing on a chair behind a desk. Jack banged on the window and the old guy looked up and waved them away. Jack banged again; the old man got up, ambled over and put his face to the window where there were a circular collection of holes, shouted and asked what they wanted. Jack placed the address card against the cracked armoured glass and the man nodded and gestured with his thumb toward the stairs.

Jack gave the card back to Alex, they looked at each other and shrugged, Alex took the lead up the stairs. As they climbed Alex looked at the stairs closely, they seemed to have been constructed from large square cargo containers, the walls were riveted here, welded there, a real mix of reclaimed construction materials. Obviously any unused space in the station had been claimed and built in or on, converting it into whatever use was lacking in the official structure. Alex wondered if all orbiting Space Stations were like this, after all this was supposed to be a premier Space Port in the sophisticated heart of the Empire!

As they progressed up the flight of makeshift but solid stairs the noise from the bar began to recede and the sound of their mag-boots reasserted itself. At the very top of the stairs a narrow dark corridor stretched into the distance lit only occasionally by a dim glim hanging from the low ceiling. Pipes and conduits ran across the corridor from wall to wall just above head height. Makeshift steel doors lined the corridor. The first on the right actually looked like the reclaimed crew entrance port from a derelict Cobra Mk3, it had a hand painted sign above it, reading

\- Zeta – Knock & Wait -

Alex knocked. They waited. Alex looked up and spotted a surveillance lens looking down on them. After a short period a loud metallic thud was heard and the door slowly swung open to reveal a small room entirely decorated in red. Red wall hangings, red carpet, red ceiling, red couches around the wall in fact red everything including the ambient light. Across the dimly lit room they could see the indistinct shape of someone sat behind a desk

"Come!" said an obviously synthesised female voice.

They entered the room, a lounge of some sort and approached the seated figure. As they came on they could see more clearly that the young woman behind the desk had bilateral implanted grade two prosthetic arms which she made no attempt to disguise with a skimpy top. She turned her head to look at Alex and Jack as they approached, Alex noted an obsolete speaking device fixed to her throat by a pretty silken band:

"What do you seek?" said the slightly tinny voice.

"Are you Zeta?" asked Alex as he looked at the young woman closely. He noticed she had a pale scar that ran from the outer aspect of her left eye to her chin

"No"

"Oh" said Alex, totally distracted and thinking to himself _that the young woman still looked quite attractive despite…..._

"Now how can I possibly help such a good looking man?" she verbally riposted his obvious and somewhat rude gaze.

"Uhh … Ahhh …I was given this" said Alex holding out the address card

"Bring it closer please"

Her outstretched fingers closed mechanically on Alex's finger.

Alex yelped and tried to withdraw his trapped finger but failed, he couldn't even move the young woman's arm, She released her grip and deftly caught the card as Alex dropped it. Her arm smoothly swung the card up to her eyes which Alex noticed had an ocular implant in the left.

"Yes? But how can I help you" she went on with a sweet smile at Alex

"Could you tell us where we can find the suite on the card" asked Jack while Alex massaged his reddening finger.

"Down the corridor bear right at the end, sixth door on the right" she returned the card with a smooth sweep of her arm accompanied by the slightest whir of servo's

"Thank you" said Alex and Jack together

The young woman looked Alex up and down.

"If you two are not a couple, you with that super lovely white hair and cute come-hither eyes come right back and see what else I can help you with!" she said with an alluring smile "….. and sorry about the finger, I'll kiss it better!"

They quickly exited into the darkened corridor, the door slammed behind them. Alex blushing a little, held up his hand and said to Jack:

"Don't say a word! Not a single word please!" so saying, he turned to his right and set off clicking down the corridor with Jack following him chuckling. As directed, they turned right at the "T" junction at the end of the corridor and counted six doors as they paced down the corridor. The door when they arrived looked like a reclaimed cargo vault door that had been cut down. Alex lifted his hand as to knock it then hesitated, just why was he here? He lowered his hand.

"What's the matter Alex?" Jack enquired

"I don't know what I'm doing here!" he said in a confused tone.

"Go on. Knock on the door. You have been led here by greater forces!"

"I don't know Jack, I think you're off beam on all this predetermined stuff!"

"Some times it doesn't pay to think!" so saying Jack leant past and knocked the door before Alex could argue.

It wasn't long before the door opened and light flooded out.

"Well hello again" The Agamemnon steward held out his hand to Alex

Alex shook his hand and introduced Jack but didn't disclose who or what he was. They moved into the room and Arkan sat them both down on some well worn chairs whilst he sat on his bunk. They spent several minutes chatting, getting acquainted then Alex asked the pertinent question?

"Arkan why did you pass your address over to me?"

"Well Alex we, a few of the crew, knew who you were from the Agamemnon's passenger manifest. As you may know; every ship, cargo or passenger carrier must have an honest and accurate data-logged manifest of what they are carrying. With the latest cargo canisters they even broadcast their contents straight to the ships manifest or to any external scanner.

Your uncle forgets that the Agamemnon and many other passenger ships have audio pickups to respond to passenger requests. We heard all that your uncle said to you. How he railed down on you! We felt some sympathy and empathy with you in your predicament. From what the great Citizen Colm said about your prospects and position it was agreed amongst us that I had the nearest lodgings to your probable work placement. I was nominated to try and link up with you and steer you into safer waters as it were! We the oppressed must stick together, by the way, Myles I know "who" you are and have no fear on that score!" said Arkan

"How do you know about me Arkan?" asked Jack

"One of the three house Overseers comes down here to the landings and is sympathetic. We know pretty much everything that happens in Colm Towers as we call it!" chuckled Arkan. He continued "You've got to stay ahead of the pack when you work for a company like S&C Shipping, You've got to be careful who you trust but once you do, you've got to stick together and give assistance or at least heads-up warning when you can!"

Alex disliked his Uncle to the point of hatred but even he was surprised at the low regard Cyrus Colm was held in by his employees and slaves. He would have to be careful bearing the Colm name! Very, very careful indeed!

They chatted back and forth for some time. Arkan suggested that Alex get lodgings there on the landings, specifically at Zeta's Bar & Rooms as it was cheap and didn't eat into the poor monthly pay chits. Jack agreed this would be a good idea for Alex. So without any delay the three of them went to meet the proprietor of the Bar and Lodgings.

Zeta Zeta was a plump, middle aged woman whose motherly demeanour hid her ability to fly into the most unbelievable rages at a moments notice. She welcomed Alex by clasping him to her ample bosom and stroking what she described as his "gorgeous snowy white locks" and saying that her receptionist had better keep her mechanical hands off him because Alex was her property! Alex was hugely embarrassed but Jack and Arkan were in fits of laughter.

Zeta and Alex came to a mutually acceptable credit arrangement for his lodgings. He agreed to pay a standard-month in advance and Zeta Zeta waved a deposit because he was "such a lovely boy!" An amount was deducted from his credit strap with Zeta's portable terminal, which left ₡52.9 Credits remaining. Alex would have to husband his resources and no more Goman Coffee!

It was agreed that he could eat with the staff and the girls in the staff canteen at the set mealtimes with two meals a day included in the rent. There was an Auto-Chef available behind the bar for any other time he felt peckish.

Zeta got Grethá her receptionist and odd-job girl to give Alex his mag-key and take him to see the only free suite; "Suite" Twenty Three. The three men followed Grethá; Alex realised from her gait that Grethá also had cybernetic legs, truly she must have a tale to be told!

Suite Twenty Three was not far from Arkan's and consisted of one small square room with metal walls covered in antique paper posters and advertisements, some peeling at the corners. There was a bunk but no bed clothes. Beside the bunk was a large heavy banded steel locker with a robust looking coded lock. There was a single rickety chair, a small metal table, a single LED light source in the centre of the steel ceiling, which just illuminated the scene. At the back of the room a doorway led into a small stainless steel cubicle with a stainless steel vacuum closet for bodily wastes. In the same cubicle was an old fashioned shower with mechanical flow controls. It smelt revolting!

"Yes this will be just perfect" said Alex shaking Zeta's hand when they were back in her office. While the three men were still in Zeta's office she turned to a machine on a shelf and keyed in some details and pressed a button. There was a brief rustling noise, and a smell of burning plastic. She reached into the machine and retrieved a small white cellophane wrapped cube which she tossed from hand to hand as if hot, then passed it to Alex. It was a pack of, it said on the label: -50 Cards- being small laser etched plas-cards. Alex looked closely.

 _Alexander Colm – Suite 23 - Zeta's Bar & Rooms_

 _Landing Bravo Delta - Zone 454 Alpha Ω∑_

 _CENTRAL CHAMBER- Adams Market – Eotienses A3_

"Please give them out as you think fit, encourage people to come visit you and perhaps avail themselves of all our .. shall we say .. services" requested Zeta Zeta "Every paying visitor logged I'll knock off five percent off your next months rent, can't say fairer than that!" she smiled.

Arkan was behind Zeta and smirked and gave a double thumbs-down, Grethá who spotted this cleared her throat noisily and glowered at him, Arkan did have the grace to look apologetic. It was agree that Alex would take up residence the following day and Zeta would arrange for some bedding and home comforts to be put in the room for him.

Grethá said once Alex found out where his new workplace was to be she would escort him there on the morning he was due to start. Alex was very grateful for all the help he was being given. He shook everyone's hands including Grethá's and said he would see them all on the morrow. Alex and Jack tried to leave but Zeta Zeta wouldn't let them go before she had given Alex another motherly bear hug with a dire warning to Grethá to keep her plastic eye and mech hands off! Grethá just gave an evil grin and winked at Alex.

Alex and Jack went back to Arkan's room and he spent some time telling them how the bar and boarding area operated and a bit of the local gossip. He got a lot of current news about "Colm Towers" from Jack. Alex was open mouthed at some of the stories of how his relatives oppressed the house servants and slaves. Alex did find out that his uncle sometimes accepted offers to sell one or more of his Imperial Slaves which broke up friendships and sometimes even families, which was against Imperial rules. This led to planting a small seed of an idea in Alex's mind. Eventually, after several hours chatting, Alex thanked Arkan and he and Jack took their leave of him.

Alex and Jack left Zeta's Bar & Rooms and made their way through a even busier Landing Bravo Delta, it was the end of the working day on Adams Market and the workers were heading home or to their various entertainments. They found a Ma and Pa's eatery where there were some spare seats and Alex bought a hot meal for them both in case they'd missed the last meal at Colm Apartments. Jack assured Alex that he could just request a meal at his Uncles home whenever he wanted something, and a house servant would attend to his needs. Jack said he had indeed missed his last meal of the day and he was grateful for Alex's thoughtfulness. That left Alex with ₡52.4 Credits remaining before his wrist strap was "cash-strapped".

They made their way back to Colm Apartments taking quite emotional leave of each other before they got to the apartments and reverted back to master and house-slave. Jack reminded Alex that he once again became plain "Myles" nothing else. Alex said he would remember. Jack said he would ask his Overseer, who he got on with quite well, if he could serve Alex until he left Colm Apartments, so hopefully they would see each other again, and perhaps have a chat in the shower. Alex then made a rash promise that he would try to rescue Jack from his slavery one day. Jack just laughed and patted Alex on the back telling him that he was way-off-beam or had spent too much time in Witchspace!

Myles showed Alex back to his suite and asked him if there was anything he required. Alex asked Myles to find out if there had been any summons or message from his Uncle whilst he'd been out. Myles said he would do so. He returned and told Alex that his uncle had made no enquiry into Alex's whereabouts during the day nor made any request for him to dine with the family that evening. Myles said he would serve Alex on the morrow and Alex asked to be woken at 07:00HRS Local.

So Alex had a shower and returned to the bedroom where he found all his clothes in the wardrobe had been ion-laundered and pressed in his absence during the day. He dressed in a "T" shirt and shorts and collected his holo-pad from off the charging zone and retreated with a chair to the shower once more. Once the cold water was running at the correct noise level he popped Commander Zavvi's holo-chip into the slot.

The 3D Holographic image of Commander Xavier James Cochrane solidified on Alex's holo-pad:

"Hello son! I hope this message finds you as well as can be expected under all the current circumstances. I've quickly recorded this the day of your departure but it's all been a bit of a rush thanks to the minimal notice your uncle kindly provided. Never mind, we've got to do the best we can in life, that's the rule! I intend to smuggle a few things into your luggage when I can get access to it. What your uncle and perhaps you yourself don't know, is your Father gave me the access code to The Rectory so I will make sure everything that is left behind when you leave is put into safe storage for you in the future when you come home."

"Another thing you are not privy to is that when your father gave up his old life (if you don't know what I mean by that, you will shortly), he entrusted a few things into my safe-keeping. A few of those things I'm giving over to you now. You will soon be a man and I feel that you are now ready to become aware of a few things about your old dad. Don't be angry that you have been kept in the dark because your father had his valid reasons as he saw them at the time."

"As well as look after your property or property that is now yours since your fathers' passing, I will guard with my life that one thing you hold most dear. Thought it a secret did you? Well if you don't realise how much you mean to her you are a dullard!" The image of Zavvi chuckled for quite a while

"Listen son, I meant every word I said about you having a permanent berth with me an' the crew of The Pride. However you've got to try and get the next twelve standard months under your belt until you can cut free. I will make enquiries into the possibility of taking over your guardianship from that blessed uncle of yorn! But I can't make any promises. If I can't get cargo for out Eotienses way, I'll try to swing by when I can. I'm sure she will, but if Katarina wants to send messages I'll try to remember to bring them" Zavvi winked.

"I will try to send messages and get passage for our holo-chits on some ships of fellow Commanders going you way. You will have to message me with your new berth when you get settled. I don't trust that Cyrus Colm to pass anything on to you. I hope you find the credits helpful, you can pay me back when you make your fortune. Anyway I've got to go. I know you will do just fine, you are a good lad. Look after yourself, Zavvi out!" Commander Zavvi leant forward and the message ended.

After exactly one standard-minute and fifty five standard-seconds:

**** END OF RECORDING ****

**** EJECT / PLAY AGAIN ****

Alex put the holo-chip with his other two and then packed every single item of his gear into the stuff-sack Zavvi had kindly provided. Alex thought back over Zavvi's message and its content. Hopefully it wouldn't be nearly twelve entire standard-months before he could escape this cursed place! He looked around the apartment that had been home for nearly twenty four standard-hours, he wouldn't miss it, he would miss Jack though! A true friend! Perhaps Arkan might prove to be one too. Alex was ready to go! He would leave in the morning whether his Uncle agreed or not! Alex then realised he still didn't know exactly where, or at what, he would be working! He sighed and turned in early. "LIGHTS OUT!" So saying Alex fell asleep to vivid dreams involving a medley of faces and personalities he had recently met, attack Cobra's with their lasers glittering in the blackness, and his beloved Kat's face above all.

CHAPTER TEN

03/12/3300 The Achenar system is a truly impressive solar system, its sun a huge Class B star; over ten times the size of The Cradle of Humanity or Sol. Whereas Sol emanated a gentle golden yellow light, Achenar burnt with an intense luminous blue-white light. Sol's nuclear heart beat at 6,000 Kelvin whilst the temperature of Achenar was five times greater at 30,000 Kelvin

Achenar had nine planets orbiting it, five were gas giants of varying sizes, the remaining four were smaller metal rich worlds. The sixth planet out from the star was the huge blue Jovian gas giant Achenar 6 with its four satellite planets orbiting it. Of these four planets three were now beautiful earth-like-worlds having been terraformed in the 2500's.

The fourth and furthest out of these blue Earth-like planets was Achenar 6 D otherwise known as Capitol, the beating heart of The Empire. Each of the terraformed planets had orbiting space ports, space platforms and stations were also dotted elsewhere in the busy system. The point of arrival for all stellar traffic for Capitol was the orbiting station of Dawes Hub.

Dawes Hub was the home base of the "S" in S&C Shipping Incorporated. The "S" being Zama dos Santoz senior partner to Cyrus Colm the "C" of the company, his share of the conglomerate operating out of Adams Market in the Eotienses System. This particular day found Zama down on the planet in the sprawling but beautiful Imperial Capital of Emperor Hengist Duval.

Towering crystal spires glowed in the luminous blue-white light of the distant star, which still looked large in the dark velvet blue sky. Quiet air and atmo-craft criss-crossed the sky carrying inhabitants to and from the many government and private landing pads available all over the city. Latest models of silent electro-cars coursed the beam straight boulevards with flower decked traffic circles at the intersections, while multitudes of citizens in the latest fashions strolled the tree-lined promenades going about their often leisurely business.

Not far from the Imperial Palace a huge ornamental lake provided a venue for various water craft and citizens engaged in several water sports. Fantastically shaped buildings and edifices gathered around its shore as each competing architect had obviously tried to outdo his competitors. Beautiful hanging gardens softened the lines of the buildings with impressively large trees reaching for the sky.

One of the lower and obviously older buildings, still regal and impressive as nothing second rate was allowed to exist in the capital; sported a more modern extension. This extension was a sheer glass platform without obvious means of support. It jutted out into the lake for three hundred metres and perhaps thirty metres above the lake surface, so allowing the water traffic and water sportsmen free passage below it. Obviously some form of invisible but powerful force was in play to support this impressive glass shelf or veranda.

Comfortable glass or transparent-plas couches with soft cushions and drapes were gathered around low tables of the same glassy material. The sitting areas were discreetly clustered in groups the whole length of the veranda. Transparent planters held exotic ferns, small trees and a plethora of flowers from a hundred different agricultural planets providing some measure of privacy and discretion for many of the sitting areas. Down the centre line and again for the whole length of the glass edifice were open sided kiosks preparing every imaginable type of food and drink, there were even two large spit roasts adding to the overall aromas.

Maître-d's and waiters orbited discreetly allowing privacy but always ready to respond to a hand signal or a call. Dotted here and there across the entire veranda were shimmering holographic signs depicting every conceivable foodstuff from across the galaxy. Full colour with glowing descriptions but no prices, if you needed to know the price of your dish before you ate; you were very much in the wrong place! Far out at the very end of the veranda were a small group of couches gathered at the unfenced edge. This seating area was enclosed on one side by dense plantings so as to shield it entirely from the other patron's prying eyes and ears. Two men sat across the low table, leaning back in their couches with drinks in hand, one was gazing through the floor at a passing sailing skiff as it made slow progress in the light breeze. On the table sat the remains of a substantial meal. The other man dressed in Imperial Military uniform was not taking in the view, he was looking at, and closely appraising his luncheon guest over the rim of his glass.

"Well Zama how was your meal?" he asked

"My Lord Baron it was a delight! I'm very grateful for the invitation as I have never managed to secure a table here!" Zama dos Santoz replied to his host.

"Yes indeed, it is perhaps a little too exclusive, but in the future I'm sure with my having a quiet word here and there, things will change for you" said The Baron with a knowing and amused smile.

"That is most kind of you my Lord!"

"Not at all, and as I have said; the same offer of sponsorship at court goes for your business partner. Loyal service deserves its full reward but complete discretion in our projects together is paramount" said the Baron taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes I have made that very plain to Colm my partner and he fully understands and is as eager as I to get introduced into court circles. He is more enthusiastic about the social ramifications court introduction will bring him and his family whilst I am only interested in the business opportunities such introduction as you are offering will provide" said Zama

"Yes of course you are, that makes perfect sense" said the Baron still amused but quickly becoming serious once more.

"Do please understand; if I am personally connected in any way with your endeavours, all rewards are revoked! Moreover it will not go well with either of you nor those close to you both! Now let us get up to date with affairs" said the Baron putting his glass down.

"Certainly my Lord, where shall we start?" said Zama somewhat chastened.

"Who are you using to bring pressure to bear on him whose name I'll nay utter?" the Baron enquired.

"He is my right hand man, my corporate problem solver shall we say. He is my nephew Jared Korlano. He is a very capable operator who I trust implicitly."

"So your nephew is trying to prise from our enemy's grasp the last thing of value the swine has?... his half share in the Maribor Fishery?"

"That is so my Lord. Although you say _"the last thing of value Cayley has"_ do you no longer see the daughter as falling into that category because if….."

"NO!…No.. I still include her…. especially the brat. Her demise will bring him to his very knees! It will be the equal to the loss of his wife, although perhaps less than his loss of the entire Mata Star System, but still a significant loss I do hope!"

"…. Jared has designs on achieving that or very much worse for her my Lord! Sometimes his attentions, are not shall we say, for the faint hearted."

"Excellent, I will reward you well for the work you are all doing! But do remember my warning…. I must NOT be linked. Keep no records of our meetings."

"I hear you my lord, all Colm and I ask, is that our expenses be covered and for your subtle sponsorship at court" said Zama

"Ahh … yes of course! I nearly forgot! Here!" The Baron had put his hand into his uniform breast pocket and leaning across the table he slid a large denomination golden coloured Credit-Chip toward his guest. Zama retrieved the chit, glancing at its Imprinted Value Code, it was for ₡250 Million Standard Galactic Credits. Zama nodded and pocketed it.

"Thank you my lord! As you say… leave no traceable data trail or record!"

Zama outlined in some detail his nephew Jared's progress in legally wresting away from Patron Cayley his half share in the Mariborian Fishery on planet Greenwald.

"Now tell me how your partner Cyrus Colm is progressing with obtaining the other fifty percent of The Fishery? As I understand it, t'was already in his family's hands?" the Baron enquired

"Not exactly my lord, it was in the control of his brother Nathaniel Colm, a Federation religious zealot who would never cooperate in the ruination of Aubert Cayley his Imperial partner in The Fishery!" said Zama

"Oh that is something I don't want to hear! But you said "was", what do you mean by that pray tell?" asked the Baron.

"The problem has recently moved toward resolution, Nathaniel Colm was fortuitously killed in a piracy attack in his home star system. Cyrus Colm is just now moving toward becoming the clear legal owner of his brother's half share of The Fishery, so all will soon be well in that matter my Lord!" said Zama Dos Santoz

"Oh a mix of good and bad news! T'is such a shame that piracy is so rife these days. Dreadful! Truly dreadful! Please pass my condolences on to your partner"

The Baron's tone of voice made Zama look a little more closely at the Baron. It sounded a little trite and contrived. Things were perhaps not all that they seemed, but there again that was always a given, in the internecine intrigues of Imperial Court politics. He and Cyrus would have to "up their game" as they entered the outer fringes of society in the Imperial Court of Hengist Duval.

"Tell me how it's going with you obtaining the contract for your company to be the exclusive shipper and distributor of this Maribor Sea-Trout" queried the Baron prodding the remains of his meal with his fish fork.

"Again Jared, my nephew is currently pressing Cayley hard for S&C Shipping to be given the sole contract as a means of forestalling the foreclosure on the Estate. Old man Cayley will have to acquiesce as we turn the foreclosure screws tighter. I am hopeful! Of course even when we have secured the contract we will still foreclose!" Zama reported.

"Excellent! Excellent! Keep up the pressure, I need him to suffer every moment of every day until the very end for what he has done! I will then get my much deserved final revenge! You and your partner Colm; with The Maribor Fishery between you, get one of the best, up and coming business's of the decade and will be the sole shipper and distributor of potentially the most famous and sought after fish product in the known galaxy"

"Yes my Lord, a win-win situation for all concerned, apart from the Cayley's"

"Yes, a lose-lose situation for him and his vermin progeny! laughed the Baron

"By the way, did you enjoy the fish course Zama?" asked the Baron

"Yes my Lord, as I said; lunch was excellent the fish especially so!"

"Mariborian Sea-Trout is gaining an enthusiastic following here in the heart of the Empire, if it can hit it off here, it will succeed anywhere in the galaxy where humans eat fish!" said The Baron.

"That is gratifying to hear my Lord Baron!"

"I have heard tell that even The Emperor himself has asked for it by name and his fish chef is bringing a new recipe to the table!" The Baron enthused.

"It does worry me that it is quite difficult to buy the fish, it remains quite the rarity, something needs to be done if it is to become a knockout hit!" said the Baron

"Once we have full control of the Maribor Fishery and Estuary, we will ensure that an expansion program the likes of which have never been seen on Greenwald will be quickly put in place" assured Zama dos Santoz to his secret sponsor.

"Excellent! Make sure this all happens as soon as possible! And foreclose on that swine's estate at the earliest opportunity, kick him out on the street, into the gutter where he belongs." ordered the Baron

"It will be done my Lord, as we have planned. We will be requiring him to repay the considerable debt owed that is secured against the Cayley estate house and lands, When he is unable to pay, we will arrange a foreclosure auction of the house, land and The Fishery half share if not already acquired by that time. That should be the final straw for the old man!" promised Zama

"Not quite final straw: For then I will take a short trip to visit him in his suffering and make him grovel as I finally reveal to him who has been the author of all his many woes. He will finally rue the day that he and his Federalé advisor crossed me and my family with not the slightest modicum of mercy!" The Baron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. A manic glint seemed to shine in his eyes.

Not for the first time, Zama pondered on the advisability of working with, or rather for, such a vindictive man as the portly, pompous and self absorbed Baron before him. But it was too late to have second thoughts now.

"A toast" said the Baron picking up his glass.

Zama picked up his nearly empty glass.

"To prosperity, fish and the destruction of the Cayley line and any who would stand in my way, whoever they are!" The Baron drank his glass dry then broke into a huge belly laugh.

Zama raised his glass and took a sip whilst looking at, and appraising his sponsor over the rim of his glass.

06/12/3300 GalNet News Report:Arguably the most powerful person in the galaxy, Emperor Hengist Duval, is sick. He has ruled the Empire now for 67 years since his coronation in 3233 following the death of his father, Hesketh Duval. Emperor Hengist is only 118, born only a week before the death of his grandfather, Hender Saik Duval.

The Duval Imperial line has been unbroken for almost a thousand years. There have been power struggles in the past, but the usurpers have been successfully dealt with behind closed doors. This time is different. Hengist has been not involved himself in politics for a long time, relying on his Chancellor, Senator Blaine and has taken a laissez faire attitude towards a handful of increasingly powerful and ambitious Senators whilst Harold, the current heir, quickly made a name for himself as a feckless playboy.

The warlike Senator Denton Patreus, last seen trying to destabilise the Eranin system during the conflict surrounding its 30th Anniversary of Independence from the Federation, continues his manipulative power-broking in the galaxy at large. The preposterously rich Senator Zemina Torval is using her slaver corporation supporters and personal fleet of Majestic-class Interdictors to suppress revolts and to further her ambitions. Commentators expect others to show their hand, like in Imperial Rome on ancient Earth, Senators determine the tax rates of their supporters and both Patreus and Torval have become hugely popular back home as they have each used their huge wealth to lower taxation to zero. There is a real prospect of the next Emperor not being a Duval. And the bitter fight for succession is about to spill out into the open. Meanwhile, the Federation and Alliance of Independent Systems are watching with keen interest.

07/12/3300 That same standard-week the Orca Star Ship Agamemnon docked at Dawes Hub and Cyrus Colm alighted and was whisked off to the boardroom of S&C Shipping Inc. for a meeting with his senior partner:

" Hello Cyrus, how is the family?" greeted Zama holding out his hand

"Fine thank you Zama, and yours?" replied Cyrus shaking hands

"Yes also fine, lets get started shall we? Coffee?"

"Yes please. How is the new ship purchase going?"

The two men spent three hours discussing the ongoing business of their busy shipping, distribution, metal refining, and mining interests. Zama brought Cyrus up to date with his meeting with The Baron and then moved on to other matters:

"I was sorry to hear of the loss of your brother!" said Zama

"So you know nothing of that little act of piracy?" asked Cyrus

"On this one occasion I will forgive you the implied accusation that I murdered a family member of my own business partner! However; NEVER voice such again!" Zama warned in a chilling tone.

"Zama, you must admit, from both of our perspectives the death of my brother came at the most opportune of moments. We both knew he would never sell his half share in The Fishery. He was always more interested in the rehabilitation work he did with the prisoners than the business side of The Fishery! ..." Cyrus blustered

"Indeed! It could have been an insoluble problem for everyone concerned, I even thought perhaps your hand was in some way involved!" claimed Zama

"No! Some other forces move here! I never believe in coincidences!"

"The only coincidence I see, is that your brother was killed returning from a meeting I suggested you convene!" snapped Zama

"Yes, a coincidence no doubt!" said Cyrrus

"So Cyrus, where do you _now_ stand with regard to your bother's half share of the Fishery?"

"Of course legally, it went to my nephew but he knew nothing of these matters and I plied him some exotic liquor and he signed and fingerprinted away a Deed of Transfer of The Maribor Fishery to my good self. I need you and your secretary to witness that document before we finish here."

"Will he will contest it when he realises what you've done?"

"Ahhh… My nephew really is quite a few photons short of a full beam. He has embarrassed me several times and truth to be told; he will not be a sad loss to the galaxy as a whole, nor to Family Colm in particular for that matter!"

"What do you intend Cyrus?"

"An unfortunate accident for the accident prone lad!"

"What sort of accident are we talking about here?"

"A fatal one!" said Cyrus without blinking.

"We have until he is eighteen to run The Fishery as we wish, and the year should be enough to find a way to finally secure it" stated Zama

"Zama, with all due respect, we need longer to bring it to full potential and as you said; we also have to fulfil the wishes of The Baron in respect of Patron Cayley if we are to secure introduction into the court circle. We must keep his name out of the whole business and be sure there are no loose ends. The brat has been working as a new Company Apprentice for the past standard-week, and in an area where we've seen several unfortunate and fatal accidents over the last few years. We really must further tighten safety procedures….. in due course that is!" smiled Cyrus

"Proceed as you see fit, he's your nephew!" said Zama

"Talking of nephews, I need you to loan me Jared for a short while:

"For what purpose?" enquired Zama

"Accident management. I don't have such a consummate professional as your Jared on my books over at Adams Market" said Cyrus

"I will send him to Eotienses as soon as he is finished with his current… ahhh… task" promised Zama

"How're you progressing with obtaining control of the other fifty percent of the Fishery?" asked Cyrus who was fully aware of Jared's recent mission.

Zama settled back in his couch and began an in-depth report to his junior partner: "On the fourth, Jared managed to secure control, not outright ownership of the Fishery, against a promise to temporarily hold off foreclosure on Cayley's oh so precious estate which seems to mean so much to the old man and his daughter. Jared has not even allowed them to keep any of the current meagre income from the fish farm. The income from which is about to go absolutely stratospheric when we get things moving! That bit of petty nastiness really pleased The Baron! Basically all the old man and his daughter have left is the old crumbling estate house, a few thousand square kloms of overgrown and unproductive orchards, forests, farmland and a handful of loyal tenant farmers!

Jared also made a move or two on the daughter as part of our commitment to The Baron's campaign of clan revenge or Kanly. You know _of_ Jared but you don't really _know_ him as I do! He has some very unnecessary and unpleasant ways with women if they resist him too long, and I think if he progresses as is his wont, the old man Cayley will be totally destroyed by what happens to his daughter. I certainly would not want to be there to see it!

Jared despite his perversions is an astute negotiator and man manager; four standard-days ago in addition to gaining overall control of The Fishery, he also managed to get the old man to sign a two year contract for S&C Shipping to be the sole haulier and galaxy wide distributor of the Mariborian Sea-Trout.

The distribution and shipping has been a very hit and miss affair with local and visiting Commanders doing it on a piecemeal basis. There has been a lot of inefficiency, theft and corruption which has been somewhat fought against by one of the local Commanders by the name of Cochrane, but it will probably turn out that he was on the make like the majority. Worryingly whilst Jared was on Greenwald, this same Commander tried to hack Jared's secure ship systems, so Jared has marked him for further scrutiny and perhaps…executive action.

Anyway this Cochrane and the other jobbing Commanders are now out of a contract! We are the official crew from now on, we move in and take over in five standard-days. The ships and men are nearly ready, the warehouses are fully forewarned and chilling down. A major shake-up is headed Maribor's way!" Zama finished his report to Cyrus

"This fish farming might well become a serious main revenue stream for our business, possibly equalling our passenger or refinery operations" commented Cyrus

"I have one concern about our new direction, The Baron seems to be hiding something from us, almost as if he is mocking me, you, us, the company" said Zama

"You have never mentioned this before Zama"

"Well it came to me during this last meeting with him"

"We need The Baron to get anywhere at Court, without him and his Imperial connections and influence we are nothing, just little people!" said Cyrus

"We don't really need him from a business perspective"

"We need him socially at the Imperial Court!" said Cyrus forcefully

"Hmmm…. That's what is really important to you is it not Cyrus?"

"Well yes …. I suppose it is … my wife would love being a lady in the Imperial Court of The Emperor…. My children would have better prospects…"

"You're such a snob Cyrus!" said Zama laughing.

"THAT is not true!" raged Cyrus with a hard edge to his voice.

"Me' thinks thou protest too much Cyrus!"

"I may be your junior Zama but don't mock me!" Cyrus said in a low tone

"I'm sorry Cyrus. But I must remind you that we can never mention the Baron's involvement with our endeavours and there must be no record of him in our private or company electronic files, ever! Like you and yours, I look forward to being involved in Imperial Circles at The Palace but we must keep our eyes open and our wits about us, there is no mercy nor quarter given in the Imperial game of politics"

Zama went to a safe waved his hand and his eye was scanned, the door opened and he reached inside and withdrew a banking box and popped the lid withdrawing a small silver sliver of plastic. He walked over to Cyrus and put the silver plastic chip on the table in front of him. Cyrus picked it up and turned it over in his fingers and saw the random binary etchings on one side and the Radio Frequency Ident on the other side. The plain written number on the edge said it all. It was a silver coloured Credit-Chip to the value of ₡50 million Standard Galactic Credits.

"From the Baron, your half of the expenses. It is totally untraceable and I strongly suggest you put it in that secret private off-planet account you maintain with The Bank of Zaonce" said Zama with a smile.

"How did you…? Oh skip it…Fine by me!" said Cyrus very carefully pocketing the Credit-Chip.

Cyrus shared a meal with Zama and his family before once again boarding his personal Orca Star Ship the Agamemnon bound for Adams Market the important orbiting Orbis Class space station in the Eotienses System:

Cyrus the solitary passenger sat in his seat and gazed out of the generous viewing port without really seeing the beauty of the star flecked vista. He looked down at the holo-pad in his lap and at one of the documents it held. He shook his head but instantly regretted it, realising the start of a headache.

No matter which way he looked at it, his late brother would never have gone along with any plotting against the Cayley family. He would never have agreed to relinquish the fishery business out of his misplaced philanthropic loyalties. Cyrus again looked down at his holo-pad and the recently witnessed "transfer" of the Fishery into his name: Now if Alex was to discover the truth behind his misappropriation of Nathaniel's half share in The Fishery; he would start acting just like his father, except Alex wasn't a dangerous Elite combat pilot of old, just a silly young boy! Still, he would have to go. Regrettable but a necessity nonetheless! No loose ends!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

07/12/3300 A standard-week had passed since Alex had taken his leave of his relatives at Colm Apartments, none of them seemed sad to see him go, in fact there had been little reaction at all apart from Hardmuth sneering at the lodgings he'd secured. Hardmuth also made reference that Alex would always be a worker in the Company whereas one day he would run the Company: Alex couldn't help himself but his very clever but sarcastic reply infuriated his cousin. Hardmuth and Alex were both equally guilty of pouring oil on the fire of their enmity!

Cyrus seemed genuinely surprised that Alex had managed to get himself set up so quickly with lodgings. Regarding his workplace, Cyrus told him where and when to report, who his mentor was, wished him well and that was pretty much that. Alex with his spacer's crew-sack containing all his belongings over his shoulder, deliberately dressed to offend in his scruffiest garb, left Colm Apartments and Plaza for quite possibly the very last time. Alex had found it hard saying goodbye to Jack Myles, especially when Jack told him it would be nearly impossible for him to meet up with Alex in the future: Slaves, Imperial or otherwise rarely had leisure time to roam unattended. Jack sent Alex on his way with his blessing.

Alex moved into his new quarters in Zeta Zeta's domain where he found the noise from the bar was quite a feature in his room twenty-four-seven! He would have to invest in a set of ear plugs like the ground crews used to cut down on the engine noise! The room had been cleaned up considerably. Zeta had provided worn but clean bedding and several homely touches including packets of snacks and treats from across the galaxy. Zeta had said it was amazing just what the regular visiting spacer's sent her way trying to impress her or out-do each other to gain favour!

Indeed Zeta, several of "Zeta Zeta's girls" and not least Grethá seemed to have a soft spot for Alex and his flowing white locks. Zeta was especially "demonstrative" but it seemed more "motherly" than anything else. There was certainly an element of "temptation" on offer to him, but he had no problem resisting with thoughts of one Katarina Natalia Cayley pretty much on his mind whenever these "situations" arose.

Every day Alex had taken a meal with the staff, girls, other residents and a few regular clientele from the bar downstairs, in the large refectory accessed by yet another railed landing. The construction of this staff dining room was again post original construction of the station, with all sorts of reclaimed metal used. The food was reasonable if unremarkable. Arkan and Grethá had both shown him the ropes around Zeta's Bar & Rooms and good as her word; Grethá had escorted him to his very first workplace on his first morning.

07/12/3300 Alex had been in post for one standard-week as the new apprentice in the Main Control and Despatch Office of S&C Shipping Incorporated. He was initially daunted by his first ever job but soon found the training and job varied and interesting. It was also extremely hard work, he certainly wasn't being cut any slack because of his connection to "The Family''! As usual in the case of a new starter in a tight-knit workplace, the old-hands had to have their fun, some beam-chasers or pranks caught Alex out, some he saw coming but all were teaching him about life and he was a quick learner with a good sense of humour.

On his first morning Alex had been shown into a med-bay and a Medical Technician Second Class using a applicator gun inserted the Subcutaneous Injected Company Identity Chip or SICIC into the back of Alex's right hand. The Tech explained to Alex that the subdermal implant typically contained a unique ID number that could be linked to information contained in an external database, such as personal identification, medical history, medications, allergies, contact information, employment or deployment information.

Although Alex was bright and well educated he always remained silent when others were explaining things even if he knew the subject well. This was a practice his father had taught him so that he'd always be in a position to be continually learning; _"You're never too old to learn something new son!"_ is what Nathaniel used to say.

The Med Tech ran through how the micro chip could be uploaded with many other variables such as Pilots Federation Ranking or access clearances for restricted areas and much more besides. He explained how scanners, fixed or mobile were used to read and alter the data when authorised to do so.

This was how the chip was debited for purchases, just like the cred-strap he now wore round his wrist, just more convenient. At the end of every work-standard-month Alex would go to the Central Disbursement Office and his SICIC would be credited with his ₡100 credits salary minus any deductions. The Tech finally told Alex that the SICIC's nickname the "Sidekick" was used by just about everyone in the company, except perhaps his Uncle! The Tech assured Alex the security of the system was quite good, as the presentation of a severed hand was a bit of a giveaway at any pay-point.

Alex was then directed to the Personnel Department where his SICIC was programmed with several data groups as the girl explained in depth, but Alex's mind began to wander at this point and only a small fraction of the information sank in.

The girl asked Alex if he had an account with any of the banks. He said he hadn't, she recommended going with The Bank of Zaonce, he agreed and an account was set up for him there and then. He also agreed for the ₡22.2 credit balance on his cred-strap to be transferred to his new account which was then remotely updated and made accessible via his "Sidekick". The girl cut his now "cash-strapped" strap off his wrist for him.

Alex enquired, and was told by the girl that he could easily transfer the remaining nine ₡100 credit-chips from Commander Zavvi onto his SICIC by logging into the Bank of Zaonce using his holo-pad.

Alex knew that once the amount on a chip was transferred by inserting it into a holo-pad, or when spent, it was automatically and remotely wiped clean. A split fraction of a chip's value could not be spent; the whole value of the chip had to be used at one time or banked.

Which is where the variable amount devices such as the straps, cards or SICIC's and many more besides, came in! When handling the credit-chips issued by the galactic or planetary banks, everyone always made sure they were "live" before accepting them, it was all too easy for an unscrupulous person to pass on a "cashed" credit-chip. Some of the latest credit-chips actually changed their overall colour to visually indicate their zero credit state, but these were only just coming on-stream throughout the human occupied "bubble" in the known galaxy.

All-in-all that was how the commercial galaxy span unless you were talking gold! But even with gold, it wasn't unheard of for criminals to be gold plating lead bars! You had to be careful, even at the start of the thirty fourth century there was still no one hundred percent guaranteed secure method of monetary exchange! Despite all the technology it all remained fiat currency… except the genuine precious metals!

Alex's appointed mentor was a thin but heavily muscled Team Leader who never seemed to smile or have a lighter side to him. His name was Karim Abdul Begh but informed Alex the correct way to address him was "Leader Begh" or just "Leader". Whilst not having had any problems with Leader Begh nor making a major foul-up like his "Space Marines" incident, Alex felt that in the first standard-week he'd been learning and working, he'd never seemed able to impress Leader Begh. Alex hadn't had a single word of praise or encouragement for his work and felt that Leader Begh was surreptitiously watching him all the time. Perhaps that was his main role in life!

18:00HRS 07/12/3300 Alex was working with docking crew Epsilon on Landing Pad Seven. He had been sent on an errand to the busy Despatch Office and had seen up on the Dispatcher's Information holo-board that his Uncle Cyrus was due to arrive at Pad Zero Seven onboard the SCSS Agamemnon inbound from Dawes Hub in the Achenar System! Achenar the seat of the Empire! Home of Emperor Hengist Duval! Alex was impressed and wondered if he would ever be able to travel to that fabulous capital city he'd seen on the vid-channels so many times.

Alex was an active participant in the ground crew that prepared to receive the Agamemnon. The crew were in the blast proof Ready Room on Pad Oh-Seven. The armoured ports looked out onto the pad. The overseer that day was Team Leader Marko, he allowed Alex to come forward, alongside him and watch events unfold.

The Flight Traffic Controller's voice was piped into the bunker for the crew to listen in to. So the team had plenty of warning as the Agamemnon blasted through the entry port, colloquially known as "The Letterbox", the origin and meaning of which Alex had no idea. On roaring under jets the huge Orca Star Ship flared down onto the pad and the massive magnetic anchors slammed into place gripping the ship tight to the pad. The engines were cut and spooled down with their distinctive high pitched whine.

The "clear" klaxon sounded and the bunker's blast doors slid open letting a wave of writhing exhaust gasses into the room. None of this bothered the crew in their protective suits and helmets. Marko slapped Alex on the back and shouted instruction for him to take the lead in unloading the small amount of cargo that was manifested.

Alex was somewhat panicked by this sudden new responsibility but soon gathered his wits. Alex ordered the powerful cargo handler into position ready to scoop up the cargo canisters as they exited the ship and came down the conveyor. The rest of the crew went about their various designated roles such as refuelling and receiving the passengers as they disembarked.

Alex's uncle was the only passenger on the manifest that day and as he alighted, Alex saw him look over towards him. Alex gave a wave to his uncle, but Cyrus just turned away and didn't acknowledge him. Alex felt a bit deflated, but what did he expect from his uncle. Marko again slapped Alex on the back and shouted a reminder over the cacophony of noise from passing ship's thrusters; that cargo canisters were fast approaching down the line.

Alex gave the signal to the handler driver and the massive four wheeled machine swung into action. The operator of the machine expertly scooped up the first canister and reversed and span round and quickly drove forward to deposit it into the required canister elevator. More canisters were ejected from the ship, timed to allow the unloading to be done in an orderly but quick fashion.

This process happened six times with Alex holding his info-pad; swinging around and with arm straight, pointing out the correct elevator needed for each individual canister. The seventh and last canister was high in the air as the handler sped toward Alex's position.

Alex was looking toward and pointing at the elevator waiting for the canister. The heavy handler was moving too fast but Alex was looking in the wrong direction to see this. The driver hit the brakes but as the handler was moving too fast, the machine lost traction on the smooth steel decking. There was a squeal of protesting rubber on metal and as the machine jerked to a halt the one tonne canister kept going!

At the same instant as Alex turned to look, a crew member lunged at Alex, slammed into him, grappled him and propelled both to the steel deck. There was a horrendous crash as the heavy canister smashed into the deck plates exactly where Alex had been stood. In the low gravity the grappling crew member and Alex slid across the deck with the loose canister bouncing crazily after them. With a crash Alex and his saviour brought up against a bulkhead with the canister smashing into the steel wall scant centimetres away. A deathly silence seemed to fall on the frozen tableau before chaos erupted.

Marko the Team Leader leapt up onto the handler and was shouting at the driver who was shouting back and gesticulating. Several crew members were shouting and rushing toward the two prone figures lying by the crumpled cargo canister. An emergency siren was ramping up its wailing call. Unseen by anyone, Cyrus Colm turned away from the Reception Office window from where he had been looking out at the unfolding scene.

Alex and Miguel, the quick acting crewman who had saved him were both taken to the med-centre where they were thoroughly checked over and their minor bruising treated. Marko came to see them and informed them an investigation had already been held and the handler driver had been reprimanded. Miguel was angry about that but Marko said that was how it was! They were to take a short break and get back to work. No harm done!

22:15HRS 07/12/3300 It was later that day; Alex was approached by a crewman from the Anaconda Freighter "Blue Moon III" that had passed through Cayley Gateway in the Mata System and had been paid by a Commander Cochrane to deliver a package to a certain Alex Colm. Alex opened the package and two holo-chits were revealed. A little later in his room he popped the first chit into his holo-pad:

It was from Commander Zavvi; he said he would be docking at Adams Market on the twentieth of January and would look Alex up. He requested Alex try to send message of where he was based and he would meet up with him. He told Alex to send any message care of The Flight Controllers Office on Cayley Gateway for the attention of Cmdr. X. J. Cochrane.

Zavvi spoke of all the goings-on in Maribor, up on Cayley Gateway and assured Alex that he'd been checking in on the Cayleys, but all was not well. They had been visited by the representative of the Creditor that held all the mortgages on the estate and things had not gone well! Zavvi touched on the news that he and some of the other local Commanders had been dropped as galactic shippers for The Fishery.

It had come as a complete shock that the Imperial Creditor was in the process of fixing a date for the commencement of a period of notice, at the end of which the full repayment on the credits owing would be made to him, or complete foreclosure and auction of House, Estate Lands and The Maribor Fishery would proceed!

Old man Cayley had taken the meetings poorly and Miss Katarina had fended off some unwanted attentions from the representative. Commander Zavvi said he'd tried to find out something about the visitor but his attempts had been blocked. Alex fumed and raged at the news of Kat being hounded by this visitor, but of course he was impotent to do anything about it.

The second holo-chit was from Kat. It was a long message and he replayed it over and over into the small hours: The message was one filled with love and yearning. It also contained undercurrents of fear and desperation which Kat did her best to hide. She also told of the mundane news of Maribor and of its inhabitants they both knew well. However she eventually turned to darker matters:

Katarina announced that her father had given over control of The Maribor Fishery to the creditor who she now knew lived on Dawes Hub Station in Achenar the Imperial Capital System. She wondered if Alex had known that Nathaniel his father, being a half owner of The Fishery had always given over all his annual share of the meagre profits, to her father, to help in the upkeep of the house and estate. She went on to say that in future; her father's half of the profits would be going straight to the new controller of The Fishery, that being the Imperial creditor. This would leave them only a little income from their poor tenant farmers and the orchards. Kat mused and wondered what would happen to Nathaniel's share of The Fishery profits in the future and did Alex know?

This got Alex to wondering what the situation was with The Maribor Fishery as his uncle had said nothing about any profits being forthcoming; in fact he'd never mentioned The Fishery at all. Alex vowed to ask his uncle at the earliest opportunity what the situation was with his father's fifty percent share of The Fishery.

Kat recounted the story of the visitor talking with his ship's AI and how it had intercepted Commander Zavvi's attempt to hack into its data banks. Kat said she had warned the Commander that the visitor from Achenar was going to come after him, but he'd seemed unconcerned. She worried that something might happen to the Commander when he was out in space especially after what had happened to Alex's father and the ship he had been on.

Kat told of her personal dealings with the creditor's representative, and Alex was again agitated to hear that this person had stayed on at Cayley Estate for several standard-days. He read between the lines of just what Kat did and didn't say and discerned the fact that this man had been pestering Kat.

Katarina tearfully recounted how the creditor's representative had put forward the proposal that if she agreed to be his wife then the estate and house could be saved. Kat said that even her father had supported this idea only backing down when she made it clear she found the idea abhorrent! She assured Alex that her promise to wait for him stood strong in the face of mounting adversity!

Alex on hearing all this news and despite Kat's assurance paced his small room like a caged animal impotent to change its situation. In his frustration Alex failed to realise that both Kat and Zavvi had never put a name to this man or even given a description of him. Kat ended her message with a plea to Alex to send a message to her as it was a nightmare not knowing what was happening to him.

Alex had recorded several holo-chit messages for both Commander Zavvi and Kat but there had been no ships bound for the Mata System. Eventually he would strike it lucky in finding a ship heading their way. He was best placed in a despatch office to have easy access to the flight plans of all traffic in and out of Adams Market except for the classified flights which were restricted access he was not privy to.

Alex kept his updated recordings in a small package on his person at all times as well as a ₡20 Credit-Chip ready to pay a Commander or crew member of a ship bound for Cayley Gateway. The package was addressed to Commander Xavier James Cochrane but inside was a separate package addressed to Miss Katarina Natalia Cayley which Alex knew Zavvi would hand deliver.

14:00HRS 07/12/3300 The next day Alex was on two rest "days" which was fortunate as he finally fell asleep in the small hours of the "morning". Once up and about he spent the rest of the day exploring the many "subterranean" levels below the landing pads with Grethá. With whom in such a short time he was forming a strong platonic friendship, but with much mock ire, joking and ribbing from Zeta!

Alex discussed Kats problem and Grethá quickly guessed just what Kat was to him and how much she meant to him. Grethá was becoming a good friend and support for Alex who was inexperienced in such matters of the heart. Grethá said not only had she been physically broken but joked that her heart had been broken beyond repair many, many times. Despite the burgeoning friendship Grethá still didn't seem ready to fully divulge her own history to Alex, and what had maimed her so grievously.

Alex's relationship with Zeta was also becoming stronger as the days went by. It was definitely a mother and son like relationship and Alex thought of Zeta in the same terms as he had with Mycki Quick his Matron back on Greenwald.

One day as he was setting off to start a late shift she stopped him:

"Alex, do me a favour, if you know anyone who needs to rent a room, then if you think they are reliable people, can you get them to come and see me first"

"You rarely have vacancies Zeta, what gives?" asked Alex

"Decklin the man in Suite Three had a heart attack" said Zeta

"What…. Dead?"

"Well I'd hardly be wanting to rent his room if he was in the med-bay now would I? Not even Zeta Zeta is that hard of a woman!" quipped Zeta

"I was only talking to him yesterday" said Alex a bit subdued

"That's life! Or maybe not. You know what I mean" said Zeta

"Anyway, you will remember if you hear of anyone?"

"OK" promised Alex

Following the accident on Landing Pad Seven, Alex had not been deployed to Ground Crew Epsilon again. His mentor Leader Begh, had placed him with the S&C Engineering & Maintenance Shop where he was applying some of the more scientific education his late father had provided him with. Alex still wandered through the Dispatch Office regularly to keep an eye on the scheduled in's and out's of the ships visiting Adams Market.

10:40HRS 10/12/3300 The day came when Alex found a ship outward-bound for Cayley Gateway and negotiated with the navigator of a two man Asp Trader to deliver the package to Commander Zavvi. It cost him an exorbitant ₡40 Credits, twice the generous amount he'd allowed. Although she'd taken outrageous advantage of his obvious lack of experience in negotiating the delivery of something so important to him, he had to take the risk that the woman would deliver the package and not just toss it and pocket the credits. His attempt at a veiled threat had just elicited laughter and a condescending pat on the shoulder.

Later that day Team Leader Karim Abdul Begh found Alex and told him to report to the External Maintenance Section for new deployment. Alex was quite excited about this because the members of the EMS were regarded as real RepStars, their work was glamorous and dangerous! So Alex made his way toward the outer bulkhead area of the central chamber. This is the wall that kept the vacuum of space separated from the inhabitants of the station. Although the area was just within the S&C Company Zone, the Company boundaries in this vital and dangerous work area were not so important, each area co-operated very closely. Their lives depended upon watching each other's back's at all times.

That day the external team were working with another Shipping Company's workers in repairing a Comms Array on the border between the two companies. Although Alex had never been in a full space suit before, or in fact ever performed a space-walk as they were still called, he was eager to gain new experiences whenever he could.

So it came about that he happily went along with the work plan Jerold his senior, and EVA partner proposed. Being young and nimble, he would be the one to traverse out along the long antenna mast to the array and realign it according to the specification held in the data-pad, which he had to plug in and activate. Jerold would remain at the base of the mast paying out the safety line which was motorised and very difficult to manage. The other shipping company's two man team were attending to the receiver cabinet several metres away.

The suiting team helped Jerold and Alex into their full space suits. Alex felt quite special as he tested all the suit, helmet and mag-boot components as instructed, and according to a long safety checklist. The pair clumped to the double airlock and cycled through. The outer airlock portal swung open and Jerold indicated with a sweep of his arm for Alex to go first. Alex was enthralled by the scene before him, just a thin visor between him and the galaxy! The star studded vista opened up before him. Both planets swept into view below. A wave of vertigo passed over him but he soon recovered. Jerold patted him on the back;

"Come on son, we've got work to do, but its great ain't it?

"FANTASTIC!" shouted Alex over the interlink.

"First time?" asked Jerold

"It sure is! I've never felt anything like this!" enthused Alex giving the thumbs up to his partner and then pulled himself fully out of the lock and clamped his boots onto the side of the station

Then over the interlink came:

"Hi chaps! How we doing? Gotta newbie have we?"

"Where are you?" asked Alex

"Look behind you" came another voice

Alex looked back by rotating his hips, torso and then his head inside the helmet; and there were two other suited figures orientated so that they were behind Jerold and Alex. One waved a thick gloved hand at Alex. Four metres beyond them was the array cabinet with its doors already open and the electronics flashing away. The surface they were all stood on was curved but the radius of the curved station body was so colossal it appeared nearly flat. Looking down the length of the station Alex could see the fast rotating habitation rings and beyond them the spread wings of the prodigious solar power arrays and further on still were the massive glowing heat dispersal arrays. All very impressive to a first timer!

"Cummon mate we got work ta'do!" said Jerold

"What do we do first?" asked Alex

"Well ya get yur'self up that there mast" said Jerrold pointing to the huge latticework steel mast.

"…an get to the end an plug yur 'andset into the socket marked wi'a large red circle. An orange line will zip across the little screen an' when it gets to the end'o the line an turns green, yur done an come back down. As ya go an cum. I reel yur out 'an in like"

The other company's crew had been listening in on the interlink"

"WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE! JUST WAIT ONE!" said a voice of authority

"Are you telling me your guy here has never done this job before?"

"He'll be jus fine mate!" replied Jerrold calmly

"DON"T you "mate" me, I'm a Code-A Senior Technician!" said the voice

"Have YOU done this repair or gone up a mast?" asked the Senior Technician

"Corse' I 'ave" replied Jerrold tersely

"WELL YOU GET UP THERE!" ordered the other company's Technician

"Nope I got a bad back an' shouldn't even be out here!" said Jerrold

"What a shower you S&C guys are!" said the other Technician

"Suck on it!" said Jerrold offensively

"We don't have time for this" said the other Technician

"You're right, are YOU going up the mast foul-mouth? asked the Senior

"NOPE! He IS an' that's final, that's wot is arranged MATE!" snarled Jerrold

"RIGHT! By seniority I'm over-ruling YOU, I'll do the declination data reset! Then I'm gonna' file a full safety report, with you and your protégé as the main subjects!" said the Senior Technician through gritted teeth.

"Yur can't, it's 'im wot goes up the mast!" said Jerrold sounding less sure.

"Dave I'm clipped on, pay me out" ordered the Senior Technician

The second technician pushed past Jerrold who just swayed backwards as his boots were clamped to the station, and took control of the motorised winch line. The Senior Technician took the data-pad from Alex who really didn't know what to do in the tense situation. The Senior Tech then clambered onto the trellis mast and hand over hand started up or along the mast.

The Senior Technician was three quarters of the way up the long mast when Jerrold turned and without a word to Alex re-entered the airlock and started cycling through. Alex looked at the technician on the winch controls and he just shrugged at Alex. Alex and the Technician looked up the mast and watched as the Senior Technician deftly wrapped his legs around the mast and gave what looked like the thumbs up before bending over the mast-end.

When it came, both Alex and the other company's Technician made involuntary unintelligible sounds and literally jumped in their suits. The end of the mast exploded in a blue lightening display and a shower of sparks, mechanical and human parts! There was no sound because a force-shielded ship smashing into the steel mast caused no sound in the vacuum of space! Both felt the massive vibration through their feet, that soon passed and the debris, human and otherwise quickly drifted away as the station continued to rotate. The speeding ship, which was never actually seen, sped on, presumably as its shield generator struggled to rebuild its depleted shields.

11/12/3300 The investigation when it was published, pronounced:

ACCIDENT CAUSED BY NAVIGATIONAL ERROR BY UNKNOWN PILOT IN HITHERTO UNIDENTIFIED SHIP: One casualty, fatal: Bramwell Oscar II Age 42 Senior Communications Technician / KPK Geo & Enterprises Inc. / Case now closed.

13/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "The Imperial Palace has issued a statement saying that while the Emperor is unwell, it is not as serious as many commentators are suggesting. Nevertheless speculation is rife. The Chancellor, Senator Anders Blaine, has tried to quell the speculation."

"The great Emperor Hengist has not involved himself in the detail of politics for a long time. It is a terrible loss for us all that he is unwell, but even if the worst does come and our beloved Emperor passes away, we will have a coronation, we will have a spectacular ceremony and some great parties, but nothing will really change. The Senate and I will continue to run the Empire."

"It is said that actions speak louder than words, and it has been noted that many shipyards throughout Imperial space appear to be concentrating on bringing numerous Imperial Interdictors run by key Senators to battle readiness with full squadrons of fighters. This is highlighted by the reduced number of new ships they are completing on the open market."

19/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "The sick Emperor Hengist Duval has managed to appear in the Senate, albeit in a travel chair, to issue a decree. He decreed Harold, his son, not of sound mind. This decree, as commentators have been quick to point out, means there is no clear successor to the throne. Unusually the event was excluded from newscasts, but those present said he looked frail."

20/12/330 GalNet News Report: "Arissa Lavigny, the outspoken courtier and the daughter of the late Prince Aristide Lavigny, has declared that the Prince was not her father. She claimed that she is in fact the illegitimate daughter of Emperor Hengist Duval. This claim, quite possibly true, will be easily verified by the geneticists. She spent many of her early years around the Imperial Court. Her father and mother were close friends of the Emperor, and perhaps now we know why. Her mother is still seen in court from time to time. This would put her claim to the throne ahead of Aisling Duval's, but her parents being unmarried still means her claim is not solid. Palace officials could not be drawn to comment, but the fact that the Palace has not issued a denial is significant."

21/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "Senator Denton Patreus of Eotienses issued a statement: We have a truly great Empire. Our grace Emperor Hengist is sadly not well, and I wish him a speedy recovery. Nevertheless, we do need to plan should the worst happen. The choice of our next Emperor is a vital one. The succession should not be about family bloodlines, but about who would be best for the future Empire. For past generations, and for Hengist himself, he was groomed for power for decades by his great father, and this has worked well for over a thousand years. It was not just about blood, it was about learning from his father. This time there is no such successor, so things need to change."

22/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "A palace spokesman today announced on behalf of his grace Emperor Hengist Duval, that he is to marry Florence Lavigny, a sweetheart from his younger years. Under Imperial Law a marriage must be announced 30 days beforehand. Commentators have pointed out the Emperor could decree it to happen sooner, though he would have to appear in the Senate to do so."

"With his son declared unfit, the marriage would make Arissa Lavigny, his illegitimate daughter with Florence, next in line for the throne. Under Imperial Law the marriage cannot happen for thirty days to allow people to lodge their objections. Arissa Lavigny will become Princess Arissa as soon as they marry, and of the announcement she has said: "This is one of the happiest days of my life. I will of course change my name to Duval, so the honorable Duval line will continue in both blood and name."

23/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "Rumors are spreading that the Emperor's illness has taken a turn for the worse. Speeders carrying medical experts have been seen entering the palace, and inadvertently last night an Imperial aide confirmed that one wing of the Imperial Palace has been turned into a hospital."

"Critics of the Emperor have said that he should have taken genetic therapies long ago. With them he would have lived another fifty years, but the Emperor has always believed in clean living and avoided medications, drugs and narcotics. Those same critics also blamed him for his rebellious son's descent into debauchery during his early years as a response to his father's "Puritanism""

26/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "Senator Zemina Torval issued a statement: All this in-fighting over the succession is unseemly. I have at least as much Imperial blood as that Arissa Lavigny woman and you don't see me clamoring for the throne. Any fool can change their name to Duval, but it makes no difference. I may disagree with Senator Patreus on many things but he is right on this matter. We must do what is best for our beloved Empire. Not glory for an individual. In the absence of a clear well-prepared successor, the throne should go to the Senator most popular with the Citizens, and like it or not that is currently Senator Denton Patreus."

29/12/3300 Alex's messages to Zavvi and Kat had got through because he received another holo-chit in reply from both, delivered to him by a ship passing through both the Mata and Eotienses Star Systems. Zavvi's message was mainly what The Pride and her crew had been up to recently and confirmation that he would be visiting Adams Market on the twentieth of the following standard-month.

Kat's message had been as loving as ever but the problems at Cayley Estate had worsened. The Imperial Creditor had issued formal notice of foreclosure on the estate. At the Cayley Estate House; at 09:00HRS on the first day of March in the New Year there was to be an Official Creditors Auction of Cayley Estate House, Lands and all that Pertained. Kat's holographic image further explained:

"I don't know how to tell you this Alex!"

"The Imperial Creditors representative again visited Father. This time I managed to overhear a good amount of what was said: Despite father's agreement to give control of Maribor Fishery and all future profits on his last visit, he came back and said that the amount father owed was just too much and they required our fifty percent share in the Fishery as part repayment of the debt…" Kat had obviously stopped to compose herself before continuing.

"….so father had no option and signed over not just control but now the full ownership of The Maribor Fishery and this just as it moves into profit. It is so unfair! The Representative then said the Imperial Creditor would only allow father until the last day in February to repay the remainder owing. He said if it wasn't paid then there was to be an auction arranged to take place at the house,….." There was another halt to the recording.

"…the Creditor has made the offer to father; that if I agree to marry his representative, who it transpires is his only nephew, he would cease foreclosure immediately. He said that father could then live on the estate for his remaining days in peace and comfort, with all credit worries removed. They have not said if I would live with my husband here on the estate or elsewhere, he was most vague on this point.

Alex I can'st not marry this man but father is so attached to the house and estate, I fear he will force me into this marriage! I believe not that this man has any true feelings for me! He is always looking upon me in a most unusual way, if t'is a look of love, then t'is not love as I understand it. At other times I catch him unguarded, looking upon me with what almost seems to be hatred, yet I have given him no cause to take offense!" Kat ended her message with a final plea:

"Alex, if you have any thoughts or means of aiding us in our plight I implore you to act with utmost haste, but in truth I have no real hope in this quarter and would'st not burden you with any high or unreasonable expectation. Please be assured of my love for now and always my Alexander" Kat broke off with what to Alex sounded very much like a stifled sob.

Alex was in an utter turmoil of emotions, he wanted to be with Kat, he wanted to punish these Creditors, and he wanted to ease the Cayley's pain. He was in a position of total and absolute impotence. He raged against all that life was cruelly presenting to him and those he held most dear.

In desperation, like Jack Myles and his father would have told him; he made a heart felt plea to the great Free Spirit.

CHAPTER TWELVE

07:00HRS 30/12/3300 Alex preoccupied and having spent a restless night was leaving Zeta Zeta's on his way to work when Zeta met him in the corridor:

"Alex! I have to talk to you, come in please" Zeta took Alex into the red room where Grethá sat as usual behind her desk:

"We all know about the two accidents that had your name written on them Alex!" said Zeta tightly holding onto Alex's arm.

"You're being over-dramatic Zeta!" snapped Alex.

"Tell him what you were told" Zeta ordered Grethá

"Alex, I have a friend in the port authority Police" Grethá made the surprise announcement.

"Yesterday, outside the S&C Engineering shop where you work, a young man identified as Griffon McCain was found murdered my police friend told me!"

"What has this got to do with me, am I being suspected or something?" asked Alex worriedly.

"No, no … the officer has seen you on his ahh… unofficial visits here, he has seen you with us and he says that the victim was an absolute dead ringer for you! He says it could almost have been your twin brother. When the body was first found, my friend thought it _was_ you, that's why he told me the story in the first place!" said Grethá.

"What are you saying?" asked Alex looking from Grethá to Zeta and back.

"Alex, We're saying be careful and watch you your back!" said Zeta still holding onto his forearm.

"The body was found in that dark corridor alongside your workshop!" said Grethá.

"The young man had long whitish-blonde hair a lot like yours, he'd been stabbed from behind, through the spine with a very narrow bladed weapon, a single blow killed him!"

"From what I've found out from my contacts, the murder must have occurred at about the time you would've been leaving work! Nothing was taken from the young man who was just on an errand from his ship" said Zeta

"I left work a lot earlier than usual yesterday, we'd finished the job we'd been doing and the crew-chief allowed us to knock off way before time!" said Alex

"Well just be careful, watch your back Alex, I have a feeling about this and something doesn't smell right!" said Zeta forcefully squeezing Alex's arm.

Alex thanked them both for their concern and promised he would keep his eyes and ears open, watch his back and generally be careful. In a very thoughtful mood with this new aspect adding to his worries, he walked to work, pausing in the corridor where the murder happened. There was nothing to see. Alex went into the workshop where the only topic of conversation was the murder. The station news-net was full of the murder but as yet no picture of the victim had been broadcast.

11:00HRS 30/12/3300 For nearly two standard-weeks Alex had been working in the S&C Engineering & Maintenance Shop. After their morning break Team Leader Karim Begh found Alex and told him to report back to the Main Control and Despatch Office where he was being redeployed. Alex asked why he was being moved again but Team Leader Begh told him that he was to do as instructed not go asking for reasons! Alex wondered if the murder had something to do with this sudden redeployment. Strange and apparently coincidental things were afoot, but Alex felt as if a net was closing around him, his head felt fit to split with the turmoil of thoughts, suspicions and fears coursing through his mind.

As Alex entered the Main Control office he saw a holo-screen on a nearby desk running the station local news-net. It was still the report on the murder of a visiting crew member off a ship. However; it was the holographic picture of the victim that was now being shown that had drawn Alex's attention. Even though the picture had obviously been taken after death, the likeness was uncanny. Alex felt a cold shiver up his spine as if someone had walked over his own grave. He went over to the screen and turned up the sound.

Several nearby staff gathered around Alex and the screen asking him questions and offering opinions until the Senior Officer came across to find out what was causing all the interest. She was equally perplexed by the situation but quickly dispersed the small crowd and detailed Alex to collect some data-chits that the Commander of an Imperial Clipper had couriered.

Alex troubled and on edge, now peering in every dark recess he passed, went down to the hangar where the Imperial Clipper "Emperors Cohort" was berthed. He got the hangar chief's permission to approach the ship. Alex now knew what he was doing, so he selected a communicator from one of the racks and keyed the green button:

"Ground Crew to Emperors Cohort" Alex spoke quietly into the device.

"Cohort. Commander here. Read you Ground. Go ahead"

"Permission to come aboard Commander" requested Alex more firmly.

"Please state your business" said the female Commander.

"Data Collection Commander" stated Alex with increasing assurance.

"No problem, come aboard Ground"

Alex turned back to the rack and replaced the communicator and got a thumbs up from the hangar chief. Alex quickly climbed the access steps into the elegant Clipper Star Ship's belly. He was met in the hold access corridor by the Commander who was dressed in an Imperial Traders, Space Flight Commander's jumpsuit with a veritable bank of military ribbons on her very shapely left breast. Alex thought he's better stop trying to figure out the decorations in case his gaze was misconstrued.

The Commander briskly handed a tube of data-chits to Alex and got him to place his thumb print on her holo-pad as receipt for the chits. Alex thanked her and she thanked him, as he turned to leave the ship she said:

"I don't know if you can help me young man but I have a problem.

"I'll do my best, how can I be of assistance?" replied Alex guardedly.

"Well I normally don't pick up or carry passengers but I felt sorry for an old guy, if you've got a couple of minutes, I'll fill you in?"

Alex just nodded and joined the Commander in her cabin where she explained:

"I'd stopped to take on fuel at the backwater space-platform of Walotsky Enterprise in the Sabines System. The platform manager an Imperial Citizen, approached me asking if I was headed to more civilised realms. He had a very ill man evacuated from a mining hell-hole suffering from a serious ailment and needed to get him to civilisation as the only way of saving his life. When we first saw him, the poor guy was nearly done in. He's a bit better now we've doctored him up a fair bit, but he remains very weak. It just so happened he wanted to come to the Eotienses System as it had been his home or meant something to him. As I was passing quite near here I couldn't just say "no" to the man, ill and marooned as he was".

"Well I'd love to help, what can I do?" asked Alex

"Nothing probably, but do you know of any lodgings available? I don't think he has much credit though, as far as I can tell anyway."

Alex thought back to what Zeta had said a couple of standard-weeks back, he was fairly sure no-one had moved into the empty Suite Three. Alex said he might be able to help, so the Commander took him to see the passenger. The man was resting on a bunk and certainly looked very ill with a dreadful pallor. Alex wondered if he'd been wise to offer to help. The commander introduced them.

"This is Marlin Herxx and this is…?"

"Alex… Alex Colm" said Alex shaking hands with the man

"Well son, I'd be mighty grateful if you could assist an old man in difficulties. I can pay my way if not too expensive, I need some form of billet" said Marlin Herxx

"Well you will have to come to an arrangement with the lady that runs my billet, I can introduce you to her." said Alex taking pity on the man.

"I can do that Son, and many thanks for taking pity on an old man!" he said in a very weak and faltering voice.

"I can show you to the lodgings after I finish my shift, can you walk a fair distance?" asked Alex

"No not really, I might find more than a few steps problematic!" said Marlin

"That's not a problem, I'll detail my one and only crew member and you can take the other end of a stretcher can't you Alex?" asked the Commander.

"Yeah Sure, I can do that!" said Alex with renewed enthusiasm.

"I'll call and speak to Zeta when I finish shift and come straight back here. When are you scheduled to leave Commander? Is that going to be a problem?" asked Alex

"We don't ship-out for two standard-days Alex so no problem!"

"I'll be back around 18:15HRS" promised Alex.

"See you then!" smiled the Commander shaking Alex's hand warmly.

"Thanks son,….. Alex!" said Marlin sitting up in his bed.

"Yes sir?" said Alex again taking his offered hand.

"This really means a lot to me, you a stranger helping an old derelict you don't know from Adam! It really means a lot….." coughing Marlin lay back on the bunk exhausted from even a little exertion. Alex gently released his hand as the man closed his eyes.

Alex returned to the Office with the holo-chits and completed his shift which finished at 18:00HRS. He went to the nearest public Comms booth and as promised he called and spoke with Zeta who agreed to take Marlin Herxx on as a tenant purely on Alex's recommendation.

Zeta didn't hesitate and started issuing her instructions to get "Suite" Three whipped into shape ready to accept a sick gentleman. Alex returned to the Emperors Cohort and with a crewman who turned out to be a crew-woman, transferred Marlin Herxx on a stretcher to Zetas Bar and Rooms. The convoluted and difficult journey through the back corridors and landings of the subterranean sections was difficult for Marlin despite the stretcher. All three; porters and patient were in varying states of exhaustion by the time they arrived.

If Marlin Herxx was shocked or disappointed at what his new lodgings consisted of, he didn't show it. When finally settled and the ships crew had departed, Alex and Zeta sat a while with Marlin Herxx propped up in his new bed, and chatted.

"Well Alex, once again I thank you for the kindness you have shown a complete stranger. There are not many nowadays that would! said Marlin in a weak and tired voice.

"He's good like that!" said Zeta ruffling Alex's hair, to his embarrassment.

"I'm sure he is!" said Marlin with a weak laugh.

Marlin and Zeta came to a mutually acceptable financial arrangement, and over the next few days Alex spent more of his free evenings and rest days in the company of Marlin Herxx. Sometimes Arkan and Grethá would join them for a game of cards, using an actual pack of cards rather than the holographic versions. This seemed to cheer Marlin and certainly passed the time in a manner they all enjoyed.

Zeta had arranged for a medical man, not an actual doctor, because it seemed Marlin couldn't afford the fees, to attend him and give an assessment of his condition. The medico diagnosed terminal heart disease, consequent to years of being involved in heavy mining and breathing oxygen rich suit air for too long. Alex pressed Marlin about taking the life prolonging treatments now commonly available. Marlin dismissed such suggestions with a wave of his hand and a declaration that he'd lived a full and varied life and had little to extend it for.

As their friendship deepened, Alex felt that if Marlin had any family or relatives he wanted nothing more to do with them. Marlin dismissed family and friends as being for "fair weather only" and not to be held too close lest they stab you in the back! Alex, thinking of his father, Kat, Zavvi, his new friends on Adams Market could only disagree. Marlin laughed and said Alex was suffering the inexperience of youth! Marlin did make some local calls on a holo-fac that Alex bought in for him but Alex never enquired who he'd contacted and always gave Marlin privacy when needed.

From long talks through the "night" Alex got the impression that Marlin had a deep cynicism running through him, and had been at war with a galaxy that had treated him in a manner he deeply resented. Marlin had been knocking around the more isolated reaches of the known galaxy for his ninety three standard-years.

Marlin had been involved in mining precious metals from worlds and asteroid belts determined not to easily relinquish their treasures. In recent years he had been location mining manager for such operations and had deep knowledge of the profession. He'd travelled out to some of the closer nebulas; he had frequented the rougher fringe human systems, sometimes even the anarchy systems where even the police feared to tread.

His stories which he told mainly to Alex but sometimes to Grethá and Arkan too, were full of riches gained and lost, adventure and disaster in equal proportions. Marlin's stories and saga's always seemed to ring true, and he consistently had the answers ready to any of the more esoteric questions put by his listeners! He was a deeply interesting and enigmatic man.

As the standard-days passed, Marlin showed little sign of improvement in his health. The least exertion left him gasping, and more and more came to rely on Alex and sometimes Grethá too. Sometimes Grethá would be found massaging the old man's knotted muscles accompanied by the ever present whirr of her prosthetic's servo's and her singing in her synthesised but somehow alluring voice.

On returning from his shifts, Alex would help him with his daily requirements, even helping him with his meals when he agreed to eat. Alex would help him out from the bed into a huge but comfortable chair that Alex had managed to steal, and back to bed when he tired. Marlin claimed that if he had a son, he couldn't wish for better than Alex. These compliments often given, always embarrassed Alex who brushed them aside.

31/12/3300 GalNet News Report: "Arissa Lavigny issued a statement hinting that the Emperor's status was not as serious as some claimed. "We've heard a lot of debate between the honorable Denton Patreus, Aisling Duval, and Zemina Torval, but we need to look at the Empire itself. We need continuity, not in-fighting. His Excellency Chancellor Anders Blaine has served my father well for over five decades. Soon my mother will finally marry my father, but rest assured if and when the time comes I will serve the Empire as best I can, and will bring continuity and stability."

23:55HRS 31/12/3300 Alex joined everyone in Zeta Zeta's Bar for the Galactic New Year celebrations, then he took some drinks up to Marlin and celebrated the New Galactic-Standard-Year with him.

00.25HRS 01/01/3301 Arkan and Grethá managed to slip away from the celebrations and spent a while in Marlin's room until it became obvious that he was tiring and needed peace and quiet. They made him comfortable and returned to the party, Grethá giving him a New Year kiss on the forehead before she left!

09/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "Arissa Lavigny has released the plans for her parent's wedding on the 22nd of this month. It will be a grand affair with visiting dignitaries from systems around and beyond the Empire. The ceremony is to take place in the Imperial Palace, and the Emperor and his new wife will remain in specially prepared ornate travel chairs throughout as the Emperor is not expected to be fully recovered by the time of the wedding. It would seem that the Emperor's illness is not as bad as many commentators have made out."

18:30HRS 15/01/3301 Five days before Commander Zavvi's expected arrival on Adams Market, Alex returned to Zeta's place having finished his shift. Zeta was waiting in her doorway for him:

"Alex come in for a moment" she said gesturing to the red lounge.

"Hi Zeta, what's up?"

"Marlin asked me for something strange today" she said mysteriously

"Yes?"

"He asked if I knew a reliable Legal Factor, I said I did and he asked me to arrange for them to visit him here with a Notary Witness."

"Why?" asked Alex

"No idea! The Factor and Notary eventually turned up and they were in with Herxx for quite a while, and then I was called in to Suite Three to witness a legal document on a bonded holo-fac, What's it all about, do you have any idea?"

"No! Not a bit" said an equally perplexed Alex

Zeta was full of conspiracy theories about Marlin Herxx and this episode sent her into a new spate of speculation and supposition. She thought perhaps he was on the run from the police, or that he was a millionaire with a fortune to give away, her ideas were quite colourful and very varied!

That "evening" Alex found Marlin a bit stronger and quite animated but making no mention of his visitors that day. He did however drop a hint that there was a secret he would tell Alex in the very near future, Alex was too polite to press his friend on the matter. Alex gave Marlin the usual assistance he required and then shared their evening meal which as usual Alex had brought in from the canteen on a tray. They had a quick game of cards and Alex settled Marlin down for the "night" and hoped he slept well: Marlin caught hold of Alex's hand and said:

"Thank you son! Not only for what you do for me, a broken friendless old man, but for what you are to me! You have single handed restored my faith in humankind. I thought all to be feckless and worthless without redemption, but you have shown me the error in my thinking. Thank you son, and good night!"

Alex was deeply embarrassed but touched nonetheless by what the old man said and so obviously meant!

16/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "Foreign dignitaries are beginning to gather on Capitol in Achenar, in preparation for the royal wedding. Senators from throughout Imperial space have begun arriving and many leaders from friendly independent systems too. Red carpets have been laid in local starports, and for the full length of the Imperial Avenue. Gilded open-topped speeders and ground-cars can be seen ferrying them to their ornate quarters at the Imperial Palace. For the ceremony itself, special wheeled gilded carriages pulled by horses. The route is already being prepared with arrays of brightly colored flower arrangements flanking the red carpets on the tree-lined route. Huge banners carrying the Imperial Crest are being raised between the trees, and on the faces of key buildings. Many have said it is this sort of thing that shows the grandeur of the Empire at its best."

17/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "Reports are now circulating that the Emperor's condition is far worse than is being admitted. One source even claimed that he has died, but that hasn't been confirmed. A senior palace source informed us that Chancellor Blaine would announce his death if it happened. We believe it likely that his sickness has merely worsened. Following the rumours there is also speculation is that his wedding to Florence Lavigny might be delayed"

18:20HRS 17/01/3301 Midst all the hustle and bustle and extra work caused by the imminent Imperial wedding, Alex returned to Zeta's place having finished his shift a little early. Thinking of Zavvi's visit in three standard-days, he was happily whistling to himself, head down as his boots clicked away up the corridor toward Marlin's room.

Cutting round the corner Alex barrelled straight into a figure coming around the corridor's "T" junction corner. The collision knocked a holo-fac from the hands of the swarthy skinned man. Alex apologising, with quick reflexes grabbed the holo-fac in the reduced gravity and on reflex offered it back to the man he'd collided with. The swarthy man with carefully groomed hair, was shorter than Alex and just snatched the holo-pad out of Alex's grip and without a word shouldered past and continued down the poorly lit corridor toward the stairs to the bar.

Alex shrugged and carried on round the offending corner and down the corridor to Suite Three. Alex knocked on the door but didn't get Marlin's usual reply. He knocked again with the same result. Alex opened the door and in the dim light saw a figure laid on the deck. Alex rushed into the room and knelt beside Marlin. He put his hand to Marlin's forehead and it was warm. Alex bent to see if he could hear him breathing as he felt for a pulse. Neither was present. Alex immediately started resuscitation on Marlin, shouting for help at the same time.

Another resident fetched Zeta who fetched her pet medico who on arrival stopped Alex and Arkan in their efforts to revive Marlin. He put his bio-systems scanner over Marlin and after a few seconds shook his head. Diagnosing a massive myocardial infarction, recovery from which would have taken a religious miracle because it was well beyond medical science! As the medico bent over Marlin's body; Alex, Arkan, Zeta and Grethá who had joined them, looked at each other in shock. This was the second resident to pass way with a heart attack in this room recently.

Zeta picked up the heavy comfy chair which was overturned while Grethá picked up Marlin's bedclothes that were scattered on the floor. Alex looked up from his dead friend and saw what the two women were doing. He said that the mess they were clearing up didn't happen when he was trying to get Marlin back. Zeta said perhaps Marlin had felt unwell, got up from the bed threw off his covers and collapsed knocking over the chair.

Alex speculated about the stranger he'd collided with in the corridor and cast him as a possible intruder! This man causing Marlin to get out of bed, throwing the covers onto the floor, struggling with the swarthy man, knocking over the very heavy chair, and the stress of the struggle causing a heart attack! The others hadn't seen the dark stranger so didn't really agree with Alex's hypothesis. They didn't argue the point as they knew how close Marlin and Alex had become in such a short time.

Zeta arranged for Marlin's body to be removed once the medico had completed all the formalities. The medic said he could issue all the required formalities as the death was easily explainable and expected. Alex disagreed with that last bit but said nothing further as he had no evidence. Alex was left alone at last and despite his sorrow he searched the room for any other signs of the struggle he'd suggested. He found none. However he discovered that Marlins holo-fac he'd purchased for him was missing. In Alex's mind this confirmed his theory as to what had happened! The swarthy stranger with the ringleted hair was long gone.

Later that "evening" Alex was sharing a drink with Zeta in her domain as they checked back through surveillance recordings that only briefly showed a dark and indistinct figure in the corridor. There was really nothing to support Alex's intruder theory that had crystallised in his mind. Other matters now needed attention:

"Well with regard to last offices for Marlin, I have a few credits" said Alex

"There is the rent and deposit he paid me, that can go in the pot" offered Zeta

"He had no relatives that I know of" said Alex

"I guess it will be down to us to get things done proper" said Zeta

Alex just nodded looking down at his glass which Zeta refilled.

"Thanks"

"You really liked the old guy didn't you?" said Zeta

"Yeah, he was OK, a real gentleman!" said Alex

"Do you think we should contact that Legal Factor and Notary from the other day, you remember when they called here and I had to witness?" said Zeta suddenly

"I guess so, it won't hurt. Perhaps they will know something"

18/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "Senator Anders Blaine, Chancellor to Emperor Hengist Duval has made a statement on the steps of the Imperial Palace "It is with regret I have to announce that his grace, Emperor Hengist Duval's sickness has worsened, and he has fallen into a coma. His life is not in danger, he is stable, and his doctors are hopeful of a recovery. In the mean time I will of course continue in my role as Chancellor, and the Empire will continue to run under my day to day control, as it has done for the past decades, so nothing will change." Rumours from anonymous Imperial staff are that Emperor Hengist is on a life support machine and perhaps unlikely to recover."

10:00HRS 18/01/3301 With most citizen's attention being taken up with the news from Achenar; Alex took his first leave of absence from work and the Legal Factor was summonsed. They gathered in Zeta's office and the first thing the Factor said after being informed of Marlin Herxx's death was:

"Is there an Alexander Colm living here?"

When Alex identified himself and proved his identity with his "Sidekick" the Factor asked Zeta if they could have privacy. Somewhat put out she left her office to the Factor and Alex.

"Well Citizen Colm" started the legal eagle

"No. Just plain Colm" said Alex

"Indeed, as you wish… Colm"

"It would appear the you, Colm, are the sole executor and legatee of the recently departed Marlin Haversham Herxx" pronounced the Factor

"What does that mean?" asked Alex

"It means, young man, that you decide on what happens to the departed's possessions and that you are the sole beneficiary of his last will and testament."

"But he didn't have any credits or property" exclaimed Alex

"It also means you are liable for any debts he had" said the Factor

"Oh, that's more like it" said a quieter Alex

"I have a couple of things to address with you Colm" said the factor

"Do you have a holo-fac or holo-pad?" enquired the Legal Factor of Alex

"I have a fac" said Alex

"Fetch it!" ordered the man

Alex quickly fetched his holo-fac from his room and the man made Alex sign in and once he'd done so instructed Alex to log onto his bankers. Alex logged onto The Bank of Zaonce server. The Legal Factor leant across the table and inserted a data chip into Alex's machine. A finger print hologram box shone into being and the factor lanced his thumb through the shimmering image.

"Kindly check your account balance" instructed the man with a smile.

Alex made the required gestures through the holograms as they appeared in sequence. Alex was expecting to see ₡825.9 flash into holographic being, instead there appeared, floating in the air just above the screen: ₡156,825.9 Alex sat there with his mouth open whilst the Factor allowed himself a very unprofessional chuckle. _There's plenty to see Marlin off in style! And very much more besides!_ Thought Alex.

"Why has he left this to me?" asked Alex

"That son is better answered by you yourself I'd have thought!"

"There's one further thing to be dealt with" stated the Factor

"Your benefactor said his beneficiary was to be given a Bonded Holo-Fac on his demise. That item is here" said the Factor bending down and lifting a Holo-Fac from his bag and placing it on the table in front of Alex:

"I am to leave the room and you are to activate the device and once you have finished you may call me and tell me if you require my services further or send me on my way." Saying which the Legal Factor stood, bowed to Alex and left the room.

Alex a bit stunned by the speed with which things were developing, sat and looked down at the Holo-Fac with its quaint wax seal and all. After a few standard-minutes Alex flipped the wax seal and broke it. He activated the device and the 3D image of Marlin flickered and then solidified:

"Hello Alex, I guess that I am dead, oh well never mind it was bound to happen sooner or later, sooner is my guess! This message from beyond the grave is mainly about the secret I spoke to you of. I have put a rough description of what I found but couldn't recover for myself, on my holo-fac that you purchased for me.

The information laid before you now, here on this bonded holo-fac tells you how to actually possess yourself of the inheritance I have left you in my will. I don't mean the piffling amount of credits the Legal Man has no doubt availed you of already. Anyway we will come to the main secret in due course. First allow an old man a preamble:

I have treated you as I have, because of your kindness to a sick and friendless old man. I came back to my home, in fact the planet around which this station orbits was my home. I returned to die and found neither kith nor kin toward whom I desired to make myself known, and there was no friendly face to greet me, save your own! I was growing more bitter and hardened, for mine has been a bitter and hard life; but I need not talk of that here, the Legal Factor waits outside and time is precious.

You! Young Alexander, have saved me from the utter disgust of mankind which has been growing within me. Your kindly thoughts have sweetened my last days and have given me a quiet glow of happiness to which I have long been a stranger. This has been mostly my fault in the way I chose to lead my life! I have many regrets at my end, but we cannot address such regrets once time has flown." The image paused momentarily: "As the ancient song goes; _"You run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking. Racing around to come up behind you again. The sun is the same in a relative way, but you are older. Shorter of breath and one day closer to death!" …._ a very appropriate song, lyrics for my life, and that final day is now at hand for me, my son!"

"I have been a rolling stone like an asteroid, from the fateful day I left the planet now below you! When that was and what I did in my earlier years I have neither the time nor the inclination to discuss! I had my times of plenty and those of scarcity. I had fallen on the latter when I had an offer to manage a remote mining concern on the Planet Sabines 3 in the system of the same name. "The Rape of The Sabines" from mythology takes on fresh and dread meaning; they'd certainly raped that planet of its mineral treasures!

The reputation for safety was dreadful as was that of the unscrupulous owner who screwed the very life-blood from his employees and slaves alike. He lives the life of luxury in Achenar at the very septic heart of The Empire. He cared little that his evil mining facility ate through slaves, employees and managers alike, spitting them out one after another. It was always profit, profit, PROFIT! The image of Marlin shook in a fit of uncontrollable coughing. Eventually he managed to go on:

I mainly dealt with the owners ill-favoured, and I must say ill-tempered nephew, who paid us periodic visits and made himself most objectionable! Finding fault with the way I was running the mine, cursing me in front of the workers for not driving them harder! The planet and the work soon took their toll on me, coupled with always breathing second-hand scrubbed air; my poor body could stand no more! With his superior airs and domineering manners I broke one day and gave him a quite severe beating!

He was not as big man as I, but he did like his knife, fortunately I was well versed in military unarmed combat and soon parted him from his shiv! I need not say that his threats of vengeance were plentiful. I expected a severance message forthwith but I suppose it was so difficult in securing my replacement that his selfish uncle saw sense. I felt the nephew, my lord and master was just biding his time and was just waiting for the opportunity of sticking his knife between my ribs or cutting my airline one day when I wasn't looking!" The image of Marlin coughed and there was another pause before the recording resumed: Humming to himself "… _Shorter of breath and one day closer to death!"…._ with a gentle ironic smile he continued:

"The only escape and relaxation I had whilst at the mine was to use the company shuttle ship for little jaunts around the local star systems. It was an ancient and decrepit Asp Explorer that had been used many, many decades before in prospecting programs. It had been abandoned in the mine scrap yard and I and a few of the workers fixed it up as best we could. I used to make occasional pleasure cruises with two or three of the men I trusted. We did a bit of prospecting for ourselves on the side. We weren't about to let the company know if we'd ever found anything of value, we intended to keep it all for ourselves.

The oldest hand at the mine, "Old Jake" who else would it be with a name like that! I ask you? Anyway Old Jake one day started mumbling about a haunted planet and a place you shouldn't go, well that whetted my appetite or curiosity! He never said more about it, he refused point blank.

Many months later the Asp which we had dubbed "It's All Mine" decided it was going to throw a wobbly and its main drive packed up, there we were in a decaying orbit around Sabine 6A from where we had been admiring the Class-1 or Jovian Gas Giant; Sabine 6 with its blue face and pristine ring system… Ok …Ok … no point lying … we'd been prospecting not sightseeing; anyway we'd lost drive and were in a right pickle! Old Jake happened to be onboard and when we had put down, rather hard, on this icy looking planetoid Sabine 6A, he started mumbling again about the haunted valley and this time mentioned a haunted shipwreck! I didn't have the time nor the inclination to listen to his rubbish, so set to in fixing the drive. It didn't take too long, about ten hours if I remember correctly. A few bruised knuckles and a lot of swearing later we got "It's all Mine" back online. Then I took a proper look around and found I had crash landed the old girl right on the edge of a monstrous chasm which was a bit unlucky seeing how most of the planet was icy smooth like a ball bearing with only a few impact craters here and there. Then a fifty megahump beam went off in my head! Of course…haunted valley!…. Oh yeah and haunted ship!…. I found Old Jake hiding in the "Commander's day cabin" he refused to come out and was in a real funk, he wasn't going in no matter what I said! Going in? Presumably he meant the valley. I wasn't going to ask him anyway. I asked the other two crew to decide who was coming with me. Pete the Mine-Engineer cum Navigator was elected. I took the "keys" of "It's All Mine" to prevent Old Jake and Karly from accidentally leaving us behind!

We unshipped the Surface Reconnaissance Vehicle and with a few hours oxygen we set off northward along the top lip of the chasm or valley. From space the spot to aim for looks like a tangled bundle of spaghetti with one strand leading straight out of the bundle. It is this straight element that is our valley. The spot where we made our find is the base of the straight chasm just outside of the bundle of spaghetti i.e. chasms. The grid reference is Latitude 53.7690 by Longitude -94.8392

There was our valley, a deep chasm and there in the bottom was scattered wreckage on another lip. I say another lip because when you look over the main valley lip there is a far, far deeper chasm or gash in the floor of the main chasm or valley. A double gash as it were. A gash within a gash. There was something down there in the depths, we could make it out, a lighter patch of colour against the dark gloom.

We had driven the SRV down the side slope into the main valley and onto the floor but it had been difficult and dangerous. The floor was very undulating with pits and hills, we gave the SRV a right hammering! We couldn't drive the SRV any further down into the second valley because we didn't have it properly rigged. It couldn't even boost jump which would have been helpful as the gravity was only Zero point Four Gee!

I left Pete in the base of the main valley, on the lip of the deeper valley. He went to explore the wreckage on the lip. It looked ancient from what I could see. Even in a vacuum it was "weather beaten". That's OLD! Taking several hours supply of oxygen I set off just in my suit'n'boots. As I slid and slithered down the steep sides I wondered if I could make it back up the shale and rock slope. It might be easy getting down but getting back up was a real worry. I fell in one place and even in the low grav it was dangerous, I slid downhill on my front for metres and my visor stopped mere centimetres from a jagged rock!

Lesson learnt! I curbed my enthusiasm and took more care. After almost an hour I reached the bottom and there she was! A ship, ancient beyond words. I have heard of these ships or ones like it but I'd never even seen pictures. It was way too large for me to circumnavigate and explore with the oxygen I had.

The vessel was so unbelievably large it would dwarf even the capital ships of the Empire and the Federation! Ships like this one had not been seen for centuries. I passed huge propulsion orifices, huge funnel shaped structures. Each jet nozzle mouth was ten times my height. From the diameter of the ship I guessed half their number were buried under the ice. From several of these monstrous jets were some sort of biologic structures as if the jets had been internally coated with a green crystalline cellular growth! I was intrigued but couldn't stop to investigate.

I was looking for a portal or opening. Toward where I was headed, toward the front of the huge tube was a tangle of torn metal and spars. The ship had ploughed into the sloping surface and only by bad luck had hit this deep double ravine. The markings on the side meant nothing to me at the time; the letters were thirty metres tall at least! I found several large access ports from their markings but all were sealed tight. Most were high up, out of reach on the side of the vessel. The curving flank of the vessel was solid; it refused to ring when struck. The surface showed signs of paint but it was weathered in the absence of weather! Old, so very, very old!

I carried on until I reached the impact damage and managed to find a large enough opening for me to fit through easily enough. I switched on my beam torch and checked my oxygen, I had enough for ten or so standard-hours in the vessel, if I was to stand a chance of getting back to the SRV with a safe margin remaining! Where I entered the vessel was a suited body sat up against the bulkhead, a desiccated face grinned from behind the large helmet visor when I'd wiped away the dust and detritus of centuries. I cut the woven patch from the shoulder of his ancient spacesuit.

I explored as best I could without tools. I came across more of the occupants, desiccated they had all been there so long, a couple had evidence of some form of energy weapon strikes! I found old time weapons and cartridge cases everywhere in the muck and dust. I found riches beyond anyone's dreams, old artefacts long lost and now irreplaceable. I have listed on the holo-fac you got me, just what is in the ship, Alex, son I found things that you would just not believe. I collected together a small fortune and buried it in a tin box in the dust and rock exactly three metres inside the lowest jet orifice at the rear of the vessel in case someone else found the wreck before I could get back to do a proper salvage job.

I found an explanation for the green crystalline organic structures. Son it's knowledge more valuable to mankind than all the treasure this ship carries! You must be careful what you do with this knowledge, you may be hunted down and silenced to prevent you broadcasting the find and what it means to mankind as a whole. If you are going to do anything with this discovery; I suggest you take it in complete secrecy to Dr Arcanonn, at The Canonn scientific community, who I believe are soon going to set up operations at the Thompson Dock, in the Varati System!

Obviously I got back otherwise I would not be talking to you here. The story does not end there. When we got back, we decided to keep the find secret between us, except for "Old Jake" who wanted no part of it and shunned all attempts to involve him. We all decided to quit the company and form our own company to salvage the contents of this arcane vessel. However within a standard-month Pete and Karly were killed in a mine accident. "Old Jake" was "Old Jake" and wouldn't talk about it and shortly thereafter killed himself by throwing himself into a Mk17 Caine-Massey ore crusher. He left no message and I never found out why he did it.

Then the mistake I made came home to roost. I'd kept back a couple of trophies whilst inside the gargantuan vessel, the shoulder patch and two gold coins struck in the place that had waved bon voyage to the vessel! On hindsight I should have left well alone and come away empty handed.

Sometime after Pete and Karly had been killed and "Old Jake" had taken his short jump into the hopper, I came down with a fever, I was delirious and on the very edge of death. My staff nursed me as they were best able, they at least kept me going.

Whilst in my delirium I woke briefly to see a shadowy figure standing over the end of my bed with my overall in his hand. It was my erstwhile boss, the nephew of the owner. He was closely looking at some objects in his hand. They were the patch and gold coins that I had stuffed in my pocket.

I don't remember much but he offered to split my find eighty twenty if I did the right thing and divulged the place. I refused and tried to snatch back the items. He just laughed at my weakness but he couldn't kill me now because of my knowledge. Foolishly I taunted him with that fact. He said whatever I had found belonged to The Company because I had used their ship and done it on their time! I disagreed.

When I had recovered somewhat, I fled up to the space platform Walotsky Enterprise in orbit above Sabines 3, also owned by The Company, it was touch and go but I managed to get the jump on any pursuers and managed to secure a ride with Keshia that independent Commander, bless her for her kindness! I then ended up on Adams Market near to my starting point in life, and the rest you know, because you and your kindness are "the rest". I thank you again, and please thank Zeta, Grethá, and Arkan too! I have run out of time with this recording, the legal eagle will be returning soon to conclude my business.

Before I go, there is one more thing I want to pass on; I have not had the energy nor inclination but if you can; try to find and access a secret file that deals with such matters as this. It is a file supposedly held by the FSS; The Federation Security Service file: FSS/2987/Corporations/GS/00961. I'm led to believe this file deals with this story from an official perspective not the usual mythology and hype.

As I promised I have recorded a speculative manifest of what I found on my holo-fac you got for me, but rest assured there is much, much more to be discovered there than what I found! I will obviously NOT repeat the Star System or Planetary Ident nor the six figure latitude and longitude Grid References because you have it here. I strongly suggest that you memorise the information on both Holo-Fac's and destroy them, they and the information they contain can be stolen or mislaid. Guard it well my son and make use of what you find in a way to make me proud. I'm sure you will. You have not said as much but I infer a pressing need in you for some good fortune to come your way! Goodbye my son!"

…the recording ended abruptly and Alex sat in stunned silence.

19/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "In the first Senate session in the New Year since the public holidays, Senator Denton Patreus, Senator for Eotienses, has asked the burning question of the Senate. He directed it at the Chancellor, Senator Blaine - "It saddens us to hear that his grace Emperor Hengist has fallen into a coma, but we need to think for the future of our beloved Empire. How long will his grace be in a coma before we trigger the succession? This has not happened in over a thousand years, and it is for us to decide. One day? One week? One month? One year? "We need a strong leader, and we should set a date in the near future when we review the situation." There was a frisson of mumbling in the Senate after his comments and a general consensus to review the situation at the next session"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

10:40HRS 20/01/3301 The huge grey arrowhead shaped, snake-class ship known as a "Python" settled onto the welcoming landing pad number twenty six in Adams Market. The irresistible magnetic clamps slammed home and clasped it tight to the pad.

"Ship secure! Please shut down engines" said the Landing Controller

"Welcome to the Imperial Starport of Adams Market"

"We hope you will find our services meet with your exacting standards"

"Our goal is to cater to your every need Commander"

Please be aware that Imperial Security Forces are present and mandated to respond firmly toward any form of aggressive behaviour!"

Please remember to adhere to all Imperial rules and regulations so as to provide a safe environment for all users of this station at all times. Thank you for your cooperation Commander. Have an enjoyable stay."

The Pride of Maribor had arrived in the Imperial System of Eotienses with a very light load of Domestic Appliances onboard: There were Auto-Chefs, there were dishwashers, there were the latest ion-cookers, there were the latest domestic droids. All twenty tons of it, which left one hundred and sixteen tons of unused cargo capacity in its hold. Not a very profitable run by any measure.

The Commander of The Pride requested transfer to the hangar and the floor jerked once and a hiss and plume of exhaust gases shot up around the pad which smoothly dropped down, carrying the massive ship with it. The pad swung through one-eighty degrees and reversed into the hangar with the ship. The under-cradle once again reversed its course and elevated until it rejoined the ceiling of the hangar in front of the ship. Commander Xavier James Cochrane powered down his systems whilst his First Mate did the same for his duplicate systems. The cook could be heard whistling tunelessly as he clattered and banged through his supplies lockers ready for a resupply at the services.

Commander Zavvi knew from Alex's message that he didn't finish his work shift until 18:00 HRS on this particular date. So the commander spent the next few hours offloading his cargo and trawling through the automated trading screen on the data link provided by the station. Then he read through the local news which amongst other things commented on a freak fatal accident on the station ten days previously, which also mentioned an Alex Colm as a witness and was speculating if he was a relative of the fabulously rich Citizen of the same name and resident of this very port.

Zavvi sat in his pilot's seat looking at the holographic HUD screen as the local news moved onto the next item and there in front of his eyes sprang the image of an obviously dead corpse….. it was ALEX! The shocked Zavvi sat back in his seat and calmed himself down as the news story unfolded, it was a case of mistaken identity, Zavvi heaved a sigh of relief and shaking his head in disbelief, flipped the HUD off.

While Zavvi was engrossed with that, Mark Lunn the First Mate went to the Arrivals & Departures to book in, set up a line of credit for any unexpected expenses, negotiate their possible length of stay and go through the health regulations and the thousand and one things required, especially on an Imperial Station.

Mungo Preece the cook went off to get the galley restocked, with Zavvi's explicit order not to go anywhere near alcohol ringing in his ears! Preece had a tendency not to return until the local cops returned him to the ship worse for wear or when eventually found in a cell partaking of said police's hospitality. Mungo was a good cook but a drunken bum nonetheless.

18:10HRS 20/01/3301 The Pride of Maribor was not docked and hangared in a S&C Shipping controlled hangar but Alex knew a lot of the other company's crews and got on well with most. He went to hangar twenty six and approached the hangar chief looking after The Pride and got permission to prank the Commander of the said ship:

"Ground Crew to Commander Pride of Marzipan" said Alex in a deep voice.

"That's MARIBOR ground!" came Commander Zavvi's terse reply

"I read you Commander!"

"State your business Ground" said Zavvi's

"Your craft is impounded due to illegal drive exhaust issues" said Alex trying to disguise his voice without laughing.

"WHAT THE…Just wha…. ALEX YOU!…. Get yourself up here!"

Alex put the comms unit back in the rack and sprinted up the access steps and into The Pride and straight into the bear hug of Commander Xavier James Cochrane.

19:00HRS 20/01/3301 Mark Lunn and Mungo Preece had returned from their errands, Mungo sober for once, cooked a fine supper they all ate together in the crew cabin on The Pride. They talked back and forth, catching up with each other's news. Alex didn't mention anything about Marlin Herxx and "the treasure", and Zavvi didn't mention anything to do with Katarina or the Estate problems. For Alex it was like being back with family.

After supper Zavvi and Alex retired to Zavvi's cabin and shut the door. Firstly Alex asked Zavvi to tell him all that he knew of Kat and what was happening at the Estate. Zavvi gave Alex a holo-chit from Kat and he pocketed it intending to watch it when he got back to Zeta's. Zavvi told Alex there had been no sign of the Imperial Creditors representative and everything had calmed down on the estate. He said that when he'd been in port, Kat had often come to him for a chat and he had given her as much support and advice as he'd been able to. Alex thanked him

Zavvi said the deadline of the last day in February for settling the amount owing on the estate, was weighing heavily on Old Patron Cayley and he was pressuring Katarina to marry "that foreigner" as Zavvi put it. Alex fumed at that news. Alex showed Zavvi his Bank of Zaonce account and told the Commander the full story of Marlin Herxx and his story. He played the bonded Holo-Fac message from Marlin, Commander Zavvi was silent for a few moments, then he said:

"T'is a strange tale for sure, but the credits in your bank speak volumes my son. There must be something to the old mans story and if you are convinced of his sincerity then I'm happy to go along with the yarn!"

"But Commander with the credits I now have at my disposal I can help Kat with her problems. I want you to take a bank transfer authority back with you and secure the estate!" enthused Alex

Commander Zavvi lent across the table and put his hand on Alex's forearm and said: "Son you are not really aware of matters are you? You don't know the amount of debt the Cayley Estate is into, do you?"

"Well not exactly but how much can it be? Do you know for sure?"

"I do son!" Zavvi paused and went silent and looked down at the table.

"Well how much is owed? How much is outstanding?"

"₡310,150,000: that's over thee hundred and ten million credits my son!"

"HOW MUCH?" shouted Alex

"You heard Alex, it's a goodly sum all told!" said Zavvi quietly

"How can so many credits be owed by one person?" asked Alex in despair.

"Well it's owed by a whole estate over a long period. It's all right to borrow large amounts of credits from people you are friendly with, at minimal rates of interest but if you fall into difficulty with your creditor then the rates of interest can spiral out of control. The amount I just quoted will no doubt increase as monthly interest is heaped on top! The full amount that is capital and interest must be repaid for the estate to be clear of debt. The creditor is quite entitled to foreclose with a period of notice given and that is exactly what has happened with old man Cayley, sorry Katarina's father."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" pleaded Alex to his friend

"Yes. The full amount owing must be paid before midnight on the very last standard-day of the month of February Thirty-Three-Oh-One!" said Commander Zavvi with sombre finality.

"Then I must go after what Marlin found, and at once!" said Alex forcefully

"It would be a huge task my son even if you believe it true and I really don't doubt yours and Marlin's sincerity in this strange matter!" said Zavvi thoughtfully

"Firstly I would need a ship to take me!" said Alex

"You have a ship!" said Zavvi

"What do you mean Commander?"

"The Pride!"

"You would undertake this expedition?" said Alex in wonder

"Why not, I've nothing better to do, I've lost the commission to haul the fish from Maribor to all points of the galactic compass now that swine at S&C Shipping has kicked all of us independents out of the ring! And I have just had the dubious honour of shipping twenty whole tons of housewives' domestic machinery halfway across the galactic void! I think an expedition is just the ticket!"

"Oh Commander you're the very best!" enthused Alex

"Lets get a few points straight right from the start shall we?" Commander Xavier James Cochrane in a very stern voice

"Sorry, Yes Commander" said a chastened Alex

"Number one: No more "Commander" it's Zavvi, that's my name!"

"Number two: You are the leader in this expedition, you call the shots!"

"Number three: We will tell the crew when we are well away from here"

"Number Four: The crew must have a small share if we find anything"

"Number Five: You still have a few things to attend to here before we go"

Alex nodded to most points then replied:

"Number one: Ok it's Zavvi!"

"Number two: I'm not sure about that but I'll try… with your help!"

"Number three: Agreed, seeing there is someone else on the trail"

"Number Four: Agreed and you too Comman….Zavvi"

"Number Five: What exactly have I to do?"

Zavvi and Alex had agreed from what happened surrounding Marlin's death and missing holo-fac it seemed like there were third parties now involved in the "treasure hunt". Regarding having a share, Zavvi was quite adamant:

"I've got more that enough credits to last me for the rest of my time!"

"Thinking on it we must get the crews' agreement for them to accompany us, it may prove dangerous. We can always pay for their passage back to Greenwald if they don't want to come. We'll outline the expedition and the possible dangers then see what they say. We could really do with another two crew members; I really should have brought a full compliment but thought it would just be a milk run. Oh well"

"That leaves number five Zavvi….what have I to attend to?" asked Alex

"Well son you have to resign from your Company, that might be a problem with what you've said about your blessed uncle. Then there is the matter of us needing two more crew, three including yourself. But the new crew members must be trustworthy. You know people on this station, I don't so it's in your hands." said Zavvi in summation. Then we need a meeting with the crew to outfit for what is coming. We can scrape funds between the two of us so it should go OK! Agreed?" said Commander Zavvi

"Sorted! I'll get back off to Zeta's place and speak with her and tomorrow I'll try and hand in my notice and see how much I have to work off before they'll release me from my contract".

With that Alex headed back to Zeta's, it was late but she was still awake as her empire was open twenty fours hours a standard-day! He explained that he was leaving and truth be told Zeta was more than a little upset. He promised to visit whenever he could and she should keep a room ready for him!

Alex asked Zeta's advice on several things and when he asked permission to ask Grethá if she wanted to crew on The Pride of Maribor, Zeta lost some of her motherly humour. Grethá was woken and Alex put the proposition to her and she looked at Zeta who nodded imperceptibly and Grethá rushed at Alex, wrapped her artificial arms around his neck and gave him a proper kiss that even he was reluctant to part from.

Grethá was too excited to go back to sleep and sleep was farthest from Alex's mind. The three of them got their heads together and discussed things. Alex did not go into the expedition in detail but they didn't ask too many awkward questions. Alex then asked Zeta if she would keep Grethá's job open for her when she returned, it was then that he found out that Grethá was Zeta's only child!

Once recovered from that shock; Alex asked Zeta a question:

"Zeta, can you tell me how you go about securing an Imperial Slave?"

"That's simple, you buy one from a factor"

""What if the slave is already employed…or whatever you call it?" he asked

"Ahhh… that's a bit more difficult, you either go through the owner as you would with any other form of his or hers property you wanted. If it is a large concern or household you would go through the head of house or a slave overseer if there was one. Why do you ask?

"Well there is a slave in my uncle's household that I want to free:

"Oh I see….difficult… there are rules about freeing an Imperial Slave. Firstly the owner has to be compensated then the debt that got the slave.. eh.. er.. enslaved in the first place, has to be cleared as well. Then a Legal Factor has to verify and notarise the Imperial Bill of Freedom, well we know a Legal Factor!

"How much would an Imperial House Slave cost do you think?" Alex asked

"Thousands of credits! Depends how useful they are, and how much they owe the owner. If they are poor quality it might just be tens of hundreds!

"I should imagine it will be the first!" said Alex despondently.

02:45HRS 21/01/3301 On that note they all retired to their beds for what remained of the "night", agreeing to get things started in the morning with Alex handing in his notice and probably throwing a "Sick-Shift" if they wouldn't let him have the shift off!

But before settling Alex still had the most important task of the day, he threw himself down on his bed with his holo-fac and Katarina's holo-chit and played, and replayed her latest loving message until he fell into a sleep filled full with vivid dreams of slaves, beautiful women, treasure and evil shadowy figures in the background, always out of sight on the very periphery of vision!

21/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "The Imperial palace this morning confirmed that there will be a delay to the start of festivities. Chancellor Anders Blaine made an announcement on the steps of the Imperial Palace saying - "It is with deep regret I have to announce that his Grace, the Emperor Hengist Duval, remains too unwell to participate in the wedding ceremony tomorrow. As such, it is with great sadness that I must declare a temporary postponement of the intended revelries. Hopefully this will be a delay of just a few days. I will make announcements each day once we know more." The Chancellor refused to take questions, and returned inside the palace moments after his announcement. It is suggested that the true state of the Emperor's health has come as no surprise to those in power."

07:00HRS 21/01/3301 The next "morning" Alex was a bit bleary eyed but still fired up. Over breakfast in the canteen with Grethá alongside him, he broached the subject to Arkan who was in port with the Agamemnon at that time. Arkan asked a few questions and Alex answered them as truthfully as he could without divulging their purpose. Arkan thought it over during the meal but then regretfully declined but wished Alex well in his adventure wherever it took him.

When they went back to Zeta, Alex asked her if she could do some detective work and find out who was the person in Colm Apartments to approach regarding purchasing a house-slave from them. Alex and Grethá then went to the Main S&C Shipping Control Office to see if he could track down his Team Chief, Leader Begh.

08:00HRS 21/01/3301 Team Leader Begh came into the office ten standard-minutes after a call was put out for him. Alex told him he wanted to break the terms of his Apprenticeship Contract and resign from the Company but it would have to be put to his Uncle being his guardian. Team Leader Begh seemed to control his despair at Alex wanting to leave! He went away and not more than another ten standard-minutes returned with a holo-pad and asked for Alex's thumb print and "signature" on the pad and said simply:

"You are free to go! Call in at the Disbursement Office on the way out for your salary owing!" So saying he turned and walked away.

"Has my Uncle been consulted, and did he have any message for me?" Without turning to answer and continuing to walk away Begh answered:

"Yes! ….And ….No!" and so saying he exited the office.

Alex went to the on-duty manager and informed her and she said "OK" and shrugged. Alex went to a couple of other workers and they said goodbye as if they had seen it all before. In fact Alex was quite put out at how few ripples his departure from the company was causing. Grethá thought it hilarious and slapped him on the back in mirth. Those prosthetics really hurt!

So Alex traipsed up to the Disbursement Office and had his "Sidekick" credited with the ninety one credits he was owed in salary, less deductions! They both returned to Grethá's mother's office where she had some news for Alex:

09:30HRS 21/01/3301 "Well, I've found who to contact at Colm Apartments and Plaza; It's the House Slave Overseer and apparently he has full authority to acquire and dispose of house-slaves".

"If you offer him a subtle bribe you will get a better price." advised Zeta.

Alex asked Zeta to do the deal he had in mind so his uncle or anyone else that knew him didn't connect him with the deal, which would probably call a halt to it. Alex gave Zeta full authority to act. So she made the call on her holo-pad and eventually managed to speak to the man in question.

She explained which slave she was interested in, When asked why that particular slave she said she had spotted him out and about in the station the other week and for reasons of her own wanted that particular slave. The overseer laughed getting completely the wrong idea just as Zetas intended he should.

Zeta asked if there were any unsatisfied financial "strings" attached to that particular slave, the answer was no. She enquired if he would like a facilitation fee, the answer was yes, and that was quickly agreed. The price was haggled over with Zeta getting the best deal she could and in total Alex was down ₡1,000 for the facilitation and ₡28,500 for the slave, an Imperial Slave. Nonetheless that would have purchased a brand new single seater Sidewinder Star Ship complete with ₡5,500 change to properly outfit it!

The electronic transfer of ownership documentation and credit transfers were all completed in short order. The Overseer was instructed to ensure the slave was not told what was occurring and at Twelve "Midday" to have the slave attend Hangar Twenty Six without explanation.

The Legal Factor that had dealt with Marlin was called in again and looked over the electronic legal documentation regarding the slave purchase and transfer. He was happy that everything had been covered and was legal and above board. Then Alex explained that he was interested in freeing the slave.

That gave the Legal Factor serious pause, he explained that the freeing or manumission of an Imperial Slave was quite complicated and the Imperial mechanism for doing it properly was called Manumissio by Vindicta. He suggested a quicker route rather than go through an Imperial Magistrate was to pay a simple but expensive payment into the Imperial coffers to get the Imperial Record of Manumission issued immediately with no possible challenge complications.

Alex agreed and paid another ₡2,500 credits and the Legal eagle made the transfer and application then downloaded the electronic receipt and Imperial Court authorisation for Alex to take the ex-slave to a medico or some other factor and have the slave microchip cut out and the tattooed barcode removed. That was everything tied up nice and legal! Leaving Alex with the grand sum of ₡124,924.9 credits and one ex-Imperial Slave!

10:50HRS 21/01/3301 Zeta's pet medico was asked to attend and when he arrived they explained he was to remove a slave's chip and barcode. He went away and collected his gear that he needed and went to The Pride as instructed. Commander Zavvi was contacted and put fully in the picture and Alex gave him his "instructions". Alex wondered about the slaves' belongings but Zeta quickly put him right:

"Slaves don't have personal belongings Alex! The slave you now own, well he's no longer a slave as of a few moments ago, has no property. His or her previous owner would probably send him or her in some clothes but nothing else will come with him or her! It is now up to you to supply a purchased slave with all things required. However; seeing as how you've freed the slave, they're no longer dependant on you by law, you could be cruel and just abandon them to fate, in which case they would probably end up straight back as an Imperial Slave because they couldn't support themselves! Alex just shook his head.

"That is just so inhuman and immoral!" he said in a shocked tone

"Only by your liberal Federation ethics, that is certainly NOT how the majority of the Imperials view it!" chided Zeta

11:55HRS 21/01/3301 Alex and the Medic were alone in The Pride and Mark Lunn was waiting on the hangar deck for the ex-Imperial Slave to show. Commander Xavier and Mungo Preece were off out in the station attending to the ship's various requirements. Alex asked the Medic to wait in the crew cabin whilst he waited nervously in the Commander's cabin for what was about to happen! Why was _he_ nervous? Alex wondered to himself.

At "midday" the figure of Myles appeared at the main entrance of the hangar twenty six. Myles saw Mark and headed over to him:

"Excuse me, sir, I have been instructed to attend here" said Myles looking around,

"Jolly good, come with me" said Mark

Mark led Myles up the access steps and into The Pride of Maribor. Mark then pointed to the Commander's cabin door:

"Just knock and go in" he said turning and exiting down the steps and out on further errands. Myles knocked on the door as instructed and it was opened immediately:

"Hello Jack!" smiled Alex gesturing for Jack Myles to enter and sit

"Good day young master!" said Jack looking surprised, sat down.

"No more master Jack"

"I take it you have got me for the day again Alex?"

"No Jack, I said NO MORE MASTER!" Alex smiled broadly.

"I do not follow Alex, please explain" asked Myles with a quizzical look.

Alex flipped on his holo-fac and swivelled it around and placed it in Jack's hands. Jack started to read and his head dropped and a slight tremor to his hands started. He drew in a shuddering breath and with tears in his eyes looked up at Alex who was still standing, on the other side of the table.

"How, .….. why?" was all he asked

"How, credits, Why because it's right!" said Alex with a tremor in _his_ voice.

"I do not know what to say" said Jack

"Well say nothing my friend"

"You are indeed a friend, a friend who was sent!" said Jack with conviction.

"I will give you a copy of those documents on a chit, we have to get you set up with a holo-fac and everything else beside!" said Alex with rising excitement.

"I'd wondered why my overseer made me change into my down-time clothing in the middle of the day!" said jack

"Jack will you join me in crewing this ship?" asked Alex

"I would do anything for you Alex, of course I will"

"You haven't asked the salary"

"That is completely irrelevant in the grand scheme of things!" said Jack

"We have a few jobs to do today, lets start with the second most important!" said Alex calling the Medic into the cabin.

The Medico came in and working under a flexible bulkhead light and using the Commanders table as an operating table; removed Jacks chip and lasered off his tattooed bar code and QR hieroglyph from his inner forearm. Using a 3M Psuedograft Film the wounds inflicted were nearly invisibly covered until full healing from within the tissues could take hold. Jack was well pleased. Alex was well pleased.

Alex then got the Medic to insert a new PIN chip into the back of Jack's right hand and upload all his new civilian ID data onto it. Then linking his holo-fac with Jack's new chip he transferred ₡5,000 standard galactic credits onto it. Jack was speechless at the continued generosity of Alex, who just shrugged and smiled. It left him with the grand sum of ₡119,924.9 The medic gave Alex his bill that left him with the sum of ₡119,404.9 _"Enough counting already! No More!"_ said Alex to himself

Then Jack did some thinking back and remembered his Pilots Federation ID Number and logged into the Pilots Federation Database and using Alex's holo-pad uploaded his "Competent" Pilots Ranking and Commander's ID, which was still live, onto his chip as well. He then had to pay nine years backdated Pilots Federation dues!

"Well let's go shopping for your gear, lets start with a couple of Goman Yaupon Coffee's and some lunch up on the Plaza!" suggested Alex

"With due respect I'd rather not return to a property owned by my previous owner, if it is all the same to you Alex!"

"Fair enough, there are plenty of other plaza's and eateries on Adams Market, we'll find something, lets go!"

"The two friends collected Grethá and the three of them went out for lunch then shopping for all the personal gear each would need for the coming expedition, even though Alex and Zavvi were the only one's who knew the real mission. But even they didn't fully realise just what lay ahead! For the remainder of the day the three had a high old time trawling through the shops, factors and specialist suppliers. Trying on the latest spacer gear, getting Jack all his personal items, clothing and gear together, and stopping off at the occasional bar, or three!

In the "evening" they all got together including The Pride's Commander and crew, Zeta and Arkan too, The Pride was locked-down and secured and they all went out for a sumptuous meal at "Plato's Senator" one of Adams Market's highly recommended restaurants. Perhaps their last meal out before The Pride departed on its coming voyage! They happily chatted back and forth getting to know each other. A good time was had by all!

As with most people in the Empire, the heavy topic of conversation was the health of The Emperor and the rumours coming out of the palace in Achenar, The question that was on everyone's lips "What would happen if, or perhaps when, Hengist Duval passed away?" All agreed that The Empire was entering turbulent times.

All the while, throughout the day, Alex and company had been followed and watched from afar. No-one noticed anything out of the ordinary as together they joyously celebrated Jack's first day of freedom in nine long years.

22/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "In a follow up to yesterday's announcement, the marriage of Emperor Hengist to his childhood sweetheart, Florence Lavigny, has now been postponed indefinitely. The news marks the first time in over five hundred years that an Imperial wedding has had to have been delayed for any reason. As well as costing the Imperial Treasury a small fortune, the delay comes as a serious blow to Arissa Lavigny's claim to the throne. Experienced commentators have noted that whilst Arissa currently enjoys the support of Chancellor Blaine, a well respected and staunch supporter of traditional Imperial values, he has previously stated that the next Emperor should follow the Duval line"

23/01/3301 GalNet News Report: "Following news that the Imperial Wedding would have to be delayed indefinitely, a wave of unrest has begun manifesting itself across the Empire. Citizens from all over Imperial space have flooded popular social sites to express their disappointment, frustration and concern over the matter."

"One particularly angry Citizen proclaimed, "It's not about the heavy loss of business, it's about the loss of trust! It's pretty clear that the Emperor has been seriously ill for quite some time, yet the Chancellor likes to pretend that everything is okay. Well it's not okay! This latest gaffe by the Imperial Palace shows just how little attention our leaders are paying to the Citizenry on the streets; they're all too busy trying to grab whatever scrap of power they can, and who suffers for it? We do!" The Chancellor's office declined to offer any new comments as to whether or not the Imperial Wedding would be rescheduled for any time in the near future"

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

06:35HRS 23/01/3301 Plato's had provided a good spread the previous "evening" so the Commander and crew as well as Arkan and Zeta, were still recovering the next morning but there were many things that needed to be arranged and time was precious! The foreclosure on the Cayley Estate was weighing heavily on Alex's mind, the last day in February was less than five standard-weeks away: It seemed hopeless!

Alex was bunking in with The Commander in his quarters. Jack and Grethá had settled into their slots in the crew cabin the previous "night". Before the others were up and about, Alex and Zavvi had a quick meeting in their quarters over a light breakfast:

"Of course that oily haired intruder took Marlin's holo-fac, that much is obvious from what you have put together Alex!" said the Commander

"Yes we must assume it was Marlin's manager who'd been dogging him to give up the location of his find! He must have tracked him from Sabines 3, it wouldn't have been difficult to do. Especially if he had his own fast ship!" said Alex

"Or he was already here and subsequently found out Marlin was here!"

"Do we have any idea as to the identity of the company running the planetside mining operation Marlin was site manager for? That might give us a clue as to the identity of Marlin's visiting manager" mused Zavvi

"No! We have no idea. We'll have to dig into that when we have a moment spare" said Alex in response to the Commanders musing out loud.

"So we are in the awkward position of him or them being in possession of just what we are after, and we are in the position of not knowing exactly what we are going after but we do have the exact location!" the Commander summed up.

"That's about the size of it!"

The Commander went on: "Well we know it was a ship of some kind, it was very old and very, very big! That gives us a few solid clues as to what we're after!"

"Does it mean something to you then Commander…sorry Zavvi?"

"Well all us old space-dogs have heard the myths and yarns over the years!"

"Like what Zavvi… what stories?"

"Like the stories I've told you over the years! Like Raxxla the secret lost planet, like vanished humanoid races with fantastical lost technologies, like Thargoid attack ships kidnapping lone ships, like Witchspace being haunted …and like this particular story"

"Ohhh come on Commander ….. ZAVVI! ... tell me!" said Alex laughing

Zavvi lent over the table and gestured with his finger for Alex to come closer and dramatically looked left and right, pausing before whispering in a conspiratorial tone; "…The Generation Ships!" he sat back chuckling to himself.

"WHAT are Generation Ships pray tell?" asked an exasperated Alex

"So the story goes: Many thousands of these so-called Generation or Ark-Ships left old Earth in the Sol System from the twenty first century onwards. They were supposedly huge great vessels but not possessing FTL drives they were slow and lumbering.

They contained carefully selected groups of people who were expected to live on these self sufficient and self sustaining ships, inter-marrying and generation after generation living and dying on these ships that never stopped. The ships just ploughed slowly on toward their target star which supposedly possessed an earth-like-world. However it is rumoured that the process of launching them on their way was not well regulated. Many were not as well prepared as they should have been.

The various myths say that thousands of such ships were launched. Some were supposed to have been successful at founding new worlds. Worlds we now know and love and are part of the Empire, Federation or Alliance, are supposedly some of these. With planetary colonisation happening in such a rapid and unregulated manner, the actual founding history of many of the planets in the human occupied "bubble" in the galaxy can be somewhat hazy to say the least

Any planet populated by human inhabitants claiming in their history to have come from such a ship, has to be believed until proven otherwise. Many were supposedly lost in deep space, the dead hulk of their ship carrying on an almost endless trajectory ever deeper into space. Possibly others managed to land and survived for decades before being overtaken by some local disaster. Rumours abound of such abandoned planetary settlements being found by exploring commanders, but I've never met one of these commanders.

Some may still be alive, just restricted to low power and less than light speed communications, or no comms at all, as their equipment has failed over the centuries. Some will be into their thirtieth generation. Those that are still enroute are travelling in 'normal' space, at relativistic velocities" finished Zavvi

"Wow, you really think that Marlin found one of these ships? Asked Alex

"I think it highly likely that Marlin found one of the missing ships lying on that planet. Collectively these travellers are known as 'the missing.' If you 'do the math', which you are excellent at Alex; you'll discover that due to the relativistic speeds, time aboard the Generation Ships will have been compressed for the occupants.

Many of the ships should be reaching their destinations around about now if you assume they were targeted at stars within one hundred light years. The maximum distance they could realistically travel would be around a thousand light years, probably much less. So both the ships and the civilisations that emerged, if any did make it, should be easily reachable by us in 3301! The trouble is, with over four hundred million star systems in our galaxy we have explored less than one hundredth of one percent! There's a lot of planets out there that have never been visited let alone carefully explored!" said the Commander.

"If some of these huge old ships are still in flight, why has no-one seen them with so many of today's ships travelling in space? Asked Alex

"You're really not thinking clearly son"

"How do you mean?"

"Well think carefully: How do we travel from system to system in our ships?"

"Via Witchspace using Frame Shift Drives or "FSD's", navigating from star to star that are within the range of our drives!" replied a perplexed Alex

"Exactly, now how will these heavy old ships travel?" prompted Zavvi

"Ahhh … I see what you are getting at. We are travelling through Witchspace in a blink of an eye and they are slowly creeping through normal space which we have bypassed. Normal space we only travel through when we are fully in-system. The only places we would bump into such ships is when they first slowly enter an occupied system when they would instantly be detected by our modern sensors!" said Alex as it dawned on him.

"Exactly!" said Zavvi sitting back in his seat.

"Have any of these ships ever arrived and been welcomed into a system?" asked Alex now very much intrigued by these ships

"Well son, not that any of the super-powers have ever admitted, we'll never know until it happens in front of independent witnesses then it'll be all over the GalNet News Feeds for sure!

"This is fascinating Commander…Zavvi! Is there any way we can get our hands on that file Marlin mentioned in his message to me?

"Ahh ..do you mean Federation Security Service file: FSS 2987 Corporations GS 00961…..?"

"Yes you know it is Zavvi, stop teasing me!" pleaded Alex

"Sorry Alex! I'm an old fool but I do still have friends in the Federation and I found it only moderately difficult to get access to that particular old dusty file, it was only classified as "Most Secret – Not for Public Release" so you must promise me never to go to GalNet with it"

"Oh for crying out load… I PROMISE!" shouted Alex in exasperation

"Shh … You'll wake the chaps!" said Zavvi smiling broadly

"Oh just tell me!" pleaded Alex

Commander Zavvi Picked up his holo-fac, gestured over it and handed it over the table to Alex, who looked down and scrolled through the hovering holographic words in glowing amber light;

 _****…Access Denied_

 _****…Access Denied_

 _****…Access Authority Verified Enter PIN Now…._

 _**********…Limited Access Granted_

 _Limit Rationale:_ _NOT ON ACTIVE LIST (The Federation Naval Reserve)_

 _Lt. Colonel Xavier James Cochrane_ _FN retd.,_ _FMoH., FNC &Bar., FPCx2., FNM., FSS&Bar.,FNMSM.,FBS&3Bars.,MiDx4._

… _Enter Item Identifier Now….._

 _FSS/2987/Corporations/GS/00961_

 _-_ _ **MOST SECRET**_ _\- Not for public release under any circumstances on penalty of death by firing squad and/or fine not exceeding 500M Galactic Standard Credits following due legal process by the responsible Courts Martial in whichever jurisdiction then pertaining. Presidential Order MP/126548_

 _ **Subject:**_ _FSS Research Directorate Report on So Called "Generation Ships"_

 _Introduction:_

 _Prior to the founding of the Federation, humanity existed on just a single world, Earth, bar a few small colonies on Mars and the Moon. Many disparate tribal factions, or 'countries' existed on one world._

 _The Federation arose from the ashes of the Third World War in the mid 21st century. The war caused tremendous devastation across the planet, decimating the population._

 _Many different factors changed humanity's outlook after that._ _The rise of the corporations_ _, the discovery of the first fossils on Mars, and the explosive exploration triggered by the invention of the hyperdrive by Li Qin Jao and others in the 22nd century, first by unmanned probes, then with manned craft,_ _overtaking the generation ships sent in the previous decades._ _Despite the huge dangers involved, a massive land-grab followed, fuelled by the voracious corporations._

 _It wasn't until some of the ecological excesses of these early colonists became apparent over a century later that Earth took its first steps, founding the Federation and becoming the colossal entity it is now, creating some order in what had become an unruly free-for-all._

 _The Generation Ships:_

 _Before the development of faster-than-light travel, colonizing distant star systems was a profoundly difficult proposition. For the people of the 21st Century, the answer was the generation ship. These vast interstellar arks, equipped with everything needed to sustain human life, were crewed by multiple successive generations – pioneers who were born, lived and died aboard a starship._

 _The first generation ship was launched in 2097, and in the centuries that followed, many more set off into the vastness of space. Most of these ambitious expeditions_ _were funded by large corporations_ _, and the penalties for interfering with them were severe, given the enormous cost of mobilizing them._

 _At the time of writing this report, there are believed to be somewhere in the region of 70,000 generation ships coursing through the galaxy. The approximate location of most of these ships has been calculated, but not all are accounted for._ _Many of the corporations that funded the original generation ships have now been dissolved or assimilated by other organisations, so it is difficult to determine exactly who is responsible for some of these vessels._

 _It has been theorised that some of the original generation ships may soon reach their destinations, but since not all of those destinations are known, it is entirely possible that they could have been colonised while the generation ships were in transit. We can only hope that The Empire and The Alliance have a contingency strategy for such a scenario, similar to the classified strategy of The Federation.._

 _If or more likely when a Generation Ship is encountered, it will have to be approached with the utmost circumspection and "tact" as the meeting with what has transpired while the crew have been "away" will come as a great shock to the occupants. As to what these ships were stored with, will now be fantastically valuable beyond dreams, who will own this treasure? It has been legally and secretly reviewed by all authorities; it is a case of "finder's keepers" or in galactic legalese_ _ **"**_ _Uti possidetis"_

 _ **Lt Col. CRANIC L.J**_ _FSS (Research Directorate)_

Alex looked up and just said in wonder:

"Wow! You didn't ever say dad AND you were both in the Navy! AND you both won the Federation Medal of Honour too!" Alex enthused.

"That's not important and I'm certainly not going in to it now! Just what does the whole report boil down to in the end? Tell me what you read!" said Zavvi firmly

"It says that whoever finds the ship or contents is the keeper" said Alex excitedly, handing the holo-fac back to the Commander.

"It does indeed, but it doesn't mean you will be able to go to the nearest judicial authority and lodge a claim, by the time you got back with the news having got out, which it would have, a thousand vermin would have crawled all over the wreck and stripped it!" said Zavvi bring Alex back to ground with a bump.

"Oh!"

"Oh! Indeed Alex"

"What do we do then Zavvi?"

"We prepare The Pride for the expedition to find the wreck, being prepared to take away as much treasure as we can carry. Hope in the meanwhile that no one follows or tries to interfere with us. Hope that we have kept the site a secret so we can return with perhaps a bigger ship and more crew to strip further riches from the belly of the monster!"

"I have no interest in being rich but I do want to be able to help Kat and Patron Cayley, so we'll go as soon as we can because time is running out!" said Alex

"You must remember that we will have to convert whatever we find into readily acceptable credits when we get back, it won't just be plain and simple credits laying scattered for the taking. Whatever we find will take time to convert into something usable by the Cayley's, we will have to very careful and low key so as not to draw unwanted attention! We must factor the time that will take into your rescue plan for the Cayley's, if the retention of Cayley Estate by Aubert Cayley is the main reason for doing all this!"

"That's the only reason for my interest in this potential treasure!" stated Alex.

07:00HRS 23/01/3301 Through the closed door of the Commander's Cabin the crew were heard up and about in the galley:

"We must tell the crew what we are going to do" said Alex

"We will get their agreement, or no, for their coming along. But we mustn't give any details of what we are about. Just tell them it will be potentially dangerous and they'll be financially rewarded come what may.

We'll tell'em more about the project when we're out in space so no slips can be made that any interested parties could pick up on. I'm thinking in particular of that drunkard Mungo. I don't know what our two new crew members are like, you do I guess, but we'll take no risks.

When we get closer to our goal we'll tell them more and offer them a percentage of the treasure. But at all times only you and I'll be privy to the specific location details and you must hide that bonded Holo-Fac were it can't be found even on a thorough search! Are we agreed on all that? Sir!" said Commander Zavvi

"Don't call me "sir" …. please Zavvi!" pleaded Alex

"I did that to reinforce the fact that you are the leader of our endeavor!"

"Ok, just that once and not in front of the crew, you ARE the Commander!"

"Agreed" said the Commander going on to say;

"It is going to take a few days to get The Pride fitted out for our jaunt, we'll run through things and see what we can purchase here and see what we have to source elsewhere. I have a good reserve of credit so don't worry on that score.

I suggest we need a hangar fitted to take two Surface Reconnaissance Vehicles and as much cargo space as other fittings will allow. I'm thinking it might be time to upgrade the old Pride's weapon load-out too!

I think we are going to have to find a station that is Tech or Industrial based for our needs, Adams Market is a pure Agricultural Station with limited refit facilities" said Zavvi thoughtfully

"The workshop I was working at is good" said Alex without thinking.

"Yes, but it's an S&C Shipping owned facility and with all due respect it isn't man enough for the heavy refit we're going to need with vehicles and heavy weapons and so on…. now is it?"

"No you're right, sorry not thinking" apologised Alex

"As a leader of men you MUST start analyzing things before pronouncing"

"I'll try to learn, Zavvi, I really will" promised Alex

"That's good enough for me"

"Zavvi, I've been thinking that it will take a few days to get prepared and I'd like to go and see Maribor again if that's OK with you?"

"To see Maribor, you say…hmmm?"

"All right! I need to see Katarina to let her know there might be hope yet!"

"Off you go son, get off, but take care and watch your six! There's been a few too many accidents and so on, around you, for my liking! Take care son!"

Zavvi and Alex joined the crew in their now slightly cramped quarters:

"Alex has got something to put to you all" said The Commander

"You all know that something is in the wind, we are going to be doing a little trading and then a bit of exploring" said Alex looking at Zavvi, who nodded once.

"It might be quite dangerous and there is a possibility there might be casualties. I don't want any of you thinking this is going to be a milk run! So if anyone wants to drop out, then no hard feelings and we'll pay passage for anywhere in the near galaxy you want to go to and pay you off here and now, what do you say?" asked Alex

"Count me in to the bitter or otherwise end" said Jack Myles with a smile

"Me too!" said Grethá Zeta with a mechanical whine from a double thumbs up which had the desired effect and made everyone laugh.

"I go where The Commander goes!" said Mark Lunn still smiling

"I'll have to come as none of you can cook worth spit!" said Mungo Preece

"Right that's all agreed then!" said Zavvi clapping his hands together once.

10:00HRS 24/01/3301 Alex negotiated with a Commander of a Cobra Mk3 headed out in the general direction of the Mata System. He was going to Akers Orbital station in the Fousang Sytem which was well on the way to where Alex was headed. The Cobra "Hillbilly Hero" blasted off with Commander Cochrane and Jack there on the observation gallery to see him off. Also on the crowded gallery was another interested observer watching Alex's departure.

During the journey of the Hillbilly Hero the friendly Commander allowed Alex to take the controls of the ship. By the time they arrived at Akers Orbital, Alex had drafted his application on his holo-fac to join the Pilots Federation as a novice pilot. When he got to Akers he would submit his application.

At Akers Orbital the Commander of The Hillbilly Hero seconded Alex's application and countersigned Alex's first three hours of flight experience including one unassisted docking. It turned out the Commander wasn't just brave and encouraging he'd quite the reputation of being one of the most laid back and chilled-out local commanders, in a chemically induced sort of way! Alex hadn't noticed and was quite pleased with himself. He was now rated as "Harmless" with the Pilots Federation!

From Fousang, a Federation aligned system with a single sun and several planets, several posessing spectacular rings which the trippy Commander had skimmed "just for the crack" on the way in, it was a relatively short journey on to the Independent Mata System Alex's "real" home.

Alex said goodbye to the good ship Hillbilly Hero and its batty Commander and worked passage cleaning crusty pipe-work aboard a dented and decrepit Anaconda Freighter inbound for Cayley Gateway orbiting Greenwald.

07:20HRS 25/01/3301 The battered Anaconda Freighter "Hand'2'Mouth" scraped the "toast rack" on the way into Cayley gateway, ripping right through three layers of shield and collecting a few more dents and a ₡400 credit fine, as well as a vociferous dressing down from Cayley Gateway Flight Controller. Not quite the return home Alex had envisaged, and he was still a bit shaken when he got onboard an atmo-ferry bound for Maribor on the planet below.

The atmo-ship glided down on soft under jets onto a pad at Maribor Star Port & Maintenance Facility. Alex had organised for a hire speedster to be waiting at the main building and he sped to Cayley Estate stopping halfway up the main drive to the house. With his heart pounding he walked up to the old house wanting to surprise his Kat. He hoped the vid on the entrance system was still down as he stood hard against the front door so Kat couldn't see him out of the side windows, and pressed the door call.

"Who is it?" came the voice he'd hoped to hear

He just knocked on the door, and the magnetic bolts were withdrawn and the door started to creak open, Alex pushed to assist and with a squeal of pure delight Kat flew into his outstretched arms and kissed him.

Then after a very few sweet moments the blows started to fall about his head and in floods of tears, Kat sobbing, punctuated every word with a hard blow;

"WHY... DIDN'T... YOU… LET…ME…KNOW….."

Kat stopped hitting a stunned and horrified Alex who still knew so little of the affairs of the heart, he just stood with his hands at his sides in utter despondency.

"Kat.. why…? What have I …? …."

Katarina still sobbing, once again threw her arms around Alex's neck and started kissing him fiercely and deeply, stifling his words until his arms once again encircled her. Alternately laughing and sobbing she pulled back and pounded on his chest but much more lightly this time.

"You monster! You should have let me know you were coming, at least that you were in town…. Oh you monster….I am a complete wreck….Oh you…"

Their next embrace went on for some considerable time until a voice interrupted them:

"Who is it Katarina?" Aubert Cayley called from his study down the corridor.

"T'is Alexander Colm father" Kat shouted back

"What does he want pray tell"

"He is just calling to see how we are father"

"You deal with him Katarina, and thank him for calling"

"Yes father I will certainly deal with him for you father!" said Katarina Natalia Cayley as she punched Alex in the solar plexus, a goodly blow too.

Alex doubled over hamming it up, now totally relieved that Kat's feelings for him hadn't changed for the worse as he'd suddenly thought for that brief and utterly horrible moment.

Kat started pulling Alex into the house but he the stronger pulled her out of the front door, and pulling the door to behind him, said:

"No, lets go somewhere else Kat!"

He pulled her along and hand in hand they ran like the wind down the tunnel that was the overgrown driveway.

"Where are we going pray tell my love?" shouted a laughing Kat

"Away from here, let's go to one of our favourite places!"

"The orchard t'is t'other direction!"

At that moment they came upon the open top speedster and Alex scooped Kat up and dropped her into the passenger seat and jumped over the coaming into the driver's seat and fired up the powerful motor.

Spinning a one-eighty he opened it up with a turbine-like whine and headed down the drive and away from the source of all their worries. Alex piloted the speedster fast and skilfully through the town, ignoring the town limits, both of them laughing and shouting out in their joy. Their long hair streaming behind and around them in haloes; hers of gorgeous sunlit brown and his startling white. Out into the countryside and up the rise onto the Southern Headland high above the town. Alex slewed the speedster to a spectacular stop and jumped from the vehicle and met Kat alighting from the other side.

Hand in hand they ran on further up the headland until they stood on the cliff edge. Pater shone strong with Mater still just a distant pin prick of light in the greenish purplish tinged sky, all was as if time had stood still since last they were up on that hill. The hot wind from off the sea remained the same, the same mauve grasses rustled around their knees. All remained the same, except their love for each other which now burnt as fervent as the star before them.

They both sank to their knees in the sighing grass and hugged each other tight, kissing and caressing. Alex flopped back into the long grass and pulled Kat down alongside him. Much later as Kat put her head on Alex's chest, he with his arm around her, caressing her soft shoulder, started to speak:

"I have found a way that just may be a cure for all of your father's woes"

"How so my love?" said Kat with hope in her voice.

Alex started and recounted all that had transpired since he had left Greenwald, he omitted only a little. He recounted the new friendships he'd made, the purchase and freeing of Jack, Zeta the landlady and madam who reminded him of Mycki Quick. The fact that he boarded in a brothel brought another blow, playful in strength this time. His friendship with the crazy girl with no arms or legs of flesh and blood who liked to kiss him hard, that brought a blow a little fiercer!

He dealt with his care for Marlin, his passing and the bequest he'd been left. He explained the Generation Ships and what they meant, he explained what they carried and what the team he'd gathered now intended to do. He skipped over the two accidents and the murder and the fact that there was now a possible darker force stalking them. Alex raised Katarina's hopes but tempered them with the difficulty of the job ahead. Kat was young but not stupid; she realised just what lay ahead of them on this strange journey and the winding road ahead.

They recounted back and forth the daily happenings of them both since they'd parted. Katarina also protected Alex by not talking of, nor reminding him of the dark skinned, dark haired suitor. They flitted back into town and took a late lunch out on the veranda of "Jethro's" an open plan sea-food restaurant looking out over the beautiful estuary.

They watched the strange water craft busying around the large circular fish pens out in the estuary mouth. They saw the loaded skimmers bringing in the prepared fish from the gutting and packing sheds. Those sheds floating out in the estuary looking like a little village of wooden huts criss-crossed by wooden walkway "roads" full of busy figures". They watched hover loaders lifting the iced boxes from the skimmers into a huge container destined for Maribor Star Port, then on up to the orbiting space station of Cayley Gateway, then on out to the galaxy.

They finished their meal oblivious of the patrons around them including the lone observer six tables away. Many standard-hours later, Alex slowly drove Kat back to the estate house so she could attend her father, Alex promised to call early next day and they arranged to meet in the orchard by their tree. Alex told Kat to bring her holo-fac with her on the morrow, she said she would. Alex drove himself back to Zavvi's home and let himself in. He lay awake for a good long time before he fell into a contented and dreamless sleep.

08:00HRS 26/01/3301 The next day, using his holo-fac Alex managed to arrange passage back to Eotienses on a passenger ship going to Kaufmanis Port. He booked and decided to wait till he got there to secure transfer to nearby Adams Market. This left just two more standard-days for Alex and Kat to enjoy each others company.

Alex was early at the orchard which was becoming even more overgrown. He waited expectantly, sat with his back against "their" tree, an old and gnarled exotic fruit tree imported from some far off agricultural planet. Kat didn't see him sat there and he managed to creep up behind her and flung his arms around her. This time there were no blows just a loud girlish squeal of delight.

They again spent the day immersed in their burgeoning relationship that was growing out of their long friendship.

Alex impressed Kat and reinforced his story of treasure; he took out his holo-fac and said he wanted to transfer tens of thousands of credits into the practically empty household account she used for the living expenses of her and her father. Kat took the holo-fac from Alex's hands and quietly placed it on the grass beside them. Alex looked at her quizzically as she turned back to him, and placed her hands on either side of his face with its now puzzled expression.

"My love! I will not take a single credit that could be used to keep you safe in your necessary preparations. You have regaled me of the steps you must needs take in this adventure to aid us in our woes." Explained Kat.

"But….."

"No _buts_ my love, if, and only if, you are ultimately successful in your mad quest to aid my father and I, will we accept your largesse. You must put all your new found wealth toward proper preparation for the coming trials I perceive are heading your way" said Kat silencing Alex by putting her fingers on his lips.

"But, just a few credits to ease your financial straights would not hurt surely?" mumbled Alex through Kat's fingers.

"NO my love, not one credit will I accept. Should I take just one credit and by its lack cause your downfall, then how should I cope when you failed to return to me?" said Kat with tears in her eyes. "Use this treasure to prepare well, be safe, return whole, with or without a further treasure it matters little to me… just return to me unharmed."

That day and the one following, the two young lovers talked of their plans and hopes for the future, always trying to forget their imminent parting. Kat had been downcast on hearing that Alex had to go so soon, but Alex had said the quicker he was about the coming expedition the quicker he would return and hopefully offer the Patron the promised life-line. Whatever transpired, Alex promised Kat that he would return to her before the auction at the Estate House could take place, and this time she would have no option but to accept the treasure he offered!

14:00HRS 28/01/3301 The time came for their parting, Kat came down to the landing field and saw Alex off. He boarded the atmo-ship and it took him and some other stellar travelers up to orbiting Cayley Gateway and then by Orca Passenger Starship with several star-jumps, and a couple of starport stops, all the way to the distant Eotienses Star System.

It took Alex longer to find an available in-system transfer from Kaufmanis Port Space Station over to Adams Market Station, than it did to fly from Greenwald in the Mata Star System! Everyone was blaming the disruptions on the mayhem caused by the Emperor's cancelled wedding and the flood of disappointed patrons, citizens and people returning to their homes!

11:20HRS 29/01/3301 Alex exhausted from his travelling and waiting around, finally climbed the access ramp into the belly of The Pride of Maribor. He could see that already there had been major changes to the ship. It had obviously not been sat idly on the hangar cradle it had been out and about. Alex bumped into Mark and found out that Zavvi was up on the flight deck running system and module checks.

"Hello Alex, you look pleased with yourself if a little tired, good trip?" greeted Zavvi shaking Alex's hand.

"Yep fine, thanks for the bed, your house is in fine fettle!" replied Alex

"As you can see we have been busy refitting"

"Where were you able to get the double SRV hangar module from?"

"We had to do quite a flit. We had a shakedown cruise with our two new crew members. They did real well and lightened my load, Jack is a good pilot and an even better navigator which now makes three of us onboard the old Pride!"

"Four, I've got my Pilots Federation licence now!" said an exultant Alex and explained his sponsorship by the hippy Commander

"Good for you son, I haven't worked with a "Harmless" for quite a while! To tell the truth; I was about to introduce you into the Pilots Federation, anyway I can let you get your hours in on The Pride"

"Did you say "Harmless" or "Armless" queried Grethá from the galley.

They all laughed at the wit of the ship's self appointed joker and prankster. Chuckling Commander Zavvi carried on with his report to Alex:

"We did a long haul to the Wuru System. We took a load of cheap tea from here and made quite a killing over there at Schuster Hub. Where we had some of the cargo racks removed and the double SRV hangar support module fitted and I purchased two used SRV's that the crew are insisting on calling buggies.

We did a lot of work on them, fixing them up to a good standard. Schuster Hub is in orbit over Wuru A 1 so we went down on the planet surface well away from the only surface base and had buggy races! It was a good shakedown for the buggies and was quite a laugh.

You missed a good couple of days, hard work but fun too!" The only fly in the ointment was that Mungo Preece managed to get has hands on some booze again and got wasted, he's not in my good books at present, so he's working hard to get back on my right side!"

"Well I'm back now and ready to get stuck in too.. Sir!" said Alex saluting.

Work commenced at once, The Pride was getting attention from Mark, a haggard looking Mungo and Jack; whilst Grethá was to go out shopping or scrounging for requirements. Alex and Zavvi got their heads together to plan the next stage but it wasn't long before Alex had to catch up with his lost sleep in Zavvi's cabin.

18:00HRS 29/01/3301 When Alex awoke, Commander Zavvi suggested to him that they fund the trip to the Sabines System by picking up cargoes along their line of travel. Zavvi explained that he thought this would cover their real intention and hopefully throw any casual watchers, and there were always some, off the scent. Alex agreed as long as not too much time was spent on securing cargoes.

Zavvi explained he had ordered some new modules for The Pride and these would be arriving for fitting at Schuster Hub in the Wuru System. They would start the expedition from there. Alex asked how long it would take for the refit and the Commander estimated they could be off by the third or fourth standard-day of Februarius, as the Imperials termed it.

It was agreed they would leave Adams Market at once, so The Pride was readied for launch, the only one who had any goodbye's to say was Grethá so the Commander released her from any duties for the rest of the "evening".

Zavvi did some quick trading on the trading-net of Adams Market and secured a two hundred tonne cargo of coffee at a good price which he hoped to sell at Schuster Hub for another good profit. Zavvi went for coffee assuming the tonnage of tea he'd flooded Schuster Hub with would still be depressing the market. So he reasoned the caffeine addicts over at Schuster would be tired of tea and would hopefully buy all of his coffee by way of a change. With the coffee packed in the galactic standard cargo canisters it was a relatively quick job to get the cargo into the racks aboard The Pride. They were ready to go as soon as Grethá had returned from saying farewell to everyone at Zeta Zeta's, and egress clearance given from up in the flight control dome.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

22:40HRS 29/01/3301 In a spy-ray proof meeting room in the depths of a certain Incorporated Company's headquarters on the Orbiting Orbis Starport of Adams Market: Two angry men glared at each other across a littered desk;

"Well Jared, I am in no way impressed with your performance so far!"

"You may be my Uncle's JUNIOR partner but you do not speak to me thus!"

Snarled the younger of the two men, putting very offensive emphasis on the word "junior", at which the elder man visibly bristled.

"Well you will allow that things have not gone as planned!" S&C Shipping Company "Junior" President Cyrus Colm snapped back.

"That is how matters sometimes transpire!" replied Jared Korlano

"But THREE times is just plain sloppy!

"I will tell you for the last time, do NOT speak thus! I am in no way answerable to you. You requested my professional help in matters you were unable to address for yourself. That there have been three serendipitous interventions on the target's behalf that could NOT be foreseen by myself, yourself nor any other operative! It is almost as if the boy has a guardian angel of old! They say that "Three Times Lucky" well the fourth might well succeed but as of now there will be no fourth attempt!" stormed Korlano at quite some length for him.

"HOW SO? WHO HAS MADE THAT DETERMINATION?" Colm raged in reply, standing and banging his fists on the desk, sending items flying. The room may have been proofed against spying methods but his voice nearly carried through the walls by sheer volume alone.

"The SENIOR President of your Company!" said Korlano with a smug grin

"Yes it was your Uncle who told me to release the boy from my control. He never gave a full explanation, it was more an order! I take it that you were also involved in that matter." said a deflated Colm as he sat down.

"Matters have changed. Your blessed nephew has interfered and become embroiled in an operation being undertaken by my Uncle's company of Dos Santoz Mining & Refining Co. which as you know is entirely independent of, and separate from the conglomerate of which you are JUNIOR President!" Said Korlano sneering.

"I will speak with your uncle at the earliest opportunity!" blustered Colm

"You can do so, but it is imperative that Alexander Colm is NOT touched nor hindered in any way whatsoever until such time as I or my Uncle say so!

"Can you at least tell me why?" asked Colm with barely disguised curiosity.

"No I cannot, my uncle has forbidden any such disclosure"

Jared Korlano relenting a little, said:

"I am truly sorry at how I've addressed you sir, most remiss of me! However your pestilential nephew has obtained vital information that a future investment, and a substantial one at that, by my Uncle's company is wholly reliant upon. Once we have obtained that information, I will complete my commission on your behalf!" said Jared

"This time there will be no further lucky escapes for him, nor his filly paramour. Of that solemn promise rest assured sir!" Jared Korlano gave a slight bow of his head in submission to his nominal superior.

Somewhat mollified, Cyrus Colm said;

"It must be soon, we cannot afford loose ends in this matter"

"It will be tidied as soon as my Uncles matter is completed"

"So be it!"

"I must follow your nephew and his friends! So I'm having my Anaconda JAKO-0007 and Cobra JAKO-0002 both piloted over from Achenar as they will be more appropriate to the task than my preferred vessel. They will arrive here today and will need hangar space. While I am gone can you provide hangar space and facilities to JAKO-0009?" said Jared pleasantly.

"Yes I can arrange for all of that" said Cyrus

"Pleases see good care is taken of JAKO-0009, she's my favourite!"

"It will be done!" promised Cyrus

Before "midnight" on Adams Market station, a matt-black Anaconda accompanied by a similarly matt-black Cobra Mk3 entered the station, touched down quietly onto the pads and were both slipped quietly and efficiently into the lower hangar level, out of sight of the general passing populace. Both ships bore no identifying marks and were well used but also very well maintained. The ships had seen a lot of light-years of space between them and whilst not fresh from the makers, they were fitted with the very latest modules and weapons. There was no disguising their offensive mien, no traders this pair!

The Black Cobra had only the pilot onboard, he wasn't the commander though just the pilot. On board the Anaconda were the crew of two, one the Commander, the other the navigator. All three of these men were of ill aspect, not men that other men would willingly strike up a conversation with in a spaceman's bar. But there again it took such hard bitten men _and_ women to survive long in the stinking crime-ridden off-world hell-holes that they oft frequented!

The Adams Market Police knew what these ships and crew were redolent of! However; they were "clean" in the Eotienses System, and all other Imperial Systems for that matter! They had checked, and checked again! In fact they had markers in the Imperial hand that plainly said "leave well alone!" So the local police had merely looked, then looked away and were leaving very well alone indeed!

07:00HRS 30/01/3301 Patron Anisha Giles of Eotienses Citizens' Forum up in the Flight Controller Centre wished The Pride of Maribor bon-voyage as it slipped through the "letterbox" entrance and egress portal of Adams Market. The Pride headed at the mandated pace toward the darkened planet below. Twinkling city lights outlined the landmasses for the two observers on the flight deck. The Commander was at the helm and Alex had appropriated Mark Lunn's position in the co-pilots seat. Strapped in the crew's quarters were Mark, Mungo, Grethá and Jack; unfortunately with the dynamic but solid design of the Python there were no ports for them to gaze out at the passing star-field.

At that moment the planet below; Senator Patreus's home planet of Eotienses A 3 eclipsed not only its companion planet A 4 that orbited it, but also the sun, so all the environs were darkened, lit only by starlight. So the matt black shapes of the following Anaconda and Cobra couldn't be seen even if the low-res rear view screen of The Pride had been activated. The only evidence of their passage being the stars they occluded, blinking out momentarily as they passed. In line-astern all three ships banked toward the system they were all cleared to voyage to; the Binary Star System of ICZ GR-V B2-4.

With Alex officially taking on the role of co-pilot and navigator it would all be logged as co-flight time in his Pilots Federation record.

" Inputting and Locking in destination now Commander" said Alex

"Distance?" queried the Commander

"A gnats whisker over sixteen Light Years" intoned Alex

"She's on the mark! Hit it Alex!"

The AI Nav-Com intoned the countdown and the star field expanded and accelerated in a kaleidoscopic display outside of the canopy. To Alex it always felt like falling off the edge of a precipice. He wondered as to whether he would ever get completely used to that momentary feeling of vertigo. But it always soon passed. After several moments of wondrous streaking display of lights, the orange pinpoint of the star they were rushing toward detached itself from the background storm of stars and imperceptibly made its way toward the centre point of the HUD.

"There she is sir! ICZ GR-V B2-4 a nice stable class M star, and its binary should be a class L, Red Dwarf Star; way, way out-field" said Alex

"Good enough co-pilot and thank you." Said Zavvi

The Pride flashed out of Witchspace; the huge raging sun in front of them, and because Zavvi had cautiously zeroed his throttle before they had arrived, the two following ships who had known where he was going, also flashed out of Witchspace as two blinding pinpoints of light in front of, and between The Pride and the sun.

"Just what have we here then? Most strange!" said Zavvi

"What is it?" asked Alex

"Two ships have exited hyperdrive at precisely the same time as us!"

"What does that mean Commander?"

"What it means, Mr. Alex, Mr. Co-Pilot Sir; is that we are being followed"

"Followed in front of us?" queried Alex

"Ahhh… that was a bit of overconfidence me-thinks! I don't think that will happen again! Alex just activate the rear view-screen please"

Which holo-screen panel is that on?

"To your right, last section along. Just scroll down"

"Got it, just between Ships Lights and Self Destruct!" said Alex

"Yeah DON'T activate that if you would be so kind!" said Zavvi smiling through his white walrus mustache.

" Inputting and Locking in Wuru System now Commander" said Alex

"Distance?" queried the Commander

"Sixteen point seven Light Years" intoned Alex

The Commander pulled back on the joystick in his right hand and the targeted system swam into view and Zavvi settled the HUD centre pip over the circled system and pushed the throttle under his left hand, hard against the stops.

The ravening sun and the two ships had dropped from sight.

"She's on the mark! Hit it Alex!"

Again the ship counted down, jumped through Witchspace and slammed out into the Wuru System, yet another M class and Red Dwarf binary system. Whereas the last system had been devoid of any other bodies apart from the two suns forever locked into a distant orbital dance around one another, this system teemed with planets, orbiting spaceports and platforms.

The Commander had been right, there were no white flashes appearing in front of them this time. However after a short delay two white flashes materialized astern of them and the Commander had been watching the small screen intently.

"Well, well, our friends are right there!"

"Oh…. you were right!" said Alex looking to where the Commander's gaze was locked onto.

"Hmmm… I'm very often right… unfortunately"

"What can we do Commander?"

"We can keep our eyes to the rear and see what follows us into the station!"

The pride barreled toward the quickly defining salmon pink, heavily pockmarked dust ball that was the planet Wuru A 1 and its orbiting old-time Coriolis Space Station of Schuster Hub.

They approached the station and slammed out of Supercruise and into the no-fire zone of the station and picked up the welcoming flight controllers voice. The gleaming Coriolis Station was lit up with iridescent blue lights, sported the latest huge holographic advertisements at the entrance and looked quite the inviting picture for arrivals. The old-style port had had a recent makeover.

On getting clearance the Commander brought The Pride into land on the indicated Pad Thirty Seven all the while keeping one eye on the rear view. However vessels followed them into the station.

The Commander detailed Mungo to keep close watch and log all ships that came in through the entrance of the station for the next several standard-hours. The cook wasn't too happy at his new task and there was some muttering that the Commander had to put a stop to.

"Our faithful followers are too canny by half, they knew they'd blown it by overshooting us and showing their hand, it also means they're flying as a pair. We can deduce quite a bit from that. We must keep our wits about us at all times, in port and out in the black too!" pronounced the Commander.

"One or both might venture in station to see what we are up to. We shall see! We'll be here for the next couple of standard-days, I've a good mind to leave that wastrel Preece up there on lookout duty the whole time!" growled the Commander.

Mungo Preece had set off for the public gallery overlooking the main ship docking chamber of the Coriolis, still grumbling when the Commander was out of earshot. The Commander was pleased when he off-loaded the shipment of coffee for a very reasonable profit of Thirty Five Thousand Standard Galactic Credits, to the same factor that'd previously purchased his two hundred units of tea!

Mark Lunn booked The Pride straight into the refit hangar where the new weapons awaited. Zavvi and Alex got their heads together to figure out just what upgrades were necessary for The Pride of Maribor. Later Alex and Jack set off for the Arrivals and Departures Control Main Office on various errands.

Over the next twenty four standard-hours in the High Tech rated port; the new beam lasers and multi-barreled cannons were efficiently fitted by the yard technicians. Zavvi and Alex had decided on several expensive upgrades to the ship's modules and these were fitted by a team of tech's who under close monitoring spent the time crawling inside and out of The Pride. The crew secured lodgings away from the ship, leaving Mark to keep an eye out that nothing went missing from the ship.

Mungo Preece relieved of cooks duty whilst in port was indeed deployed fulltime to keep a watch and log all incoming ship traffic, looking out for anything unusual. He wasn't happy but nothing out of the ordinary had shown up thus far.

Alex checked back frequently with the Arrivals and Departures department and having worked in one himself he quickly struck up a good working relationship. If anything suspicious or noteworthy docked, he would soon be told!

Ammunition for the multi-cannon was loaded along with food supplies and a new Auto-Chef incase there was a Mungo failure! The main drives had a thorough service and a few new items that would come in handy were stowed. Apart from the weapons upgrade, one big purchase was a new and up-rated FSD Frame Shift Drive or as veteran space-jockeys called it: "the witchspace hyperdrive unit". This upgrade very much pleased Zavvi.

The Commander personally watched its installation and refused permission for the technicians to calibrate and set up the unit. Zavvi took Alex down deep into the guts of the ship and carefully went through the technical procedure of doing this vital and skilled job "that every pilot should know how to do whenever needed".

Zavvi went over and over the procedure until Alex could do it blind-fold! Then Zavvi timed Alex doing it! Zavvi explained that the calibration could be knocked out by any shock to the ship, such as weapon-strike, and it could mean a pilot would have to re-calibrate the FSD whilst under fire!

14:00HRS 01/02/3301 All this outfitting left a reduced cargo capacity in the ship. Zavvi organized for the remaining one hundred galactic-standard cargo racks to be filled with Medical Diagnostic Equipment at ₡2,500 Credits per Galactic Standard Cargo Canister, with the intention of selling them at their next destination star system.

It was on this last standard-day at Schuster Hub that Mungo failed to return from his over watch and the crew had to act as a search party looking for the missing cook. Commander Zavvi remained with the ship, preparing for their imminent departure to their next stop in civilization at the Heavy Industrial and Extraction plant of Somerville Station in the Kharpulo Star System, and that via multiple uninhabited and dangerous systems!

Valuable Medical Equipment might bring down some unwanted attention on The Pride of Maribor! Zavvi was beginning to wonder at the wisdom of securing such a high value cargo! Too late then for second thoughts as the cargo was bought and paid for, and stowed in the hold!

The station "world" under the landing pads was as haphazard as Adams Market, if not more so. Alex was making his way down a wide but low ceilinged corridor in the makeshift "town" as he returned from securing a deal for some personal "battle" weapons. These were very frowned upon in civilian hands but as long as not sold on, there was little to fear from the authorities, that is until they were used!

So it was Alex that came upon the scene: His attention along with many others was drawn to a rather singular procession. At the head of the procession was a man that Alex felt was somewhat familiar from the rear. He was walking with exaggerated dignity, having some difficulty synchronizing his mag-boots.

Every few steps necessitated the man leaning against the bulkhead to steady himself. Following him were a line of the station underworld kids who were mimicking his faltering steps and cheering when he tried to hang onto the wall for support. Occasionally the figure would turn and wag his finger as he addressed his cheering admirers.

It was of course; Mungo Preece the drunken cook! Alex pushed through the crowd of diminutive figures and grabbed the cook by the collar:

"What are you doing down here Mungo?"

"Ma name ish Moongoo Preeeesh! H'an I dohn shpake toosh strangerzzzz!"

"Don't you know me Mungo, It's Alex you fool!"

"Hi dohnz noze no Alexsh'u'fooool" slurred a very drunk Mungo

"IT's ALEX!" Alex bellowed into his ear

Much to the delight of the onlookers, the cook wrapped his arms around Alex and embraced him. Alex losing patience shook Mungo, hard.

"Ash one genelmun toosh hun'uther genelmun an hime a genelmun The Pride off Marybor ish in port an cummuner Shavvi ish honboard an hime hon a'herrand forsh im!" said Mungo promptly sitting down.

"Some errand runner you are, you're supposed to be up on the gallery then coming back to The Pride you fool!"

At this point Alex was rescued by the appearance of Jack. Between them they managed to get Mungo back to the ship and the Commander.

Commander Zavvi grabbed hold of the drunken cook and literally dragged him up the access steps. He took him straight to the head and hitting the vacuum exhaust stuck Mungo's head under a faucet only used when in port, and nearly drowned the man. The rest of the returned crew heard what came next:

"Mungo Preece you are a drunken pig! But how you manage it every time beats me. I made sure you had no access to credits, yet still you come back with a distillery inside you!" raged the Commander

Mungo dripping but a little more sober said: "wen a genelmun meets a genelmun han he behaves ash'a genelmun han he shows himself a genelmun han a friend by getting hin the drinks hish how!"

"Well whoever he was, was no friend to you, you fool!"

"Hi neversh'aw him beforsh but he was a genelmun he shed he shaw me cum from the Pride'sh an said he thought spacers'h were genelmun. He said he wash innerresht'ed in the Pride'sh"

"Interested in The Pride was he? Why?" demanded the Commander shaking Mungo quite hard.

"Fine ship he shesh! An did'it have a fine cummander an hi sesh one genelmun to anuther genelmun an he wash a genelmun because he bought another drink for me as a genelmun han I says the cummander would be all'ri if he would'nt drink soo mush"

At this point Commander Zavvi pretty much turned purple with rage. His white ponytail was flicking from side to side as he shook his head, and his mustache was actually bristling so Alex intervened and took over before Mungo was throttled to death. Alex quietly asked in Mungo's ear:

"What else did your friend want to know Mungo?"

"Where we were eddin and how shoon. He wer haskin ow many crewsh we hadsh an about a chapsh called Colm if'n he were honbord…. he hashked what we had honboard by shistems an such like qushchuns. He were a real genelman coz he bought all the drinksh"

"What else did he want to know Mungo?" asked Alex quietly

"I wish he wor'ear to pay for anothersh!"

"What did your friend look like?"

"He wash a' genelmun he wash, Ahhh…. reel… ge..n…."

At which point Mungo reached his nadir and passed out.

"I tickle him up some when he wakes" threatened the Commander

"Oh Commander …. You would be all right if you wouldn't drink so much!" said Alex at which Mark, Jack and Grethá all burst out laughing.

"Don't push it!" said Zavvi but even he could no longer repress a smile.

"Well we know where Mungo's been, what we don't know is whether he's been up in the public gallery logging all the ships entering" said Jack

"I think we can say NO to that" said Grethá's synth voice

"This time it could be serious, he's got to go after this voyage!" stated Mark

"Well at least we know the opposition are in station!" said Zavvi

"I suppose we must try to get more out of him when he wakes" said Alex

07:00HRS 02/02/3301 The next "morning" Mungo was suitably penitent but couldn't remember a thing about the previous "night". Commander Zavvi took him to one side explained the potential damage he had done to all of them and gave him final warning, and that was _if_ they managed to get out alive after all that he had possibly given away!

Alex and Zavvi discussed it and came to the conclusion that apart from generalities, the opposition, if that was who it was, had not learned a great deal. Mungo had probably packed out what he did actually know with a bunch of lies and boasting which would hopefully confuse them.

The outfitting, upgrades and loading were all complete so The Pride booked a departure slot. At the scheduled time it cleared Schuster Hub, a refitted, upgraded and dangerous Python, complete with a very hung-over cook!

The Commander knew that there were unknown forces on their trail, so talking with Alex they'd decided to throw a few curves rather than head for their next stop that had been declared at the station; they'd head in a different direction and see what shook loose.

As The Pride exited the station Alex kept his eye on the retro-fitted realtime rear view screen but just like Zavvi had prophesied; nothing followed them out.

"It is most likely that they have already cleared the station, and are now lurking in silent running, not far from the jump-off point. We'll see!" Zavvi said.

"They would somehow need to have a contact within the Flight Controllers to get that kind of advanced notice! The whole system is supposed to be very restricted to reduce piracy, surely they can't get round that!" said Alex in surprise.

"Yes quite!.. Professionals! …not good…like I said, we'll see!" replied Zavvi.

The Pride headed out past the orangey-pink pockmarked planet on the starboard side and signed off with flight control. Somewhat ironically the flight controller signed them out of their control with the words:

"Fly safe Commander, and watch your six!"

Was that a generality? Was it a benediction given to all departing ships venturing onwards out into the barren systems surrounding Wuru System? Or did the controller know that someone was lurking out there, biding their time, waiting for them with ill-intent in their black hearts?

Alex keyed in the ICZ HM-V B2-2 star system they'd selected for their plan of confusion to their opponents. Alex triggered the FSD:

The ship slammed out of Witchspace into supercruise alongside a Red Giant Star in the last throes of its long existence. In the distance was another M Class star with a Brown Dwarf star locked into an orbital dance with it, both of those were way off in the visible far distance of the system. The system itself was empty of ships as it should have been, there being absolutely nothing of interest even to star-crazy explorers. The Commander turned The Pride's nose away from the sun and out into the vacant solar system.

"Commander! There's a ship's flare on the rear view, but just one, not the two this time! Just jumped in between the sun and us!" Said Alex a little too loudly.

"Ok Alex stay frosty, but you may have a point, there should be two if our previous suspicions had been correct"

"Why would another ship be appearing in such a bare system and at exactly the same time as us Commander?"

"There's no reason son"

"The flare is getting bigger Zavvi, it's coming on, what are we going to do now?"

"That is the million credit question Alex! I have no real idea"

"I don't want to hear that and it's coming on real quick! Shouted Alex

"Dial in the FSD, anything local, say five light years"

"Keyed in, the flare is right up our backside Zavvi!"

"OK Alex hit the FSD!"

Alex hit the correct holographic tell-tale but got a reply he didn't expect:

"Commander the FSD launch sequence says we are Mass Locked, the ship must be too close for initiation and there are now two more ship flares just appearing…!"

"OK guys and gal, everyone buckle in tight and each loosen your RemLok emergency survival gear we might just be needing it shortly! Hang on tight, evasive maneuvers inbound!" Commander Zavvi announced over the comms to the crew in the back.

"I'm going to hit the fuel injectors and dump some fuel into the thruster ports so hold tight"

Before Zavvi could hit the boost, the stark message came over the comms:

"DROP THE MEDICAL CANISTERS AND YOU CAN BE ON YOUR WAY... YOU STOP RIGHT NOW! NO MORE WARNING!"

Zavvi hit the boost even as he spat; "Pirate Scum! I knew the cargo was a mistake! Just too good an opportunity…..Oh well too late now."

The Pride shuddered mightily under the added impulse of a goodly number of credits worth of fuel being dumped straight into the drive flux stream. The mini screen showing the rear view just whited out with the Pride's own plasma flare. The ship leapt forward like a thoroughbred stallion being unleashed.

The Commander slammed the stick hard to port and set the ship into an axial spin. However, with greater speed came less maneuverability, something an experienced pilot like Zavvi always took into consideration. As the ship rotated to port a punctuated stream of light pulses flashed past the side of the ship and the Commander pulled the ship into where the stream had just passed. The pulses of light then passed right through where The Pride had just been.

"Powerful Pulse Laser! Could have been worse and I expect there will be worse in a moment!" Said Zavvi as he pulled hard up on the stick but the following ship stayed right with them, rightly guessing each move made.

"The other two ships are closing real fast Zavvi" said Alex

A repeated rhythmic judder and vivid blue flashes outside of the canopy heralded a direct hit from the pirate's laser:

"We're losing the first ring of shields!" Said Alex

"Four pips to systems if you please Alex ... and back to engines when I say"

"MISSILE!... here it comes!" screamed Alex

"Alex my son please try and learn to stay calm, that way you don't lose focus." instructed the Commander in a calm, soothing manner despite the situation.

"OK lets see if it's dumbfire or not" said Commander Zavvi as he jinked the heavy ship as fast as it would allow. The missile banked after The Pride

"No good, it's coming on still, I'm hitting the ECM Commander!" said Alex in a much calmer tone.

"Nice one son! You're on the ball!" said Zavvi supportively.

The trace that was the missile seemed to stagger and weave momentarily before settling back to chase them.

"Arghhh.. It only wobbled!"

"Hmmm..." said Zavvi helpfully

"Four pips to engines, two to systems, none to weapons please Alex"

The missile only slightly faster than the trembling Pride crept on. The pirate was still closely following the jinking Python but was unable to fire his lasers on the off-chance of hitting and negating its own expensive missile.

The missile hit the depleted shield and exploded completely removing the ailing first shield ring and some of the next as well. The Pride shook and staggered and all the crew nervously held onto whatever fixture or fitting was close to hand. Alex looked across at the Commander and saw him chewing his moustache and frowning as he concentrated on out-maneuvering their assailant, Alex was in no way reassured as he'd never seen Zavvi look so worried before.

"Two pips to engines, four to systems, none to weapons please Alex"

Suddenly four twisting writhing solid beams of blinding blue-white light cut the ether and then multiple red dotted tracers of multi-barreled cannons hosed past the ship in slowly undulating waves, none of them hitting.

"ZAVVI THE OTHER SHIPS HAVE FIRED!"

"Calm down son, I can see, but there's something strange going on here!"

Even as Zavvi said that; there was a terrific explosion in the small rear view screen and an expanding debris field emerged from the gas cloud.

"What happened son?" Demanded Zavvi unable to take his eyes off what he was doing.

"The other ships just took out the pirate Commander!" said Alex in awe.

Zavvi glanced down at the nav-screen in front of him and sure enough the bright red trace of the pirate's ship was no longer on the orange holographic plot as it made its regular sweeps. The two still unidentified orange traces of their saviors seemed to merge, presumably as they closed with one another. That trace dropped back as The Pride continued flat out beyond 110%, so Zavvi eased back on his throttle but the single now dimmer trace continued to drop back. There was a single bright flash in Alex's rear view screen and then the view of just the empty star field once again filled the small screen. On the nav-screen the merged single trace had diminished before vanishing too.

"They've gone! They didn't say a word! Were they the police or navy units that sometimes normally patrol the navigation beacon areas? Asked Alex" in a disappointed tone.

"There are no police or navy around this dead system, and I'm not sure about them being gone as you put it Alex, did you notice the trace seemed to shrink or diminish before vanishing as they hit their FSD and hyperspaced out of the system?"

"Ahhh... no, no not really" answered Alex truthfully

"Well that could be quite important son" said Zavvi a little disappointed

"How so?" asked Alex discerning that Zavvi had turned to tutoring him.

"Well if I was one of a pair of ships in this situation, that wanted to follow another target ship but didn't want the target to know they were being followed: I would close with my partner ship, then carefully synchronizing I would go to silent running just before my partner hyperspaced out and away. There I would be, sitting there undetectable with all systems shut down, and the target thinking both ships had gone. Then when the target ship hyperspaced out I would use my FSD Wake Scanner to detect their probable destination star system, I'd then hyperspace to where my partner had temporarily gone to, message them the new target system to dial into their FSD, Wing-Up and off again we'd both go on the trail of the target ship

"That's so devious Commander!" Said a very impressed Alex

"So what should we do now?" Alex the Pupil went on

"Well what would YOU suggest we do now?" asked the Teacher

"Shut all the systems down and go invisible to their scanners and wait to see what they would do then?" proposed Alex, so failing the test set.

"Well you could do that but you would just have a stand-off AND then they would know that you know they were there and following you!

'Just carry on and pretend we don't know that we are being followed, and that by two ships?" Asked Alex a little unsure.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We gain a slightly better hand, they think we are more stupid than we really are and don't increase their deviousness setting. They think we are unaware that they follow, and as they kindly saved our skins; we gain the important fact that we are more important to them, alive rather than dead… at present, anyway! What can we deduce from that last fact Alex?

"They don't have the destination or co-ordinates, assuming it's our friends!"

"Spot on" said Zavvi approvingly.

The ship was checked thoroughly by the crew, all systems seemed normal so the next system in their line of travel to the Sabines was input into the nav-com. The Poponne System was four point five nine light years further "south" so once more the good ship "The Pride of Maribor" entered Witchspace hoping to steal a lead on their followers, whoever they were.

They arrived in the Poponne system which was listed as currently being under the aegis of one Senator Denton Patreus. There were three space platforms orbiting three worlds and at least that many planet based stations on airless planetoids in the system. They plumped for a platform named Pimi Prospect orbiting yet another heavily pockmarked salmon-pink planet, even the Commander made a derogatory comment about the boring similarity of their last couple of stopover planets.

Alex as well as co-piloting the ship was compulsively glued to the rear view monitor but nothing was obviously following them. They all knew that there could still be ships shadowing, silent running so the scanners failed to show them up. There were several ship traces on the radar-ladar nav-screen but they seemed to be innocent traces leaving the system via the jump-away point or congregated around the platforms or planets.

They were perhaps two standard-minutes into the system heading away from the sun and aiming at Pimi Prospect when the control was ripped from Zavvi's right hand, and the star field swam crazily and he said;

"Hold tight we're being interdicted and it's identified as Imperial Navy on a Military Sweep so I'm shutting down and submitting to the interdiction attempt rather than fight it or run. Everyone have ready your stories we prepared in case we were boarded, might just be needing them in a bit."

"That's going to be Patreus's navy contingent" said Mark over the comms.

"Could be one of his huge Majestic Class Interdictors" said Alex

"It did feel big when it grabbed us!" said the Commander.

The crazy gyrations slowed to a stop as the naval tractor beam, for want of a better description, pulled them from their course. The Pride dropped out into normal space and an orange point on the plot flashed up to their portside. Zavvi craned his neck and looked over his left shoulder out of the canopy glass and said:

"Sorry to disappoint you Alex; but it's still an Imperial Navy Cutter, one of the biggest Imperial ships outside of the Capital Class Ships. Clamber across and have a quick look, they'll be hailing us any time now"

"Scan Detected" intoned the Pride's AI.

Alex unfastened his restraints and climbed behind Zavvi and peered out of the cockpit canopy and saw the most beautiful ship he'd laid eyes on. It was glistening white, smooth and sculpted. It had three distinct sections; the central fuselage and two outriggers each containing a thrust unit with another three built into the rear of the main cylinder for good measure. All three units were sculpted into a whole gorgeous unit with swooping graceful multi-layered wing sections. The most pertinent feature for Alex was the huge wicked looking plasma accelerator that was aimed squarely at the Pride. He quickly returned to his seat and with a white face looked into Zavvi's eyes:

"Quite! My thought exactly! said Zavvi without the slightest trace of levity.

"This is Imperial Navy Ship Corinthian. Captain Bartuk in command. We are conducting a mandated naval sweep in this system. State your business Pride of Maribor".

Zavvi flicked the transmit holo-tag and stated:

"Independent trader bound for Pimi Prospect carrying one hundred standard galactic units of Medical Diagnostic Equipment inbound from Schuster Hub in the Wuru System."

""Thank you Maribor, continue your journey and thank you for your cooperation, and best of luck with the medical equipment! Safe journey Commander. Out" and the Cutter accelerated away leaving curving trails of iridescence behind it.

"Well…What was that all about?" wondered Zavvi.

They found out when they approached their destination in high orbit above the planet: They flashed up to the platform of Pimi Station, dropped from supercruise into normal space and requested docking clearance. There came no verbal welcome or interaction of any sort. In silence "Cleared to Dock Pad 03" appeared in orange letters on the HUD. The ship approached the station and the crew gathered on the flight deck. The space station was a hodge-podge of boxes and what looked like several grain silo's thrown together in random fashion. A tall latticework mast held a blinking red laser beacon.

From a huge tripod, rotating in the energized ether were three red projected depictions of a human skull dripping blood, an eye patch across one empty eye socket, the universal symbol adopted by pirates since antiquity. On an external landing pad lay the wrecked and charred remains of some poor unfortunate star ship, presumably left in place to intimidate all who came visiting!

Despite sound not travelling in the vacuum of space; came the "sound" or emanation of what sounded like a twentieth century Old-Earth air raid siren alternating with the mournful wail of a navy dockyard horn. Again presumably the only purpose was to unsettle any visitors, and it certainly seemed to work on everyone in the cockpit with the sole exception of Commander Xavier J. Cochrane.

"Pah! Seen and heard it all so many times! But I really do wonder why the high and mighty Lord Patreus allows some kind of pirate faction to run a station, even a platform in what is supposedly an Imperial Star System! It certainly casts the Navy's interest in us into a different light altogether!" said Zavvi as he settled the Pride down onto the indicated landing pad. Apart from the burnt-out hulk, The Pride was the only ship in sight.

"The Senator certainly keeps strange bed-fellows!" opinioned Jack

"Politicians are ALL pirates!" said Grethá with complete conviction.

"I wonder if they have any good bars?" queried Mungo

"No-one but me will leave the ship!" snapped the Commander looking back at Mungo.

"Alex you are my 2IC, and Mark as first mate will back you up! Make sure no-one leaves or enters the ship before I get back, but first we'll try for a remote refuel and sale of our cargo.

On saying that, the Commander called up the platform authority but again there was no response. The Commander selected "Hangar" from the options on the HUD being transmitted from the flight controller. The floor the ship was docked to, jerked once and amid a cloud of vapour it descended, rotated one eighty degrees and was reversed into the below-decks hangar. The overhead lighting flickered on as the landing pad carrying the now magnetically clamped ship came to a stop.

"I really wish I hadn't done that!" so saying Zavvi touched the "Return To Surface" option, but as he suspected, nothing happened. He tried again, Nothing.

After what seemed like an age, the video link on the HUD flickered into life and a female face appeared. Getting absolutely no answers to his questions Zavvi negotiated through the hatchet faced woman with violet lipstick for the sale of their load, but the best offer he got meant making a catastrophic loss of over a thousand credits per tonne. Zavvi gave up. The Commander ordered refueling and they were hooked up and refueled by the blank faced fully suited ground crew. As the refueling progressed and Zavvi tried to ask the controller further questions the video link went blank leaving only the HUD buttons; but the return to surface option was still inoperable when pressed.

"Oh well looks like I'll have to go to the flight controllers office in person!" with that Zavvi gave instructions and left Alex in charge of the ship.

The hatch was secured and Alex started to nervously pace the flight deck. Mark sat in his co-pilots seat said:

"Hey Alex look at this, as soon as the Commander left the ship, this hand entered message came up on the screen. I can't figure out the source!"

Alex walked across to the HUD and read;

"Welcome to Pimi Prospect Commander! We are trapped here in a war zone. You are brave coming here at a time like this!"

"Oh well! That explains just about everything, my guess is the Navy are trying to keep a lid on things, the Imperial Navy Commander could have warned us!" raged Alex as he tried to get more response out of the platform administration. Alex tried to reply to the typed message on the screen. No response. With the refueling now complete, the hangar was once again deserted. The Pride sat quietly in total isolation.

Alex called the Commander up on his wideband communicator but got only static. He tried with his holo-fac and got just an orange mush of interference on the holographic display. With a curse he started to pace again.

Mark caught Alex's eye and gave an imperceptible shake of his head and nodded just as imperceptibly toward the rear of the ship where the others were quietly sat. Alex nodded understanding, calmed himself and instructed Mungo to prepare a main meal for them all as they waited for Zavvi's return. The crew settled down to a lackluster meal accompanied by the now seriously grating sound of siren and horn playing in the background.

17:30HRS 02/02/3301 Zavvi waited at the exit hatch of the ship, monitoring the improving external atmosphere quality and pressure. The ground crew had been fully suited. When he was satisfied with the air quality he checked the external door camera for any lurkers, there being none, he cycled through the airlock.

As he clumped toward were he thought he might come across someone in authority, he patted his side and wondered why he hadn't collected a side-arm, again too late to go back. He thought to himself: _"getting too old for all this rubbish!"_ He saw several ground crew and in the lingua franca of space he asked for the administrative office and was pointed to a small yellow painted steel door to one side of the main entrance to the hangar.

The Commander approached the portal and it silently slid open. It seemed awfully dim and uninviting on the other side. Zavvi turned and a couple of ground crew who had stopped in their refueling to watch his progress, quickly returned to their task. Zavvi suddenly resolved to return to the ship and take it from there; he took one step in his return to the safety of the ship.

Behind him he heard the click of mag boots. He tensed and was unsurprised when a hard object was callously rammed into his lower back. He didn't quite utter a sound but just raised his hands.

"Put down hands ship man!" came the strange accent

Complying Zavvi asked "What do you want of me?" realising that this little scenario was happening out of the view of those in the ship. This had probably been done before. Was that the meaning of the burnt-out hulk outside? This whole nightmare had never happened to Zavvi in his long history, being hijacked in an ostensibly Corporate Facility, an Anarchy one quite possibly but this….never. Perhaps the Naval Captain's comment about luck with his cargo had been a cryptic warning. How he hated cryptic clues!

Zavvi was roughly handled by two of his captors and his hands were cinched together behind his back using a cargo tie.

"Surely this is not the usual Imperial welcome for travelers is…

"Ship man shut quiet come along!"

Zavvi got the general gist and complied. They entered the darkened corridor that lay hidden behind the yellow portal. Down several dimly lit corridors with Zavvi being steered by ungentle gun barrels. Two of the guards were directly behind Zavvi at all times, he had no option but to go where "ushered". They came upon an open portal with light streaming from it, The Commander was pushed through it, guards behind to the left and right. In the middle of the room was a steel table bolted to the floor, Zavvi always noticed small details like that! He smiled to himself.

"Think you are in an amusing situation commander?" came the question from the uniformed man behind the desk.

Uniform was probably the wrong word, badly altered fatigues with pseudo military badges attached. Zavvi felt his stomach contract. NOT professionals, amateur volunteers, possibly mercenaries, the type who often didn't play by the rules, simply because they didn't know what those rules, written and unwritten, actually were!

"No sir, strangely I always smile when I'm frightened, sir!" said Zavvi

"That is sensible to be frightened"

"Yes Sir!" said The Commander.

"Your ship is the Pride of Maribor and carries an important load which I'm told you will not sell here, is my information correct Commander?" asked the man.

"Ahh a big mistake….. sir"

"Yes a very big mistake I'm afraid!"

"I'm sure an arrangement can be made?"

"Yes it can indeed commander, you will return to your ship and tell your crew of two? One? To join you on the hangar deck. Yes?" said the man.

"Ahhh….No!" said the Commander with a grin.

The man realised Zavvi had been humouring him and ordered the guards to empty Zavvi's pockets and check him over thoroughly. Zavvi's small amount of gear was heaped on the table, including his communicator and holo-fac. The man checked all the items carefully and finally picked up the holo-fac.

"Ahhh… sir PLEASE do NOT activate that, I beg you!" said Zavvi quite urgently.

"THAT FAC IS PROTECTED!" Zavvi loudly warned.

"I give the orders here!" he swiped across the dead holo-fac display with his right index finger, whilst looking curiously up at the Commander.

Zavvi averted his face and closing his eyes pressed his left ear tightly into his shoulder to protect the hearing in at least one ear. The explosion when it came in the confined tin box of a room was truly awesome. Zavvi stood unmoved, the two guards had involuntarily jumped backwards into the corridor and were jabbering unintelligibly. The man behind the desk was still behind the desk but now sitting on the steel floor, sobbing and cradling his badly shattered right hand trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Sorry did warn you chum!" said Zavvi shaking his head with a tremendous ringing in his right ear and a fair bit of blood trickling from a nasty cut on his forehead. Zavvi looked about the room, his meager belongings were scattered everywhere in various stages of destruction, including his best wrist chronometer!

Zavvi was taken to a bare steel room less than two metres square, they didn't seem to know what to do with him but at least had freed his wrists from behind his back. There was nothing at all in the room and Zavvi checked but he had nothing left on him. In future he would have to devise some bits of kit to hide about his person. A bit late in the day for such brainwaves just two standard-days away from his seventy ninth birth celebration, not that he celebrated such any longer.

Zavvi's right eye was becoming clotted shut with the blood pouring into it from his cut scalp. With difficulty, using his teeth he ripped a strip of cloth from his "T" shirt and wetted it as best able with rapidly reducing saliva and bound it about his forehead best he could where he assessed the cut to be located…. _"Could really do with a mirror"_ , he thought and smiled at the incongruity of such a thought.

With the end of the dangling strip he wetted it with returning saliva and cleansed his blood clotted eye, again, best he could. He tried the door but wasn't in the slightest disappointed, it just had to be checked; he'd look a right fool if later it transpired the door was open all along!

21:45HRS 02/02/3301 Zavvi looked up at the light but it was a recessed anti explosion light, again he smiled as he thought _"I hope his was one too!"…_ anyway; no help there! Zavvi just sat down in the corner of the room farthest from the door and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes he fell asleep.

21:50HRS 02/02/3301 There had been messages on the platform comms and trading system HUD hologram first requesting that the crew of one? two? three? disembark at once, then veiled threats, then outright threats of death and destruction if they didn't comply. No replies to the questions from the ship were forthcoming at any time.

Alex and the crew had had a conference of war. They all agreed something had happened to The Commander and it was up to them to do something concrete even if they got it wrong, they could cope with his wrath. They agreed to prepare but not to launch a preemptive strike, they would react, hopefully in an unexpected, and also hopefully successful way.

They discussed the weaknesses of platforms pooling their knowledge, and the possible avenues of attack they might come under. They discussed the in's and out's of the situation, but it was pretty much speculation on their part.

Equipment was readied, roles were laid out and the current command structure was agreed as suitable, All except Mungo agreed on proactive approach, he just wanted to wait it out come what may, even though it was plain that Zavvi was not returning any time soon under his own power.

Two men in fatigues first banged on the hull, went away then were again seen approaching with tools possibly to try and force entry. Mark hurried down to the airlock checking on its external security camera what the two men with tools were doing. Mark thumbed the comms and brought up Alex now sat in the co-pilots seat:

"OK Alex here we go! On your right screen, last section just above "Self Destruct", please don't hit that just yet, there is a function that should say EHD when I count down from three I want you to trigger it?"

"Will do Mark, channel open, screen open, go!"

Mark checked the security camera overlooking the outside of the ship above the airlock, as the two men approached with a sledgehammer and crowbar. A heavily armed "soldier" was behind them, watching, standing outside of hammer swing arc. The man holding the crowbar jammed it into the small gap between portal and hull and the hammer wielder swung back obviously aiming for the end of the bar. Mark intoned;

"Three, two, ONE!" just as the hammer struck with a resounding clang that travelled through the ship for all to hear.

On the door security camera there was a terrific bang and a blue-white flash of electrical discharge and both tool carrying soldiers were thrown bodily down the access steps and across the hangar deck into the weapons man! They crashed in a tangle heap and only one staggered up after a few moments.

"Ok Alex leave it on now, if we drain the accumulators we can always spool up the drive even though it's against regs! It will only drain if we get touched, the landing legs are all specially insulated as the Commander has taken us to some rum places in the past I can tell you!" said Mark sounding really pleased with himself.

Mark stayed on watch at the airlock monitor, Grethá was fed up with Mungo's doom laden muttering so tasked him to make coffee for them all. While she helped Alex and Jack don some very particular attire that Alex had purchased on the occasion Mungo was brought back to the ship drunk. Soon Alex and Jack were ready.

Mark informed everyone that the two prone figures had been retrieved through the main access door to the rear of the hangar. Which when open, armed figures could be seen gathering before it slid closed again. With external cameras only over the access airlock and to the rear of The Pride; that was the only hangar door visible from the ship but Mark thought there would be another smaller access hangar door somewhere down the side of the ship. He wasn't sure, but that was probably the door The Commander had gone through when he disappeared because a rerun of the rear camera feed had not shown him going through the hangar main access door.

The main cargo lift was lowered and Alex and Jack progressed slowly and mechanically out onto the hangar deck. They moved slowly because they were unused to the cumbersome military issue exo-skeletons needed to lift the heavy battle weapons they both now hefted. Grethá and Mungo between them carried a heavy steel mil-spec-box and placed it under the ship then fetched a heavy pole like trellis set. They returned for some heavy cable and between the four of them they set up the poles, vertically like garden fence posts with feet, on the hangar deck at the rear of the ship, facing the main hangar door.

Still the main door remained shut for which the crew was grateful. The heavy cable was plugged into the steel box then into the vertical poles. A heavy breaker was closed and with a hum vertical planes of blue shield flickered into being. There were three panels of portable shield, one to the front and one on each side angled back at forty five degrees. Each of the three shield planes had a clear flickering circular aperture in the centre toward the top.

Alex and Jack both tentatively poked the barrels of their respective weapons through a hole in the planes of force. There was no ill effect. But Alex was the first to touch the blue flickering light with his barrel, a flash of blue sparks issued forth and his weapon was knocked sideways into the other side of the hole. This repeated until he got the bucking weapon back under control.

Grethá rushed from the cargo lift carrying two marine helmets, visor and re-breather respirators and a small oxygen cylinder and RemLok mask. Grethá slapped Alex on the back and he bowed his head so she could settle the flared rim helmet on his head and affix the respirator and lower the visor. Grethá looped the O2 cylinder and mask kit over Alex's shoulder and shouted;

"For Zavvi in case the Atmo goes south!" Alex just nodded.

Jack watched her do this and he lowered his head when she came to him with the gear: But she planted a lingering kiss right in the middle of his forehead. He looked up in surprise so she then just kissed him full on his lips. Jack drew back but his weapon sparked. Grethá laughed with glee as she slammed on his helmet, giving him a slap on the back before running back to the cargo lift which retracted after her. Then with a significant hum, and against galaxy-wide rules the ship's main shield came online as the unfortunately forward facing, main weapons deployed. A wailing siren and the recorded message immediately commenced:

"SHUT DOWN ENGINES-STOW WEAPONS-DO NOT USE SHEILDS"

"THIS IS A PROHIBITED ACTION A ₡400 FINE HAS BEEN ISSUED"

This automated message was on an unstoppable automated repeating loop:

"SHUT DOWN ENGINES-STOW WEAPONS-DO NOT USE SHEILDS"

"THIS IS A PROHIBITED ACTION A ₡800 FINE HAS BEEN ISSUED"

"SHUT DOWN ENGINES-STOW WEAPONS-DO NOT USE SHEILDS"

"THIS IS A PROHIBITED ACTION A ₡1200 FINE HAS BEEN ISSUED"

Jack shouted over to Alex who was facing the main hangar door;

"I hope this fight is over in short order otherwise YOU are going to have the pleasure of giving The Commander the bad news on the fine accrued! He laughed

"SHUT DOWN ENGINES-STOW WEAPONS-DO NOT USE SHEILDS"

"A ₡1600 BOUNTY HAS NOW BEEN ISSUED"

"I'll just tell him it was your idea, which in all fairness it was!" Alex laughed

"Well it's a bounty on the ship now, that's no laughing matter!" said Jack

"SHUT DOWN ENGINES-STOW WEAPONS-DO NOT USE SHEILDS"

"A FURTHER ₡2000 BOUNTY HAS NOW BEEN ISSUED"

The main hangar door slid open to reveal twenty or so heavily armed figures. Jack shouted; "I'll pull back behind you and see if they flank us and respond accordingly OK?"

Alex replied; "Fine …also keep an eye open down your side of the ship as that is where the small access door is situated, on the starboard beam, there's no door on the port side.

"OK, here they come!" as the figures brought up their weapons and started firing. Right from the start it was obvious even to non-military people like Jack and Alex that their opponents weren't professional soldiers, nor even mercenaries.

The firing was ill aimed and sporadic. Lightweight laser weapons splashed on the front shield and hit the ships main shield wall. Projectiles of different calibers ricocheted off the floor and flashed into nothingness on the shields.

Alex opened up with his weapon pushed through the front shield's orifice. With a whine his barrels began to spin faster and faster until it was fairly screaming like a banshee. Then it opened up with a deafening roar that knocked Alex back until he got full control, all this time looking down at his weapon. Alex briefly thought back with a grimace, to those "space marines' that day on Colm Plaza in Adams Market

Alex felt a blow to his shoulder from Jack and looked up and saw with utter horror just a smoking pile of lifeless bodies in front of the main hangar door. Not a metre inside the hangar, that was as far as most had got. The main door now closing and the steel wall in the corridor behind was peppered with hundreds of holes. He ceased firing but it was too late. Jack shipped his mini-gun to the port-arms position and just patted Alex on the shoulder.

It was also too late to amend the next part of their plan to get Zavvi back, _or else!_ The Pride under the command of Mark Lunn opened up with both of the heavy multi-barreled cannon. They were facing down the hangar toward the ship-lift and the flat external bulkhead. The cannon projectiles with every third being a tracer round plowed into the soft steel of the wall and caused hundreds of perforations out into the vacuum of space! Fragments and bits of tracers flew hither and thither, debris and spent rounds ricocheted as far back as Alex and Jack's position.

It was obvious to all beholding this scene that there was a real reason there was a no fire zone and ban on deploying weapons in and around stations and platforms. The ship ceased fire as the atmosphere turned to fog as the escaping air froze. The wind rushed out of the main hangar door as the section of platform beyond tried to make up for the atmosphere loss by equalizing. The hangar door was trying to slide shut but was jammed by several bodies that were now being crushed. The repeating imposition of fine or bounty warnings had ceased and were replaced by an urgent klaxon and the speaker message;

"WARNING CODE RED – SEVERE ATMOSPHERE BREACH"

"GET TIGHT! H E SUITS AND REMLOKS ARE TO BE USED"

"WARNING CODE RED – SEVERE ATMOSPHERE BREACH"

"GET TIGHT! H E SUITS AND REMLOKS ARE TO BE USED"

The main hangar door motor expired with the huge door a half metre from the fully closed position. Whatever section lay beyond was fast losing its atmosphere. Alex and Jack decided to explore the side access door where they thought Zavvi had disappeared into. They triggered the door with the outrush of more freezing atmosphere, entered and resealed the portal.

They followed the dimly lit corridor that Zavvi had been taken down earlier. They found a room with a steel table and a corpse in a pool of congealing blood and the evidence of an explosion. Alex stooped with difficulty in his exo-skeleton amour, dropped the heavy belt fed cannon to the floor and picked up a smashed wrist chronometer and showed it to Jack

"Yes, definitely Zavvi's! He must be around here somewhere. Lets start shouting and I'll get ready with my mini-cannon, I think you might be adverse to more shooting for just yet a while" Said Jack thoughtfully through his mask and visor.

Though muffled, they both shouted as loud as they could;

"ZAVVI!" "COMMANDER!"

"COMMANDER ZAVVI!"

"COMMANDER COCHRANE!"

"COMMANDER COCHRANE!" "COMMANDER COCHRANE!"

Eventually after passing several shut doors which they didn't open, a tactical error perhaps, but they were in a hurry. Masked as they were they had no way of knowing the Commander's air status

"COMMANDER COCHRANE!"

"THE PRIDE!"

"COMMANDER COCHRANE!"

"THE PRIDE OF MARIBOR!"

"IN HERE!" Came Zavvi's muffled voice.

"Alex you go first with the O2 and RemLok and I'll keep guard, I'll be ok if needs be! Said Jack taking up guard in the empty corridor.

Jack opened the door by the simple expedient of shooting the lock out. The only firing he had done so far. Jack kicked open the door and Zavvi moved forward to meet them, Alex handed the oxygen bottle and mask to the Commander who said;

"Thanks Alex!" as he pulled the RemLok over his head

Just then the spin-up whine of the mini-gun was heard followed by the sound like ripping canvas flooded the room along with propellant fumes and spent cases!

"Quick as we can! They're mustering around the corner!" shouted Jack

The three of them backed down the corridor the way they had come with Jack taking the lead, Zavvi in between, with Alex backing up, bringing up the rear. There was no further hostile contact. They made it back to the side access door which they opened with some further loss of atmosphere into the now entirely vacuum filled hangar.

Shutting the portal behind them, they moved toward the rear of the ship which still had its shields up. Alex went to the front of the ship and waved up at the flight deck where Mark peered out. The shield went down and Alex made his way down the side of The Pride until he reached the three mobile shields which were now dead.

Alex looked around for Jack and Zavvi who he saw by the main hangar door. He unclipped the ammunition feed from his weapon and dropped the heavy gun on the deck by the mobile shield apparatus. Then Alex went to join Zavvi and Jack: Zavvi was bending on one knee turning mangled bodies over, helped by Jack; they were checking for signs of life.

However it was obvious that if Alex's projectiles had not killed the attackers, the lack of atmosphere had finished them all off. Alex looked down at the body Jack had just flopped over onto its back. The serene face of a young woman no older than his Kat stared blankly up at him, a neat hole in the centre of her forehead. Alex closed his eyes and turned away with a forlorn and wretched moan of utter despair;

"no…No…NO… NO!... **NO**!"

Zavvi sprang after Alex in the low G and grabbing tight hold on him; took him to one side under the belly of The Pride. The rest of the crew kept their distance retrieving the mobile shields, the mini-guns and exo-skeleton suit off of Jack. They then left Zavvi and Alex out in the privacy of the vacuum of the main hangar. Zavvi obviously having a serious heart to heart with Alex. The crew could hear the raised voices of both, muffled though they were, but thankfully not what was said back and forth.

Just before Zavvi's oxygen faltered they both reentered The Pride, The Commander with his arm awkwardly around the clanking Alex still in his exo-skeleton but now without helmet. Alex struggled out of his encumbrances and threw them on the deck of the ship and retired to the privacy of Zavvi's cabin slamming the door closed behind him. The Commander and crew left him alone while they grappled with the next big problem: Now what?

22:35HRS 02/02/3301 A message came on the intra-station comms and trading system it read;

"Truce requested Commander. Unilateral ceasefire in force, please respond in like manner and open dialogue at earliest opportunity YES/NO"

Zavvi was on the bridge with Mark Lunn in the co-pilots seat, Zavvi hit the "YES" holographic option and the HUD comms screen shimmered and the image of the hatchet faced woman with violet lipstick appeared.

"Commander, this unfortunate incident must be brought to an end! Are we in agreement on this?" said the woman

"Yes agreed, but it was not our ship that initiated hostilities, Please identify yourself and inform us as to what the situation is here!" demanded Zavvi

"I am Councillor Zayla Meyer of The Poponne Independents, we are the elected ruling party at present. As to the current situation: Until not many standard-minutes ago; I was under arrest and directed to act and speak as directed with a gun pointed to my head."

"Who were these usurpers?" asked Zavvi

"They are the Hunte Liberty Party, at the recent election the HLP won twenty nine percent of the vote against we Independents winning twenty nine point three percentage points. We are now at war with this party who unable to win at the ballot box have turned to force of arms to gain control. The Empire stand to one side to see the end result then treat with the victors, this despite the fact that the Empire are supposedly the guarantors of peace and stability in this system. Despicable!"

"What is the current situation on this platform?"

"That Commander is simple; We The Poponne Independents are fully back in control of the platform, Your action has, we estimate; decimated about fifty percent of the manpower of the HLP currently on the platform. Our operatives are now armed and back in control. We are rounding up and disarming any remaining members of the HLP."

"Where does that leave us?" queried The Commander

"It leaves me to proffer our sincerest gratitude for your timely intervention and we will gladly reimburse you for any damage sustained to you property. We will erase all legal charges, fines and bounties that were auto-logged against you with the Pilots Federation and ensure there is no stain on your galaxy-wide legal status. We will service your craft and supply your needs as best able. We are unable to move you to another hangar as we only have two smaller ones, but Hangar Three should be quickly repaired, which my engineer says can be done from the inside." Said Councillor Meyer.

"Will you be able to take our cargo now at a reasonable price?" asked Zavvi

"Unfortunately not Commander, The offer I made under gunpoint was coerced but was also the best this station can offer under current financial constraints."

"Oh well, we'll just have to continue being pirate bait until we arrive and offload at Kharpulo Star System … for a profit, hopefully!" said Zavvi to Mark who was alongside him on the bridge.

The Pride of Maribor was serviced and restocked but the Commander refused to let any locals attend to critical items, the crew saw to those.

Over the next few standard-hours the Commander and his crew-mates gave Alex space and allowed him to come to terms with what he'd been forced to do, in his own time. Alex was forced to assess his motivation in his quest and try to reconcile the human cost it had so far extracted and the possibility that the butcher's bill might well increase. He questioned if it was justified to continue risking the lives of his companions or even those of innocent bystanders caught up in events as they unfolded. Zavvi soon gave his forthright opinion to his young charge which helped Alex begin to reconcile his doubts but they were all glad when the time came for them to depart that particular enclave of the Empire. Alex seemed deeply affected by what had happened and seemed less given to the lighter side of life, but gradually with the resilience of youth on his side, he emerged from the bad place he found himself in.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

07:50HRS 03/02/3301 The Pride of Maribor left the Poponne System, not a system any of the crew would forget in a very long time, especially a certain rapidly maturing young crew member, one Alexander Vincent Colm.

07:54HRS 03/02/3301 A sinister all-black Anaconda accompanied by it's diminutive partner; an all-black Cobra MK3 also left the Poponne System having locked onto and analyzed The Pride's turbulent FSD wake that it had left behind, using that modern marvel; the FSD Wake Scanner. The destination, with a ninety six percent probability of being correct was: ICZ HM-V B2-4

This system just contained three lonely suns with no attendant planets, not even an asteroid belt, just two M class suns and a diminutive Red Dwarf. Co-pilot Alexander Colm quickly keyed in the next hyperspace jump in their journey and the ship and its two followers set out for the next Star System on their route.

The ICZ JH-V B2-0 System was a Red Dwarf with six attendant but barren planets, no towns, no cities, no stations, not even a platform, and at present no other ships. Alex wondered if they could risk stopping to scoop the star for fuel but the Commander gave a tutorial on how only certain stars allowed for fuel-scooping in their coronas. Red Dwarfs were not scoopable.

They set out for the next system. The two following ships of the night were now lagging several standard-minutes behind Zavvi's ship. Deliberately waiting the longest possible delay so that they were not detected when dropping out into supercruise right behind or worse, in front of The Pride! They were waiting until just before The Pride's FSD wake finally dispersed and was no longer scan-able, before they hit their FSD wake scanner or analyzer, discovered the destination and then following.

The ICZ JH-V B2-3 System was yet another triple star, but otherwise empty, system. Just two orange suns and a Red Dwarf dancing around each other, locked in their perpetual orbits. The three ships moved on.

The next system ICZ JH-V B2-2 was a orange sun with a Red Dwarf but this time with an unexplored cloudy brown gas giant. The Pride didn't stop to explore. Zavvi did however sweep the system with his latest toy, an Advanced Discovery Scanner the eponymous ADS, it gave little more information and shed no "light" whatsoever upon the huge gas giant. Zavvi was quite disappointed and Alex took some interest for the first time since the Poponne incident.

They headed for the Chi Suix System that was four point two nine light years ahead, Alex once again taking over from Mark Lunn who was quite glad to relinquish the co-pilotage up to Alex as it meant he might be on the mend. Mungo suggested that the rear view monitor should be upgraded when they next hit a High Tech system, this idea met with universal approval.

The Chi Suix System certainly wasn't like the previous few barren systems devoid of human occupation. This was a bustling Imperial System mainly over-lorded by The Chi Suix Emperors Grace faction. After Poponne, the crew was a little reticent in visiting strange ports but it was decided to dock at Suzuki City orbiting above the high metal content planet Chi Suix A 2 which had numerous bases of its own, at which to land a ship. In fact this system with its four suns, multiple planets including two Jovian Gas Giants, one with spectacular ring systems around it, was an absolute glowing testament to the stellar colonisation skills of mankind.

As they slammed out into normal space in front of the planet above which Suzuki City orbited the crew heard Alex laugh again, even Zavvi joined in. The crew unbuckled and came up onto the flight deck to see the object of the mirth. Yet another salmon-pink heavily pockmarked dust ball of a planet. The third such in a row:

"I don't think they broke the mould when this planet was made. A very popular look locally! Even identical in mass, pretty much!" Said Zavvi chuckling.

"Just what is the chance of three identicals in a row though?" asked Alex

"That's just the thing, with infinite variety usual, the possibility of multiple identicals occurring is also possible if not eventually probable!" said Jack showing his deep galactic knowledge as a previous Commander in his own right.

"Yeah, but salmon-pink…yuk!" opinioned Mungo

"I like the craters on this one, the pattern is pretty! Especially the big one with the splash marks" said Grethá

Everyone laughed at the "splash marks" comment.

Grethá was standing behind Alex sat in the co-pilot seat and massaging the knots in his shoulders for him with the subliminal whirring of micro-servo's. Quietly Jack had gone behind Grethá and had started massaging her shoulders as she massaged Alex's. Jack skillfully massaged just where her prosthetics were grafted into her shapely shoulders

"Oooh! That'ssss s'nice Jacko!: She said resting her head back on his chest, Alex's knotted shoulders forgotten.

"OK lets break up this mutual assistance and admiration society and get ready to land this ship shall we?" ordered The Commander

"Oooh party pooper!" Smiled Grethá turning and giving Jack a peck on the cheek before setting off back down the ship.

They turned away from the salmon-pink pockmarked dust ball and headed for the blue lit Coriolis Space Station identical to the last Coriolis they'd visited. They docked amidst all the usual messages back and forth with the flight controllers. The only difference this time was the near head-on collision with an outgoing Python. A warning to both ships was forthcoming from the high-and-mighty flight controllers up in their "bubble".

Zavvi on logging into the auto comms and trading system provided by the station was delighted to be offered a profit of ₡741 credits per tonne for the Medical Diagnostic Equipment and at one hundred tonnes; that was a substantial amount transferred into The Commander's trading account. The cargo was quickly off-loaded much to everyone's relief: No more pirate magnet in the cargo bay!

The ship was quickly refueled and restocked including replacement cannon ammunition for both ship born weapons and the man portable version. Mungo's idea for an upgraded rear view screen was also followed up: A remote focus, high definition ocular celestial telescope was installed at the rear of the ship and linked to a larger high-def plasma screen and control GUI on the systems panel that the co-pilot controlled. Alex insisted on paying for all the expenses on that stop-over, as he argued he should be "pulling his weight" in the expedition, but the final bill seemed to make his eyes water somewhat and Zavvi to nod his head knowingly and say;

"Expensive business running a ship, don't you think matey!"

14:00HRS 03/02/3301 It was decided to take a well earned break and Zavvi booked the entire crew into The Paradise Range a sumptuous hotel part of that prestigious galactic chain. They met in the evening for a meal together and Zavvi insisted that Mungo go with him throughout the day.

The crew split up and explored the heavy industrial station. Jack and Grethá were the first to disappear off together. Zavvi and Mungo were next to depart which left Mark and Alex to secure the ship and they spent the rest of the day exploring together. Zavvi, Alex, Mark and Mungo failed to notice that Grethá didn't require her room at The Paradise Range that "night", and much more importantly no-one noticed the two black ships slip separately into the station that very same "night".

01:30HRS 04/02/3301 Alex and Zavvi talked into the small hours, planning the next leg of the mission. Now the cargo was disposed of and they were close to their goal, the Commander had decided not to get another load, they would run empty. Once this was decided, next day they would try to purchase one hundred brand new empty standard cargo canisters to go in The Pride's racks.

The thinking being that if they did find anything at the mysterious ship site, they could pack like for like items in one tonne amounts ready for disposal. Time was slipping by: Alex agreed it was important to get anything they found sorted as soon as possible. He also agreed that they might find themselves pressed for time in converting the finds into useful credits; for his central goal of helping the Cayley's out of their financial plight.

Another benefit of disposing of their recent cargo was that they were no longer constrained to visit the Kharpulo System the original destination for the Medical Diagnostics. They decided to jump ahead on their route planned to the Sabines, so the next jump-point would now be the HIP 5490 System just over nineteen light years away. They could find little information on the system and there was no system map or data available on the ship's nav-com, probably just another "empty" system.

They discussed what their approach should be when they reached the Sabines System because that was where the mining concern Marlin Herxx worked for, was based. The same system the pursuing manager was no doubt very familiar with. How were they to throw him off the scent if they were being followed so closely? Perhaps he didn't realize the crash site was in the Sabines, perhaps he thought it elsewhere!

That made sense! They suddenly realised they had an ace up their sleeves. The opposition was following them because he or they didn't even know the system! This thought certainly opened up some possibilities for them to shake off their pursuers. But that raised another dangerous possibility; the opposition team knew they had to return to the Mata System in the end; they could just wait there for The Pride to return, a fat juicy prize loaded down with treasure!

09:00HRS 04/02/3301 When The Pride arrived in the system it did indeed prove to be just another "empty" binary system. A G class star and a M class rotating about each other, but nearly twenty five thousand light seconds apart. The next system in the hop was to be a system going by the name of Dyaus. Zavvi gave a lesson;

"In Hindu mythology, the god of the sky, answering to the Greek Zeus and the Roman Jupiter in their simpler aspects".

"Fifteen point four two light years Commander" said Alex

"Hit it!" instructed Zavvi

"FSD ok!"

"Frame Shift Drive Charging!" intoned the AI.

"Four, Three, Two. One. Engaging" finished the AI.

They arrived and it was yet another binary star system but this time with one solitary orbiting rock ball of a planet and above that orbited a solitary platform. The decision not to visit another platform so soon after Poponne was unanimous and the ship moved on to the Hunapese System.

A three sun system with a planetside station but only one platform in orbit, again they moved on getting ever closer to the Sabines. The Jafenhar System was not for stopping in either, again a one platform but multiple planet system. More importantly it was the home to the Neo-Feudalist Dukes of Jafenhar, a group Zavvi had every wish not to meet up with again in a hurry, they moved swiftly on.

Zavvi announced that they were nearly at the Sabines System but were going on to HIP 4332 which was a single sun multi-planet system with two deep asteroid belts that they would try and lose their followers in before heading back to the Sabines. There was a major space station called Poyser Colony but hopefully they would not need to dock there nor go near it. Zavvi said it was a shame that what they were looking for was not in this system as there were a lot of worlds to get lost amongst.

Zavvi had a quiet word with Alex and suggested they should now speak to the crew and bring them fully up to date with the mission or expedition goals, the rewards and the potential dangers. Alex agree and Zavvi said he would try to find a quiet spot in the asteroid belt but first they would try to confuse the enemy by hyper jumping into Sabines and immediately back into HIP 4332 and silent run for the asteroid belt.

So that is what they did. On transitioning from the Witchspace "tunnel" into supercruise in Sabines System, the Commander didn't wait for the ship's systems to cool down a while before hitting the jump back to HIP 4332. A dangerous practice that could damage heat sensitive modules and possibly even destroy the ship! The Pride again exited the Witchspace "tunnel" into supercruise with the distinct smell of burning electrical components. The occasional pop of arcing components could worryingly be heard.

So back in the Hip 4332 System; Zavvi and Alex shut everything down including the shields. Zavvi left the heat dispersal vents open until the temperature again hit normal then shut them down too. Then having boosted and locked the course for the asteroid belt they quickly cut the engines. Barring very basic life support they had no power output registering at all! Four and a half standard minutes later some were beginning to shiver and the Commander ordered them all to get into their Pilots Federation flight suits if they weren't already. The insulating factor of these latest version black suits was truly astounding.

"There they are Commander, the two traces joined at the hip! Said Alex

Sure enough off toward the sun the two flashes had turned into the double plasma traces of two ship's exhaust's. The two ships first headed toward the Poyser Colony then seemed to slow indecisively then returned to the sun and just vanished, not hyper jumped out, no flashes, so presumably they'd switched to silent running too. All onboard the good ship Pride of Maribor agreed they could out-wait the enemy!

The Pride continued to drift toward the HIP 4332 Asteroid Belt "A" and because their power consumption was negligible, the overall heat build-up in the ship's closed-down heat dispersal system was minimal. As they drifted unseen for some time, Alex gathered the crew together in the crew cabin, including Zavvi, He got Mungo to make some hot food and coffee then he settled down to tell them the entire full story, and other than his deep feelings for Kat, he omitted nothing:

"Well guys…and gal, that's the proposition, if we do find something we'll cut you all in on a percentage, do you want to work that out now or wait to see what we find?" Alex asked them when he'd finished.

Mungo was the only one who wanted to fix an amount beforehand but he was overruled by the others. No-one wanted to back out.

"I owe you everything Alex, so I'm your man come what may!" Said Jack

"I guess so" was all Mungo Preece would offer.

"Like I said before. I go where the Commander goes!" said Mark

"I'm obviously with you lad, otherwise we wouldn't be here!" said Zavvi

"I go where Jack goes!" was the surprising comment Grethá made with a mischevious smile. That got everyone talking and Jack to getting a bit red in the face, which got much worse when everyone started clapping and cheering, including Zavvi!

They ate their meal and drank their coffees but the increasing cold took the edge off any enjoyment.

13:10HRS 04/02/3301 They had been quickly drifting toward the asteroid belt for nearly three quarters of a standard-hour when Alex spotted the flash from a point in space by the sun, where moments before had been nothing. He drew everyone's attention to the new improved rear view screen: There was no trail of ships' plasma exhaust headed away from the location of the flash, so it was a ship or ships in this case, going not coming.

The Commander, looking over at the new screen said;

"We cannot be sure both ships have jumped out; there may be one of the two still lurking there. If we can silent run for this length of time, and more, so can he! We will NOT fire up our systems because that is just what he would want us to do."

"What are we going to do then Commander?" queried Mungo from the rear of the flight deck where he was standing with Mark, Grethá and Jack

"We wait for a goodly long time until we are coming into the belt, because we will then need to deploy some retro's to avoid plowing into any rocks. That would probably give us away if anyone was looking way out in our direction. We wait until we are nearly on the Asteroid Belt!' explained the Commander

So The Pride drifted, un-powered and unseen outward and away. Without realising it, they were exactly replicating the method and maneuver the black Anaconda now lurking unseen by the sun, had used after destroying the Orca starship "Spirit of Orion" just over two standard-months previously

"How long to the asteroid belt?" asked Mark

"I estimate another standard-hour and a quarter" said Alex, double-checking.

Looking out of the front canopy; the distant belt still couldn't be seen. Whilst the occupants of The Pride were deeply uncomfortable, it wasn't life threatening. Alex refreshed the atmosphere every now and then from the reserve O2 tanks. The crew settled down so as not to consume too much oxygen by over-exertion, as the ages old saying went "In space, oxygen kilo for kilo was worth more than gold itself"

In the quietness, sat alongside each other at the controls of The Pride of Maribor; the Commander and Co-pilot talked over all that had happened since the death of Nathaniel:

"You say Dos Santoz Mining were the employers of Marlin Herxx out in the isolated and backwater system of the Sabines where we're next headed! I was wondering if that Dos Santoz was anything to do with Zama Dos Santoz, your Uncle's partner. That would be weird wouldn't it!" mused Zavvi almost to himself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY UNCLES PARTNER?" said Alex sharply as he snapped his head round to stare at his Commander.

"Whoah! Calm down Alex what do YOU mean by "what do you mean?" You know who your Uncle's business partner is don't you?" asked an incredulous Zavvi

"NO! I didn't even know he had a partner! I've always thought he was the sole owner of the company since father gave his half of the business over to him, …my uncle….….CYRUS….him, and him alone….no partner!"

"No Alex, he has a partner, and a senior partner at that…"

"I don't know what you are talking about Zavvi! You're not making sense at all!... NOTHING'S MAKING SENSE!" said Alex sounding increasingly exasperated and confused, went on;

"…. and you say Dos Santoz…. It must be a common name.. it sounds Imperial… _that sounds Imperial to my ear… I said… when did I say that?…_ because…. Kat… Katarina …said ….she said that …that….OH NO!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER LAD!"

"…Dos Santoz….Zama!...ZAMA DOS SANTOZ!" Alex now had his head in his hands.

"CALM DOWN! Start from the beginning and let's sort this out!" instructed Zavvi in a calming voice, leaning across and squeezing his co-pilots arm.

"I didn't know my uncle had a business partner!" Alex muttered.

"Did you never wonder at the "S" in S&C Shipping?" asked Zavvi

"No…no I didn't…. anyway it's an "S" not a "D" isn't it?" said Alex

"It's "S" for "Santoz"….. "Dos" means "of"…nothing else. Nathaniel your father and my dear friend; gave his half share of Colm Shipping into Cyrus his brother's hands, it THEN joined with a bigger company of Dos Santoz Shipping to form S&C Shipping Incorporated." Explained Zavvi

"I didn't know that" said Alex looking up before going on:

"Katarina once told me the name of her father's Imperial Creditor….it was Zama dos Santoz of either Eotienses or Achenar if I remember rightly what it was she said up on the headland on the very day my father was killed!" said Alex looking into the Commander's sympathetic eyes looking out from under his bushy white brows.

"Zama dos Santoz is your uncle's senior partner in S&C Shipping! Possibly also the owner of the mining company that employed your friend Marlin. The representative of the Imperial Creditor is quite possibly the very same person as the manager who was Marlin's boss…. The person following now us! He certainly gets about!" said Zavvi

Alex smashed both fists violently down on the dash in front of him:

"I'LL KILL HIM…HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

In a calmer but deathly chill tone he went on;

"I will always recognise that man who pushed past me outside Marlin's room that day…. HE!…he's the one who caused Marlin's death! He's the one who has made three attempts on my life! He killed that innocent technician! He knifed that poor ship's boy in the back! He's the one who has been laying eyes and possibly hands on MY Katarina! He's the one bringing misery and despair to old man Cayley and Kat! He's the one who has been following us and would now deny my rescue of the Cayley's! HE WILL DIE!"

Utter silence fell upon the cockpit:

"…We will all die eventually my son. I thought you said you'd had your fill of killing for good, back on Poponne ….and your father always preached never to let hatred enter your heart" said Zavvi very quietly, gazing intently at Alex.

"That's unfair!..." Alex snarled, unable to match Zavvi's gaze

"Unfair but nonetheless so very true my son…."

The other four crew members were stood in a silent group at the rear of the cockpit and had heard most of the interchange. Silence again descended.

"….. Life's tangled web is a difficult thing to discern!" said Zavvi

"The great Free Spirit looks down on us all and knows the answers!" said Jack

"Amen to that!" said Commander Zavvi.

14:02HRS 04/02/3301 The Pride continued to barrel along at a slowly increasing speed, its initial thrust having overcome inertia, and the near vacuum of space offering scant resistance to its mass. So The Pride continued its inexorable progress toward the welcome protection of the asteroid belt.

"There goes another invisible ship leaving the system!" said Mungo who had been carefully watching the monitor.

"Thanks Mungo! Well I really think we're now in the clear, but I still think we should tarry a while in the safety of the belt" suggested Zavvi

15:40HRS 04/02/3301 The ship approached the first asteroids, great irregular brown shaded boulders, rotating at varying speeds and in differing directions and aspects, all relative to one another. Zavvi gently applied a minimum of reverse thrust and slowed the great ship to a crawl as they entered the belt. Alex took over from Mungo in the co-pilots seat. He said quietly;

"Thanks Mungo, I've got it now…..". Mungo went back down the ship.

"…I'm sorry Zavvi, I let my mouth run away sometimes. I'm truly sorry!"

"Oh none of us are perfect son, we all have regrets"

"Yeah, but I must sound like a spoilt brat at times, and I was brought up to be so much better than that! I do a disservice to the memory of my father and to you!"

"Not really, it hasn't taken you long to rationalize your thoughts and it was quite a shock the unraveling of what is a very complicated picture. I've just a feeling that there're a lot more revelations yet to come my son!

"But just what have these people got against us, and the Cayley's, very little of it makes sense to me!"

"Nor to me Alex! But like I say, I think things might become clear in due course. I think we can take a lesson from Jack, a man your father would have approved of! I'd go and talk it over with your friend when you've got chance"

"Yes I think that's good advice, thanks Zavvi"

"No worries my _son_ , and I mean that loaded word, most sincerely; I look on you as my son and you make me proud, Don't you forget that!" said Zavvi

"Thanks. I won't forget!"

Zavvi and crew entered the asteroid belt and progressed a fair way in and then span the ship one hundred and eighty degrees to face the sun so they could observe all incoming ships arriving after they exited Witchspace. Zavvi thought they were safe enough to increase operation of the life support system to a more comfortable level. The vents covering the heat dispersal arrays were opened up a proportionate amount to bleed off the excess. Zavvi thought it highly unlikely that this would be spotted amongst the jumble of asteroids, anyway that was the idea. The team got together and had a brainstorming session to decide the best way to re-enter the Sabines System without being spotted and followed by the opposition team.

Jack came up with the idea to observe the outgoing traffic, The Sabines being a nearby system there was a good chance that some outward bound ships would be heading to it. Jack suggested that they hail a pair of ships and see if they would be adverse for another to join their convoy. There being safety in numbers, after all you never knew when a pirate might pounce. The watchers would be keeping a lookout for a single ship not a trio.

The plan was approved and adopted. They waited for the first pair of ships heading out from Poyser Colony and it was some time before it happened, and it was three ships together not two, so even better!

18:34HRS 04/02/3301 Three sets of exhaust plumes came into sight, heading for the jump off point, Zavvi opened the comms channel and locked onto the only three contacts available, starting at the top of the list;

"Commander Pride of Maribor for Commander Vespani"

"Vespani here POM over"

"Are you guys headed for Sabines?"

"State your reason for enquiry POM "

"Looking for safety in numbers request joining group"

"What is your load POM, is it high value?"

"Running sans load Vespani"

"We are bound for Woodroffe Terminal in Sabines"

"Ok to join up Commander Vespani?"

"Wait one, conferring"

"Commander Fair Trader II here POM, do NOT scan, keep weapons buttoned"

"Commander Kalidron here. Scan will be seen as hostile act!"

"Commander POM here. I acknowledge and will fully comply"

"Commander Vespani here POM, OK hitch up in second spot and tether your FSD to me and we'll bring you along for the ride.

"Request no comms on arrival please Commander Vespani" Zavvi sent

"I hear you POM, bit weird there, you're not telling it straight, but OK"

"Appreciate it Vespani, Fair Trader II, Kalidron… POM out."

So Commander Xavier Cochrane took the risk and opening his throttle to full and engaging supercruise brought The Pride of Maribor out of the Asteroid belt and angled over toward the three points of light near the sun. When the Pride pulled into the vicinity of the three ships, all still in supercruise, the group split with a gap opening between the first and second ship.

"Alex, you'll notice that the lead commander in Vespani out front has placed us in the second position with his two gun toting comrades behind us, keeping us very well covered!"

"That's just common sense isn't it Commander?" asked Alex

"It certainly is"

"But they can't fire at us in supercruise can they"

"No but they can when we drop out into normal space, then they'd be perfectly placed for instant action wouldn't they?"

"Yes I guess so! But why would these commanders be so willing to allow another, complete stranger to join their ranks, it's like you and Jack knew they'd agree to it, I would have thought they'd just say get lost!" said Alex

"It's the camaraderie you find between starship jockeys throughout the galaxy, the day we stop cooperating is the day the pirates and corsairs win! Said Zavvi

"The commander of Vespani seemed to figure out that we were up to something at the end of the contact. Why would he just accept it unquestioningly?"

"Again it's the brotherhood of Pilots, we all belong to the Federation, that is the commonality but after that we all have our own agendas, and that is a fully accepted rule of the spaceways. Remember Alex, Never ask too many questions, it's very rude! You can make comment that say's I know you are spinning me a yarn, just don't tangle me up in it! But no questions, then it's a simple; do I, or don't I?"

The Commander set things up to join with the three ships. Alex had never experienced this and Zavvi ran through it for him. As every competent commander had to know: A group of ships could "wing-up" that is link their navigational systems to each other via the wideband. Each commander would data-handshake with the lead ship and link up, then wherever the leader went, the linked ships were sure to follow. The status of each ship would appear on each and every HUD in the group. It made group action co-ordination a snap. It was tactically used by the military and that was where it had originated from.

Once the Commander had linked to the lead ship, he flipped up the left armrest of his ejector seat and pressed the bottom of three physical buttons. Alex said;

"I didn't know they were under there Zavvi. What do the press buttons do?"

"Ahh my magic buttons, many moons ago, your father and I had to pretend to be other commanders, in other ships. It just so happens that I have kept my little magic boxes buried deep inside The Pride!" he replied chuckling.

"I presume they are the things that police officer spoke of back on Greenwald that day? Didn't he say they were highly illegal and something about throwing books at people when caught with them?" said Alex with a raised eyebrow

"Bright boy! We are now flying The Terrapin and I'm Commander Richard Ricktus,….. Rick Ricktus at your service sir!" said Commander Zavvi

"I hope there's no police about!" said Alex with a grin

"Gotta catch'ya first me' boy!" said Zavvi winking at Alex

The Vespani hyperjumped and that registered on Zavvi's HUD and without Zavvi touching a control, the nav-com automatically locked onto the designated system and The Pride followed into the tunnel of Witchspace. One after another the four starships entered the Sabines System: Asp Trader, Python, Type Nine Heavy and another Python.

The Vespani followed by The Terrapin/The Pride of Maribor, then Fair Trader II and last the Kalidron headed toward the station Woodroffe Terminal. There were several ship traces on the nav-screen when they arrived in-system. It was impossible to tell if any of the traces were the opposition. Even though the ship had a new identity, what they didn't want was for the Pride to be scanned. It could well be the system police routinely checking, but it could also be the enemy. There was no way of telling!

No scan came! If the enemy saw them, which they most probably did, they were just four ships arriving, the enemy were looking for just one! Without being actively scanned the identity of the ships would remain hidden. Every single ship arriving alone probably was scanned. Zavvi was under no illusions that the change of ship's identity would long fool the professional who was on their trail. The occupants of The Pride of Maribor knew that the two enemy ships following them could not keep eyes on everything, the dangerous time would now be when they had to leave their new friends.

That came about at Woodroffe Terminal, The Pride entered the no fire zone of the station along with the others, but instead of requesting docking permission it angled away and reentered supercruise. As The Terrapin it headed for the planet Sabines 6A that being the first planet of two orbiting Sabines 6, the sixth body from the sun. The latter was an impressive and huge Jovian Gas Giant, startling blue in colour with a visually stunning ring system girdling it.

Mark Lunn was the best observer onboard and he had been scanning the rear view monitor solidly and was pretty sure there were no ships lurking in silent running. The trouble with silent running was you held all the excess heat inside your ship. This precluded running at top speed or even having most of the systems fired up. If you didn't release the heat at some point, your ship would just show its displeasure by exploding into a cloud of its constituent parts.

Mark hadn't seen any sudden inexplicable appearances on the new monitor. Zavvi with only half an eye out of the cockpit front screen had been scanning the nav-screen sweep for the same thing, suddenly materializing blips out of nowhere. There had been none. They hoped to find a good place to put down and hide on 6A and wait to see if any followers appeared.

22:45HRS 04/02/3301 Sabines 6A was the place they had come so far to find. The planet that had held a secret hidden for centuries until Marlin Herxx had stumbled over it whilst exploring in his leisure time. It wasn't a big planet, more a planetoid, composed of rock and ice, mouse brown in colour intermingled with the white of ice trapped in its crust.

The flat plains were greatly contrasted by long and hellishly deep gouges that looked like some demented clawed beast had slashed and torn the surface in fits of rage. There were few mountain ranges, but the deep canyons, gullies and ridges provided huge height differences in concentrated areas.

The ship entered the slight gravitational pull of the planet below. There were no other obvious traces of ships beside themselves. The Commander tilted the nose down toward the brown wrinkled and crinkled surface. Pushing forward on his throttle with his left hand he entered the ship into orbit and the HUD changed from astronautical to aeronautical and showed the ships relationship with the ground, things like altitude, and attitude now became important. Too steep and too fast could lead to disaster if there was an atmosphere. This planet had no atmosphere, which would only cause problems once they were on the ground.

Zavvi didn't look for the canyon landing zone described by Marlin Herxx, instead he looked for a flat plain, away from the deep clefts and canyons. He wanted to put down with a good field of view, to better see any following ships in the permanently night sky.

Once on the ground, and with the main systems like engines fully shut down, even in the open they would be practically invisible to aerial searchers unless those searchers were using active scanning. But why should they be using such, unless they had an inkling their quarry was on that particular surface. There was no reason why they should think so! Hopefully!

Based on the teams guesswork; it was the general opinion that their pursuers did not know if it was the Sabines System or HIP 4332 System that held the final destination. If they concentrated on searching or blockading the latter, then so much the better because it was a complicated and complex system. The Sabines, not so much, and it contained the goal, whatever that turned out to be!

07:00HRS 05/02/3301 Zavvi who'd taken the last watch woke the others. There had been no searching craft spotted since their arrival. They were out there somewhere, but where? And what were they up to? The crew of The Pride worried.

After a good bacon and eggs breakfast courtesy of Mungo, the crew tidied and readied the ship for what was to come. The Surface Reconnaissance Vehicles or SRV's were checked over and made ready. The Extra Vehicular Activity or EVA suits were checked thoroughly. Commander Zavvi checked and pronounced them ready to commence the mission. Zavvi asked Jack to say a few words of benediction for them all, and their endeavors.

08:00HRS 05/02/3301 The black clad figure with the smooth glossy black plas-visored helmet bounded across the dusty surface of the airless planet. His dynamic gait testimony to the low gravity of this small celestial body. The landed space ship toward which he was headed, was an aggressive blunt nosed wedge of gunmetal, obviously a war vessel. It stood were it had landed; in the bottom of an arroyo set in an otherwise flat and featureless plain. The distant horizon was distinctly curved which gave clue to the small girth of the planetoid. The two suns beat down mercilessly; one a raging inferno of orange the other the deep magenta of a Red Dwarf. The pilot would have to hurry as the Pilots Federation standard pilots suit would protect him from the elements for only so long.

The one-eyed man reached the blessed shade under the Vulture and banged on the underside of the craft. The airlock opened and he cycled through the two portal vestibule. With a hiss of equalising atmosphere he entered the craft and took the proffered hand of the Vulture Commander who was the sole occupant of this two seater Heavy Superiority Fighter. Opening his black visor he said:

"It is good to see you again My Lord"

"Hello David, you look warm, here have a drink" The suave dark skinned Lord proffered a flask to his visitor.

"Thank you my Lord, I should have used a full HE Suit"

"Well thank you for your speedy attendance, time presses!"

"Yes My Lord we have much to discuss!"

"Firstly there has been a serious problem with your mission"

"Yes My Lord; it looks like there has been a clash of operations. Our attempt to poison His Grace was proceeding well, at the beginning of December he ingested the first dose of Neurotoxin and as our scientists predicted he was quite ill but did make somewhat of a recovery. His Grace remained fairly ill on and off and this was not according to our predictions but thankfully his illness was not connected to a poisoning attempt.

His Grace liked the fish dish made by our chef, so much so, that on his recovery he had a further three meals of it; end of December to mid January, and again contrary to what our scientists predicted; there were further ill effects. The blood level of the Neurotoxin should have been off the scale by this time, just waiting for the trigger to be given.

The specific potato starch catalyst was to be administered on the Eighteenth of January by our chef using that Sol potato as the topping of the pie. As you know from my previous briefing, once this catalyst had been administered there would have been absolutely nothing in this universe to save His Grace. But the catalyst was not so administered. Yet His Grace by the Eighteenth of January was in a deep coma and obviously in no condition to eat anything let alone so-called Admiral's Pie!"

"Yes I know David, I have had several security review meetings with The Chancellor, Senator Anders Blaine; apparently there was another and I will say, bungled, poisoning attempt on The Emperor. His Grace fell into a coma as was announced, part of his treatment purely as a precaution was a complete blood system flush and total replacement of his blood. During very close and detailed laboratory investigation by the Praetorian Guard Division, your Neurotoxin was found in the blood!" said the Lord

"IMPOSSIBLE!... Apologies …..and with all due respect, that is not possible, tests have been done and NO traces were found in hundreds of test victims! NONE OF THEM!" David Argosy aggressively pronounced.

"I will overlook the fact that you raised your voice to me, but only on this one occasion as no-one else is present! I can see that you are overwrought! WITH ALL DUE RESPECTS SIR! Your scientist's pronouncements were WRONG when they said the Emperor's symptoms after ingesting the first meal would be insignificant and none at all on subsequent meals. Wrong on both counts, so do not come shouting at me that it is impossible when patently it is very POSSIBLE!

David Argosy hardened agent and assassin of The Emperors Dawn knew when he'd overstepped the mark. He threw himself down at the feet of the Lord. He touched his forehead to the steel deck and said:

"My Lord! Forgive your humble servant for I have erred grievously in your sight. I am fit for death alone. Death most horrible and lingering. The deaths or enslavement of all my family and those dear to me are yours to dispense. I beg mercy!" So saying he remained with his head pressed to the floor.

"David you are forgiven. You are too important for common justice. Rise!"

He rose with no sign of anguish or remorse and continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened:

"I thank my lord for his mercy! …..What happened after the Neurotoxin was isolated in His Grace's blood, my Lord? David asked

"The whole palace was locked down and as with all poisoning attempts the palace kitchens, medical unit and housekeeping were isolated and all the staff were arrested and held by the Praetorians. The separated, isolated and specially marked consignments of fish were soon identified and tested, admittedly only small amounts of the pre-neurotoxin substance was found in the fish but over the last sixteen standard-days the tested combinations of food using "volunteer" human test subjects found out the fish to be responsible and they even isolated the fatal catalyst which hadn't yet been used on His Grace. Of course the poison from the bungled attempt was also identified and at present both are being treated as one, two pronged attempt."

"You have to give credit to the Praetorian Guards, they are thorough when they get going! Our award winning Fish Chef?" queried David

"Dead fortunately! Took his own life whilst in custody!"

"Oh well! Good news anyway! Not even the Praetorian Guard can elicit a response from a corpse, as far as I'm aware" said the one-eyed assassin.

"Yes but the suicide module implanted in the Chef and used by him to good effect, was provided by Emperors Dawn. Its sophistication and rarity has alerted the cursed Praetorian Guard Investigators to consider the deeper ramifications, which is to be deeply regretted. The use of such modules is now under review by us, and I would suggest you have yours surgically removed, otherwise if used, you would provide another investigatory clue for them." Said the Lord

"Indeed a poor outcome My Lord"

"The whole episode is turning into a complete fiasco"

"But not because of anything our operation has done wrong, it was perfect down to pretty much the last detail. What of the other bungled attempt that really shone the light on our mission before the trigger could be pulled?" asked David

"Err … Yes that is true, I tried to convince The Inner Circle that the finesse of our attempt needed a clear field without others sullying things"

"My Lord are you saying they went ahead anyway?" asked David, horrified.

"Ahhh .. Ahem.. I ahh believe so!" Said the Lord clearly discomforted.

"Well that just about finishes things for me!"

"You can't just walk away from Emperors Dawn!"

"We shall see! What about The Baron? And the production and supply chain of the fish, is any of that under investigation, some elements of that could lead back to me?"

"Not as yet, with the death of the Chef, it is being taken as a sophisticated but otherwise simple assassination attempt rather than a coup d'état" said the Lord.

"The Baron?" David persisted.

"As you identified before… a weak link. A loose cannon with his own agenda! He has been making statements about the Emperors health in Palace Circles, so far they have been fairly innocuous but he must be warned off or dealt with!" stated the Lord.

"So the whole situation remains fluid and could develop in any direction but in its central aspect has completely failed! Loose ends abound!" grumbled David.

"The Emperors Dawn has not finished with Hengist Duval as yet!"

09:00HRS 05/02/3301 The usual invariably bright sunlit morning on the Cayley Estate, Maribor: Katarina carried the breakfast tray into her father's study and looked around for a clear surface on which to place the meager meal. She placed the tray on a chair and approached her father; Aubert, as he sat at his cluttered desk poring over estate files. The financial files were on an antiquated holo-fac unit, the desk type rather than pocket version.

"Father can I give you your breakfast"

"Ahh Katty! My little cherub! Did you pass a good sleep time my dear?"

He continued to insist on using the diminutive and terms he'd used with her when she was just a small child, when her mother had been still alive. Living in the past, treating her as if she was still a small child, in some matters but not all.

"Yes. Thank you father, and you, did you sleep well?"

"So ..so. Now what have you prepared for breaking our fast today?"

"Some fish and an egg"

"Katarina I have TOLD you not to keep serving fish, I tire of it!"

"I am truly sorry father but Micloss at the fishery always brings fish for us every week and I can get our chickens and ducks to provide eggs"

"There are other things to be had besides fish and eggs!"

"Father I have nothing else beside these"

"Well send Maria or one of the house servants to market today"

"I cannot do that Father, I have told you so" Kat said in a resigned tone.

"What have you told me?"

"Maria has been gone this standard-year, we have no house servants anymore and I cannot go to market as we have no credits to hand…..father"

"How have we come to this pass?" demanded the Patron

"Things are not as they once were father, I have tried to speak of such but you will not discuss it with me!"

"Such matters are not for women! Know your place girl!

"Yes Father"

"If you knew your duty, you would'st take to husband that fine young Imperial; Jared, a fine son he would make me, he would put breakfast before us and not just fish and eggs. If you knew your place girl you would do this small thing for the family! I will speak with your mother about this again, and we shall see!"

"Mother is DEAD! Father and I will NOT marry this man who tortures you and I, in so despicable and underhand a manner! He looks upon me to make my skin crawl, He has taken to touching me in ways that are not proper. I fear he will force me in matters I would not share with him! I will not marry this man! I am saved for another, finer man than he by far!"

"You whelp! You would'st besmirch the good name of a scion of a fine and ancient Imperial family! Who is this finer man than he, pray tell?" said Aubert in a level tone.

"The fine and ancient IMPERIAL family that would see you and I destroyed, that FINE family father? And my BETROTHED ….you know him father, t'is Alexander Vincent Colm!"

"BETROTHED? NEVER… over my dead and lifeless body! That FEDERATION rubbish, HOW DARE YOU!... you will do as you are instructed and know your place girl!"

He stood and came toward his daughter, in fear she backed toward the door. He picked up the food tray and threw it at her, sending the small meal showering over her. Katarina hadn't told him that was all the food they had remaining. The meal now on the floor was the last of their food for that standard-week, and she hadn't eaten herself now for two standard days. Sobbing she turned and fled.

15:15HRS 05/02/3301 Later that day, as she sat with her back against their favorite tree in the sun drenched orchard, she thought back, as she often did, to the time her Alex had first announced his love for her, here in this very place! She thought back to their last time together up on the headland above Maribor town. She hugged herself tight and looking toward the sky; sent out an urgent thought to wherever her love now was.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

07:10HRS 05/02/3301 With an eager whine the engines of The Pride spooled up and amidst a cloud of dust the heavyweight ship lurched into flight, Zavvi looked at the HUD and pointed two sets of ever changing figures out to Alex:

"Do you know what these figures are Alex?" Zavvi enquired

"Yes Sir, that's the Latitude and Longitude positioning of the ship relative to the surface of this planet!"

"Correct, do you know how to navigate to a specific spot on the planet, or any planet, by using these figures?"

"Yes Sir, My father taught me all the intricacies of all forms of navigation whether space, land, air or sea!"

"Right can you run through it for me to check you out, then I'll sign you off as a novice navigator on your Pilots Federation record, Fair enough?"

"Yes! Thanks Zavvi. The Lat and Long figures are six figure references and those figures can be positive and negative values.

"Correct, continue"

"With regard to Latitude, which is the top set of figures on the HUD, if you want to increase the value you steer 360 degrees, to reduce it you steer 180 degrees."

"Correct"

"With regard to Longitude, which is the bottom set of figures on the HUD, if you want to increase it you steer 90 degrees, to reduce it you steer 270 degrees."

"Correct! Continue, How do you steer to a particular point on a planet?"

"At the top of the HUD you can see the compass, which obviously reads zero degrees to 259 degrees. Zero also being 360 degrees. By using the methodology I laid out, you closely watch your twin set of six figure grid references on the HUD and alter both figures by moving the ship until they replicate the reference you are trying to reach. With beginners it is easier to chase and adjust a single value one at a time!"

"Excellent! Take over the navigation son! Here are the grid references we need to go to according to Marlin Herxx: Lat: 53.7690, Long: -94.8392. Seeing how our current longitude figure is closest to what we want, we'll chase that down first. Please tell me what to steer Mr. Navigator!" said the Commander with a chuckle.

"Steer 270 degrees if you please' said Alex

Some time later having flown at a height of three hundred metres above the ground which was very flat they came to the first signs of a ridge with a deep canyon beyond. They climbed over the ridge lip of the chasm and Zavvi put the ship into a shallow dive into the canyon without altering the heading. They flew on in the semi darkness of the chasm until the sun rose above the lip as they moved into the centre.

They climbed out of the canyon, over the ridge beyond and maintained a height of five hundred metres. The surface below was rucked and torn with repeated fissures and valleys, each with a raised lip along both sides as if the dirt from the furrows had been piled high on either side.

"It looks like a crazy agricultural plough has been at work but never in a straight line!" said Mark Lunn standing looking out of the cockpit window.

"I think we'll risk showing ourselves by gaining a bit of altitude, we need to find that description of a bundle of spaghetti with a straight line running out of the bundle. How did the description go Alex?" asked Zavvi turning to his co-pilot.

"Marlin said: _"_ _From space the spot to aim for looks like a tangled bundle of spaghetti with one strand leading straight out of the bundle. It's this straight element that is our valley. The spot where we made our find is the base of the straight chasm just outside of the bundle of spaghetti i.e. chasms. The grid reference is Latitude 53.7690 by Longitude -94.8392"_ We've nearly got to the correct longitude, we'll need to start heading 360 degrees on my mark" said Alex

Several minutes later the Latitude read 35.3345, and Longitude read -94.7891

"MARK! Steer 360 degrees until I say "Mark" again; we will have arrived at our destination" said Alex

So gaining altitude Zavvi steered as instructed and all the crew were stood crammed around the two seats looking out of the cockpit windows scanning the passing terrain, Grethá spotted it first:

"There's the spaghetti bundle over there!" she pointed out on the port beam, so Zavvi steered the ship in that direction and the grid references clicked down toward the required figures.

"We're there guy's!" said Alex double checking his figures, but remembering at last, he shouted "MARK!" and everyone laughed along with him, and at him.

The ship was right over the straight line of a deep canyon shooting north out of the "bundle of spaghetti". All the crew were excited but Zavvi debated the wisdom of dropping such a heavy ship as The Pride down into an unknown chasm. Alex wondered if they'd be spotted from above if they used the ship's powerful main lights. Zavvi thought it unlikely; but they would wait until they were fully in the cover of the canyon.

The canyon walls were steep and Zavvi pulled the ship into what he thought was the middle, but they still didn't know what high points or crags might be thrusting up at the underside of the ship. Slowly they descended: Alex fired up the main lights but the gloom just swallowed up the double beams, nothing was illuminated as they dropped into the abyss.

Soon the HUD would change from displaying the navigational situation to the ground below, but only when they were close to it. The problem was that the change-over took a few seconds and if they were dropping metres per standard-second, the ship could smash into the approaching ground before Zavvi could sheer off and hit the vertical thrusters. Zavvi slowed the big ship's descent to the merest crawl.

They had dropped over a couple of hundred metres into the darkness and their eyes were becoming accustomed to the darkness. Alex's eyes being photophobic liked the darkness and he saw the approaching ground before the HUD displayed the ground.

"Whoah! Slow as she goes Commander. Ground in sight!"

"Where away?.. I don't…..Oh I see it!" said Zavvi

As he spotted a pinnacle rising in front, the HUD shimmered and an ever changing orange holographic representation of the ground tilted and turned with every movement made by the ship. In the HUD a little ship represented The Pride hovering above the tilting and gyrating ground below. The ship reached the floor of the canyon. A straight orange line dropped down from the bottom of the little orange ship to the holographic ground. The length of the line represented the current height of the ship above ground. The line was shrinking and expanding alarmingly like a child's yo-yo string, very difficult to navigate by!

Alex now standing and looking out of the forward window onto the eerie scene lit by the front lights, directed the Commander. Zavvi listening to Alex, carefully drove the ship forward, keeping both eyes on the ever altering ground level portrayed on the swiveling and gyrating HUD representation.

Crawling along the bottom of the chasm, with short blasts on the lateral jets they drifted left and right, backwards and forwards looking for a level spot to set the ship down onto. To no avail, The HUD was displaying rough terrain;

^^^^Not suitable ^^^^Not suitable^^^^Not suitable^^^^,,

All telling Zavvi to take the ship back up to safety, but he just kept driving it around purely guided by Alex and seconds later confirmed by the HUD.

"WHOAH! JUST LOOK AT THAT!" shouted Alex standing, hands on the dash, leaning raptly forward with his face nearly pressed against the ship's forward cockpit glass.

""What is it Alex?" said Zavvi sounding tense

"It's a huge black gash in the floor of the canyon Zavvi, and so long I can't see either end! It runs in the same orientation as the canyon, down its centre!

"Can you con us over it so we can get a sounding and accurate reading of the floor of the gash?" asked Zavvi

"I think so!" said Alex sounding confident.

Alex talked The Commander over to the new chasm and soon they were stationary over the yawning black trench. Zavvi gently applied down thrust and they entered an even inkier blackness as they dropped down. The front lights peripherally illuminated the trench walls on either side of the ship. The walls were dark but sparkled with billions of crystals of ice embedded in the rock. The fissure they were in did indeed follow the same orientation of the canyon above. It was if a giant unhappy with his first cut in the ground had aimed a second blow with his axe to cleave a second slimmer cut in the bottom of his first cut.

Zavvi had been applying a pinch of forward momentum as well as downward motion. Mark Lunn looking out of the cockpit window; looked above his head;

"Commander the walls are closing in ABOVE us, pull back, PULL BACK!" he shouted in horror.

The Commander had flown with Mark for years and trusted him implicitly and instantly without hesitation gently reversed his forward motion. The whole crew looked above them and saw the cleft above them open up to show the stars once more.

"OK we can't go for'ard so we'll have to try the other direction" said Zavvi

Zavvi killed all the motion and slowly span the ship on its axis trying to face the opposite direction. The ship had travelled nearly 90 degrees when there was a massive lurch and crash, accompanied by intense blue flashes from the shield. If it hadn't been for their mag-boots on the steel decking, the standing crew members would have been thrown to the deck. The rear of the ship had hit the wall.

"Oops!…. Let's try that again. Zavvi said, shaking his head, making his white ponytail flick with irritation.

Alex sat down again. Ahead the glistening wall beckoned. Zavvi gently righted the ship from its 35 degree list to starboard and edged The Pride forward toward the wall. When they were only a few metres from it and the light from their headlights on the icy wall was intense, Zavvi completed his turn to face the other way. The headlights illuminated both walls of the fissure, but ahead there was only blackness.

Zavvi edged the ship forward and down into the depths, above through the canopy, the strip of stars and the Horseshoe Nebula were receding as the blackness crept in from either side. They had descended into the second fissure a hundred metres and still the bottom refused to reveal itself. Slowly, slowly the ship descended and ahead the walls above were beginning to close in again.

Zavvi halted forward momentum once again. The sweat was pouring off his brow until Grethá stepped behind his seat and with a cloth from her PF Flight Suit, mopped his brow and wiped the sweat from his eyes, Zavvi nodded and thanked her. The downward motion continued until with another crash and massive jolt something hit the underside of the ship. Zavvi raised the ship, reversed and descended again; a vicious spire of rock and ice thrust up in front of them! That had been what they'd impaled their belly on.

"It's lucky we've a good shield generator!" Zavvi said, continuing;

"That's it folks, we can't descend this fissure in The Pride, we'd just end up walking home! It's not worth the risk. I'm going back up and we'll settle down on the floor of the canyon above. We'll explore the fissure either on foot or in the SRV's! If Marlin could get down there, we can too, but we're NOT doing it in my ship!"

The ship was swiftly brought up and out of the dark fissure and not far from it a nice flat landing zone on the floor of the main ravine was chosen. The Pride settled down in a cloud of dust and ice particles and the engines wound down with the customary high pitched whine. Silence descended. All the crews' ears were ringing from the hours and hours of ship noise they'd endured. Mungo put the coffee on to percolate.

"Alex what did Marlin say about this fissure?" asked Zavvi

Alex got out the bonded Holo-Fac that Marlin had left him and fast forwarded it to the correct point and with the whole team sat around the crew table; he played the relevant portion:

"… _._ _There was our valley, a deep chasm and there in the bottom was scattered wreckage on another lip. I say another lip because when you look over the main valley lip there is a far, far deeper chasm or gash in the floor of the main chasm or valley. A double gash as it were. A gash within a gash. There was something down there in the depths, we could make it out, a lighter patch of colour against the dark gloom._

 _We had driven the SRV down the side slope into the main valley and onto the floor but it had been difficult and dangerous. The floor was very undulating with pits and hills, we gave the SRV a right hammering! We couldn't drive the SRV any further down into the second valley because we didn't have it properly rigged. It couldn't even boost jump which would have been helpful as the gravity was only Zero point Four Gee!_

 _I left Pete in the base of the main valley, on the lip of the deeper valley. He went to explore the wreckage on the lip. It looked ancient from what I could see. Even in a vacuum it was "weather beaten". That's OLD! Taking four hours supply of oxygen I set off just in my suit'n'boots. As I slid and slithered down the steep sides I wondered if I could make it back up the shale and rock slope. It might be easy getting down but getting back up was a real worry. I fell in one place and even in the low grav it was dangerous, I slid downhill on my front for metres and my visor stopped mere centimetres from a jagged rock!_

 _Lesson learnt! I curbed my enthusiasm and took more care. After almost an hour I reached the bottom and there she was! A ship, ancient beyond words…"_

"So Mr. Herxx only went down the fissure on foot, he didn't take an SRV, so we still don't know if it's possible to do" said Grethá

"No but he hints that their SRV wasn't rigged properly, I can guarantee our two SRV's are fully tuned, rigged and ready to go!" stated Mungo

"I'll second that!" said Mark

"We'll start with a thorough reconnaissance and survey of the floor of this main canyon, mapping any points on the lip of the fissure we think might be a way down for the SRV's" said Zavvi

"We'll split into two teams of two, as each SRV will take two crew" said Alex

"Three if one of them is small" chirped Grethá meaning herself.

"Do you want to make arrangements for The Pride, Commander" asked Alex

"Yes I do, there will always be two flyers on the flight deck at all times when the search teams are out. There are four of us; myself, Mark, Jack and Alex. I'll pair with Alex, you two, Mark and Jack make the second flight pair…OK?" proposed Zavvi

There were no dissenters so they sat down to a hot meal

13:00HRS 05/02/3301 "Right we are going to get started lets get all the necessary equipment sorted out and distributed." said the Commander.

They congregated in the hold and Zavvi broke out the gear, each person had their own item and there were spares too. Zavvi delivered

There were full exploration space suits with top of the line rebreathers, O2 boost function, built in armour all self sealing in case of breach. Each had large dome helmets with wide visibility visors and sun screens, the helmets also had integral armour. These suits even possessed their own short range propulsion units, mini spaceships with arms and legs! They were the latest word in HE Suits with fully integrated comms, heating, hydration and liquid nutrition systems. There were six and two spares; they owed Zavvi an absolute fortune in credits!

Zavvi unlocked the arms locker and issued six 12mm automatic pistols with special high velocity ammunition for use in Low-G-Vacuum. Each person was issued with a pistol holster and pouches full of ammunition clips. Each SRV would carry a fully charged laser battle rifle. The teams were loaded for bear!

There were cutting lasers, shaped charge explosives packs for gaining access to blocked areas. A micro thermic-lance kit and standard hand-tool kits. There were million candle power laser torches and wide beam floodlights, winches, ropes and old fashioned tackle blocks and zero-G heavy-load auto-handlers.

Each person was issued with a latest quantum entanglement transceiver, with fully encrypted data and voice transmission. All were shown exactly how each and every item in their personal inventory was to be used. There was plenty of more mundane equipment distributed as well as the more unusual objects.

16:00HRS 05/02/3301 Both of the two man Surface Reconnaissance Vehicles where unshipped and loaded up. Each vehicle was loaded with two empty galactic standard one tonne cargo canisters, which when full it would be at the SRV's maximum carrying capability.

SRV1 was crewed by Zavvi and Alex, SRV2 was crewed by Mungo and Grethá. SRV1 headed north along the crumbling rim of the fissure. SRV2 went south. A communications check with the ship and between the SRV's came across crystal clear and communications discipline was quickly agreed.

As Marlin had described; the going was dreadful, with the ground undulating with a hill running into hillock, into pinnacle, into dip, into gully and back again, over and over. The suspension systems of the SRV's were crashing and banging in their distress at such harsh terrain. In places the drivers had to use the thruster boosts to fly over obstructions and dips.

Zavvi gave Alex an on the go driving lesson and he picked it up quite quickly although to begin with, staying well back from the edge of the fissure. Grethá surprised Mungo with a virtuoso demonstration of her driving skills in low gravity; she literally skimmed the vehicle from one high point to the next in the undulating terrain! She was the thrust booster queen!

Grethá and Mungo were the ones to find the ancient ship wreckage on the lip of the fissure. They hit the comms and informed the ship and SRV1. Zavvi and Alex decided to push on north and leave Mungo and Grethá to fully explore the wreckage. Alex and Zavvi knew from Marlin Herxx's description that this wreckage was not what they had come for. It was gratifying that Marlin's descriptions of the environs were spot on for accuracy.

SRV1 had been driving over the rolling terrain for just under a standard-hour when the fissure to the right or starboard veered to the left or port, straight across their path and ran into the sheer main canyon wall to their left as it rose towering above their heads. They were on the extreme edge of a narrow shelf. They could go no further and there had been no obvious way down into the fissure for an SRV.

It was looking like the guess about Marlin not having the right SRV to go down in the fissure was wrong, it just wasn't possible, unless SRV2 came up with something. According to the communicator they were still searching the ancient ship wreckage and wanted Zavvi and Alex to join them as soon as they could get back.

Alex and Zavvi got out of the SRV and carefully bounded to the edge of the fissure where it connected with the canyon wall. Alex looked over the edge of the precipice and because of vertigo decided to lay down on the ground with just his helmet peering over the edge. The inky blackness was impenetrable.

He rolled onto his left side and pulled a red plastic stick from a pouch on his right leg and flipped the end cover off and pulled a tab clumsily with his gloved hand. The stick fizzed and spat in front of his visor before bursting into an intense blue-white flame.

Alex drew his right arm up and tossed the flare as far out into the fissure as he could. In the low gravity, the incandescent flare gracefully tumbled end over end as it slowly dropped down into the blackness.

The wall of the main canyon was illuminated by the flickering light to the left where the fissure just abruptly merged into the wall, out in front and to the right, toward the middle of the fissure was nothing but blackness. The flare dwindled to the smallest fleck of light where it stabilised, presumably on the fissure floor. The far side of the fissure was at least five hundred metres away and the far side of the canyon wall perhaps another klom beyond that. The far side was currently and faintly illuminated by the ambient starlight.

"That's a long, long way down Zavvi!" Alex said getting to his feet.

"Certainly is lad! Let's rejoin SRV2"

Zavvi drove them back, banging and crashing incessantly;

"I'll be surprised if these SRV's will be in one piece by the time we've finished with them, they'll be fit for scrap and nothing else" opinioned Alex

"Oh well, hopefully we'll find enough to cover the cost!" said Zavvi grinning.

They reached the ship to see Mark and Jack unloading the empty one tonne cargo canisters, using the auto-handlers they were busy stacking them in neat piles in what looked to be a base camp for the expedition. They'd set up folding tables, chairs and arc-lamps ready to sort out any finds. The portable shields and heavy weapons were stacked neatly, but hopefully wouldn't be needed.

SRV1 continued on, Zavvi and Alex waving at Mark and Jack as they passed. SRV2 and the wrecked ship eventually loomed in the headlights of Alex and Zavvi's buggy. They both dismounted, once again losing the atmosphere in the SRV's bubble cockpit, and joined Mungo and Grethá poring over the wreckage that was sticking up out of the frozen ground.

It was obvious that the ship had cracked up in a crash landing and had been lucky not to have gone on for a few more meters, which would have seen it over the edge and down into the depths of the fissure. Mungo and Grethá had piled up various finds of broken, worn and pitted modules and ship's equipment to be examined in due course.

"What do you reckon it was Commander?" asked Mungo

"I know exactly what this is! It's an old design from years ago, I haven't seen one for a while, nowadays you get those guy's and gal's who're into vintage, antique ships, doing them up and showing them and racing them in relic races" said Zavvi

"I've heard of the races but what type of ship is this?" asked Grethá

"It's a single seater "Krait", one of the first "snake" class of ships" said Zavvi

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Mungo

Alex chirped up and taking a breath said;

"I was quite interested in the old designs, classics today; the Krait is no longer in production and is often being cannibalized for parts so it is quite rare. If you want to get one these days then "Lave" and surrounding systems is supposedly the place to look. The Krait is now completely underpowered, due to the many thruster technology improvements since it was first designed and built. The Krait was a very agile but small ship, formerly it was a single seater fighter. Then when it did become obsolete in the various navies in which it'd served, it became the mainstay of Pirates and Rock Hermits. The Krait has now been superseded by newer ships and production ceased long, long ago." Alex paused for breath.

"Wow, so much useless knowledge in such a young and good looking head!" smiled Grethá.

"Question is, what's it doing here?" wondered Zavvi smiling at Alex.

"Well it couldn't be a contemporary of the ship we've come after, and I don't believe in coincidences, so it must still be linked in some way to the ship down in this fissure. So perhaps in the dim and distant past its pilot discovered what's below and cracked up when trying to land in this canyon. We certainly nearly did, and we have a fine Pilot and Commander in Zavvi!" said Mungo.

"That sounds the most likely, and they were probably a local pirate wanting to keep everything for him or her self. Have you found the pilot?" asked Zavvi.

"No but where the cockpit should be, is well below the permafrost so we'll need to dig it out if you want to take a peek" said Grethá.

"No real point, this ship has been here an awful long time, look at how weathered and corroded it is, it has been scorched by cosmic rays for eons! If we find the pilot it won't help us much, and any relatives will be long gone themselves. Let's leave him or her in peace and push on" suggested Zavvi

Mungo and Grethá elected to continue searching the Krait wreck site in the hope of finding something more interesting than battered panels, nuts and bolts. Alex and Zavvi carried on south for the unexplored part of the canyon, looking for a way down into the fissure for the SRV's. They drove carefully and slowly over the continuing rough hilly terrain. They kept as close to the edge of the fissure as they dared but had to be aware of the danger of the precipice edge collapsing under the weight of the SRV despite the planet's low gravity.

The fissure was now on the left or port side and the high wall of the main canyon rose up on their right or starboard side at least nine hundred metres, perhaps even a klom away.

Alex wondered at what might have caused the deep canyons and fissures in the otherwise smooth featureless planet surface. The Commander thought it had been hit multiple times by some incredibly hot stellar objects that had plowed into the surface. Skittering and wriggling across the surface as they gouged down into the crust, throwing up the removed material on both sides of each deep "furrow". They agreed that was the probable cause of the strange meandering canyons and deeper fissures, in the same way that globules of molten metal from a welder; skitter, pop and wriggle about when landing on a nearby cold surface!

20:00HRS 05/02/3301 They had made perhaps two kloms when they came to a less undulating section of the main canyon floor, it was almost flat in comparison. They drove on for a while with the blessed absence of banging, crashing suspension components; when suddenly the ground rapidly sloped down and to the left as if the fissure side had collapsed down into the depths. Zavvi stopped the SRV and triggered the comms:

"Pride come in! Zavvi here!"

"Jack here! What's the problem?"

"No problem, not for us anyway!"

"I don't like the sound of that, what's our problem then?"

"Please break camp and pilot The Pride about three kloms south of your current position. New base camp location found! Sorry! We'll mark with a green"

"Okay….hear you! Should be with you in a while! Just going to break the news to Mark. Out!" said Jack signing out.

"Oops! All that hard work for nothing" said Zavvi to Alex

"Well that's what happens when you jump the gun!"

"No I disagree, it was good they used their initiative instead of just idling!"

"Yes I suppose so, we'll have to make it up to them some how! Said Alex.

The pair drove down the scree slope and whilst it was treacherous going in places, it wasn't the continual punishment they'd endured for the past couple of standard-hours. The SRV was driving down the slope at about forty five degrees from the vertical and off in the distance at the limits of the vehicle's two powerful headlights a lighter patch of colour began to resolve:

"Look ahead! Something white or light!" said Alex excitedly

"Just as Marlin described it on his recording" said Zavvi

"Can we switch to high beam Commander!" Alex requested

"Okay!" so saying Zavvi hit the appropriate switch and the scene was revealed: The slope of rocks, stones and dust spread out into the quite narrow fissure. It wasn't more than five hundred metres across. The steeply sloped sides were pockmarked with openings that looked like caves. There were shelves and rock strewn ridges up the precipitous sides. Down hill into the ravine was wedged a gargantuan white cylinder. It looked as if the cylinder had plowed the ravine itself, which of course it hadn't:

"Well there she is!" said Zavvi in awe.

The bottom of the ravine, and the ship that lay on that bottom, sloped down at 15 degrees. Where the ravine ended, it sloped up 45 degrees in another scree slope. The ancient ship's front end was buried deep into this slope

"It looks like the ship deliberately chose this fissure to crash land into, what's the chance of it hitting this slit and not up in the main canyon?' Alex wondered

"Sheer chance my son! If it had crash landed on the smooth planet surface, or even up in the main canyon, it would have been found before now. If you think about it, even where it is; we are the third group of finders. There was the Krait pilot, there was Marlin and his friends and now us!"

The Commander and Alex radioed their discovery and urged Mungo and Grethá to join them. Mark and Jack were still reloading the ship and would be some time before they could join up. Zavvi drove down the last of the scree slope and onto the slightly down sloped floor and headed to the ship that now towered above them.

The flat end of the cylinder showed that the ship was buried in the frosty rocky surface to the depth of just under half is diameter. The huge semi-circle of metal was clustered with monstrous propulsion nozzles with yawning black caverns of the thrust tubes beyond, black throats leading direct into the engines of the ship.

In and on a couple of the centre most thrust cones was the greenish biologic coating or encrustation that Marlin Herxx had described. Alex and Zavvi did not leave the re-oxygenated bubble of the SRV to investigate, but Zavvi drove the vehicle right into one of the half buried, encrusted thrust nozzles, there was plenty of space to fit the SRV in the jet, with much more to spare! In fact, three SRV's piled on top of each other could easily fit in just one of the giant orifices, each of which were at least ten or eleven metres in diameter.

"Well that's weird stuff, looks like metal made out of greeny-blue algae or sponge, like some sort of sea-creature!" said Alex in bafflement

"Sea-creature …..or Alien-creature!" said Zavvi thoughtfully

"Do you know what this stuff is?" asked Alex looking over at Zavvi

"No"

"Have you ever seen anything like this then?"

"No"

"But it obviously means something to you…tell me!" pleaded Alex

"No"

"Oh come on Zavvi!" pleaded Alex

"Let's continue with our investigation shall we?" said Zavvi reversing the SRV back out of the huge venturi nozzle, churning up the ground with his harsh acceleration.

They drove around the port side and down the length of the huge nearly half buried cylinder. High up on the side they could see a huge dome-like blister that was possibly fifteen times the size of The Pride. Ports or windows could be seen arranged in a line. Closed square portals with rounded corners, five metres and more on a side were dotted here and there along the ship's flank. The only one nearest the ground would need a ladder or platform to get to it. All were closed; there was no obvious way into the ship.

The white coloured tube had four widely spaced, ten metre high, faded blue letters on their sides down the length of the body. The bottom of the forward-most letter was just peering out from under the 45 degree scree slope the ship was rammed into. It was almost certainly the bottom of a letter "N". The next letter was an "A" followed down the ship by "S" and finally another "A". The letter group whilst plain enough, meant absolutely nothing to either Zavvi or Alex.

"Need more consonants!" said Zavvi

"Perhaps there is more of the word buried in the dirt slope!" surmised Alex.

"I guess we'll never know, because it's too much to dig clear!" said Zavvi.

"What do you think it would say?"

"Probably the faction or planet that it belonged to, for a guess"

"Could be the name of the ship" said Alex

"Possibly but I think we'll never know with half of it buried" said Zavvi

They continued driving down the side of the great ship, until they reached the beginning of the slope into which the ship had ploughed. At this point the damage to the thick flanks of the behemoth was catastrophic and the scree slope had been explosively mixed with a jumble of rocks and wreckage. It could be seen from the bent and mangled plating that the outer skin of the ship was two centimeters thick, very much thicker than modern ships like The Pride of Maribor.

The plating was ripped and torn and about six metres up in amongst the wreckage of bent skin, spars and ribs of the ship was a triangular dark opening, roughly three meters on a side.

"That's probably where Marlin got into the ship!" said Alex hopefully.

"Yes everything is panning out pretty much as he described things"

"Are we going to go inside now?" asked Alex

"I don't think it advisable straight away. I think we all need to rest"

"We'd better head back to that flat piece of ground and mark it for The Pride to land. It should soon be on its way to us" said Alex

So SRV1 made its way back up the scree slope they'd entered the ravine by. They headed to the new landing zone and hopefully the site of the new base camp for the team. SRV2 was seen coming toward them across the flat ground as they crested a rise and they slowed to meet them. Both SRV teams dismounted and waited for the Pride which had radioed that they were inbound. Alex deployed a green flare in the middle of the flattest area.

The Pride of Maribor flared and landed with considerable panache with its forward leg landing smack on and extinguishing the green flare. Zavvi asked who had piloted and it turned out it was Jack at the controls of an unfamiliar and heavy ship after a break of nine years! Zavvi wasn't too happy about that but kept his silence. All the team helped unload all ninety six remaining empty cargo canisters and all the other gear and set up the new base camp. Jack and Mark appreciated the gesture.

Much to Mungo's delight, the Commander unlocked his bonded store and issued some Lavian Brandy, between them all they managed to polish off a very expensive celebratory bottle! Following a good meal in the crew quarters the crew tidied up and retired for the "night". Each taking an hour turn at standing watch on the bridge, monitoring local space for any signs of them being discovered. Nothing out of the ordinary was detected during that first "night".

07:00HRS 06/02/3301 An early start found Alex, Zavvi, Mungo and Grethá standing outside the two SRV's looking up at the tangled wreckage and possible entrance into The Generation Ship. Alex was wondering how Marlin Herxx had managed to climb up into the hole in the wreckage above their heads. Grethá volunteered to clamber up and fasten one of the steel rope ladders they had brought. Alex argued ladies shouldn't do such tasks which brought Grethá's fury about his ears. Grethá despite or perhaps because of her bionic limbs, made short work of clambering up to the torn opening and fixing the ladder. She then disappeared into the vessel through the triangular hole in the wreckage.

The others scrambled to follow and found her squatted down beside a figure sitting with its back to a ripped and torn panel of metal. The figure was surrounded on the floor by what looked like personal gear and food containers including a flask. Grethá was closely examining the space suited figure.

"Well this must be the figure that Marlin found and cut the shoulder patch from, there is a patch missing off of the left shoulder!" Grethá said looking round.

"Is there a patch on the other shoulder?" asked Zavvi as he squeezed through.

"Yes, do you want me to get it?"

"Yes might as well, pass it up to me so I can have a look" said Alex

Grethá got out a blade and cut the triangular patch from the shoulder. In the process the suit pretty much collapsed in a heap. There was a clasp around a stainless rim on the helmet and Grethá unclipped the helmet and lifted it away. As she did so the desiccated and mummified head detached and rolled to the floor. Still squatting, Grethá put the helmet down and lifted up the head delicately using both hands and looked into the face. The skin or what remained of it was drawn tight across the cheekbones and the teeth were fully visible in a permanent grin. The eyes were shriveled and nearly non-existent in the skull's eye sockets. The man had been blond going by the hair attached to the crumbling scalp.

"The human body is over seventy percent water and if that is evaporated over centuries, this is what you are left with!" said Zavvi

Dust was rising from the neck ring of the suit

"Nice!" said Alex

Mungo was going through the pouches attached to the suit. He found just the crumbling assortment of all the usual personal items found nowadays in a person's suit. He lofted a quite recognizable pistol but of utterly ancient design and lightly corroded despite the near vacuum of the ambient atmosphere. The figure had been holding the pistol in his gloved right hand.

"I'm thinking this planet must have had some atmosphere at some stage in its distant past!" speculated Mungo looking at the corrosion.

"You might be right, but the corrosion might have happened in the ship's atmosphere over the centuries it was in space. Depends on the degree of maintenance the inhabitants lavished on all the contents. I'm sure over the years the degree of care, indeed the knowledge and skills in the ship would have declined." said Zavvi

"The pistol has words on it, probably the maker and so on, anyone make anything of it?" asked Mungo showing the script to each in turn. But apart from the "9mm Auto" it meant little to any of them and read:

"MADE IN AUSTRIA GLOCK INC SMYRNA GA ~ 9mm Auto"

There were some ammunition clips as well and Zavvi said to make a pile of artifacts starting with the pistol, ammunition and helmet and they would collect them on the way out, as just those items alone were worth an absolute fortune to the right collectors.

Alex knelt in the dust which was being somewhat disturbed and kicked up and pulled the suit towards him, feeling the rattle of bones through the material which seemed remarkably intact for all of its obvious age. Through the now thick blanket of dust he pointed to a faded red and blue badge on the breast area of the suit;

"Zavvi! Look at this, it's the same letters as on the side of the ship".

Again in blue letters were the four letters "N", "A", "S" and "A"

"I think we have quite a bit of research to do when we are quiet!" said Zavvi.

"Well if it's research you're wanting; look at this!" said Grethá handing Alex the dusty triangular fabric shoulder badge, on it were the embroidered words:

"NASA" "AMES" "DARPA" "ESA" "CNSA"

And in the centre of the triangle was a representation of the big ship and the words:

**** Project Hyperion MISSION#29 ****

Alex handed the patch to Zavvi who examined it closely before putting it into a pouch on his suit. They looked around the area; there was little of interest, forward of that area was complete destruction and even with the gear they had brought with them, there was little prospect of being able to enter the for'ard sections. There was a corridor leading back toward the rear of the mighty ship. Before they set off in exploration; Alex said:

"There is something strange here, this crewman was just sat at the only open entrance to the ship, this is were he died!"

"What are you thinking lad?" asked Zavvi

"Well it's almost like he was keeping watch"

"Possibly…and?" asked Zavvi

"Well we keep watch in The Pride when the crew are sleeping"

"Yes…I don't get your point lad"

"Well it's just this….We keep watch because we are watching for something. You don't keep watch if you are expecting nothing to happen…do you?"

"No you don't …..Go on" instructed Zavvi

"Well this crewman must have been watching for something that never came. The crew must have been in dire straights, otherwise this man, perhaps the last crewman, would not be here, would he? He was overtaken by death whilst at his post with no-one to follow him. Here he stayed until Marlin found him.

"Hmmm…." Said Zavvi

"I'm wondering just what he was watching for or against, just as we are in our ship. Whatever it was, never came did it? It might have been rescue he was looking for but why then was he armed and with plenty of spare ammunition too? I think we must carefully assess things for context as we find them. We might learn more than just gaining treasure. The pistol Mungo found is dreadfully valuable but we missed the fact the man was armed….armed against what?" said Alex looking a bit embarrassed at going on at length in front of more experienced people.

"I think you may have a valid point Alex, we must try and figure out just what we have here in this ship and just what occurred to the crew!" said Zavvi supportively.

"I think Alex is right! We must keep open minds" said Grethá.

"I say just get the credits and leave!" said Mungo

On that note they headed north, up the corridor, toward the tail of the ship that Alex estimated was a good half a klom away! The corridor was silted up to the depth of, in places quarter of a metre with dust and detritus. In places they could follow tracks presumably left by Marlin Herxx and there were metre wide scrape marks as if something had been dragged like a plough through the muck. The dark and obviously unlit corridor was about three metres high by four metres wide, their powerful torches left nothing to the imagination. There were no further macabre figures of the inhabitants such as Marlin had described he'd found.

They came to a large pressure door which swung inwards away from them with the minimum of protest. Inside was a massive chamber that was criss-crossed by perforated steel gantries and walkways. The four of them walked out onto the steel walkway with the click and clank of their mag-boots inaudible to them in the vacuum. They shone their four huge beams of light around the vault.

Trelliswork's, pipeworks and cabling runs with huge dead lights attached; looped, stretched and spanned the space in visual confusion. Thin stainless steel netting hung down in profusion from "ceiling' to "floor" like gossamer curtains with grey dried matter entwined, that instantly fell to dust when touched. Down in the stygian darkness large stainless tanks lay open with tangled remnants of what looked like dried and desiccated plants lying shrivelled and grey in the torch light. Even with the little movement they had made so far; dust was kicked up and hanging heavy in the low gravity vacuum. Their torch beams were taking on the appearance of solid bars of shimmering quicksilver in the fine dust.

"Hydroponics!" said Zavvi authoritatively

"What's that?" asked Mungo

"You should know that being our chef!" said Alex shining his torch in the dusty depths, illuminating lower walkways and stairs.

"Why should being a chef give me the knowledge of what all this is?"

"It's growing your food for a guess" said Grethá illuminating lower doorways, steel paths and more gantry bridges.

"Correct! And they would have had animals too in all probability!" said Zavvi looking up and around the cathedral-like space.

"It appears to me that this ship had a right and wrong way up, just like The Pride. From everything we've seen so far; it all appears to be the right way up….ceiling at the top and floor to the bottom where it belongs!" observed Alex.

"This ship when it crash-landed, landed the right way up! I'd say the ship came down under control, but cracked up right at the end when it ploughed into the end of the ravine!" said Zavvi

"The question is; is there anything left here worth taking!" said Mungo

"Always the next credit, the next drink! You've no soul Mungo Preece and I really don't know why I put up with your nonsense!" said Zavvi in a resigned tone.

"Because I'm indispensible!" said Mungo eliciting a shrug from Zavvi.

"Which way shall we go? There seems to be quite a few different portals off this chamber!" said Alex eager to get on.

"Lets keep heading in this direction" said Mungo

They walked to the middle of the gantry and it split four ways. They continued straight on as Mungo had suggested. They came to a set of ribbed stairs that descended at 45 degrees. At the bottom of the stairs was a steel landing not twenty metres from the "Floor". The hydroponic tanks now looked huge being that much closer. In front of the team stood a man-sized hatchway portal: Zavvi tried to turn the large access wheel and with Alex putting down his torch and helping; they both managed to get the mechanism to turn. Several revolutions and the door came free. Once again the portal swung inwards and away from where the explorers stood.

They went on, exploring room after room, chamber after chamber. They first found the seed store for the hydroponics setup. Zavvi was determined to take as many of the sealed seed containers as possible. He said they would be beyond price to horticulturists, especially if there were some lost species amongst the seeds. As Mungo again the voice of doom; pointed out, that was _if_ any of the seeds were still viable! They came to the refectory, presumably of the garden workers. They recognised the space as a refectory because human refectories hadn't changed a wit for thousands of years. As Mungo standing behind a serving counter; pointed out "The stew today is very definitely off!"

Still no further shrivelled and desiccated bodies were discovered and they wondered if Marlin Herxx had ventured that way. They found the living quarters of, again they presumed, the hydroponics workers, and spent some time collecting into a pile, various assorted personal items. All that they found was ancient and some things were recognisable collector's items and antiques. Some items could now only be seen in the galaxy's major city museums, these things were utterly beyond price. Alex tried to tot up what they had already found in credit value and thought they were perhaps approaching the value he needed in order to save the Cayley's from financial ruin. Zavvi maths disagreed.

12:00HRS 06/02/3301 Time was moving on and it was then they passed down a long and very dusty passageway and had to send Mungo back to the SRV's and fetch a laser cutting torch so they could breach a locked portal at the end. Whilst they waited for Mungo's return, they went back and explored some smaller cubicles off the hydroponics worker's living quarters.

It was here the found another disconcerting human clue. Under what was obviously a bunk was a small mummified figure. They gently eased the corpse from under the steel bunk and examined it. The figure of a small child, a girl from the length of the blond hair, was curled in the foetal position, hugging a toy bear. They were debating about the find when Mungo returned with the laser.

"OH THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! Poor mite!" said Mungo throwing down the cutting equipment and angrily pushing his team mates aside left and right.

Mungo would not let the others back near the diminutive corpse and when they asked what he intended, he said he was going to give the child a proper burial. He sent Grethá back to the SRV's to fetch a large canvas bag, Mungo carried the corpse outside of the ship, he would brook no interference nor would he accept help. Single handed he dug a shallow grave in the scree slope and buried the girl with her toy. Zavvi, Grethá and Alex had joined him outside and were observing. Mungo asked Zavvi to say some "Words", which he did as their Commander.

Mungo was released from more work in the ship and he wandered off on his own. Zavvi tuned Mungo out of the quantum communicators and discussed the find with Grethá and Alex:

"Well that was weird" said Alex

"Not really if you knew about Mungo and the reason he drinks so much. We'll leave it there!" said the Commander. So it wasn't mentioned in front of Mungo again.

"The child had no suit on so may have died when the atmosphere was lost in the ship, or was overlooked when the atmosphere was vented from that area. It's strange she was curled up, under a bunk!" said Alex

"That child was hiding from someone!" said Grethá

"Or some _thing_ ….." said Zavvi

"What do you mean by that Zavvi…. What _thing_?" asked Alex

"Oh just talking out loud" said Zavvi walking away, but Alex followed him

"What thing?"

"Nothing" said Zavvi closing the conversation down

"That's the second _thing_ about this ship you've said but not finished!"

"Been counting have you?" said Zavvi angrily

Alex stopped, looking like he'd been slapped. Grethá saw this interchange and came up to Alex, put her hand on his arm and said;

"Alex he didn't mean anything, you can't go expecting people to talk just because you want them to, let it go now and perhaps when he's ready, he'll answer your questions"

"I suppose!" was all the reply Alex would give her.

16:00HRS 06/02/3301 The three of them re-entered the ancient ship and returned to the locked or barred door. Using the laser was dangerous in such a confined area but they managed to open the offending door in the end and avoiding the molten metal they squeezed into the room.

It was obviously a stock room or mini-hold of some kind; the large room was filled with fixed racking deck to overhead bulkhead. In the racks were pitted and corroded pressed steel boxes of the type the military of many forces have always preferred down through the ages. They filled ninety percent of the hold racks. Each oblong box was a quarter by half by one metre and had steel loop handles at either end. A primitive individual lock on an integral hasp dangled from each box keeping the lid firmly closed. Each little lock had an orifice in one side as if to take some implement to open it.

Whilst looking for an heavy tool to strike off a lock or two, the laser was thought too blunt for the task; Alec found the external airlock.

"Over here by the bulkhead behind the racks" he shouted

Zavvi and Grethá joined Alex at what was obviously a primitive airlock. They quickly figured the mechanism out but there being no power to the ship, were unable to open the inner hatch. The hatch was square with rounded corners with a glass window set at human head height. There was a manual locking mechanism that took them nearly a standard-hour to figure out. There was almost certainly an interlock mechanism that prevented both hatches being open at the same time. Grethá fetched a spacer axe from an SRV while Zavvi and Alex tinkered with the airlock hatch. She returned and with out a word started opening the steel boxes, those she could get off the shelves that is!

"Oh guy's I think you'd better get over here!" Grethá sounded excited

Grethá had pulled a couple of the lighter steel cases out from the lowest shelf onto the floor and had smashed the locks off. She had also smashed the lock off of a case on a second shelf which she couldn't move by herself. Zavvi and Alex joined her:

"Oh fantastic, is that what I think it is!" said Alex picking an ingot out of the case on the floor.

"Don't get excited Alex, and no I don't think it's what you think!"

"Silver?" asked Alex

"Is it heavy?" asked Zavvi

"No not really, ….I suppose"

"Aluminium! Almost certainly!" pronounced Zavvi with a sad smile.

"Oh…." Said Alex with disappointment thick in his voice

"Think about it! This ship is a Generation Ship…. They needed to live on the ship for generations then set up a colony when they arrived at their destination. They needed to carry EVERYTHING they might need, along with them until the colony became self sufficient from local resources" Explained Zavvi

"But aluminium! Why not silver?"

"In some circumstances Aluminium is more useful than gold!" said Zavvi

"What have you got in that box over there Grethá?"

"Copper ingots!" she said also sounding disappointed.

They returned to looking at the airlock while Grethá knocked as many locks off boxes as she could. Eventually Zavvi and Alex opened the inner hatch of the airlock and seeing how both doors couldn't be opened together, decided to blow the door off the outside of the airlock. They fetched the shaped charges and rigged the door. They had to ensure Mungo was clear so they radioed him and he returned to watch the procedure.

The door was detonated, leaving a jagged hole in the side of the ship about seven metres up, the airlock door now lay on the floor of the ravine about ten metres from the ship. Grethá had found load after load of ingots of aluminium, copper, steel, brass, and many other alloys. There were rods of metal, bars, tubes, blocks. Raw materials of every size, shape and composition. The end of the first full standard-day on-site approached.

21:00HRS 06/02/3301 Before finishing for the "day" the three of them threw some of the steel cases out of the hatch to see how much the low gravity helped in unloading the raw metals. It only helped a little, they were getting through oxygen at a prodigious rate and Zavvi was quite worried. They mounted up in the SRV's and returned to the ship to a clean-up and a hot meal and some worrying news:

In the middle of the "day", Mark and Jack aboard The Pride had detected an unknown ship stop stationary above them in high orbit. No scan happened and Mark and Jack had not scanned the visitor for fear of giving themselves and the ship away. After several standard-minutes the ship moved off at high speed but wasn't seen to hyperjump. Zavvi said they had done the right thing, he would have done the same. They would have to see what developed in the standard-hours and days to come.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

11:00HRS 07/02/3301 Jared Korlano sat in the pilots seat in his night-black Cobra Mk3 with Pilots Federation registration number JAKO-0002. They had just "reappeared" on the scopes of nearby ships, having exited silent running. As Jared and his co-pilot watched toward the sun that they were currently orbiting, there was a flash of another ship reentering normal space from Witchspace.

"Scan'em, see if it's them or JAKO-0007!" Jared bad temperedly ordered'

The newly arrived ship was scanned: "It's JAKO-0007" said the co-pilot

"We'll close with them and hail!"

"JAKO-0007 be advised, this is JAKO-0002 closing with you now!"

Jared accelerated the cobra toward his other ship the Anaconda and they flashed together and stopped not five hundred meters apart.

"This is Korlano"

"Kelsey here Commander. What are your orders. There was no sign of the Python, We scanned maybe thirty ships and have been fired upon several times by trigger happy commanders. We have taken one aggressor out and have sustained minor systems damage."

"Similar story here! I think the HIP system was a blind, I'm pretty much convinced they are in this system somewhere. It would fit with the range of the decrepit Asp that Herxx cobbled together and used to command on his jolly little jaunts." surmised Jared Korlano over the encrypted short-range inter-ship comms.

"The only trouble is this ship has never been properly rigged for sustained silent running. We have less than five standard-minutes buttoned up before we are forced to vent heat and show ourselves to the entire galaxy. So when we just suddenly materialise out of silent running, having run up a dangerous heat bill, any nearby ship goes into a frenzy thinking we are ill meaning toward them! We can't keep on getting into those clumsy H.E Suits and completely shutting down the ship, life support and all, every time we want to go silent!" snapped the Commander of the black Anaconda numbered JAKO-0007"

"Yes similar story here! I do detect your unvoiced criticism of me for not making serious upgrades to both ships ready for this covert mission, we've only recently had the need for silent running and I do realise how clumsy it is to use full Hostile Environment suits inside a ship! But do NOT try to VOICE any such criticisms or opinions! It won't end well for you! Do you read me?" said Korlano in an ice cold tone of voice.

"Read you loud and clear Sir!"

"We'll both head for the space platform of Walotsky Enterprise near Sabines 3. Fortunately The Company owns both in fee simple! There's only the slight problem that you'll not be able to dock because the platform just isn't big enough to take to a ship as large as the Anaconda. So I'll dock while you orbit in the vicinity. I'll get clearance for you so you're not bothered for loitering. The Company also owns the local cops lock, stock and senior commander! Korlano out!"

"We're low on fuel Sir… permission to scoop fuel from this star before we rendezvous at the platform"

"Permission granted! Out!"

With that, the black Cobra JAKO-0002 accelerated away, gracefully banked and headed for the Walotsky Enterprise platform belonging to Dos Santoz Mining, orbiting high above the heavy mining planet Sabines 3. The co-pilot scanning each and every lone ship it passed, looking for a Python starship called The Pride of Maribor! While the Commander of JAKO-0002, one Jared Korlano sat grasping the flight stick and throttle. Silently fuming.

11:00HRS 07/02/3301 On the planet Sabines 6A deep in a canyon lay the Python The Pride of Maribor, crewed at present by Mark Lunn and Jack Myles. Both had agreed to stay aboard the ship for the second "day" they had been there. Further down "the ravine" as they were all calling it now, Zavvi, Alex. Mungo and Grethá were into their second "day" of discovering the secrets of the mysterious "Generation Ship". The ancient ship which dated back to probably the early to middle years of the twenty first century. The ship and its contents were probably over eight hundred years old and even common items were collectors items!

The four explorers were working hard still opening the remaining pressed steel boxes containing the metal store materials. They had finished and had found no precious metals other than some gunmetal which Zavvi said was worth a fortune. They threw the metal boxes out of the airlock and the low gravity cushioned the descent to the ravine floor. The gunmetal stripped out of the metal cases, filled two standard cargo canisters and they were taken up the access scree slope to the base camp and placed outside The Pride where they had decided to stack and assess all their finds before finally stowing them away in the ship's hold.

SRV1 picked up another two empty cargo canisters from base camp and drove back to the Generation Ship. They had opened another of the galactic-standard cargo canisters and were using it to store their more unusual "collectables". Zavvi said the cargo canister would auto-log the "collectables" with the cargo identifier-scanner that was inbuilt into each modern canister. Alex was dubious as to what the identifier-scanner would come up with in the case of an old fashioned pistol, several ammunition clips, a prehistoric space helmet, a woven cloth badge, multiple personal effects and dozens of full seed containers, so he slammed the canister lid and pressed the button. The canister "thought" for a bit and displayed:

"ANCIENT ARTIFACTS"

"You can either sell a full container as is, unopened and unchecked, just on the strength of that readout, or you can spend the time selling each ancient item to individual collectors!" said The Commander to Alex

"How much is a canister of Ancient Artifacts worth on the market today?"

"Anything from ₡10,000 to ₡50,000 depending where you sell" said Zavvi.

"How much if broken up into individual items?" asked Alex

"As much as you can get from interested collectors, almost certainly much more than containerised, but it will take much, much longer to go through everything and liquidate it, you will have to decide; profit against time spent!" advised Zavvi

"All the small pieces we come across we'll put in this container until it is full, then start on another one. We have ninety seven empties to go!" enthused Alex.

Commander Xavier James Cochrane just smiled and shook his head.

"Well Alex we have explored the hydroponics area, and haven't found the evidence of the occupants as described by your late friend Marlin. So I suggest we retrace our steps and we go to the gantry walkway were we enter the hydroponics vault and where we went straight on, we now go left toward the centre of the ship, what do you say?" suggested Zavvi

Alex, Mungo and Grethá all agreed this was a good idea. So they went back to where the elevated walkway divided into a four way junction and took the left branch. Alex had a thought and shining his torch on the dust covered steel plating, looked for recent footsteps in the dust and detritus. At once they identified what could only be the footsteps of Marlin Herxx! The steel walkway or bridge spanning the heights of the hydroponics chamber headed directly to a huge three metre square portal which was half open. Again the huge door opened inward or away from them. The recent footsteps in the dust entered the door. They followed.

A large open chamber with a relatively low ceiling opened before them. The dust and dirt floored room appeared unremarkable apart from what appeared to be a huge portal in the wall opposite. In front of the dark maw of the opening was a massive barricade of steel and other heavy items fashioned into an impenetrable rampart. In the wide open space before this makeshift fortification were dotted small dust covered mounds. Marlin Herxx's footsteps in the silt of ages, meandered here and there amongst the mounds before heading toward the rampart wall. Once again they followed the guiding footsteps in the dust.

"It's another body" said Alex bending down to examine it.

"….Here's his weapon!" said Mungo kneeling and lofting some sort of ancient assault rifle for the others to see.

"There's another one here!" shouted Grethá several metres away

"What are we treading on?" said Zavvi sifting through a glove full of dust then holding up several large empty cartridge cases.

"Things haven't moved on much in a thousand years have they!" said Mungo their self appointed weapons expert.

The four of them crunched and skidded around on a floor covered in spent ordnance liberally salted with dust and silt. They inspected and counted thirty or forty corpse mounds, there were an uncountable number heaped at the base of the barricade. Some were women most were men. There were bullet and larger holes in every flat surface, including the back of the door they had entered by. The signs of ancient battle were everywhere, including the ceiling. One strange fact was spotted by the Commander who looked around and said"

"Does anyone notice something strange about the bodies?"

"None are wearing environment suits" offered Grethá

"She's right!" said Mungo rolling over the disintegrating corpse of a man,

"That means the battle happened when there was still an atmosphere!"

"That could only be when still in flight, surely?" said Alex in an awed tone.

"Correct" said Zavvi quietly as he sifted through the dirt with his boot.

"A civil war amongst the inhabitants?" asked Grethá

"I would say that was most likely but for one fact" said Zavvi running his gloved hand over the makeshift barricade.

At that moment he was touching what looked to be a steel locker. In its centre was a large perfectly circular hole with edges once molten now in rivulets and droplets of congealed steel. The hole was nearly a sixteenth of a metre across and looking through it; could be seen a penetration clean through multiple items that composed the makeshift wall. There were uncountable numbers of such holes piercing the rampart clean through and through.

"I dread to think just what we will find on the other side of this barrier of sheer desperation put up by these poor people!" said Zavvi in a quiet tone.

"What do these holes mean Zavvi? You seem struck by them, that I can see! You said an internal war but for one fact. Is that these holes? They look to be from an energy weapon but the size is completely wrong! This is ship born weaponry surely? But you would get no weapon as such to bear down here, inside a ship surely?" asked Alex, now holding onto the material of The Commanders sleeve.

The Commander pulled his arm from Alex's grasp and said;

"For pity's sake leave it be, answer your own questions, you're a bright boy!"

So saying Zavvi moved along the rampart and started to climb using sections that jutted out from collapse or hurried building. Mungo slapped Alex on the back and just said;

"I think we all suspect the same lad, speak your own thought because the Commander can't or won't"

"The drive nozzle encapsulation was not natural!" said Grethá

"The little girl was hiding under that bunk from something far more perilous than parental retribution" said Mungo thickly

"Whatever weapon made these holes was not wielded by man's hand!"

"Now that has said it!" said Alex forcefully.

"BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU TREAD!" shouted Zavvi from the other side of the ineffectual barrier.

The others joined Zavvi to view the scene of utter carnage, the details mercifully shrouded by thick layers of dust over time. It was a scene from a nightmare. They quickly moved deeper into the ship, eager to get away from such horror. Marlin had greatly understated his discovery. Zavvi now led the way down the large corridor that led away from that scene. They came upon banks of what appeared to be elevators but without power they were just obstacles. They found multiple stairways leading hither and thither. They took a spiral staircase up. It was wide enough to take three abreast.

This stairway lead to the blister they had seen from outside. But Zavvi calculated the amount they had climbed, meant they had missed several floors or levels. They would eventually have to backtrack to explore these areas.

The blister was some sort of viewing or perhaps secondary control area. There were banks of dead instruments and controls with complicated seats in front of them, all facing toward the front of the vessel. There were dead screens set up high above the large windows. Behind these control seats were rank upon rank of simpler seats bolted to the deck, enough places for hundreds of people to sit. Each seat had straps and when sat in; provided a clear view out of the windows. There were no corpses in this area.

They again picked up on Marlin's footsteps in the dust and followed them to the rear of that massive blister chamber and found a portal leading onto a section of rooms where the finds began to happen. It was plainly an area for technicians as there were old machines, cables and screens and there were thin silver plas-type disks each with a central hole, about five centimeters across. They were scattered everywhere and were in their thousands.

Zavvi knew them to be very old data disks and they were unbelievably valuable when they did come on the market. There were modern replicas of the machines to read the arcane messages from the past. Zavvi stopped all further exploration for the day and instructed the three to start collecting all of the disks and to handle them gently.

When Alex disagreed Zavvi turned on him and said that if he really wanted to save his girl and her father, then he should do as he was told and collect as many of the disks as he could. Each and every disk would be worth a ₡1000 credits or more and were an easy sell. There were several million galactic credits just laying there for the taking!

Whilst excited Alex felt a rift was opening between The Commander and himself. This took the edge off things for Alex. The Commander did not assist in the harvesting of the data disks; instead he disappeared off on an untold errand, only to return several hours later when the task was nearly complete.

Alex, Grethá and Mungo were covered in dust but had filled twenty of the steel cases brought up from the metal store with the silvery disks. There was not a single disk they'd missed, or so they hoped! Another way up to the observation and control blister had also been found by way of the lower hydroponics area and stairways. Also when looking out of the starboard side windows of the blister another identical blister could be seen, but from the ground would be hidden. Alex determined to look back at the ship from the top of the ravine with a powerful ocular to see if he could make out any other hidden structures on the exterior of the cylinder.

22:00HRS 07/02/3301 The silver data disks were kept in the twenty pressed steel boxes and loaded into one of the empty cargo containers. They just fitted and the inbuilt cargo identifier-scanner identified its contents as being:

"UNIDENTIFIED STEEL CONTAINERS - CONTENTS UNKNOWN"

"WARNING CONTENTS MAY PROVE HAZARDOUS TO HEALTH"

That amused Alex. Whilst Zavvi did not actually apologise to Alex; he put his arm around Alex's shoulder while they were standing by the huge starboard landing leg of The Pride, looking at the content of the cargo canister holding the data disks, he said:

"Well son you should be pleased with today's work, I reckon those disks alone could be worth nearly ₡30,000,000 credits. That is a good start in helping those that need it! On top of that, today we've now got a full canister of "Ancient Artifacts" at ₡50,000 credits. We have two canisters of refined antique gunmetal worth ₡500,000 each. That leaves us ninety six empty cargo canisters to fill my son, not bad eh?"

08:00HRS 08/02/3301 Zavvi and Alex took their turn standing watch for the day in The Pride while Mark and Jack worked down at the Generation Ship with Mungo and Grethá as guides. Mungo and Grethá went through the big room that held the site of the battle. They reverently went around the room and collected each and every one of the antique weapons, even finding some ammunition in boxes. They filled two cargo canisters with antique collectable firearms.

Jack and Mark fully explored the area to the rear of the observation and control blister. They came back with the report of a large security safe that was found open and empty, perhaps where the data disks had been stored. They also decided to fill two cargo canisters with copper ingots and two with aluminium ingots. This left ninety cargo canisters still empty.

07:00HRS 09/02/3301 Zavvi offered Mungo and Grethá a rest "day" but they declined. So they with Zavvi and Alex once more; pushed deeper into the relic ship. They found the other observation and control blister which was an exact replica of the first one found. They entered the chambers behind the blister but didn't find more silver data disks. What they did find was a large security safe, four metres on a side. It was securely locked. Alex sent Mungo back to the SRV's to get the key; the one and only shaped charges pack.

They blew the door off at the hinges but this had the unfortunate and unforeseen side effect of stirring up large amounts of dust and they had to exit the area for several hours for the dust to settle. While they excitedly waited, they explored more. They found a large workshop and machine shop area. These were both filled with ancient tools and machines. Zavvi detailed just what should be salvaged and began making an inventory on his holo-pad. The team was now finding it a chore to trek in and out of the depths of the ship carrying heavy items, but it couldn't be helped. There was no way of speeding things up due to the convoluted layout.

Much later they returned to the safe and despite the dust which was still hanging in the chamber, shone their torched into the black opening.

"THAT"S GOT TO BE GOLD INGOTS SURELY!" shouted Alex

"I'm sure it is Alex" said Zavvi

"They wouldn't lock it up if it wasn't!" said Mungo letting out a whoop of excitement!

"How much do you think is there?" asked Grethá trying to squeeze in and get a good look:

"There have got to be several hundreds of millions worth right here" he said

The team each took out a heavy ingot. They weighed and inspected the ingots. They were stamped with the words:

SUISSE Galacor 999.9 Feingold

They had cast-in symbols that didn't mean anything to the team, the gold ingots each weighed twelve point five kilos and Zavvi said eighty such ingots would fit snuggly in a galactic standard cargo-canister. Alex tried to start counting the gold bars but soon tired of lifting the heavy bars out and onto the floor. They were stacked floor to ceiling of the four metre square safe, there was no waste space at all. Zavvi halted proceedings as the "day" was done and they had to return to the ship. They each took a gold ingot with them as a personal souvenir. Grethá being a thoughtful soul, thought of Jack and Mark and grabbed two, one for each of them. She didn't manage to carry three though and Mungo kindly helped her.

22:00HRS 09/02/3301 The team had a meeting and decided on a new course of action. They could not know how many gold bars there were in the ship and even if there were more elsewhere. Apart from the data disks they had not found anything as valuable as the gold, not in the amount they had discovered. They unshipped the data disks from the cargo-canister and loaded the pressed steel cases of data disks straight into The Pride's hold. That freed up one canister for the gold and any other finds.

They might lose the aluminium and coppers ingots too if they ran out of canisters; that would free up another four canisters. They decided to keep the ancient artifacts and vintage firearms in their canisters as they were valuable and needed containerizing. They decided to bring the gold up in cargo-canisters and stack them alongside The Pride, then see how many cargo canisters remained. Zavvi thought that bringing up the gold would take several days and a team of four needed to just concentrate on that rather than further exploration which could restart if there was time remaining at the end. All agreed to this approach.

23:00HRS 10/02/3301 Mark Lunn, Mungo Preece, Jack Myles and Grethá Zeta had worked long and hard through that fifth "day" they'd all been on the planetoid Sabines 6A. In accordance with the team plan; they resisted the urge to explore the Generation Ship further, and spent the day emptying the secure storage compartment of gold bars. Once all of the gold ingots were stacked out in the observation and control they could see just what they had. The first thing they noticed was that not all the ingots were gold. Mark thought that because of the colour that they were silver ingots

The silver ingots turned out to be platinum when the assay scanner was played across them. There were exactly eight hundred ingots of platinum which for some bizarre and inexplicable urge of female intuition; Grethá persuaded her three male colleagues to stack in an inconspicuous and nearby fire fighting equipment cupboard for later recovery. With mounting excitement amongst the four; the gold ingots were finally counted. There were six thousand five hundred and sixty gold ingots, plus the six souvenirs they had already taken. Eighty two cargo canisters would be required, and that left nine empty containers, at least they would not have to unload the aluminium and copper ingots!

07:00HRS 11/02/3301 Zavvi, Alex. Mungo and Grethá started early for the archaic ship. Using the auto-handlers they containerised twenty canisters of gold ingots and wrangled out of the ship onto the ravine floor for later transport up to The Pride of Maribor up on the lip. As calculated, with containment packing; each galactic standard cargo canister took eighty of the ingots, and weighed a tonne! That day they had their first breakdown as one of the auto-handlers gave up on them. That left only seven of the vital pieces of equipment. Zavvi said he would take it back with them to the base camp where a workbench had been set up to cater for just such occurrences.

That evening Zavvi tried to get the auto-handler back on stream but to no avail, he propelled it bodily down into the ravine in utter disgust and returned to the ship for a well earned Lavian Brandy.

11:00HRS 12/02/3301 whilst the second team took over packing up the ingots an unexpected and unlooked for occurrence happened at The Pride:

"SHIP SCAN DETECTED" announced the ship's AI throughout the vessel: Zavvi was on the bridge at the time, and waited with baited breath for what came next:

"Faulcon-DeLacy-Zulu-Alfa-Victor this is System Authority Police Viper Oscar Six. Respond. Over" came the dreaded communication.

"Hello Oscar Six, Commander F-D-Z-A-R responding" Zavvi keyed.

"Greetings Commander what is your status? Are you in need of assistance?"

"Negative Oscar Six. Your concern is appreciated. Repeat, negative assistance required" replied the Commander,

"Please state your business Commander as you where spotted static at your current position on the sixth by one of my colleagues who reported your location in case of subsequent missing ship report. Over"

"Thank you for your professional attentions Oscar Six. We are currently surveying and also have had to effect repairs and realignment of our Frame Shift Drive which is now almost complete. Please also pass on our sincere thanks to your colleague" Zavvi lied and went on to say under his breath, but not transmitting:

"Now PLEASE go awaaaayyyyyy!"

"I read you Commander. Be advised you won't find much of value on that ice and dirt ball, but I guess you have to try. I presume you didn't visit Walotsky Enterprise, which is where I'm based, because anyone at any one of the bars would have advised you not to waste your time. Never mind! Fly safe Commander! Out!" so saying, the Viper left on a boiling yellow and crimson tail, leaving a long white ionised trail long after he'd gone.

"You'd be rightly surprised just how much of value HAS been found!" muttered The Commander in a very frustrated tone of voice.

22:00HRS 12/02/3301 The team meeting that "evening" was somewhat subdued. The news of the police visit was unsettling and they all hoped it didn't lead to anything else. Also there was bad news from the Generation Ship; only fifteen canisters of gold had been prepared and stacked with the previous twenty on the ravine floor. They were slowing up in the arduous task of hand-loading all of the ingots. Everyone was sporting blisters and crushed fingers, so the magic of gold was definitely wearing thin.

07:00HRS 13/02/3301 Zavvi made the decision to leave only one person onboard The Pride. This was to hopefully speed up the collection of the gold. Jack pulled the straw that saw him as Commander of a ship again for the first time in nine years. If he was apprehensive of the responsibility, he hid it well. Grethá kissed him goodbye before she piloted her SRV away from the ship. With five working flat out, they again managed to hit twenty containers loaded. Zavvi said they would do a different task the next "day" as "a change was as good as a rest" or so the saying was supposed to go!

22:00HRS 14/02/3301 The team spent the entire day moving the fifty five cargo canisters up to the base camp alongside The Pride. They were carried up in the SRV's carrying the maximum of two at a time. So in total fifty eight journeys between the two ships were completed that "day". The crew and the SRV's had taken a real beating carrying the huge weight over such rough terrain as the scree slope was proving to be. With the tiring work and the incipient boredom that was creeping into the operation, accidents and breakdowns were becoming a real risk. Zavvi was worried.

07:00HRS 15/02/3301 Alex was equally as worried as Zavvi, but for a different reason; there were only thirteen days left to get back to Maribor. Really they needed to be back well before the deadline set for the Cayley's to settle the legal and financial claim against them. Alex was becoming convinced that time was moving too fast and they were moving too slow. This worry did not improve his temperament and Zavvi had to have a quiet word with him on a couple of occasions when he was being a little bit unrealistic in his expectation of others in the team. They managed to pack up and roll out into the ravine another twenty gold canisters which were stacked by the ship ready for trans-shipment.

22:00HRS 16/02/3301 The final eight canisters of gold were loaded into the canisters and when one of the built-in scanners was triggered the display panel read:

GOLD Au 100 T

The eight canisters along with the twenty from the previous "day"; were loaded two at a time into the two Surface Reconnaissance Vehicles and humped and bumped up the scree to the base camp. So Alex did an inventory check on their labour's and what was in the huge pile of Galactic Standard Cargo-Canisters, now stacked alongside The Pride ready for loading into the racks, there were:

82 Cargo Canisters containing: 82 Tonnes of Gold Ingots

2 Cargo Canisters containing: 2 Tonnes of Antique Collectable Weapons

2 Cargo Canisters containing: 2 Tonnes of Aluminium Ingots

2 Cargo Canisters containing: 2 Tonnes of Copper Ingots

2 Cargo Canisters containing: 2 Tonnes of Raw Refined Gunmetal

1 Cargo Canister containing: 1 Tonne of Ancient Artifacts

Onboard The Pride were the twenty steel military cases full of imperishable silvery ancient data disks that Zavvi valued at approaching thirty million galactic credits. Zavvi said they would have to see just what the best market price they could get for the precious metals was when they got back to civilization. They would probably have to travel some distance to find the best outlet for their cargo. Zavvi thought that kilo for kilo, the gunmetal and data disks were the most valuable individual items. The Pride of Maribor was going to be weighed down with one of her heaviest loads she'd ever carried! It would certainly be the most valuable ever!

08:00HRS 17/02/3301 The team had a lay-in as they only had nine canisters left to fill:

"Today we will restart our exploration of the Generation Ship." said Zavvi whilst eating breakfast tightly squeezed with the crew in the crew cabin.

"I don't think there is much chance of being able to discover anything up the front end, because of the way it must have smashed into the end of this blessed ravine!" said Jack with his arm draped across Grethá's shapely shoulder, plainly for all his crew mates to see. It was obvious to all, they were now a couple, it was official! And happy for them, the rest of the crew, were!

"Absolutely! Also the underside of the ship will be probably crushed beyond recognition looking at the groove in the ground its passage has left behind it! That's quite a trench we navigate over every day!" said Mungo smiling at the couple.

"Mungo is right! There is quite a scattered debris field all down the ravine. It must be worth checking out if we have time" said Alex.

"Well, we've got nine pods left to fill, and I think we should try to find as many every-day items that come under "Ancient Artifacts" as the canisters label them. I think they will be the most interesting and very valuable to collectors especially in the center of The Empire or The Federation!" said Grethá smiling up at Jack.

"I want us to be away from here by the twentieth, no later. That leaves us with three whole days to search and we also need to load the canisters into the racks, that will take a couple of hours providing the auto-handlers don't go on the fritz!" said Alex.

That day they explored many chambers, many levels, many arcane and unusual items were found, logged and stowed. They also came across their strangest and possibly most important discovery. The Commander had been wondering where the propulsion section of the ship was located. They found it off of the cathedral of hydroponics, One of the mid-height gantry walkways lead straight into the drive chamber. Like the hydroponics it was a massive open space criss-crossed by gantry walkways and steel stairways with huge machinery between. They clambered down to the engine room deck: Standing as a group in front of a giant edifice of tubes containment vessel and electronic pathways and conduits;

"I'm not sure exactly what this drive here is but it looks like some sort of primitive reactor. Probably some form of ion-pulse drive for a guess!" said Zavvi

"There are three of them but the middle one looks weird!" said Alex walking on toward the central drive unit.

"Wait up Alex, let me see!" said Zavvi following him.

"Yes you'd better had, no doubt it will mean something to YOU!" said Alex.

Alex, Zavvi, Mungo, Jack and Grethá gathered round the strange sight. There was evidence the central drive unit had been literally ripped out of its position, parts and remnants scattered in a huge pile against the rear bulkhead evidenced that! It had been replaced by something very much more arcane! It appeared mechanical in form. It looked and felt organic in nature. It was smaller in size than the other two flanking drive units. It was presumably some form of drive unit itself, but it possessed a beauty all of its own, but very obviously not fettled by human hands! The surface was hard and crystalline to the touch, it glowed and glinted in the light of their powerful lamps. It felt warm to the touch! Just what exactly was it and what was it doing in this ship, was the question on everyone's minds and lips!

"What is it Zavvi?" said Alex turning to The Commander who was running his hands over what might be controls, but not fitted for human hands!

"It looks like a drive" said Zavvi so quietly Grethá at the back didn't catch it.

"What did you say Zavvi?" she asked

"A DRIVE UNIT OF ALIEN FORM!" said Zavvi in an unnecessarily loud voice that they could all practically hear through their helmets without the benefit of their comms units.

Alex butted in; "It has to be! Remember the encrustation of the thrust nozzles outside at the rear! This unit placed in the centre of the ship must lead directly to those very thrust venturi!"

"It does!" said Zavvi turning away

Alex pleaded; "ZAVVI! Please tell use what this all means. I think you know what all this is! Please tell us!" Alex was gently holding onto the Commander's suit sleeve. Zavvi patted his hand and said:

"Okay! Lets return to the ship and I'll tell you what I think. For what it's worth!" Zavvi capitulated and led the way outside.

20:00HRS 17/02/3301 The two SRV's returned to the ship with four cargo containers of "ANCIENT ARTIFACTS". However they now had much to talk about around the crew table, Zavvi got the Lavian Brandy out again:

Zavvi put forward his theory that: The Generation ship had been intercepted and boarded by "unknowns". The ship may have been broken down and drifting in space, who knew the answer! The ship was either attacked or rescued by these "unknowns". The "unknowns" either couldn't get the human drives to operate. Or perhaps they had run out of fuel for the reactors and the "unknowns" had no such fuel. So it was Zavvi's thought that the "unknowns" had installed their own, possibly superior unit in the ship, and off they went. Perhaps in a new unexpected direction!

Zavvi said the "alien" uprated drive could possibly have driven the ship faster and further than the original drives ever had. It might explain how the Generation Ship had got so far out in the galaxy. A distance not possible with the original Earth drives constructed in the far off Sol star system by mankind in his first real striving for the stars. How surprised those early space-farers must have been, mused Zavvi.

"But the barricade and the battle of the barricade! The large holes in steel, those were ship sized weapon strikes but must have been "man" portable to the "unknowns! Way beyond even what we have today!" said Jack appalled.

"It may or may not have been the same "unknowns" that fitted the new propulsion unit, but again who knows! We have no idea what happened. Perhaps the answer could be on those data mini-disks, we have found no other record, Perhaps there was some form of ship's log but it would probably be located up at the front of the ship! Not a bit of use to us is it!" said Zavvi

"What do you think happened after the "unknowns" fitted their drive unit?"

"Well it looks to me, like there were humans, presumably some of the inhabitants of the vessel, on board and free to roam, free to organize" said Zavvi

"What do you think they did then?" asked Mungo

"I think they attacked the "unknowns", perhaps something changed to make them hostile toward them and they attacked the "unknowns" but as we can see from the battle of the barricade; they lost. I also think that this ship was deliberately crashed!" said Alex forcefully.

"By the settlers onboard?" asked Grethá in surprise "why would they do that?"

"Perhaps they didn't agree with what they thought was going to happen to them. Who knows, it's all supposition. I really do think Alex is right on what he just guessed!" said Zavvi.

"How do you know the ships crew lost the battle of the barricade?" asked Alex

"Their dead are still at the battle site, often only the victors remove their dead, and that must have happened after the ship crashed, because we haven't found a single "unknown" corpse, have we?" said Zavvi in answer to Alex's question.

"You know, or have known about these "unknowns" or "Aliens" don't you Zavvi?" asked Alex pointedly.

"Look, you are treading on VERY dangerous ground with this "Alien" talk. There are things in this "human" galaxy that have happened in the past but have not become widespread knowledge. Oh sure there have been rumours, which no doubt everyone here has heard of! HOWEVER there are things that have been suppressed, covered up, hidden, locked away in the darkest recesses where no daylight will ever reach!" Said Zavvi looking into the eyes of each of his crew in turn as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex

"I can't be any plainer son! You must forget all that you have seen!"

"I have already taken pictures and vid of what we have found!" said Grethá.

"Me too!" said Alex

"You will be hunted down and "vanished" for those pieces of evidence!" warned the Commander in a stern no nonsense tone.

"WHY WILL SHE? OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL SHE!" raged Jack

"She will and it might very well be over your dead body too! If they think you knew what she knew and saw!" said Zavvi quietly.

"Who are THEY?" asked Mungo

"The Empire, The Federation, The Alliance, The Corporations, The Dark Wheel and many, many other interested parties!" chimed in Mark Lunn the First Mate who had been utterly silent on the matter up until that point.

"BUT WHY?" Alex pleaded.

"The status quo! Those that govern us think it best if we the common man know little or nothing of these "unknowns". It is a threat not just directly to humankind but much more importantly it's a direct threat to the preeminence and indeed rule of those parties my First Mate has just highlighted!" said Zavvi

"The children mustn't know about the bad monsters!" said Grethá.

"That sums all this up very nicely! I would destroy or delete all evidence any of you have gathered. I would erase it from your minds! Or you will find the agents of light knocking on your doors to erase your good selves!" advised Zavvi.

"Marlin Herxx mentioned about taking some sort of knowledge to someone called…err…ahhh Dr Arcannon who was doing research at somewhere or other, I can't rightly remember, I'd have to see the message again! What was that about Zavvi, was he talking about these "unknowns"?" asked Alex.

"Yes I've heard of him, a scientist scratching around in the dirty boundary between science and myth. I don't think he'll be left alone by the malevolent powers that be, once they get on his trail!" said Zavvi

You're right Zavvi! I want everyone to dump any evidence you have about this matter, it's not what we came here for! I fully trust The Commander and The First Mate in their opinions and advice which are based on far more knowledge than we have! Embarrassed by his speech Alex blushed but still stared them all down.

"I second Alex in that. A wise decision!" said Jack firmly

"So do I!" said Grethá

"I don't want no trouble! I'll go with what the chief says" said Mungo

So a decision was made.

20:00HRS 17/02/3301 Jared Korlano and Frandred Kaixx the pilot of his Cobra Mk3 that he was currently using; entered the dingy bar that was "The Miner's Hall", it was the third such hostelry on the mining platform orbiting high above the mining planet of Sabines 3, that they'd had the misfortune to frequent that "night". They weren't on a "bender" or "bar crawl", they only wanted information. They were prepared to pay for it in credits or in alcohol, they cared little which it was.

"More like the miner's HOVEL!" said a disgusted Frandred.

"We've seen and been in worse!" muttered Jared

In the previous bar, Jared had been forced to un-sheath his stiletto to change the mind of a pugnacious scoufer's mate! The huge man had obviously worked a hard shift down the mine and took objection to Jared's line of enquiry. It was most unusual and very unlike him, to re-sheath his beloved blade without wetting its edge. Sometimes the mission was more important! Anyway he had detailed plans for the near future on allowing his trusty blade to taste some very young blood indeed! He laughed

"What's cheered you up?" asked Frandred

"Oh just happy thoughts, always got to stay positive!" Jared chuckled.

"If you say so boss!"

In the crowded bar, they saw a single empty table and went and sat down. An empty table in a crowded local bar usually meant only one thing; the locals respected the "owner" of that table and kept clear of it. Jared was no fool and knew exactly what he was doing. He could handle himself in places such as The Miner's Hall! No matter who the owner of the table eventually turned out to be!

However even Jared Korlano could be taken by surprise on occasions. The two Police officers came on through the parting crowd and headed straight for Jared and Frandred.

"Oh great, now what?" asked Jared raising his eyes to the steel ceiling.

"I'll put ten credits its down to you pulling out your friend!" offered Frandred.

"Don't sweat it, The Company owns these two petty lawmen too!"

"Greetings gentlemen!" Said Officer No.1

"Felicitations Officer, have we parked our ship in the wrong bay?"

"No you've parked your butts on the wrong seats! This is our table after a long stretch! But you being strangers…." Officer No.2 didn't finish.

"Well, in that case we will furnish you with all your much deserved refreshment and my friend Frandred will get himself another chair as we only have three between the four of us!

The two cops nodded their agreement to this proposed arrangement. Frandred with a resigned look on his face, but without any obvious difficulty, relieved a sitting patron of his chair. That patron stood looking around fruitlessly for another chair much to the amusement of his sitting friends. A waitress quickly attended with a bar stool and then all alcoholic needs were taken care of. It was fairly obvious the bar's clientele and staff had all been watching the situation unfold.

"So you gentlemen are visiting our delightful facilities" stated No.1

"Yes indeed officer and mighty fine they are too!" said Jared

"You are jesting of course!" said officer No.2

"Err ….not too happy with your posting Officer?"

"You don't end up patrolling a place like this by way of a promotion!" Said officer No.1 taking a huge draft of his drink.

"A bit of a back water is it?"

"I should say so!" grumbled No.2 taking his drink more carefully

"What are you gentlemen doing here then?" Asked No.1

"We were just passing through" said Jared

"You don't pass through Sabines to or from anywhere, it's off the beaten path entirely!" said No.2

"Not much traffic through here then? Must get quite boring with no visitors!" said Frandred trying to keep up with the alcohol intake of the lead officer.

Jared liked the way Frandred was taking the conversation and winked at him,

"We've had more visitors like yourselves in the last week than we've had in a month!" said officer No.2

"We normally only get company ships hauling ore out and bringing supplies back in, and that's it! We haven't even got the capacity to dock the bigger ore carrying ships, it's all piecemeal in dribs-and-drabs if you get my drift" said No.1

"What sort of traffic have you had?" said Jared holding his breath

"Well, we had four trader ships arrive all at once and one of them was an Anaconda. Like I said; the big ships never come to this platform because we just can't fit them on the pads. So there he was just hanging about outside the station causing a navigational hazard. One of the group of four, a Python just shot straight off even though he could have docked, not a by-you-leave or even a communication to his wing mates! Must have had a falling-out with his partners, I'm thinking." Said No.2

"Then straight after we had another Anaconda arrive, and he's still hanging around out there. Then there's your good selves…. I presume in the black Mk3?"

"Yes that's us, and the Anaconda outside the platform is with us officer, so have no fears it will clear the area very shortly."

Officer No.2 turned to No.1 and said; "Then you spotted that Python down on the planet looking dead and he was still there six days later when I checked up on him!"

At this point Jared and Frandred both put down their drinks, leant forward and really started to pay proper attention.

"Where… ahhh… was this officer?"

"Over on 6A"

"Officer was this Python called The Pride of Maribor by any chance?"

"Why do you ask?" asked No.1

"Well we have been on a local tour doing a bit of sightseeing, looking at things like your famous huge blue Gas Giant. We were also doing a bit of amateur surveying and we got parted from our friend, you see" said Jared raising his hand and beckoning more drinks from the waitress.

"I don't know the name of the ship, do you?" asked No.1 looking at No.2

"No he was just identified as Faulcon-DeLacy-Zulu-Alfa-Victor if I remember correctly" replied the officer.

"Yes that's our friend Commander Cochrane!" enthused Frandred

"Yes The Pride of Maribor!" said Jared raising his glass to the two officers.

"Could you give directions for us officers?" asked Jared

"Well we really can't do that!" said No.2 quite firmly.

"Piracy, you see, we have to be careful" said No.1

"Oh certainly officers, might this help?"

Jared Korlano, nephew of Zama dos Santoz, the ipso facto owner of the platform and the planet below, and everything on them; showed them the highest credentials of THE COMPANY, either officer had ever seen or were likely to ever see again!

Officer No.1 stood and said he would be right back. He was indeed quick and returned clutching a holo-pad which he flicked and turned round and placed it before Jared on the display were several entries, two were highlighted:

" _Oscar Six: Patrol_ _12:15HRS_ _06/02/3301_ _/_ _Sabines 6A / Pos Loss-Abandoned Unidentified Python_ / _Sabines 6A Longitude 53.7690 Latitude -94.8392 / Logged. End."_

" _Oscar Nine: Patrol_ _11:00HRS_ _12/02/3301 / Pos Loss Abandon Unident Python_ / _Sabines 6A at Longitude 53.76 Latitude -94.83 / Scanned : Ident_ _Faulcon-DeLacy-Zulu-Alfa-Victor_ _/_ _Cmdr claims; 'Surveying – Poss b-down' / No assist /_ _No action. Logged. End."_

Jared and Frandred returned to their ship a little worse the wear for drink. A plan was sketchily decided. Jared would transfer to his Anaconda by local shuttle. Frandred would take the Cobra, flying solo which he always preferred! Jared would assume full command of his Anaconda cruiser, with the current Commander becoming co-pilot.

Cobra Mk3 JAKO-0002 and Anaconda JAKO-0007 both left the station environs the very next "morning". The only two Local Port Authority Police Officers in the entire Sabines star system were now on a very well paid standard-weeks leave, but most unusually; both were off at the same time!

CHAPTER NINETEEN

05:00HRS 18/02/3301 Mark was on watch on the bridge of The Pride, while the Commander in his cabin, ate an early breakfast with Alex. Both found they couldn't sleep with success so close to hand. Zavvi turned and unlocked his personal safe and removed an item he'd held for many years:

"Alex: My son, here is something I want you to have. It's something of your father's that I took into my care. Nathaniel told me to have it, but I have kept it for you. I have a feeling we may soon be needing things such as this, and I feel its proper place is in your hands" Zavvi said as he handled a steel case.

"My father's?" Alex guessing the contents from the clue given by the case.

"Un-holster your sidearm son, and give it to me"

Eagerly, Alex did as instructed, and flipping the flap on his father's holster which he had worn since Zavvi had armed them all, he handed over his pistol butt first into Zavvi's hand. Zavvi unloaded it and placed it on the table and handed the steel case over to Alex.

Alex placed the case on the table in front of him and unfastened the two metal clasps and lifted the lid. Inside was an officer's issue Federal Navy Sidearm, a 12mm automatic pistol. But what a weapon! It had been reworked by a master gunsmith and was a gleaming vision in gunmetal blue. It had custom handgrips tailored to his father's hands. It had to be his father's because his name was beautifully engraved into the grips. The pistol had been lovingly maintained, and there were several spare clips of ammunition along with a box of loose rounds.

"Thank you Colonel" Alex said respectfully. He took a full clip and expertly emptied out the nine rounds it contained. He went to one of the pouches on his utility belt that was once his father's and retrieved the five loose rounds and put them in the now empty clip which he then carefully put away in a pouch on his belt. He put the nine rounds he'd removed, into the small box of loose rounds. He expertly slid another full clip into the pistol and cycled a round into the chamber and flipped the safety on.

Zavvi smiling sadly said; "I know why you've put those loose rounds away and to one side, my son, but you should try to remember your father by his words rather than by his property…. _Do NOT let hatred find a place in your heart…._ is what he would be saying now."

Alex retorted; "I believe those loose rounds I found in the bottom of a pouch on my father's utility belt, which were last handled by my father, were there for a reason! I believe there are five people that they're meant for, or perhaps more than one bullet for one person! I don't know exactly, but one day I'm sure it will become obvious!"

"I think you have been listening to Jack too much. If you have to deliberately feed that clip into your father's pistol before using it, then it will be cold blooded execution not self defense. I know for a fact…. your father….and Jack…. and me; would see that as something you would come to regret! Let go of the hatred Alex!"

"I can't! Not yet!" said Alex firmly holstering his father's pistol as a full stop to a conversation he wasn't ready to have.

Alex, Jack, Grethá and Mungo started out early for the Generation Ship as time was running out and there was a good deal of exploring left to do and only one full day left to do it in. They loaded the SRV's with four of the five remaining empty cargo canisters. They hoped to quickly fill those during the day and spend the following standard-day loading the ship and making final departure arrangements for an early take-off on the twentieth. They had to be home in plenty of time to fend off the Cayley foreclosure at the month's end.

Mark offered to go to the Generation ship as well; but The Commander vetoed that and said he wanted Mark to remain on the flight deck helping ready The Pride for a trouble free departure and flight home. So the first part of the "morning" was spent running system diagnostics and preparing the onboard modules. Mark ran up the power plant and even tested out the main drive, warming all systems up, while Zavvi recalibrated the Frame Shift Drive and checked the weapons systems.

On the Generation Ship the four strong team made another grim discovery. There was indeed a third huge observation and control blister on the ancient ship, or rather there had been! They found a stairwell identical to the other two that had led up toward and accessed the other two blisters. But the impact with the ground had completely crushed this last blister and what they could see through the tangled wreckage looked as if the hundreds of seats may have been, tragically, fully occupied by those pioneer star colonists.

There were desiccated remains mixed in horrible confusion with mangled and twisted spars and plating. There was ample evidence that there had been frantic but ultimately futile rescue attempts made to get in to the victims.

Alex surmised there would have been another valuable's safe at the back of the huge open seating area. Jack agreed but said it would take the complete removal of the ship to get down into the crushed wreckage, it would then have to be dug out of the planet's permafrost. Mungo said it just couldn't be done without heavy machinery and massive manpower, and probably many years heavy labouring.

They moved on from the scene of tragedy and found a locked armory and filled two more cargo canisters with antique automatic weapons and ammunition. These were in better condition as they had been properly stored and hadn't been in use. The value of these weapons was inestimable. They couldn't bring all of the arcane items away, there just wasn't the room, Mungo couldn't resist and selected a small plas case of arcane munitions from the armory.

14:00HRS 18/02/3301 Mungo offered to run an SRV up to the ship, drop off the two canisters of weapons and bring back the last empty cargo canister. Alex agreed and they exited the ship and loaded up the SRV. Alex slapped Mungo on the back and gave him the thumbs up, Mungo nodded and pulled himself up onto the SRV.

Mungo reached out to shut the canopy as Alex swung the door toward him, just as a violent dust storm hit! Coming from the Generation Ship's tail end; the devastating explosive blast of ice and dust hit full on, ripping the door out of Alex's hand and clean off the side of the vehicle, whirling away up the scree slope. Standing clear of the SRV, so completely exposed; Grethá was hit by the pressure wave and blown clean off her feet, tumbling end over end across the ravine floor in the low gravity, she vanished into the boiling cloud. Standing in the partial cover of the SRV, Alex and Jack were merely blown off their feet, onto their backs, and metres up the scree slope. The only person not blown over was Mungo now sat in the badly cracked, swaying cab of the SRV.

Boiling dust, rocks and ice flew like projectiles and pelted the disorientated crew, except for Mungo cowering in the SRV. Grethá unseen, lay deathly still, face down somewhere out in the ravine. No higher than two meters above the Generation Ship; out from the turbulent dust cloud, partially obscured, came the nose of The Pride of Maribor, it's under jets at full blast, scouring the terrain and whipping up the hurricane.

In the unrelenting maelstrom Alex struggled to his feet and leant backward so as to see straight above him in his restrictive helmet. He saw above his head; the underbelly of The Pride heading to clear the far wall of the ravine. The down blast from the thrusters again threw him to the ground.

From within the dust cloud lanced the intense blue-white dazzle of a ship-born laser weapon. The fiery lance struck into the tail of The Pride and a scintillating corona of blue-white light outlined the ship as its shields dissipated the murderous back-stab. The Pride quickly vanished from sight only to be followed by the aggressive shape of a Cobra starship tracking the Python. That too, quickly vanished into the blinding dust and ice storm.

Alex again scrambled to his feet and shouted, hoping their encrypted comms still functioned after being so roughly handled:

"MUNGO! GRAB THE LASER RIFLE AND GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"JACK GO SEE TO GRETHA, NOW!" Alex ordered.

Alex looked about him as another laser strike lanced above them, through the dust cloud still enveloping them, whether it hit the ship was unknown. The comms obviously did still work because Jack had done exactly as ordered, or did he need ordering in that direction! Mungo reaching down the laser rifle seemed reluctant to leave the safety of the SRV.

"QUICK ALL OF YOU! RUN FOR THE FAR WALL OF THE RAVINE, UP THE SLOPE TOWARD THOSE OPENINGS! NOW GO, GO, GO! Shouted Alex taking full command of the unfolding situation.

They ran for their lives, bounding in the low gravity, tripping and stumbling bouncing back up with a thrust of their arms. Mungo carrying the battle rifle and plas case was now somewhere out in front, then came Alex and Jack dragging the prostrate figure of Grethá between them, Jack's breath coming in gasps as he struggled with his emotions and the slope. The dust storm continued to swirl but the blast had gone.

Alex occasionally tried to look back toward the Generation Ship to see just what was happening, but he'd already made a shrewd guess regarding their predicament. Nothing could be seen out of the dense vortex of ice particles and rock dust they were caught up in! There could be only one reason for the departure of the Pride at such a dangerously low altitude, and the evil Cobra sealed it!

They were about ten metres from the lowest ridge that offered the first openings in the cliff wall. Still the dust cloud swirled about them, reluctant to settle in the low gravity it was hiding their attackers from them and vice versa!

They made the first yawning cavern, it was like the throat of some ancient gargoyle. They stumbled and fell into the safety of the black maw. They all looked back but the entrance was dark with a bank of dust blocking all sight. Under the Alex's urging the team pressed on into the tunnel which was perhaps eight metres in diameter. Twenty metres in, the tunnel split into three slightly smaller tunnels and the team took the left branch, their helmet lights now showing the way.

Jack called a halt and he and Alex lowered Grethá's inert form to the tunnel floor. Jack turned her onto her back, she felt so light! He wiped the dust from her visor which was cracked but thankfully still seemed to be airtight. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed, there was a trickle of blood from her nose. Jack and Alex checked Grethá thoroughly for obvious injury; there was nothing obvious. Mungo being medic as well as cook, came over and knelt alongside her and ran his hands over her torso looking for cracked ribs, but also found no injury. She was breathing, shallow, but still breathing. Alex checked her re-breather unit and turned on the oxygen boost.

Alex made them push on deeper into the tunnel system. They pressed on for a further two hundred meters when they came to a domelike cavern with different ways leading off, some large, some too small to admit a person, some high some low. Here they stopped and gently laid Grethá's unconscious form on the smooth tunnel floor.

"We must attend to her, break out her med-kit and hand me the Adrenalin Doser!" instructed Alex as Mungo nodded agreement.

Jack extracted her kit from her suit pouch and found the pen and handed it to his friend. Alex removed the sterile cover over her H.E. suit's injection portal and stabbed the pen into the valve and injected a metered dose of the medication into the centre of her chest. After thirty or so standard-seconds, Grethá drew in a shuddering breath and her eyes snapped open and her back arched.

"I think she has literally had the wind knocked out of her, possible over-pressure trauma and shock. Grab hold of her and hold her tight, reassure her all you can man! She will be disorientated and may try to remove her helmet or breach her suit!" ordered Alex.

Jack held her tight with his visor close to hers, she calmed, but not the twitching movements of her cybernetic limbs which were linked to her nerve synapses, which were still overloaded and misfiring. Her eyes flickered left and right looking like a trapped and panicked animal. Eventually her artificial limbs calmed and her arms encircled Jack and held onto him tightly, her eyes focused and locked onto his familiar face. Alex relaxed and stood. Mungo pulled him to one side and said:

"Alex! Let's not do anything rash! Katarina won't thank you for getting yourself killed. Depending on just what is happening here, I think we have lost our hard won treasure, you must reconcile yourself to that, because no amount of money is worth one of the lives here in this tunnel. We must hide until the Commander comes back to fetch us…. He will! ….. I know! ….I don't want you doing anything that puts me in any more danger…..Agreed?"

"Agreed!" was simply all Alex said before turning back to Grethá and Jack.

Mungo had already put the laser rifle and plas case down and he now went back to the cave entrance to see what was happening. Grethá was recovering but was plagued by intense shivering which seemed a nervous reaction rather than temperature related. Jack continued to cradle her while Alex began to look around the cavern which seemed to be a perfect dome with a relatively flat floor, with the various ways off.

Mungo returned from his reconnoitering off the entrance:

"The dust is still hanging with this low gravity!" he said as Alex bent down to check Grethá again.

"Hi there Alexander, sorry to let you down!" said Grethá in her synthesized voice.

"Don't be daft girl, you got blown clean off your feet and halfway across the planet, you've let no-one down. Now how do you feel?"

"With my fingers, they've got inbuilt nerve receptors you know!" she smiled

"Oh, very good Grethá, you must be feeling better!" smiled Alex

"What happened, and where are we?" enquired Grethá

"I think we were attacked, The Pride's got to safety and we are safe in a cave"

"I'm tired! So very, very tired….." she said even as she fell asleep.

Jack held her as she slept, looked up at Alex and Mungo and gave them a very relieved smile.

"What is this place do you think Alex?" asked Mungo

"It's a lava tube from this planet's early formation." said Alex harking back to his father's in-depth lessons on planetary geomorphology.

"This planet of ice and rock was volcanic in the past?" asked Mungo incredulously.

"Obviously Mungo because we are stood in a lava void chamber!"

"This chamber, it's volcanic too?"

"I know for a fact it is! Some airless planetside bases use such natural formations as the starting point in constructing underground bases. It's fortunate for us that these tunnels or lava tubes are here!" said Alex looking around the chamber.

"There were a lot of these tube openings in the ravine; do you think they all join up in some fashion? said Mungo looking frantically around the small cave

"Yes I'm sure there will be an entire complex of tunnels, caves and blow-holes, we should be able to find another way on and perhaps out too!" said Alex trying his best to sound reassuring to the others.

Mungo seemed unsettled by his new surroundings; "When we first arrived here and I saw a lot of these holes up in the cliffs, I just never thought we'd need to check them out….what is going on Alex?…. Why didn't Zavvi warn us on the comms that the ship was being attacked?….What's going to happen now?... It's game over!…. It's GAME OVER MAN!" Mungo's rising voice now had an edge of hysteria to it.

Alex grabbed Mungo's arm and shook him and switched his comms unit to talk to Mungo alone;

"Pull yourself together, if we all go to pieces we are going to get nowhere!" Alex spent some time trying to allay Mungo's fears and misgivings. Alex with a reluctant Mungo, explored the openings off their lava chamber and they found several galleries above, that led to more openings up in the ravine's cliff walls.

They moved Grethá who was now awake and seemed to have regained a certain amount of control over her cybernetic prosthetics and was able to walk nearly unaided. The four settled into a larger cavern, higher up in the cliff face. It was certainly a more defensible position; Alex figured that one out from more of his father's in-depth tuition, this time on military strategy and tactics.

As time passed, Grethá was also once again, fully able to take part in discussions but Jack was reluctant to leave her side and was fussing round her like a mother hen. To conserve their individual precious resources; Alex turned off Grethá's oxygen boost in her suit as she no longer required it.

The suit re-breathers could sustain them for a long while, barring any breakdowns which they had no remedy for. Their suits were fully tailored to cope with human waste and nutrition and water was covered for at least a few standard-days if they were frugal. They had their personal med kits, weapons, the laser battle rifle and Mungo's mysterious plas box of what turned out to be twelve; matt green, metal ball shaped items, each with a strip handle held down by a ring and each marked in yellow print:

GRENADE HAND FRAG DELAY M98 COMP: G

20:00HRS 18/02/3301 Despite their armament they all decided it was best to lay low and see what transpired when the dust fully settled, Mungo was especially pleased with this decision. Alex kept watch at the mouth of the tunnel that led back to their new high cave. The dust _was_ settling and gradually it became clearer that over at their elevated ex-base camp the evil shape of a huge black Anaconda Cruiser could now be seen; landed in the exact same place The Pride of Maribor had occupied.

The lowering bank of dust in the ravine still covered the Generation Ship like a shroud. Arc lights were lit across the ravine at the base camp and the beams of light were highlighted as they cut through the dusty atmosphere. Seven or eight suited figures could be seen busy rolling and collecting cargo canisters that had been strewn around by the violence of the departing Pride and arriving Anaconda. Where was The Pride now?

14:00HRS 18/02/3301 On the bridge of The Pride of Maribor; Commander Xavier James Cochrane occupied the left-hand pilot's seat and in the right-hand seat was sat First Mate Mark Lunn:

"I think that's about it Commander, we are as fit as we can be, so we might as well power her down" said Mark looking over his holo-screen showing his systems readouts and settings.

"Yes, we might as…WHAT THE…power to shields!" shouted Zavvi as he spotted two large orange traces on the navigation sweep screen; they were directly behind and above The Pride

"SHIP SCAN DETECTED" squawked the ship's A.I.

"Scan'em back Mark and let's get out of here RIGHT NOW!"

"Spooling up full power now! What is it Zavvi?" shouted Mark buckling in and shutting the ports and loading bay as he activated the ship's shields and triggered a scan. He answered his own question by glancing at the radar/ladar screen and seeing the two huge traces behind them!

"TWO TARGETS DETECTED" intoned the A.I.

"Here we go!" said Zavvi hitting the vertical thrusters at the same time pushing the main throttles to their stops and beyond. The ship literally tore itself from the ground, its forward momentum greater than its vertical. The huge landing legs dug huge furrows in the dusty surface before the ship left the down-slope and lurched skywards.

"Anaconda JAKO-0007 detected" said the A.I.

"Cobra Mk3 JAKO-0002 detected"

"Anaconda JAKO-0007 has deployed weapons" warned the A.I.

"Cobra Mk3 JAKO-0002 has deployed weapons"

"Shields at one hundred percent!" said Mark

"We are only just going to clear the lip of the ravine, I hope the guy's down below are inside the ship! Here we go, clearing the lip now, come on, come on! Pull up girl….this is gonna be a close'un Mark! Brace, brace! RETRACT LANDING GEAR! I nearly forgot that!" shouted Zavvi over the screaming thrusters and creaking superstructure.

The Pride of Maribor's landing legs trailing streams of dust just retracted as they crested the far edge of the ravine. There was a vivid blue flash outside the canopy windows that lit the two men's concentrating faces. The laser strike from the Anaconda's main armament was a direct hit between the two thrusters of the fleeing Python. The blast was absorbed by the shield.

"Zavvi that hit just took our shields down to fifty percent, another hit and we will be taking it on the hull!" said Mark now getting a grip on the situation.

"MISSILE LAUNCH DETECTED" intoned the unruffled A.I.

"Oh just great, that was the Anaconda!" said Mark looking at his screen.

"HOLD TIGHT MARK" shouted Zavvi as he threw the Python hard to starboard in a crazy maneuver so close to the ground. Various screens and the HUD flashed red warnings that were all ignored by the elite pilot. The very expensive "Liz Ryder Special" missile was just too complicated for such a close range launch and hadn't armed its bespoke proximity fuse by the time it screamed past the port side of the Python. The missile curved away and up, followed by its boiling plume of gasses, before turning to reacquire its target, this brought it into direct line with the planet's surface which it slammed into without exploding!

"We just got lucky with that one!" said Zavvi

"Looks like the Anaconda is dropping back, but here comes the Cobra!" said Mark as he deployed The Pride's own weapons systems. The newly fitted high powered Beam Lasers and the Multi-Barreled Cannons deployed with a reassuring thud and whine of servo's.

The Commander jinked the Pride so hard to port, that multiple items were heard to fall in the rear of the ship. As he jinked, JAKO-0002 had fired its Pulse Lasers, sending two staccato streams of lethal energy hurtling at the speed of light toward the tail of the Python. The twin streams of death passed The Pride with scant room to spare.

"Mark, stow the weapons and dial in a local star system, doesn't matter which, just make it local and hit the Frame Shift Drive!

"MASS LOCK" was indicated on one of Mark's panels.

"We're still held by the gravitational field of the planet!" said Mark

"Shields coming back to seventy five percent Commander"

Another double burst of Pulse Laser slammed into the rear of The Pride, causing the ship to shudder and flashed a scintillating glow of St. Elmo's Fire around the outside of the Python.

"Shields at twenty five percent!" said Mark sounding decidedly unhappy.

"We're now clear of the gravity well Commander!"

"FRAME SHIFT DRIVE CHARGING" said the A.I.

"Here we go Zavvi!"

"FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE" counted down the A.I.

The tunnel of visually accelerating stars of the Witchspace hyperspatial-tube screamed past the canopy ports of the Python just as another two direct hits of laser energy pulses bit into the rear of the ship!

"TAKING DAMAGE" intoned the dispassionate voice of the A.I.

There were now too many audible reports coming in to be clearly understood above the sounds of creaking spars and the rattling of systems modules. More worrying were the sounds of sparking and shorting electrical components around the damaged ship.

"What's the damage Mark…please!"

The smell of burning insulation and plas was becoming noticeable.

"Sensors damaged, cargo hatch damaged, hull damaged, shield generator damaged, power distributor damaged…..actual percentages unknown at this stage Commander, running diagnostics when I get chance! The shields are dead but slowly rebuilding, we need to keep away from those lasers, hopefully he won't follow us but it's my guess he's got an FSD Wake Scanner onboard, that's how they were following us before!"

They arrived in the unknown star system: The Commander blasted full bore for the M class star, they didn't even look at the name. Zavvi cut the power to nothing and span the ship which continued to speed backward toward the sun just with the speed of its inertia.

The Cobra Mk3 JAKO-0002 arrived in-system just a few standard-minutes after The Pride. It scanned about looking for its quarry but failed to spot it as it now hurtled toward him from out of the sun. The pouncing Python soon showed up on the Cobra's nav-screen and Commander Frandred Kaixx conned his ship round to face the vengeful quarry, but not quick enough.

Zavvi said; "He stopped dead, the fool! He must know we are still here, it's no good just sitting still and scanning ….here we go!"

Zavvi had the Cobra dead centre of his sights and came storming in from up sun, heading toward the rear of the Cobra. The Cobra was now turning, and beginning to move; but all too late!

"Four pips to weapons, two to engines, zero to systems!" ordered Zavvi

"But Zavvi we only have fifteen percent shields we can't cut power to systems now surely? We just can't take another hit!" argued Mark

"Just do as I say, please Mark!" said Zavvi quietly as he depressed the firing studs for the Beam Lasers and the Multi-Cannons… all at the same time. The twin torrents of unbroken blinding plasma and multitude stream of cannon shells, every third one an illuminating round smashed through layers of shield and ploughed into the Cobra's flank, gouging plates with red hot claws flaying spinning chunks from it.

The shimmering shield on the Cobra had flashed through blue to black and gone in less than two seconds. In that time The Pride had closed the gap and Zavvi shouted;

"HOW ARE THE SHEILDS MARK?"

"I told you….we only have fifteen percent!" said a resigned First Mate.

The Pride was flat out, its engines had nothing left to give. The closing speed was horrendous! Zavvi gave no indication that he was turning away from attack nor slowing the Python's pace!

Commander Frandred Kaixx alone in his ship, desperately trying to turn his ship toward his enraged quarry, but from a dead stop he now guessed he could be doomed to failure. His shield smashed down and his ship's A.I. intoning one dire warning of serious damage after another. If only he could get out of the stream of fire he could reassess the situation and bring down his enemy… he was sure of that!

The Pride was bearing down on the Cobra and Zavvi was still depressing the fire buttons on his flight stick. The multi-Cannons now out of ammunition, span futilely as the auto-loader struggled to keep up with the hungry demand. The lasers were flashing intermittently as they overheated, and over all the A.I. warned.

"TAKING HEAT DAMAGE"

"Four pips to systems!" ordered Zavvi

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZAVVI? screamed Mark tightening his grip on his seat in fear! Collision was now unavoidable!

At the last moment Mark, as ordered by Zavvi; managed to allocate all the ships dwindling power to the systems, which included the force shields.

"BRACE…BRACE... BRACE!" ordered The Commander

Commander Frandred Kaixx had brought his ship round to fully face the Python! He looked up and screamed in horror and by sheer reflex pressed his fire button; but nothing happened:

"Weapons Damaged - System Failure" flashed on his HUD

But he did not see the message as the very last thing he ever saw was the underbelly of the huge Python as it smashed into his cockpit.

The Commander's and First Mate's RemLok masks had both automatically deployed the moment The Pride of Maribor's cockpit canopy glass had blown out. The A.I. was giving as many warnings as was possible for it to give, but there was no cockpit screen on which to project any further holographic images. The HUD was gone!

Mark Lunn was brushing shards of hard-plas from himself and glaring at Zavvi and shaking his head in abject disapproval. The Commander smiled and shrugged. The smile went unnoticed under the mask. The shrug just infuriated. There was no communication between them other than good old fashioned sign language, The comms system was down, amongst many others.

The Commander flashed five fingers on one hand three times, and Mark just nodded. They had fifteen standard-minutes to get to a breathable atmosphere. Zavvi brought up his navigation holo-screen to his left. At least that still seemed to be working! He dialled in the Sabines System and the orbiting platform of Walotsky Enterprise and looked at Mark, who just shrugged and gave a thumbs up as he dialled in more diagnostics on his ship status holo-screen which stuttered and quivered. It wasn't good. He couldn't even be sure the landing gear would still lock down when required. He just shrugged. For good measure he shook his head again too! Fingers crossed for the FSD.

The FSD did work! If it had malfunctioned they could have been lost in Witchspace or marooned in some far flung nebula, drifting for eternity. They'd risked it, they'd no choice! Arriving minutes later back in the Sabines System; Zavvi turned the ship toward the distant platform and limped the ship in as quickly as possible, the clock was counting down to complete systems failure and their death.

They approached the platform and Mark had to type in the docking request as they couldn't use voice nor smashed docking computer. The Commander now had to show just what a Pilots Federation Elite Pilot was really made of. He had no screen in front of him, he had no HUD, he had no idea of where the landing guides were, he had to fly by the seat of his pants. Flying by sheer skill, no instruments, no aid whatsoever. Mark was grimly gripping his seat again.

They deployed the landing gear as they came above the indicated pad, and it actually worked with much groaning and grinding from the front leg. The battered and shot up Python was lowered into the internal docking bay and the suited and helmeted ground crew just stood there, some shaking their heads. Some gave a thumbs up and some a thumbs down, each knowing what they were trying to get across to this very lucky or extremely stupid crew!

The Commander and First Mate disembarked once a breathable atmosphere had been pumped into the bay. They'd removed their RemLok's which now hung round their necks and were walking around the ship checking out the considerable damage:

"Well Commander! I've been with you for many years now, but that was the craziest stunt I've ever seen you pull! You very nearly killed us both!"

"Yes we've had a few scrapes down the years, and you've always been at my back, and I thank you for it. I did take a very calculated risk in what I did. If we had just gone nose to nose with that Cobra, we would have lost. It was too manoeuvrable when in full flow. If he hadn't stopped as he did, I'm not sure we would be here talking now!"

"Well they say they can fix us up here, but it will take a few days, just look at the front of her …she's completely stove-in, if the main-frame is bent, then she's a write-off!" said Mark looking up to the under-nose area that had killed the poisonous Cobra.

Zavvi went on thoughtfully; "We've flown in her for many a standard-year and she's done right by us, but now we need to just patch her up and get her functional rather than beautiful, we need to get back to the others just as soon as we can!"

"Do you think they'll be OK? There was that Anaconda that stayed put with 'em….one of those ships can hold a lot of trouble….. I just hope they make it! Poor kids!... and Mungo!" worried Mark.

"I've got every confidence in Alex, but Mungo is the only weak link in that particular chain! We kicked a fair old amount of dust up, and under its cover they will either have made for those caves or take a stand in the ship at the barricade. They've got plenty of weapons. I just hope they didn't take the SRV's and tried to make a run for it". "Now let's see about getting the old girl fixed up and perhaps see if we can fit some extra weapons to use on that Anaconda…. Some nice guided missiles or torpedoes would do, I wonder if they can supply and fit some here at this backwoods station!"

07:00HRS 19/02/3301 The dust was settling on Sabines 6A. Nine men were using appropriated cargo auto-handlers to load some very juicy galactic standard cargo-canisters into the capacious hold of the black Anaconda pirate JAKO-0007. Whilst the black hearted owner and two man crew of said ship stood nearby and looked on:

Jared Korlano speaking to Naisby the Pilot and usual Commander of 0007; "Yes t'is indeed a good haul, and t'was good of them to load it up for us and then leave it all behind, but I'm concerned about Frandred he should have returned by now, that old ponytailed, dyed in the wool fool, should have been no match for Franny!"

"Do you think they were all onboard the Python or do you think some are still hiding down in the ravine, not that you can make out anything in the dust down there?" wondered Naisby

"Good question! Later today, when we've got all this lot loaded onboard, we'll send a contingent of the hired hands down to see!" smiled Jared going on:

"Despite all that gold they've found for us, I wonder what they found actually looks like. When everything is safely cleared I want to pass my eye upon yon mystery ship myself."

"Hopefully we'll be left alone down here to deal with this ahhh… unfolding situation, and have a good poke about!" said Naisby

"Yes! I know the two local policemen are vacationing but I still don't want to draw any unwanted attention to us being down here. So I don't want you broadcasting on the wideband trying to reach Frandred, he'll just have to fend for himself for a while. I should have eliminated that cursed bewhiskered commander when I was less busy. You live and learn…..too lenient that's me!" muttered Jared.

08:00HRS 19/02/3301 Alex had been awake all night. He was in despair; seeing his last remaining hope of saving the Cayley's, and more especially the one he loved, slipping away into the hold of the black Anaconda yonder over the ravine. Jack came up behind him as he stood a little way back in the mouth of the lava tube that led to the lava cavern that was now their final refuge.

Putting his arm across his shoulders; "What are you thoughts Alex?"

"I am lost my friend. I need what is in those containers but I'll not risk other peoples lives to get it back!" replied Alex

"Why not?"

"What do you mean "Why not?"" asked Alex turning to his friend.

"Well….. you have risked us all in actually undertaking this mission in the first place. But we all partook of the risks willingly for a good cause and … of course, for some possible remuneration at the end" said Jack with a smile.

"That was different; there was no actual threat of conflict as there will be now… Mungo has it right that all the riches over there are not worth one life over here!"

"Mungo is a craven coward….. and he would be right if it was just a case of the treasure but I say to you, and the Great Free Spirit would say: It is the good that those treasures can do that really matters, that is the point. I and the one I loved once strived for riches but t'was snatched away from us, and into the bargain I lost my true love. It was the will of the Great Free Spirit, but so it is that I have found true love and a life partner once more. But you're now in the same position; you will not know the right road until you have tried walking it. It is all in higher hands to guide than ours, we just walk the way, hard though it may seem at times!"

"What do you think we should do?" asked Alex

"I say come back inside and talk it over with Grethá, myself _and_ Mungo, not just Mungo!"

16:00HRS 19/02/3301 Alex, Jack, Mungo and Grethá spent many an hour pondering the situation, they knew two ships had been following their progress. Now they worried that Zavvi and Mark had tangled with this other ship; the Cobra. They worried as to why The Pride hadn't returned and unleashed vengeance upon the now quiescent Anaconda. They worried that The Pride would never return.

They hoped the local system police would once again return and so they would be ready to signal them, their comms units would easily reach such a nearby ship. Grethá had reminded them of the ingots of platinum stowed in the Generation Ship.

With the exception of Mungo, they had decided to launch an attack on any who approached the Generation Ship. They agreed they hadn't the necessary weapons to take on the Anaconda itself. They also agreed a roster of watch-keeping at the tunnel entrance.

05:00HRS 20/02/3301 The dust in the ravine had finally settled since the departure of the Pride and the black Cobra. Jack who had been on watch, woke the team and told of nine armed figures making their way down the scree slope from the Anaconda, they were heading for the Generation Ship. Alex, Jack and Grethá mustered at the tunnel entrance, Mungo remained in the cavern as "tactical reserve"; he had no stomach for further risk and said they were just stirring up the mythical Koravian Hornets nest. Alex had quickly appropriated his box of antique grenades and had proposed a plan to use them.

"What if we damage the SRV's?" asked Grethá

"It really doesn't matter anymore, they are damaged and nearly worn out anyway" Alex pointed out.

Jack gave a short pre-battle speech; "OK troopers, here they come, get ready, and remember; in this low gravity these little green eggs will travel that far, but quite slowly, if the Great Spirit is on our side, the timers or whatever they have inside them, will coincide with their arrival on target. We really don't have a clue as to what they will do, or even if they will still work!"

The nine figures came on, obviously expecting to meet some resistance. They were armed with battle rifles and one had a man portable minigun, all illegal for civilian use. Alex thought back to his own use of such a dread tool of death and of course the "Hologram - Space Marines" on Adams Market! To Alex's eye, the nine figures scrambling down the ravine slope, were not professional soldiers, they were all clumped together as if gaining strength from being a close knit group.

"They should have fanned out, setting up fields of interlocking fire!" said Alex

"Just makes a better target for us!" observed Jack

"Well they look intent on doing us some damage, so let's reciprocate!" said Grethá

The first of the nine approached the SRV's and slowed to inspect them, then moved to the start of the slope in which the Generation Ship was embedded. Alex nodded; standing on the lip of the tunnel; they each put a grenade between their feet and holding another, pulled the pins and released the spring handles which span away crazily in the low gravity. Drawing back their arms they threw as far as they could, aiming for the group of figures.

Alex and Jack's grenades arced quite high but Grethá's was a dead straight trajectory and what a powerful throw she had! Grethá's green orb flew fast, reaching the centre of the group well before the boy's two grenades which were still descending. The figures jostled and parted as the grenade bounced off of the leader's helmet. They seemed paralysed at the sudden appearance of the strange object amongst them. The leader momentarily thought one of his fellows had struck him. Then the two grenades in graceful arcing parabolic flight arrived too. At which point the three grenades exploded simultaneously with deadly effect. Silent in the vacuum.

There was absolutely no need to throw the next three grenades prepared ready. The effect of the three antique munitions was truly terrible. All three of the amateur "grenadiers" looked on in shock at their handiwork. In the low gravity riven and bloody body parts were cast about, spinning horribly, figures were thrown across the ravine floor like rag-dolls and a pink mist was drifting like a transparent red veil. A large splash of red as if paint had been thrown up the nearby side of the Generation Ship, only two of the nine figures were still able to crawl away but already they were dying with torn suits and smashed helmet face-plates. In silence the three friends retreated into the cavern as ice particles and dust kicked up once again by the explosions began to cover the dreadful scene of carnage.

Mungo demanded to know what had happened but they refused to answer his repeated questioning. The three just sat in silence not wanting to meet each others eyes.

10:00HRS 20/02/3301 There was utter consternation at base camp. Jared Korlano, Commander Naisby and the Navigator Kah~ip~Roog were aware that something had gone wrong, they had lost contact with all the "local hands". They couldn't see the other side of the Generation Ship and had not spotted anyone at or in the lava tunnels and caves, they weren't even looking in that direction. A small pall of dust had risen beyond the ship at around 05:10Hrs Galactic Standard, other than that: Nothing!

Korlano and Naisby conferred and came to the conclusion that all the treasure that could be stripped from "The Big Ship" had been gotten out by the Colm lad's "team". They based this assumption on the fact that there was one lone cargo canister set to one side that was empty. If empty at this stage, meant no more treasure to be had! They knew the cargo capacity of The Pride of Maribor was one hundred containers and they had ninety five full and one empty.

What to do? Long was the debate, they presumed the missing four containers would be with the SRV's, again presumably down in the ravine. Was it worth taking the risk as the nine missing roughnecks had, just for four canisters? There were only three of them now, go back for more men, when they would have to explain, and compensate for the nine who would never return. Not a good idea. They talked on while expectantly awaiting the return of the Cobra JAKO-0002

The four friends in the tunnels debated what to do while hopefully awaiting the return of the Pride. However neither ship returned that standard-day.

14:00HRS 21/02/3301 Jared Korlano ordered Kah~ip~Roog to carefully enter the ravine and while keeping in constant communication; scout out the situation and try to ascertain the fate of the nine locals. This was when Alex made his tactical mistake. Alex was on watch at the tunnel mouth and saw a lone suited figure carrying a laser rifle. The figure carefully clambered down the approach scree slope from base camp to Generation Ship. Alex had the laser battle rifle and power pack at his side.

Without consulting the others, Alex took careful aim at the figure as it rounded the tail of the Generation Ship. The figure faltered at the scene of carnage ahead of him. The figure was still too far for Alex to be sure of a clean shot. The figure turned back but then appeared to change his mind once more and moved on toward the two SRV's and the bodies of what looked to be the local hirelings. He reported what he could see and said he was turning back but his master ordered him on as his report was inconclusive. It was the most fateful decision as a streak of blinding blue-white lanced out from high on the ravine wall and pierced the centre of his chest. Without a further word into his communicator Kah~ip~Roog died.

"KAH COME IN… TALK TO ME!" raged Jared Korlano into the comms.

"They're up in the ravine walls. I saw a laser flash from up there for sure!" said Commander Naisby

"Lets get to cover, let's get to the ship!" said Korlano suddenly feeling exposed out in the open.

"I don't think a portable laser would be accurate from that range!" said Naisby

"Well you are very welcome to stay out here to prove or disprove you fine theory, me? I'm going onboard!" Jared Korlano said as he bounded for the ship.

14:30HRS 21/02/3301 Jack Myles came to the tunnel mouth to relieve Alex when Alex told him what had happened, what he'd done. They both gazed out at the ravine, at the latest dead body to join the collection and over to base camp which was deserted.

They were discussing the ramifications of probably showing their hand, which they had thought would have happened with the grenades. But with sound not travelling in a vacuum the possibility of the Anaconda crew not being aware of the grenade explosions had just not occurred to them at the time.

With the flash of laser strike, they now had to seriously consider the possibility that the enemy were now apprised of their existence and worse, their exact position.

15:00HRS 21/02/3301 Korlano and Naisby conferred and decided to cut their losses and leave straight away for Achenar and home. Callously Jared was happy that what he had in his hold would more than compensate him for the loss of JAKO-0002, "Real shame about poor old Franny and Kah though. That's life I suppose!" he said.

JAKO-0007 lifted slowly from the planet's surface and slowly pirouetted then slide sideways on its under jets until it was hovering over the middle of the ravine.

"Lets give them a parting present and cover our tracks at the same time shall we?" asked Jared of Naisby his co-pilot. It was a rhetorical question.

The mighty Anaconda dipped its nose and opened up with its lasers and multi-barreled cannons into the SRV's, the Generation Ship and everything surrounding. The SRV's promptly exploded sending parts scattering across the ravine, the orange balls of flame soon expired for want of oxygen. Flames and small explosions burst out of the side of the generation ship but quickly subsided. The scene was whipped into a maelstrom of flying cannon shells and tracer, rock and ice. Korlano finished by loosing a brace of expensive specialist missiles down into the scene of destruction. Parts of the generation ship were stripped off and scattered far and wide.

Up in the tunnel entrance Alex, Grethá and Jack huddled watching in awe the destruction below. The Anaconda slowly turned, swinging slowly, slowly toward the tunnel openings.

"Quick! QUICK RUN! He's gonna open up on us!" shouted Alex grabbing Grethá and Jack and literally dragging them at a run down the tunnel toward the cavern where they had taken refuge.

"Lets see if we can get a special present right down that tunnel you spotted! Pinpoint the target you saw Naisby!" ordered Jared

The Co-Pilot took careful aim and said "on target" and Jared Korlano hit the pip and loosed a missile straight down the tunnel. The roiling trail of orange-red flame and white smoke vanished down the black hole and nothing happened, then silently the whole side of the cliff heaved up and outwards to such an extent that Jared had to hit the vertical thrusters in an attempt to get out of the path of the flying cliff. The ship's screen flashed blue several times as big chunks of ice and rock pelted the nose of the ship. He dipped the nose and loosed a hail of multi-cannon shells and laser blasts into the boiling cloud of dust and ice for good measure.

The Anaconda again swiveled and dipped toward the Generation Ship and loosed six unguided rockets at it. The destruction was terrible to behold. The Anaconda lifted into the firmament spinning on its central point as it ascended. It turned away from the Sabines Star System and headed for the Capital of The Empire; Achenar.

Alex, Jack and Grethá reached the cavern and shouted over the comms at Mungo but he was asleep and contrary to the plan had turned his comms unit off. They shook him awake and pulled him to his feet, but they had only just entered a side tunnel leading upward to the surface in the upper canyon when their subterranean world collapsed about them.

16:00HRS 21/02/3301 Things were progressing quite well up on the orbiting platform high above the mining planet Sabines 3; The Pride of Maribor was in pieces but the pieces were being put back together very well and very efficiently. The cash bonuses on offer helped the worker's incentive for quick and accurate work.

No matter the good progress; Commander Xavier James Cochrane and First Mate Mark Lunn were chaffing at the bit to get back to the rock and ice planetoid Sabine 6A and see what could be done to rescue the team. With regard to adding to The Pride's armament, that had been a complete bust. There were only some old second-hand unguided rockets that even the vendor was reluctant to sell in case they malfunctioned. Of guided missiles, they were many light years away from the nearest possibility of obtaining such specialized fare.

The work to get The Pride functional again would not be complete until the twenty third, two whole standard-days away. Zavvi and Mark cajoled, goaded, pleaded, bribed and just plain threatened but that was the very fastest the work could be done.

23:00HRS 21/02/3301 The four tired, battered and disheveled figures slipped, slid, stumbled and fell down the scree slope toward the even more wrecked Generation Ship. It had taken them nearly six standard-hours to dig themselves out of the tunnel collapse. The least injured had been Mungo who the others blamed for the hold up in evacuating in the first place! If only he'd had his comms on as they had all agreed! As usual Mungo was repentant and trying too hard to get back into his team-mate's good books!

Once again Grethá had born the brunt of the disaster. To get her out from the fall, they'd had no option but to sever her left arm and quickly seal her suit. It was only after the event that the men had learned Grethá had been unable to get to the implanted control to cancel the pain receptors, She had felt everything as if a flesh and blood arm had been amputated. She was white, shaken and very brave.

Jack was in awe of Grethá! They all were! Alex promised her, come what may; four new top of the range prostheses, a sexy new laryngeal implant rather than her synthesized voice box and uprated ocular implants into the bargain, all the very best money could buy when they got back to civilization. Grethá said she would hold him to that wonderful promise!

They approached the Generation Ship. The ground around where the SRV's had once stood was cratered and pockmarked with shell holes from the rocket and missile strikes. The side of the ship was dented and planished with the impact of cannon shells. Laser scorches and tears with melted edges in the thick skin were everywhere. There were new entrances blasted into the hull. Of the bodies that had been strewn around, there was little sign remaining.

They entered the Generation Ship using one of the new blasted entrances. There was little enthusiasm for continued exploration with the complete loss of the treasure. They poked around the hulk in a desultory fashion, making a few minor discoveries in the newly opened structure. It was during this that Grethá remembered the eight hundred platinum ingots they had stashed in the firefighting compartment eleven standard-days previously.

This injected some new enthusiasm into the team and they agreed to spend time bringing out the platinum ingots in the hope that The Pride of Maribor with Zavvi and Mark would eventually return to rescue them. They kept their wideband transmitters open at all times in case a passing ship should pass offering potential rescue. They were all agreed the black Anaconda heavy cruiser was gone for good having rained down destruction as a parting message.

14:00HRS 23/02/3301 Alex, Jack, Grethá and Mungo were outside the Generation Ship all sat on seats fashioned from eight hundred platinum ingots when a ship hove into sight above them. They couldn't see the make but it wasn't large enough to be the murderous Anaconda:

"Marooned ship's crew on planet surface to approaching ship. Come in!" transmitted Alex without delay or reference to the others sat alongside.

"Ship to marooned crew, Reading you. A bit careless of you loosing your ship!" came the unmistakable dulcet tones of Commander Zavvi

The whoops and cheers were unrestrained and fully broadcast to the approaching ship.

"I take it you are pleased to see us, Alex please confirm your status, is everyone OK?" came the concerned question.

"I can confirm all OK but missing a few pieces here and there, Over!"

"Please get to shelter as we are going to attempt landing at previous touch-down point. Confirm when in shelter. Over" came Zavvi's instructions.

The team re-entered the Generation Ship and The Pride landed. Through the new cloud of ice and dust the four raced up the scree slope, Grethá taking it fairly steady as missing an arm with which to recover from any tumble. Jack stayed at her side as Mungo and Alex went out in front. They all met at the ship and there was much hugging and back slapping.

They buttoned up in the ship, ready for an instant departure. The Pride would be turning over, idling and weapons deployed for the remainder of its stay on the blighted planetoid. The four got cleaned up and enjoyed a good meal. Zavvi insisted on attending to Grethá's missing arm, the full medical kit was opened and Zavvi removed the stub of prosthesis from Grethá and applied a dressing and bound it up ready for urgent attention when back home. Grethá had much delight in repeating Alex's generous offer, and Zavvi said he would help towards the not inconsiderable cost. Grethá was quite touched by all the attention.

Mungo seemed unusually quiet and Zavvi and Mark guessed there was another story to be told. The rest of the day was spent sat around on the bridge so the watch-keeper could take part in the in-depth back and forth conversations. Their various stories were exchanged over snacks and the remaining Lavian Brandy.

It was decided to fashion some sort of sled and drag the platinum ingots up to the ship for loose storage in the hold. It would take some days and would not in any way compensate for the treasure stolen from them. Zavvi reckoned the ingots would be worth between ten and fifteen million galactic credits and they still had the twenty steel cases of ancient data disks probably worth thirty million credits.

Not enough to redeem the three hundred million plus credits owed by the Cayleys! Alex whilst glad at the way things had turned out for the team, was depressed at the futility he faced in helping Kat and her father as he had promised.

10:00HRS 26/02/3301 It had taken the team three precious days to fashion a sled from a metal panel torn from the Generation Ship and manhandle the eight hundred ingots up to, and stow onboard The Pride. The ingots were very much hated objects at the end of the job, they were heavy and unwieldy objects and Zavvi was concerned about having such unrestrained mass loose in his hold. They had managed to recover the only cargo-canister still at base camp, it was the empty one. With the bulk of the ingots loose, they would have to avoid any harsh maneuvers and if combat occurred, it was likely the ingots would shift and prove their ultimate undoing!

14:00HRS 26/02/3301 Alex was sat morosely in The Commander's quarters with his elbows propped on the table, re-watching Marlin Herxx's last message to him, he suddenly stopped the recording and rewound the section he had only half heard as he'd distractedly listened to it:

" _I found old time weapons and cartridge cases everywhere in the muck and dust. I found riches beyond anyone's dreams, old artefacts long lost and now irreplaceable, Alex son I found things that you would just not believe. I collected together a small fortune and buried it in a tin box in the dust and rock exactly three metres inside the lowest jet orifice at the rear of the vessel in case someone else found the wreck before I could get back to do a proper salvage job."_

Alex sat bolt upright! Marlin had never been able to return to the Generation Ship before fate or otherwise had taken him! He'd buried a small fortune in a tin box! How small a fortune? He'd buried it in the dirt of the very thruster nozzle they had first driven the SRV into, to inspect all those days ago!

"ZAVVI! JACK! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Alex taking the bonded holo-fac out into the ship. The others gathered round him and in answer to their questions played them the extract.

"Well son, there's hope yet, you get yourself down there. Mark and I will remain here just in case" said Zavvi slapping an excited Alex on the back.

Taking shovels and tools on their makeshift sled, the four of them made quick time down to the hulk. The thruster was buried to a depth of half its diameter. A huge hemisphere of encrusted metal arched above their heads like some curved and tapering shelter. They looked at the infill of dirt, rock and ice and on careful examination the merest corner of a steel box could be seen! The three men quickly attacked the permafrost and detritus whilst Grethá urged them on excitedly. Alex now paranoid kept looking up at the star flecked heavens above, expecting a hostile ship to appear at any moment. Nothing arrived.

After a time they managed to get the lid cleared of ice and dirt. They did not attempt to dig the whole box out from the frost hardened ground. The "tin box" was really quite large for one man such as Marlin Herxx to have dragged into place even in the low gravity. He must have dragged it empty then filled it once in place. Shutting the lid and covering it with dirt! The team now reminisced, remembering specific drag marks in the dust inside the ship that would have corresponded to the size of box. It would have been a herculean task indeed! The box lid measured two metres by one, how deep could only be answered by opening it.

The lid was not locked in any way. With little protest it was levered up and opened. All that could be seen were canvas sacks of the type that ore samples would be kept in. They'd been packed in tight with little space between them. They were jammed in together and the multiple sub zero temperatures had welded them into nearly solid concretions. Alex knelt and prised a sack out of the mass, it was the size of a man's head and there was another below it. Alex untied the cord at its throat an up ended the contents onto the box's thrown back lid:

Hundreds of olden-days golden coins about three to four centimeters across spilled out. They each scooped up a handful and examined these items that only now existed on holo-screens or in museums on civilized planets. They were definitely gold looking and had the depiction of an imposing looking eagle on one side and a woman in a flowing gown on the other. The words cast into the coin said on one side:

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA – 1 OZ FINE GOLD ~ 50 DOLLARS

G PLURIBUS UNUM IN GOD WE TRUST

On the side with the woman who was holding a torch and a branch, the words:

LIBERTY 2218

Alex said; "The United States of America was one of the great powers of old Earth in the Sol System. What is now called the Cradle of Civilization. The number 2218 must be the date, check some others" he instructed.

They all checked their handfuls and indeed there were many different dates and several the same, some went back as far as 2016. The value was immense; the coins were all in perfect condition and would be eagerly sought by galactic collectors. Alex thought each coin would be worth thousands of credits each but would confer with Zavvi. Jack agreed and said each coin was worth perhaps more than a 12.5 kilo gold ingot to a collector.

The find was astronomically valuable, no wonder Marlin had carefully removed them, they remembered back to Marlin's description of his manager going through the contents of his pockets when he'd been laid up ill with a fever. There had been such a coin as these that had sparked all that had followed.

There were sixteen such sacks so far. They had found the bottom of the metal box which was approximately half a metre deep, by the one meter wide and the two metres long! Jack thought back to the empty safe, back of the first observation and control blister.

"I think that's where all this came from!" surmised Jack

"But there was no evidence Marlin had broken in, the door was wide open" said Mungo

"Perhaps the original occupants were busy moving the contents and were interrupted by events" said Grethá

They packed the sixteen sacks onto the sled and were lifting the remaining ones out but not opening them, when Mungo halted proceedings;

"Hey! This one feels lumpier to me!" he said opening the sack and spilling the contents onto the sled. There was a gasp of surprise from them all. On the dirty metal top of the improvised sled sparkled a mound of multi-colored cut precious stones. Grethá scooped one large clear stone up with her remaining hand and held it up so it caught the ambient starlight. It sparkled in a stunning fashion. It was without a doubt the biggest diamond any of them had ever seen! They all sat on the ground in their H.E suits and sorted through the stones, careful not to lose one in the dirt. Even Alex's fears of intruding starships was momentarily forgotten.

In one corner of the tin box was found twenty two flat presentation cases of antique jewelry worth an Emperor's ransom! Two other sacks of cut and uncut precious stones were found. They emptied Marlin's tin box and slowly and carefully hauled their find back to the Pride. In their excitement they hadn't realized that the ship-to-surface comms had been turned off, so their find came as a bolt from the blue to Zavvi and Mark. The entire find was squeezed into the crew cabin and sorted carefully and exhaustively documented. Even Zavvi refused to be drawn into guessing an overall value. It would be truly astronomic!

An atmosphere of excited optimism settled on the cabin when a slight tremble was felt by all sat around the table. The feeling passed within a few moments and the crew members looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. There was a deep rumble heard and another tremor was felt in the cabin. The Anaconda was back?

Mark and Zavvi sprinted for the bridge: There was nothing on the scope.

"That was tectonic activity for sure!" exclaimed Alex the first to speak.

"You are right, this whole ravine with its volcanic blow-holes and lava tubes is probably unstable" pronounced Jack

"We haven't felt anything before, why now?" asked Grethá as she went to a port and looked out on the chasm in which The Pride was set down.

A fresh, low bank of dust was spreading in the ravine bottom and around the Generation Ship that could just be seen. Grethá described the scene for the others. Zavvi and Mark rejoined the shaken group.

"I guess the old ship is sat at the bottom of a quake rift which is probably riddled with lava tubes below the surface" Alex added.

"That parting fusillade of heavy missiles from the black Anaconda has probably disturbed the stability of this whole ravine. We should think of getting out of here as soon as possible!" said Jack as he joined Grethá at the port.

22:00HRS 26/02/3301 What with the planet–quake and there being only two standard-days remaining before the cut-off point for repaying the debt secured on the Cayley Estate; Alex was fired up to get off back to Maribor and set things in motion. Commander Zavvi pointed out that they needed to convert the treasure into usable Galactic Credits otherwise it would all be of little use in his plan of redeeming the Cayley's. Alex was still lacking serious knowledge of commercial and financial matters and assumed this to be a simple process but Zavvi explained they would have to go to the capital of Greenwald to find buyers for the data disks and United States of America 50 Dollar coins, not to mention the gems. Ideally for the best resale value they should go to one of the central systems of either The Empire, The Federation or even The Alliance, but that would take a large amount of time, and that way beyond the deadline.

The Pride of Maribor swiveled toward the Generation Ship and dipped its nose so the crew could view The Generation Ship one last time. As the Python Space Cruiser lifted, there came a muffled boom as if a huge bass drum had been struck.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Alex standing behind Mark in the co-pilots seat.

The friends all gathered behind pilot and co-pilot; looked down on the scene in the ravine as a huge pall of dust rose around the Generation Ship and puffed out from all the lava caves in the ravine wall. The huge ancient ship seemed to shrug and settle into the dust pall. The huge ship on which hundreds had set out in search of new horizons finally disappeared from sight. The friends looked from one to another in silence and then back to the scene laid before them as The Pride gently lifted under Zavvi's calm control, its ravening under-jets now adding to the shroud of dust below. It was a sight they would all carry with them for years to come. The Pride spinning on its central point, ascended into the star studded firmament. It quietly turned away from the Sabines Star System and headed for the Mata System, home of the planet Greenwald with its quaint seaside town of Maribor.

CHAPTER TWENTY

04:00HRS 27/02/3301 "Faulcon-DeLacy-Zulu-Alfa-Victor you are cleared to land at Pad Two Three"

"Thank you Flight Control"

"Welcome to New Anchorage. We hope our facilities meet your requirements"

"Ground Crew are on standby and ready to receive you"

"Thank you Ground Control"

So the Pride of Maribor returned to the planet Greenwald and had just arrived at The New Anchorage Space Facility in the planet's capital city. Commander Xavier Cochrane and his ship were regular and respected visitors to the port. The port authorities visited the ship and spoke with the Commander but gave the ship nothing but a cursory inspection, commenting on the frontal damage:

"Well Commander, it seems you have been having a bit of trouble! I thought it was a collision but I can see battle damage too. Problems?" asked the officer.

"Thanks Ludovic! Trust you to notice, it was pirates I'm afraid!" said Zavvi

"What? In-system?"

"No, no it was way out and a place I was just passing through, These pirates just can't be predicted anymore, they seem to be hitting even in the more secure systems!" Zavvi replied.

"Yes I'm afraid that the general situation is deteriorating all over. Some are still killing even if their victim jettisons the cargo! These pirates are killing their own trade, a dead man can't return at a later date with another cargo to pirate. It just doesn't make sense! "Griefers" are what they are being called, because that's all they bring! Scum! The lowest of the low!" snarled Officer Ludovic Kramer.

"Never mind! We all know you guys do your level best and are keeping on top of things in this system at least!" complimented Zavvi.

"Oh by the way! I think one of our officers wants to have a word with you about a matter you lodged an official interest in. Call into the main office and just identify yourself if there's no-one there that recognises you."

"Thanks, I will do that!"

"OK I'll be off now, Fly Safer Commander!"

With that, all the formalities were dealt with.

Although it was early in the "morning"; high finance and commerce wasn't sleeping. Zavvi called up his local manager of The Bank of Zaonce. The holographic image of a bleary eyed Bank Official appeared' He knew Zavvi of old:

"Morning Zavvi, this better be good my friend, not many people know this address, what's the time, the image squirmed as if turning over in bed and a wrist time-piece was brought up to the image's face; "This REALLY better be good!"

"How about one percent of five hundred million?" asked Zavvi

"Three percent!" said the official now fully alert. Swinging his legs out of bed.

"Don't be a bandit Aaron! Two percent, not a credit more!" bargained Zavvi

"Agreed, Two percent. Where do you want to start Commander?"

"Have you got this on record?" asked Zavvi

"Always!" replied Aaron Capstone

"Good! Please organise an armoured transport, ten seater with armed guard to be at NA Port, Pad Two Three, ship Pride of Maribor, by 08:00HRS to arrive for a meeting at your office at 09:00HRS. At that meeting I want your top recommended ancient artefacts dealer, preferably specialising in archaic lost data, the usual five centimetre disks.

I want your top collectable coin dealer preferably specialising in pre space colonisation, Cradle of Civilisation gold coinage.

I want a top gemmologist and dealer in cut and uncut stones.

I want a top jeweller who appraises and deals in antique Earth jewellery.

Finally I want your best price on eight hundred 12.5 kilo platinum ingots, that's ten tons total. The latter you can give me your best price now and have it picked up as soon as possible but certainly before 08:00HRS.

"It will be done Zavvi!" enthused Aaron

"…and the platinum?" prompted Zavvi

"I can give you ₡22,000 per ton …deal?"

"No… ₡23,500 per ton!"

"I can give you ₡23,052 per ton that's ₡230,520…that's it! …deal?"

"Deal!"

There was a slight delay with the image reduced to a hash until the face returned in the holographic image:

"I've transferred ₡230,520 into your account Zavvi" said the face

"Ahhh… I should have said; you are to use the account of Alexander Vincent Colm for all of today's transactions. I give authority to you to transfer the amount from my account to his, here he is for authorisation." said Zavvi asking Alex over to talk. Alex identified himself and business was got under way. Alex even repaid the ₡1,000 that Zavvi had given him when he left home, that made Zavvi smile.

"Aaron, please can you arrange for thirty; quarter by a quarter metre plas lock boxes to be delivered here to the ship as soon as possible but well before our scheduled meeting. You can supply those of course because I'll have no need of them once our business is concluded.

"Yes I suppose so, you are certainly making me work for my three percent!

"Two!"

"Yes sorry… Two percent" said Aaron Capstone with a smile.

"OK! Bye for now we'll see you at 09:00HRS, Out" said Zavvi severing the link, and turning to Alex said;

"We need to have a meeting with the others and sort out details. I'll do some of the talking but it's your show so butt in when you want."

The crew all huddled in the crew quarters and Zavvi started proceedings:

"Well thanks to some excellent teamwork we made it back against all the odds, but things aren't over yet. We need to convert what we have found into Standard Galactic Credits and then have to decide on how things will be settled"

Alex took up the conversation with more confidence than he ever would before leaving home; "I would like to give each and every one of you five percent of whatever the "treasure" makes. You all know the general purpose behind what we've achieved. I'm donating most of the treasure to the Cayley's of Maribor. You all know them and I'm sure you agree it's a worthwhile cause…..especially from my point of view as Kat is my…err… life partner …..as Jack would say!"

"You fix up The Pride and I'll take not a credit more!" said Zavvi

"I'll never take a credit of it, you gave me back my life!" stated Jack

"I'll take my five percent and Jack's too!" said Grethá, to much laughter.

"Oh! Don't forget the promised new arms, legs, eyes and voice!" she added

"Five percent will do" agreed Mungo Preece grudgingly.

"That's agreed then, I'll see you all right, no matter what, and I certainly haven't forgotten my promise to you Grethá!" said Alex with a broad grin.

By 05:00 the platinum ingots had all been offloaded by a bank security crew and driven off to secure storage. The thirty bank lock-boxes had been delivered at the same time and the gold Dollar coins were transferred to twenty of them. There were a grand total of sixteen thousand nine hundred and two ancient "Yankee Dollar" coins plus seven extra "souvenir" coins, one for each member of the team and one for a young lady called Kat. These had already been claimed, apart from Kat's.

Three of the quarter metre lock cubes now contained the precious stones, two of cut stones and one of uncut stones which were mainly diamonds, some quite large!

Seven boxes contained the antique jewellery. Jack was helping Grethá, what with her struggling a little with her missing arm; in trying on some of the beautiful necklaces for size around her pretty neck. It was while they were sorting through the jewellery, that she found something unusual:

"What do you think this is?" said Grethá holding up with her remaining hand a green cube about three centimetres on a side. The cube was slippery smooth green crystalline in nature but seemed to pulse with an almost subliminal internal light, or maybe it was just a trick of the ambient light.

"Let me see my dear" requested Zavvi. Grethá handed the cube over and Zavvi examined it closely. He then passed it to Alex who had a good look.

"What do you think it is Zavvi?" asked Alex handing it back to him. Grethá passed the little drawstring cloth bag she had found it in, over to the Commander.

"Do you notice the markings or symbols that seem to float just below the surface of the cube?" he asked. Jack held out his hand and Zavvi passed the thing over to him for a closer look. Jack put it up to his eye and gazed at it, turning it around.

"It seems to have symbols on one side as you say Zavvi. But if you turn it over it seems to be pictures. Another side seems to be a series of dots, could it be binary? The images seem to be changing, or perhaps I'm imagining it! I think this is allied to the green encrustations we found on the Generation Ship ….it's the same hue…. What do you think Commander?" as he handed it back to Zavvi and met his eye.

Zavvi looked at each person in turn as he firmly said; "I think it _is_ related to what we've seen at the Generation ship! I think it is a record or recording device itself! I think we should leave well alone and _forget_ we've ever seen it, AND _forget_ having seen anything else untoward at the ship!

This thing should go into my safe and stay there until the prevailing political climate, in which ALL the power's of humankind fear their supremacy is challenged by the mere existence of alien intelligence; is finally ended. The time will then be right for us to be more open about it….are we all agreed?" demanded The Commander as he popped it back into its bag and put it into his pocket.

"Please believe me, when I tell you; I was once part of the machine for one of the great powers and they will stop at nothing to suppress things they think dangerous for the common man to know. I'll say again THEY WILL STOP AT NOTHING!" That seemed to end the conversation there and then, and no-one dissented. Zavvi continued;

"I know everyone wants to get ashore but we need to keep a tight lid on things until Alex and I get this Cayley business wrapped up. For just the next two standard-days everyone except Alex and I, will stay on the ship. There will be no contact with the outside world!" said The Commander piercing Mungo with his gaze, Mungo dropped his gaze first and Zavvi continued;

"I'll arrange for some alcohol to be delivered …Mungo. I am putting Mark in charge again in my absence, be ready for instant departure and let's not mess up at this late stage! Alex and I will probably take a passenger flight to Maribor and Mark will probably fly The Pride down to Maribor in a standard-day's time, we'll arrange it all in due course….OK?" Again there were no dissenting voices.

The armoured transport with five armed guards arrived and the thirty bank lock boxes and twenty steel cases of data disks were transferred into the back of the armoured ground car. The scheduled meeting was just a standard-hour away:

"Alex, let's get dressed in our respectable attire shall we, and lose the gun belt for now, we are back in civilisation at last." Suggested Zavvi

"OK but after all that has happened I'll feel naked without it" said Alex

They changed and looked the picture of respectability for their meeting with the banker.

"Let me do the negotiating" requested Zavvi

"OK"

"When we've done at the bank. We'll go and see what the System Authority Police want with me. Then we'll book immediate passage to Maribor via starship rather than atmo-ship as time is of the essence. Agreed?"

"Yes that all sounds good to me. We'll have to get in touch with Patron Cayley's Legal factor when we get into Maribor as he will know what we have to do to get things settled once and for all! said Alex

"The Cayley's Legal Factor will not be a problem because she's also mine and I've done a lot of business with her down through the years!" said Zavvi

"I never knew you were such a capitalist with a personal banker and personal lawyer, but I'm glad of it now for sure!" Alex enthused.

"There's a good bit you're not aware of young man!" said Zavvi with a smile.

They hopped in the armoured transport with the armed guards and made their meeting downtown in plenty of time. They were met by a line of ushers with mag-lev trolleys who shuttled the thirty boxes and twenty steel cases up to the fiftieth floor of the Bank of Zaonce Building, using a guarded and very secure cargo elevator.

Zavvi and Alex were ushered into one of the private express glass elevators that ran up and down the outside of the building. The view over New Anchorage was spectacular and Alex was feeling elated in the sunlit "morning". The steel and glass edifice, the outside of which they were travelling up was the Bank's HQ for that sector of space. Air, atmo and space craft were criss-crossing the purple-green sky, the multitude of ground cars were mere dots down on the ground, a busy capital going about its daily business.

The meeting was to take place on the fiftieth floor, the whole of the floor. The huge table was set in the middle of the huge floor, surrounded by glass walls. The elevator stopped and they got out of the glass elevator onto the glass floor that looked to the busy office space below. The glass walls were completely transparent and whichever way one looked, a view of the towers of the city could be seen. Very distracting for holding a meeting. Perhaps that was the general idea!

Four men and a woman were already sat at the table, all rose and nodded to Zavvi when he and Alex entered. They were ushered to their places. On a low table alongside the glass conference table was a low table and the thirty boxes and twenty cases were placed but as yet unopened. Aaron introduced everyone and outlined the general business. One by one Zavvi took the individual dealers to the boxes and showed them what was on offer. Even these jaded dealers and factors seemed impressed with what was on offer.

13:00HRS 27/02/3301 Alex watched and learnt, as Zavvi haggled back and forth, Alex was well pleased with the final results that the Commander achieved:

16,902 coins were purchased for ₡9,850 per coin; a total of ₡166,484,700

One box of uncut diamonds was knocked down for ₡250,000,000

Two boxes of old cut mixed gems was bought for ₡350,000,000

Seven boxes of archaic jewellery was snapped up for ₡45,000,000

The twenty steel boxes of data disks, as surmised did bring ₡30,000,000

With the credits from the platinum, the grand total was ₡841,715,220

From this stunning total; Aaron Capstone's commission was ₡16,834,304 leaving Alex with just ₡824,880,916. Then the bombshell was dropped on Zavvi and Alex; Aaron Capstone the Sector Manager for The Bank of Zaonce said:

"Well gentlemen I hope everything has met with your approval. I will deduct my commission at source and the balance it will be credited to your account within seven Standard-Working-Days.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" shouted Alex springing to his feet.

The people gathered around the table were not used to this sort of behaviour and the fact that all present, including Zavvi plainly noticed Alex's right hand grasp for a non-existent gun butt at his right hip didn't help at all!

Zavvi looked up at Alex and surreptitiously pulled him by his jacket back into his seat. Alex subsided with an effort

"Gentlemen, and Lady, please forgive my friend he is overwrought!" said Zavvi in a placating tone.

"What is the problem? My commission or crediting the balance?" asked Aaron

"The long wait to get the money!" snapped Alex

"Well it is quite normal procedure while the funds are cleared and the merchandise is checked for quality and for provenance and ownership rights!" said the bank manager in a somewhat hurt and ruffled tone.

Zavvi spoke calmly; "The trouble my young friend would like to communicate is just this; we need at least ₡350,000,000 in cleared funds by close of business today, now how are we going to achieve this? We need a letter of credit, active mind you, to be drawn on the Bank of Zaonce, Maribor Branch effective tomorrow!"

"Well there are the credits in his account from the sale of the platinum!" said Aaron nodding in Alex's direction but refusing to look at him

"I'm afraid that ₡230,520 is not quite enough is it?" said Zavvi with an icy edge in his voice. The Manager noticed this and blanched.

"Look Xavier! You are a longstanding valued customer, if I had been just dealing with this young yahoo it would be different, let's try and work something out." said Aaron in an attempt to placate his valued client.

The dealers were allowed to depart, for which they all looked quite grateful, eagerly shaking The Commander's hand but somewhat less enthusiastically shaking Alex's. The Lady dealer declined the proffered hand and just left without a word.

It was then that Aaron Capstone stated that with what Zavvi had in his account; he was good for the entire ₡350,000,000 which just left Alex open mouthed in surprise. The treasure although sold, could be held physically as collateral and an active letter or "Instrument of Credit" to be drawn on the Maribor branch of the Bank of Zaonce was furnished to Alex, covered by both Zavvi's account balance and Alex's full worth.

Zavvi and Alex left the meeting with Alex clutching the all important "letter of credit" on a bonded holo-pad. Aaron had also promised to contact the Maribor branch manager and warn him to expect a call from Zavvi, and to let him know just what was required of him. The Commander and Alex both satisfied with the outcome, headed back for the Space Port.

Zavvi contacted the ship by Holo-Fac and handed over to Mark and told him to get supplies in, hold tight for twenty four standard-hours then fly The Pride down to Maribor Space port on the first of the new standard-month. Zavvi and Alex booked two seats on the next available ship heading for Maribor. While they waited for that flight, they went across to the Port Authority Police main office also situated in the Space Port. They approached the receptionist;

"Hello, my name is Xavier Cochrane and I believe a senior officer with your authority needs to see me"

"Please take a seat and I'll find out for you sir"

A short wait and an officer in space blue uniform with stars on his shoulders walked across the concourse toward the reception area. Both Zavvi and Alex recognised the senior of the two officers that had broken the news and details of the death of Alex's father.

"Hello Commander and ahh… Alexander if my memory serves?" said the officer shaking hands with both. Alex nodded in answer to the question of his name.

"If you remember; I'm Officer Hakuro Teng and I have some news for you as I promised…. Let's go to a more private area shall we? Just follow me please".

They entered a room furnished just with table and chairs, Officer Teng put a Holo-Fac down on the table in front of him and flicking his finger, fired it up.

"Let me see, I told you about the officer chasing down the ship that was found in the area of the wreck of the "Spirit of Orion", the ship on which your father was taking passage?"

"An Anaconda….called "Audacity"… the ship of Dina Kruga …The murderer of my father!" said Alex

"Ahhh… Actually no!" Officer Teng stated

"What do you mean NO! You said she was the murderer of my father, I distinctly remember that!" snapped Alex. Zavvi tapped his arm to calm him down.

"Actually I didn't. I did describe her as "the attacker" and that was a valid assumption. But it was still an assumption and as it turns out… incorrect!"

Alex looked confused. Zavvi asked; "Can you explain?"

"Certainly! I don't think I need to go over what I told you that day, it still remains valid. What has changed is this." Officer Teng checked his Holo-Fac:

"A colleague in another System Police Force was interrogating a pirate who had turned himself in. The life he'd been leading was becoming too dangerous and he wanted a fresh start and a new name, so in exchange for that, he gave a huge amount of inside information on a "Most Wanted Pirate", one Dina Kruga. He had been her Second Officer on her ship the "Audacity" before he jumped ship. Some of this information was passed to us because the crime occurred in our jurisdiction."

Alex butted in; "You mean my father's murder!"

"No I don't mean your father's murder, and I did point out to you at the time; that your father was not the only person killed on the "Spirit of Orion" that day!" said Officer Teng a little testily, obviously annoyed at Alex's attitude.

The Commander interjected; "I'm sorry for my young friend's attitude officer, but he's taken the death of his beloved father very badly and also recently found out that one of his dear friend's lost his partner to this villain Kruga, so please allow him a little leeway, and could you continue explaining to us the change in circumstances or information that you now have?"

Officer Teng relented and continued where he left off; "The crime that Kruga committed the day your father and the crew of the "Spirit of Orion" were brutally murdered, was the murder of her own pilot! She had nothing to do with the killing of the "Spirit of Orion", the crew and Nathaniel Colm! That is a certainty."

"Who then killed the "Spirit of Orion" …the crew ….. and my father? Do you know or do you have any idea officer?" asked Alex in a subdued tone.

"Yes and no sir. Let me go back and explain: We now know that Dina Kruga herself was set up. She was given a commission to meet with a ship at the exact time and place where your father's ship was destroyed. However, she didn't destroy it. It seems someone wanted her in that particular area at that particular time, presumably to take the blame for the destruction of the "Spirit of Orion"!

When the "Audacity" arrived, the "Spirit of Orion" was already a debris field. Completely destroyed. This Second Officer who turned informer, categorically states that she certainly intended pillaging the wreckage when she arrived and found it destroyed. However she was interrupted in her intention by an incident that led directly to her murdering her pilot in cold blood and then further interrupted by our three police ships arriving on her radar. The informant described the murder and the police arrival just as it happened.

We have subsequently done some digging and have found that the commission for Dina Kruga to meet with an Orca and take transfer of a valuable slave; was given by a man called "Jack Prince". On further investigation and another informant this Jack Prince is found to be an alias used by a "Jared Korlano", we are not sure if this is another alias or not, but we'll come back to that name in a moment."

Zavvi asked a question; "How can you be so sure that she wasn't the murderer, officer, your informant might be lying, might he not?"

"We know she wasn't because we now know the ship that did the deed!"

"What ship Sir?" asked Alex

"You know for sure?" asked Zavvi leaning forward in anticipation.

"I don't expect you to remember everything we said that "evening" in Maribor, but do you remember I told you about a fragment of missile that was found at the wreck site of the "Spirit of Orion". A specialist missile made by a Specialist Engineer by the name of "Liz Ryder". We know the "Spirit of Orion" wasn't carrying missiles let alone specialist missiles.

I told you that we had found a hand etched serial number on part of a missile case. Well there would be no reason for using a serial number if you weren't going to keep records linked to the object bearing that number.

Well we got to thinking about this in a lateral, sideways fashion. We could not intimidate this rogue engineer Liz Ryder into giving us the information linked to that particular missile, she is well protected by an outfit called "The Eurybia Blue Mafia" who are quite capable of taking out a couple of nosey out-of-town cops like my partner and I!

So we did a deal with a hacker, don't ask me any details as I won't be going there! You have to fight crime with all the tools you have to hand!"

"We are certainly not going to judge you in your methods officer. I know you to be a dedicated and upright lawman!" said Zavvi with conviction.

"I thank you for that! Anyway… The serial number…. We discovered just what was logged against that particular missile and surprisingly, it seems Ms. Ryder has her own agents, and is given to spying on her customers. We now know the following pertinent points regarding the missile fired at the "Spirit of Orion":

The missile was one of a batch of ten sold to a single customer.

That batch was ordered by a Cmdr. J. Korlano to fit a specific ship.

The missiles were tuned to a specific launcher fitted to an Anaconda

This Jared Korlano was also the registered owner of that ship

That Anaconda's ident was JAKO-0007

"WHAT? Please repeat that last bit officer!" demanded Zavvi

" _The Anaconda's Pilots Federation identity was JAKO-0007._ Does this mean anything to you Commander?" asked Teng

Confused by what he was hearing; Alex looked at the Commander.

"It certainly does officer, that very ship; JAKO-0007 attacked my ship nine days ago in the Sabines Star System. That very same ship fired upon me with a laser and also launched a missile at me. That Commander, that PIRATE stole a cargo from me worth hundreds of millions of credits, over ninety tons of gold ingots! I was then attacked and nearly killed by a Cobra Mk3 with the Pilots Federation Ident of JAKO-0002, which I will lay money on, is owned too by this Jared Korlano! " Said Zavvi with barely controlled anger in his voice.

The identity of the attackers was news to Alex because they had not really discussed the details of the attack by the Anaconda and Cobra other than in general terms. The discovery of Marlin Herxx's buried treasure had changed the direction and topics of conversation completely!

The Officer said; "REALLY? ... Commander you MUST make out a full crime report putting forward your allegation and this will be added to the charge sheet for this pirate. There is no doubt that he will be marked for the lethal chamber as soon as apprehended and tried! Let me quickly run a check on this JAKO-0002 that you have given". The Officer entered the details into his holo-fac.

"So this Jack Prince or Jared Korlano or whatever is both the murderer of my father and the man who has been dogging our….. ahhh….err …..who attacked our ship and stole our gold?" asked Alex

"No son! We only know the ship! We can assume this Korlano character was Commanding, perhaps piloting the ship at the time, but again it's an assumption, just like our assumption about Dina Kruga, it could well be wrong! Apart from the name of a ship's owner and their declared home system, even we the Authority Police have absolutely no access to personal information held by mighty and omnipresent Pilots Federation, and never will have! That information is sacrosanct and inviolable; the only way to ascertain the pilot or commander of a ship at any particular time is to deep scan the ship at that time. You surely see the problem? We weren't present at the attack" said the officer sadly.

"That's true enough" said Zavvi in a resigned tone

"The result on my check has just come back gentlemen; JAKO-0002 is a Cobra Mk3 owned by a Jared Korlano of Achenar! Did you get to see or even hear the Pilots or Commanders when you were attacked by the ships JAKO-0007 and JAKO-0002?" Officer Teng asked Zavvi

"No. No I didn't! There was no vid or vox link, only typo" said Zavvi glumly.

"You can see our judicial problem right there, can't you?" said the officer.

"Yes" said Zavvi and Alex together.

Officer Teng went on: "Pretty much as we discussed last time when Officer Lucius Troy and I saw you in Maribor: With crime and punishment in these days of faster-than-light travel, it is almost as if the human factor has been removed, it is simply ship killing ship. A murderer can commit the crime and in minutes can be light years from the scene. If you are lucky you will capture a ship identity but rarely that of the faceless perpetrator.

"What can be done?"

"Well Alex, you have to apprehend the ship, then in the galactic courts try to pin the crimes logged against that ship to the registered Commander of that ship. You can see why the system authorities will shoot first and ask questions later when a ship with logged crimes in their sector comes across their sights…it's just simpler and more efficient!"

"The justice of the frontier!" said Zavvi

"Quite!" said Teng

"We have to go now Commander!" said Alex with an urgent edge to his voice.

They took their leave of Mata System Authority Officer Teng with Zavvi following Alex somewhat perplexed at Alex's sudden wish to exit the meeting. Once they were back in the concourse Alex turned to the Commander;

"Zavvi, you know what this all means don't you?"

"What exactly are you referring to? This Korlano person?"

"YES! Exactly HIM!"

"Go on Alex, get it off your chest!"

"The man who barged into me in the corridor outside of Marlin Herxx's room where I then found him dead, was almost certainly his "visiting" manager at the mine. He was after the treasure! He dogged us on our journey to The Sabines. We know the company who own the mine is owned by Zama dos Santoz who you tell me is also my uncle's senior partner in S&C Shipping Incorporated. Therefore Marlin's "visiting" manager works for Zama dos Santoz.

I know from Kat that Zama dos Santoz is the creditor who wants to close Patron Cayley down. Zama dos Santoz has a "representative" who keeps "visiting" and bothering Kat and her Father, The same "representative" forced Patron Cayley to sign over his half of the Fishery to Zama dos Santoz. The same "representative" forced Patron Cayley to fire all of you local Commanders from your fish transportation contracts and sign it all over to S&C Shipping Incorporated, Zama dos Santoz and my Uncle's company!

Now we find out that one of the ships dogging our every move was the same ship that killed my Father and is owned by this Jared Korlano as was the Cobra that tried to kill you and Mark….." Alex tailed off in confusion.

"What are you getting at son?" asked Zavvi putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, the murderer of my father…oh I know we can't prove who is behind the firing trigger of any ship….but I think the murderer of my father, the man that tried to kill you….works for the Company run by my uncle. My Uncle arranged father's last meeting, he knew he would be in the "Spirit of Orion". They could work out where and when…"

Zavvi looked thoughtful and pondered; "You could be right… Officer Teng has just said that Dina Kruga was "set up" herself, Set up by Jack Prince alias Jared Korlano!

"Oh Zavvi….I'm thinking my uncle had my father, his own brother killed!"

Zavvi put his arm fully round Alex and hugged him to him.

"But why Zavvi? Why would he do that?" said Alex grieving once more.

"Do you know what Nathaniel's and Cyrus's meeting was all about?"

"I think it was something to do with the Maribor Fishery"

"You mean the self same fishery that half of, has recently passed into the ownership of Zama dos Santoz!... Alex what happened to the half held by your father?"

"I don't know, Uncle Cyrus never mentioned it"

"Well he should have son, because with the death of your father, the ownership would need to be transferred."

"Well then it probably transferred to Uncle Cyrus"

"Did you sign a transfer of ownership to Cyrus?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are your father's next of kin and only you could accept the transfer automatically into your name or transfer it over to someone else. Did you sign a Deed of Transfer?"

"The only Deed of Transfer I have ever signed was for Uncle Cyrus and that was to transfer me into the workforce of S&C Shipping"

"Alex, you don't transfer into a workforce if you have never worked, you "join" a workforce, anyway a Deed of Transfer is an important document normally only used for transferring property or rights. It would also need a thumb or finger print to verify The Deed"

"Oh yes. The Deed of Transfer I signed had to have a print to, I remember now…It's all a bit fuzzy…..I'd had quite a bit to drink!...bright purple stuff"

"Drink…what alcoholic? Given to you by your Uncle Cyrus?"

"Yes to both…why?

"Lets get to a Legal Factor, quickly before our ship leaves."

"Why Zavvi?"

"We need to check something out…I'm beginning to think you are right…something smells here…and it ain't fish!"

They found an itinerant Legal Factor who haunted the space port concourse, normally dealing with personal "legalities" for passing travelers and their "last minute" legal decisions.

"What can I do for you fine gentlemen this fine day?"

"I want to check the percentage ownership of a Greenwald business please" requested The Commander.

"I'm afraid I will have to make a small charge for that sir"

"Not a problem, proceed!"

The search on the restricted extra-legal data-net returned the information that the Company of "The Mariborian Fishery" was owned in the ratio of fifty percent Z dos Santoz, fifty percent C. Colm. That cost five credits. To find the dates of transfer cost another five credits, but was very worthwhile because Uncle Cyrus took control of his fifty percent on 30/11/3300 at precisely 22:25HRS

"The machine was old and didn't work properly…so he said" said Alex

"Look son it wasn't your fault, he tricked you, having first plied you with food and drink, plenty of the latter I'm thinking. The man's plain deceitful!" said Zavvi

"We can't prove a thing can we Zavvi…. It's all mixed up! I think the visiting mines manager, the person in the background with us and visiting representative with Kat and Aubert, is the self same person, _and_ he's tried to kill you. I'm even beginning to think the "accidents" and two murder's that happened around me on Adam's market were aimed at me and were his doing…and behind all this is Uncle Cyrus and this dos Santoz character!" Alex sounded perplexed, hurt and very angry. The latter feeling was quickly gaining ascendancy.

"…and they MURDERED my father!"

Zavvi and Alex arrived in Maribor that "night" and went straight to The Commander's modest shore based home, a small dwelling on the southern outskirts of the town. They both decided that they would lay low until the "morning", they thought it best not to give Zama dos Santoz any inkling that they were in town. They started to make arrangements at once. To aid them, they contacted Mycki Quick and swore her to secrecy, asking her to come to them at Zavvi's house, which she eagerly did despite the unusual hour.

Mycki was delighted to see them, especially Alex who had to submit to her hugs and kisses even though he was now a grown man. Zavvi smiled at the very warm domestic scene it presented. Zavvi was eventually able to ask Mycki to organise a meal, and the real reason to get her to come to the house was to get from her the latest news of the Cayley's and the estate.

While Mycki was preparing a meal for the three of them she chatted away, relaying all local gossip and goings-on. Zavvi contacted Council Myra Tregoran his and Aubert Cayley's Legal Factor and Representative. When he managed to talk with her he asked her to come to the house and to bring with her Caldric Mapes the manager of the Maribor branch of the Bank of Zaonce, who should have been expecting contact having received a heads up from Aaron Capstone in New Anchorage.

Zavvi, Alex and Mycki settled down to a hearty meal of eggs and bacon with fresh bread, some of it courtesy the frozen food store and the rest via a latest model Auto-Chef. They continued to be regaled with small talk and gossip regarding the town and its folks then Alex steered the conversation to the Cayleys' and their Estate.

"Oh that's a sad state of affairs, especially for young Katarina!" said Mycki

It transpired that Katarina Cayley having no-one else to talk to about matters at home had frequently visited Mycki. Kat had opened her heart about her relationship with Alex and Mycki had been delighted at the news. Less welcome was the financial straights that the Patron now found himself in and the pressure he was putting on the young girl to comply with an arranged marriage against her will:

The foreclosure by public auction of the estate, estate house and all of the contents was to be held at the Cayleys Estate House at 10:00HRS Galactic Standard. A local auction house was to take the auction. The flyers and advertising had been issued and put up all around the town and on local media for the previous standard-week. Mycki Quick even knew the hotel that Zama dos Santoz and entourage had completely taken over for their exclusive use. She went on to say that there was even an Imperial Baron in town, presumably for the auction but she admitted that was just a guess by her and other townsfolk.

Alex continued to steer the conversation in the appropriate direction;

"Poor Katarina has had to put up with some horrible advances from the "Company Man" sent by Zama dos Santoz to wind things up at the Estate.

"Tell us about this "Company Man", this representative who has been bothering the Cayley's: asked Alex calmly and coolly.

Mycki answered; "He's actually the slimy nephew of this Dos Santoz the Imperial Creditor, some of the things Katarina has told me she's had to fend off is heartbreaking for the poor mite. Now you are back she will perk up again! Fortunately over the last few standard-weeks Katarina has had a rest from his amorous advances as he's not been around, but he arrived back in town just this day so I heard tell… Have you let Katarina know you are back Alexander?" she finished with a question.

Alex used all the self control he could muster and Zavvi was looking at him with his hand half raised, as if expecting an explosive outburst any moment! Alex answered her question and then asked his own question…

"I will let Kat know I'm back in town tomorrow so please say nothing, I want it to be a big surprise as we may have good news for her and her father! …..Mycki…do you by any chance know the name of dos Santoz's nephew?"

""Why Yes, don't you know? It's Korlano…. Jared Korlano!" she said

Commander Zavvi now raised both hands fully expecting the explosion to come from Alex, but again he was surprised: Calmly and coldly Alex said;

"This Korlano fellow, could you describe him, have you ever seen him?"

Mycki didn't catch the cold strangled tone in which Alex had asked his questions, she was in full gossip mode and only too willing to discuss matters;

"Oh he's quite short, about mine and Katarina's size, but not slim, he's quite stocky, muscled, dark skinned with oily ringlets in his hair like the slimy Imperials wear it. I have seen him twice in town with Katarina and once on his own. I have spoken with him once when he was with Katarina. He speaks like an Imperial all "T'was and "T'is", all respect to Katarina but when she speaks in her Imperial accent it's cute and becoming, on his lips it sounds affected, false….. even evil! Mycki Quick ended somewhat melodramatically.

Alex looking down at his hands manically gripped together in his lap, as if he was afraid to release his hands for fear of what they might do; asked:

"Can you tell me anything else about this gentleman Jared Korlano?"

"Well…. Katarina has told me that he carries a stiletto knife which she has seen once and has twice felt when he has pressed himself close. She said she thought he pressed it against her chest deliberately, with some hidden purpose, perhaps as an unspoken threat to her or to exert some warped control by fear. As a woman I have formed the opinion that he is a man with hidden depths but they cannot be wholesome depths! Of that I'm convinced, and have so advised your Katarina."

At this point Alex nearly lost all control of his temper, but by a truly herculean feat of self control managed, in an small but icy tone, to just say;

"….Please go on Mycki"

"Katarina has told me about the two of you and her hopes for the future with you. But this Jared Korlano keeps pressing her to marry him and he would release all debt on the estate and allow old man Cayley…. Sorry….Katarina's father to spend his last days there in total comfort, free from financial worries. But I have argued to Katarina that if this man had true feelings for her, he would help her father and her without holding her to agreement to marry him as some sort of prerequisite. She agrees but when putting this valid thought to her father, he dismissed it and flew into another of his rages against her."

The Commander looking at the state of Alex; interjected: "I don't think that anything more can be constructively gained by discussing this sad state of affairs any further. Hopefully tomorrow we can alleviate all this suffering and bring some happiness instead!"

"Oh ! If only you could, that would be wonderful, as no-one deserves a change in her circumstances as much as Katarina does! That would be splendid! Do you really hold some hope of being able to help them?" asked Alex's old governess.

"We do have some hope in that direction" finished Zavvi.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

23:30HRS 27/02/3301 It was obvious that a fair amount of work would have to be done during the "nocturnal" hours of Maribor, if they were to be ready for the "morning" of the auction. Mycki Quick busied herself in getting their sleeping quarters fit for use, as they hadn't been functional in a very long time what with Zavvi living onboard his starship fulltime, Alex being the last to use them. Zavvi and Alex welcomed the first of their visitors that "night".

"Hello Myra it's good to see you again and it is very good of you to come straight away!" said Commander Zavvi

"It's not a problem Commander. I've never known you to waste my time and we have done some profitable deals together over the time we've known each other!" said Legal Council and Factor Myra Tregoran.

"This is Alex Vincent Colm my son in all but name!" stated Zavvi proudly

"I know who this young man is! I was very sorry to hear of your fathers passing, I did manage to get back for the service which I thought was a very lovely send-off for Nathaniel. How are you doing Alex?" asked Myra shaking hands.

"Oh so, so! I'll be a lot better if you can help with a matter concerning my one true love!" replied Alex letting go of the Councillor's hand.

"Oh? Sounds intriguing… I think you'd better fill me in…true love eh?..." smiled Myra

Zavvi took up the thread; "Alex's young lady's family are in a parlous state regarding their finances and we think we might have the answer" said Zavvi cryptically.

"State of finances?….young lady? I know where this is going…Katarina Cayley by any chance?" asked Myra laughing and grasping Alex's hand again.

This time he did have the good grace to blush. He nodded happily much to Myra's great pleasure.

"Oh that is a sad state of affairs, I'm council to Patron Aubert Cayley as well as for the Commander here. If you could help in this matter I would be pleased to act without charge!" she offered generously.

Without going into detail, Zavvi and Alex explained that Alex had come into a bequest and had a letter of credit for ₡350,000,000 drawn on the Bank of Zaonce. Alex explained he was in a position to clear the debts secured on the Cayley Estate, House and contents, he offered this without strings attached and entirely of his free will.

"Oh that would in ordinary circumstances be a wonderful offer and would halt tomorrow's auction but the Creditor seems bent on tearing the property from Patron Cayley's grasp, come what may!" explained Myra despondently.

"What do you mean Myra, why can't the lad clear the debt and have done with it all?" asked Zavvi in a concerned tone.

"Like I say, in normal circumstances any reasonable man would relent and allow the indebtedness to be cleared from the Estate, but this Zama dos Santoz seems to be quite a hard and resolute man and I don't think will be swayed from whatever his purpose is in obtaining the entire Estate!" Myra said.

"I'm confused… if the debt is cleared then legally the auction stops, end of story…surely?" stated Zavvi by way of his question.

Myra checked her wrist timepiece and said; "Look Zavvi, it's like this; the deadline for clearing the debt is in just sixteen standard-minutes at "midnight tonight", the foreclosure is activated on the last day of Februarius in the Imperial and Galactic calendar. There is not the faintest chance of us being able to approach the creditor and arrange things in time, anyway I just know what his position would be.

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Alex with despair in his every word.

Myra again took his hand and said; Alex, we can but try, we may not even be able to get near this Imperial Creditor. He is surrounded by his bodyguards and every single member of the local authority Police from the local Commander down, are camped around him and the arrangements for the auction. On top of that; this Zama dos Santoz seems to be hosting an Imperial Baron who also has a contingent of personal bodyguards, "The Maribor Galactic Rest" chain hotel is like an armed camp.

"You have one other problem; you mention you have a bank draught for ₡350,000,000, well at the very last meeting I had with Patron Cayley and Dos Santoz; the settlement figure, with all interest added, up to the final moment of foreclosure now stands at ₡405,020,000 does this affect you ability to offer clearance? asked Myra.

"We'll talk to Caldric Mapes the bank manager when he arrives shortly!" said Zavvi, quickly going on before Alex could say another word;

"Myra….do you know if an operative of this Dos Santoz by the name of Jared Korlano is here in town at the present moment. He will probably be in an Anaconda starship ident JAKO-0007, can you check? I don't think it wise for me to be asking, whereas the Legal Councillor for Patron Cayley might be better placed to get the answer. Could you also get the details of the mysterious Baron, while you are at it?" requested The Commander. Myra agreed to get straight on it and left.

A short while later, while Zavvi was trying to cheer Alex out of a mood of deep depression and outright despair, the local bank manager arrived.

"Hello Zavvi, nice to see you again, even at this standard-hour!"

"Hello Caldric, did you get Aarons' call about our needs?" asked Zavvi, with Alex still impressed at the first name terms that The Commander seemed to be on. with all these exalted persons.

"Yes indeed I did and all very mysterious it sounded. Now what is it all about and what can I do to assist in my humble capacity?" asked Caldric Mapes the Maribor Branch Manager for the very inter-galactic Bank of Zaonce.

Between The Commander and Alex they filled in Caldric with as much as he needed to know. At the end, he was silent and rubbing his chin he said:

"Hmm…. The extra credits on top is not really an issue, you are easily good for that and more beside Commander." Said Caldric so wrapped up in his own thoughts he missed the open mouth look of surprise on Alex's face at the casual dismissal of Zavvi being "easily" good for a monstrous additional ₡55,020,000 Galactic Credits!

"The problem is getting near the Imperial Creditor's entourage. I had an appointment this very day, and at their behest _not_ my own business! I was rigorously searched and handled by two sets of "protectors", so I don't hold out much hope of you being able to discharge your intentions". Said Caldric Mapes in conclusion.

"But none-the-less you can furnish an active bank draft for ₡405,020,000 made out to Zama dos Santoz and accompany us as financial witness and guarantor to see him, some time tomorrow… ahh…today actually, if we can but arrange it?" asked Zavvi hopefully

"Yes I can certainly do that! I will have the draft written up and witnessed immediately and I will hold myself free right up until the hour of the auction, in fact I will return here at 07:00HRS and await your pleasure sir!" said the banker, who seemed just as enthusiastic to see the Cayley's get some good fortune for once.

So saying the banker left and set about making the financial arrangements.

"Zavvi! I am so grateful for your help and covering the credits, it's no small sum, I never knew you where such a millionaire capitalist, but glad I am for it now!"

"Ahhh…. Like I said son, there's much you don't know. You don't get to my age and not stumble across a few things along the way! You also build up a network of useful friends too, if you have the right open temperament and treat people right! You are just starting out, and I envy you your youth, enthusiasms and loves too….but with older years come a responsibility to help those that follow on….and that's what I'm pleased to be able to do in this current situation, So don't say another word. You're very welcome son!"

07:00HRS 27/02/3301 No sleep was achieved by Zavvi, Alex or their legal/financial team. Nor was much sleep to be had at the Cayley Estate House. Katarina found her father wandering the desolate corridors of the closed section of the Estate House. He had stopped pressuring her in his demands for a wedding and seemed utterly resigned, in fact numb to the impending foreclosure. Katarina thought of Alexander, her one true love, the fact that she had not heard from him did not change her feelings one wit, but still deep down she felt disappointment.

"Oh where are you Alexander? I know you have done your best but come home to me now, I need you more than ever! I cannot know where I will be sent." Kat sent the urgent thought as she led her father back to his bed.

Patron Aubert Cayley ex-prefect and so ex-ruler of the Mata Star System, including the Planet Greenwald and his retirement home town of Maribor, knew just what was to come for both himself and his daughter.

In the Imperium, when in debt; the Imperial Citizen was bound by all that was sacred to the Empire to put themselves, and their family if they had one, into Imperial Slavery to assuage the debt. It was the ONLY way!

Imperial Slavery was in some ways different to the common perception of slavery. The Imperial Slave was honorable and did have some rights and protections against mistreatment but Aubert Cayley feared for his young daughter. The Patron on reflection now felt deep remorse for his many actions that had brought them both to the straights in which they now found themselves. He knew the imminent auction sale could never hope to cover the massive debt outstanding on the estate: So that Galactic standard-day they would both depart to distant Achenar with the Imperial Creditor; to be sold as Imperial Slaves to the highest bidder! The Patron hoped for a kind minded buyer, at least for Katarina Natalia! _"If ONLY she would have relented and married Jared Korlano; such a fine Imperial Citizen, then ALL could have been saved!"_

First to return to The Commander's home was The Legal Council with the information Zavvi had requested:

"Greetings Commander Xavier! Firstly I have very good news, The Imperial Creditor has granted me audience at 08:00 at his hotel."

"So we can put our settlement to him?" enthused Alex

"Yes we can certainly try but he may still say no, that is my feeling!"

"We'll try anyway Myra. Thank you!" said Zavvi

"I have made some quiet but expensive enquiries at the starport and have found out that Jared Korlano flew himself in from space but not in an Anaconda but a Golden Fer-de-Lance with the Pilots Federation Registration of "JAKO-0009" but no name. The Imperial Creditor Zama dos Santoz arrived in his personal Orca Class space yacht the "Imperial Trader" and finally the mysterious Imperial Baron was brought to Maribor aboard an Imperial Clipper called the "Trident of the Empire", you owe me five hundred credits for all that information! No amount of credits could get me any more information on this Baron!" Myra reported.

Zavvi slapped his leg and said; "The golden Fer-de-Lance! I've come across that one before! I tried to find out more about that one last time it was here in Maribor, but I was blocked! Your Katarina even warned me that it was the creditor's representative that had blocked me and that he might come after me. I discounted her fears! Alex I have a feeling my actions may have drawn this Korlano's attention to us! …..Myra, just bill me for your expenses, they'll be covered."

"I think you're right, Kat messaged me that she had warned you about the representative being aware of you. His name was never mentioned in those early days! I never thought to ask." mused Alex.

"Would it have made any difference in the end?" Zavvi asked rhetorically.

"Gentlemen, time presses!" prompted Myra looking at her timepiece.

"We have to wait for Caldric Mapes with the Credits before we can move"

In due course the banker arrived with the Bankers Draft made out to Zama dos Santoz. Myra piloted the four of them in her speeder, into the centre of the town and the Maribor Galactic Rest.

At the entrance of the Hotel stood two Local Authority Police Officers that stopped the party, One of the two was Officer Troy.

"Hello Lucius" greeted Zavvi

"Ahh.. Greetings Commander and Mr Colm. I'm afraid the hotel is hosting a private group and no visitors are allowed at present. Can I be of assistance?"

"Officer, we have an appointment with Citizen Dos Santoz at 08:00" said Myra showing her credentials as a Councillor.

The group were rigorously checked over by the two officers despite their past relationship with the Commander. Officer Lucius Troy escorted the group into the hotel, through two further tight rings of private, heavy security and into the hotel's dining room. By which time they were a little late for their appointment; Zama dos Santoz was just finishing his breakfast with another gentleman in an impressive bemedalled Imperial Military Officer's uniform. The high ranking soldier now gazing contemptuously up at the visitors was not introduced to Alex's party.

"What ever your business, t'will have to be presented in haste, I have important business to be about!" Said Zama dos Santoz to Myra Tregoran.

"I believe what we have come to see you about is the self same business you refer to!" stated Zavvi in a level tone.

"And who, pray tell, are you sir?" asked Dos Santoz looking up from his meal.

"Sir before I introduce myself, I would humbly suggest we retire to more private surroundings to conduct this discussion and business!" said Zavvi reasonably.

"I'm not entirely sure I wish to conclude any business with your good self, whoever you may be; however I am quite happy to hear tell of your business where I am. So please state your business sir!" said Dos Santoz testily.

The Commander held out his hand to Caldric Mapes who placed the Bankers Draft in his hand, and Zavvi carefully placed the bonded holo-pad alongside Dos Santoz's plate and said;

"I have come to settle the amount outstanding on the Cayley Estate and Holdings, for, I believe the total sum of Four Hundred Million and Twenty Thousand Galactic Standard Credits."

That certainly attracted Zama dos Santoz's full attention. He placed his breakfast fork beside his plate and picked up the bonded holo-pad and broke the seal. Caldric Mapes stepped forward and said;

"The amount should be correct but if there is any additional sum required, then that can easily be furnished but we would require a breakdown of the figures"

"We've met before I think, I forget your name sir?" said Dos Santoz.

"Caldric Mapes, Branch Manager, Bank of Zaonce at your service"

Dos Santoz placed the bonded holo-pad containing the Bankers Draft back on the table and picked up his fork and continued eating his poached fish, and said;

"This is all very well gentlemen and lady, but I am afraid all a little too late, the time is past for mere financial settlement, the foreclosure proceeds as arranged!"

The figure in Imperial garb guffawed as he wiped his grease smeared lips with a crisp white linen napkin.

Alex stepped forward and said; "But we have…"

Dos Santoz interrupted; "No, gentlemen, the answer is final, and indeed I am not alone in this matter" he nodded in the direction of the soldier and continued; "….there is also my nephew who is my partner in all things, and indeed has already proceeded to the Estate House to make final arrangements for the auction. I will not do anything without his full agreement, and neither he nor I are likely to relent!

Alex said quietly: "Even though your nephew is in danger of arrest for piracy and murder with you as instigator and co-conspirator to commit murder?

Myra Tregoran, Caldric Mapes and to the rear of the group Officer Troy; all looked at Alex in amazement. Zama dos Santoz dropped his fork with a clatter onto his plate and turned deathly pale. Commander Xavier James Cochrane gave a deep chuckle, slapped his thigh and said:

"Right you are Alex! You tell him what we know and can prove!"

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that everything rode on what he calmly and coldly stated: "We several witnesses will all swear statements in the Greenwald Galactic Court of Law. We will provide all our flight records and vid-logs along with affidavits from multiple other credible witnesses under seal of oath. As you just said yourself; Jared Korlano, your nephew is your partner and we can prove that you instigated and conspired with him in the some or all of the heinous crimes he has committed. These are just the more salient points:

We can prove that on 21/11/3300; whilst piloting the starship JAKO-0007 he destroyed by missile, laser and cannon fire the passenger starship "Spirit of Orion". In that vile act of piracy in the Mata Star System; he murdered Pastor Nathaniel Colm and the ship's three crew members,

We can prove that on 10/12/3300 on the Orbis spaceport of Adams Market in the Eotienses Star System; he deliberately rammed a communications pylon and murdered senior technician Oscar Bramwell, after mistaking him for Alexander Vincent Colm.

We can prove that on 29/12/3300 on the space station of Adams Market; he murdered a visiting ship's young crew member Griffon McCain by stabbing in the back with his signature weapon a stiletto dagger which he continually carries on his person in a shoulder sheath on the left, again after mistaking him for Alexander Vincent Colm.

We can prove that on 18/02/3301 in an act of piracy whilst piloting JAKO-0007 he fired laser and a missile at the starship The Pride of Maribor and on that day, pirated and stole a huge consignment of gold ingots worth hundreds of millions of credits. Without a doubt your financial records will also provide silent witness!

We can prove that on 18/02/3301 in an act of piracy he encouraged and provided the means for nine individuals to attack the grounded crew of the starship the Pride of Maribor. During the attack these nine individuals were killed. These nine individuals were presumably inhabitants of the space platform Walotsky Enterprise orbiting above the planet Sabines 3 in the Sabines Star System. It is also presumed, but will be easily verifiable by the System Authority Police; that those nine individuals deaths were not properly reported to the authorities as is required under Galactic Law and all Pilots Federation obligations on a starship Commander. It is presumed they are still listed as missing and the starship JAKO-0007 is being sought in the Sabine Star System in connection with the disappearance of these men.

We can prove that on 18/02/3301 in an act of piracy he ordered the starship, a Cobra Mk3 JAKO-0002 to attack and destroy the starship The Pride of Maribor and its two man crew. In that unprovoked attack by the ship owned by your nephew and partner Jared Korlano; The Pride of Maribor sustained heavy damage and the starship JAKO-0002 was destroyed. There were no survivors to be picked up. The damaged starship was repaired at Walotsky Enterprise where the crime was reported."

Silence descended, even the military manikin was sat with his mouth open. Zama dos Santoz was white and beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead. His breakfast forgotten, he stammered;

"…..and just who might you be sir, pray tell?"

"Me? Well I'm Alexander Vincent Colm, son of Nathaniel Colm who you had murdered for the sake of his half share in the Maribor Fishery, so that his brother Cyrus Colm; YOUR PARTNER could steal the rights from ME his foolish son!"

If it were possible, Zama dos Santoz lost even more colour. A lot of what Alexander had said was supposition and speculation, but there must have been more than a shred of truth in it because Dos Santoz lost no time in accepting the settlement, issuing a digital and thumb printed receipt.

"NO YOU CANNOT DO THIS SANTOZ! YOU HAVE MADE AN AGREEMENT! WE RUIN THEM ALL. KILL THEM ALL. THE CAYLEY SCUM ARE MINE! MINE ! YOU OWE ME! DO YOU HEAR DAMN YOU?" screamed the portly uniformed figure now standing shaking his fist amidst the shambles of his spilled breakfast.

"Shut up Baron unless you want to implicate yourself in this mess you fool!" snarled Zama dos Santoz regaining control of the situation. But the Baron's screamed claim had been heard by all within a considerable radius. Dos Santoz's comment had been heard by the five standing around the breakfast table. Officer Lucius Troy quickly left the room in search of the Maribor Commander, his superior officer.

Myra Tregoran delved in her satchel and brought out a fresh bonded holo-pad and the necessary order to stop the foreclosure and the auction was quickly furnished while the Baron stormed from the room with his confused bodyguards. The debts on the Cayley's Estate were repaid in full and the matter was closed. However the sale of the Maribor Fishery was a done deal and could not be rescinded. If the Cayley's wanted to regain their fifty percent share they would have to treat with Dos Santoz again, as Alex would with his Uncle Cyrus. At that moment neither seemed of any great importance in the grand scheme of things.

Nevertheless, Alex's generosity had saved the Cayley Estate House, the estate grounds and the many square kilometers of surrounding farmland and farms belonging to the estate. More importantly he had without realising it, saved the Patron and his daughter from the fate of Imperial Slavery, and certainly something planned for them which would have been infinitely worse. It was just as well that Alex remained in blissful ignorance at that time.

Alex and Zavvi had to get out to the Cayley Estate to stop the sale and time was fast running out, Myra gave them her speeder to use and they were soon flying down the road, through the deserted suburbs toward the Estate. As they approached they could see the road crowded. Ground vehicles of every type and shape were parked on the verges and people were making their way up the drive, Police were directing people and preventing vehicles from driving onto the property.

A port Authority Police Viper starship hovered way above the estate, holding station, keeping tabs below but also on watch for approaching stellar craft. Zavvi produced the authority to halt the sale to the Officer who stopped their speeder from proceeding up the drive.

"Oh that's good news, better start getting all the onlookers dispersed and on their way. Thanks for letting me know, I'll pass it along. You can proceed!" said the Officer stepping back and saluting as the speeder's soft under jets sent a small cloud of dust in all directions. Battling through the crowds, Alex and Zavvi eventually found the local auctioneer's setup, he was looking at his timepiece and getting ready to start proceedings. Alex getting out of the speeder, retrieved and pocketed his father's handgun which Zavvi passed comment on with a frown and shake of his head. Zavvi produced the authorization to halt proceedings from Zama dos Santoz and the auctioneer looked exceptionally pleased:

"I'm more than delighted at this turn of events! I must confess I've not looked forward to my work today with any enjoyment!"

He mounted his mobile rostrum and using the comms system made the announcement" "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT NOW FALLS TO ME TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE AUCTION IS CANCELLED. THE SALE WILL NOT NOW PROCEED. THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING, PLEASE NOW DISPERSE."

Something like a subdued cheer from the assembly went up at this. Alex and Zavvi looked round for sight of either Katarina or Aubert Cayley without luck.

"We must find Kat and get her to break the news to her father" said Alex.

Zavvi headed for the house while Alex stood and scanned the milling crowd. The auctioneer said; "I must find Mr. Korlano!"

At which Alex turned and said; "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but not a few standard-minutes ago I spoke with him and he talked of looking for Miss Cayley to whom he had something to say, and then he would return to me. ….. a bit smitten in that quarter, isn't he?" said the auctioneer.

Alex saw Mycki Quick near the front entrance and rushed over to her;

"Mycki, do you know where Katarina is?" Alex was sounding desperate.

"She said she was going out to the orchard to say goodbye"

Alex immediately knew he would find her by their favorite apple tree in the centre of the orchard. Without further word to Mycki he started to run, he ran as if his life depended upon it. Rounding the old house he flew across the weed infested concrete landing apron with its derelict atmo-ship. He passed the old stables, quickly stopped, span on his toes and entered the last stall and from off the wall lifted down an ancient and stiff riding crop, a horse whip, a relic from the Patron's past that Kat had once shown to him. He stormed down the green tunnel pathway through the overgrown trees and vines. As he approached the centre of the fruit tree orchard he heard a muffled female cry.

Without a word he stormed into the clearing in the centre of which was their favorite spreading apple tree. Under the ancient gnarled tree was Korlano with one arm around Kat's waist grasping her ripped dress, with the other hand over her mouth, bending her painfully backward as he stifled her cries. Her dress was torn and her torso was bare with her back arched painfully back. Blind inarticulate rage surged through Alex, pent up fury coursed through his veins. Jared Korlano was too engrossed with the business at hand to hear the onrush of his mortal foe behind him.

Alex grasping the old leather riding whip above his head, with all his youthful might brought it whistling down on Korlano's head and back. The stiff leather whip powered by young anger and hatred, parted scalp and jacket with equal ease. Katarina was let drop like a rag doll as Korlano with an inarticulate gargling cry grasped his split head as the blood spurted between his fingers from the deep scalp wound. Again Alex brought the whip whistling down on Korlano's raised hand and laid open his wrist and forearm to the bone. Blinded by his own stinging blood Korlano stumbled forward and tripped over Katarina's half sitting form, as she looked around in shock and dismay.

Kat gathered up her ripped clothing, clasping it to her chest, scrambled backward as the frightening vision of an enraged Alex bore down on Korlano. Alex grasped his enemy by the jacket and raised his whip arm once more. The whistle, crack and subsequent scream repeated over and over but all gradually diminished. Alex's fury subsided and with it went his strength. Korlano lay on his side, a bloodied, trembling heap of shredded rags. The only offence he could offer was the look of unbridled hatred in his eyes.

Alex dropped the bloodied whip on the mauve grass and rushed and knelt at Kat's side. She flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her bodily to her feet. The two embraced and locked in a long and lingering kiss, Alex stroked her face and realised he was streaking her face with Korlano's blood. He wiped his hand on his jump suit and they clasped each other in another trembling embrace as their lips sought each other. Katarina ran her fingers through Alex's matted white hair.

Alex felt the blow in his back as if punched. They'd forgotten Korlano laying a defeated heap on the ground! As Alex felt the blow but no real pain he looked in bewilderment as Kat flinched and squealed in agony. In confusion they pulled apart and Kat's smooth stomach slid off the blade that now protruded from the side of Alex's abdomen. As they both stared down the blade disappeared back into Alex's gut as Korlano slowly pulled out his stiletto blade from Alex's back. He'd pinioned them both!

Alex turned on his foe, in shock, his anger again rising within him.

"ALEX NO! DON'T! HE WILL KILL YOU! PLEASE ALEX NO!"

With a cry of rage, Alex leapt on Korlano, smashing his fist into his face and feeling Korlano's nose splinter and his own middle two fingers snap. Korlano lashed out with his dagger, the blade deeply pierced Alex's shoulder, he'd been aiming for the throat but Alex had twisted at the last moment. Alex fell back, the blade sunk deep in his body. The bloodied hilt of the knife slipped from Korlano's hand as it remained stuck in Alex's shoulder, trapped by the collar bone. Alex fell onto his back, semi-conscious as Korlano scrambled back after him, blood pouring from his split scalp and smashed nose. Korlano put his boot on Alex's chest and with a vicious twist wrenched his blade free. Darkness enveloped Alex.

Korlano wobbling on his feet and knife in hand placed his wicked blade to Alex's throat just as the fallen apple branch wielded by Kat connected with the side of his bloodied head. The blow whilst possessing no real strength nevertheless knocked Korlano from his purpose. Looking up, still dazed; he lurched after Katarina who was backing up, chest naked, bleeding profusely from the stab wound to her stomach, branch in her hand. Korlano came on toward her and Katarina not looking behind her, caught her heel in a gnarled root of their favorite apple tree and down she fell once more, full length onto her back.

Kat's apple branch weapon flew from her hand when she hit the ground. The breath was driven from her lungs and the vision of horror that was the bloodied and tattered, knife wielding, visage of a demon bore down on her. Wide-eyed in terror, Katarina whimpered as the bloodied blade glinted in the sunlight and descended toward her face.

Korlano's eyes locked with Kat's, he sniggered and said "Come to me my little sweet and lick my blade!" as the top of his forehead lifted, followed by arterial blood and glutinous grey matter. The fleeting look of surprise in his eyes was something Katarina would forever remember with horror.

The retorts from the five rapid shots echoed around the orchard as Korlano's heavy and practically decapitated body fell across Katarina. She had turned her head to one side as his head had disintegrated, so his blade was embedded in a tree root alongside her and not in her face. Kat closed her eyes to shut out the horror and slipped into unconsciousness.

The dead weight of the body was heaved off of Katarina and she opened her eyes and a face peered down at her. She recognized the smiling face of Officer Lucius Troy but Katarina Cayley had reached the limit of her mental, emotional and physical endurance and quietly passed out again.

Zavvi came upon the bloodied scene of the three bodies sprawled under the sun dappled canopy with the figure of Lucius Troy kneeling by Katarina's prone form. With a cry of horror he rushed forward and kneeling by Alex's bloody body, checked for a pulse. Having found a thready beat, he gently removed Nathaniel's naval sidearm from Alex's unconscious grip, mindful of the two obviously broken fingers. Pocketing the automatic pistol, Zavvi rushed to Katarina and was reassured by the officer who tended her, while Zavvi went back to Alex who was in a bad way.

Ripping up clothing The Commander and The Officer packed and applied makeshift pressure dressings to the puncture wounds they both found. Lucius wiped Kat's face removing what blood and brain matter he could from her face and hair. The police office had summoned help and with little delay a police atmo-ship landed at the overgrown pad and soon a full emergency medical team was working on the two youngsters. Jared Korlano's badly battered body was unceremoniously put in a body bag.

Alex and Katarina were taken by emergency atmo-ships to Maribor Central Hospital and with the appliance of modern leading edge care were both sat up in their respective beds within hours.

At the hospital Police Officer Lucius Troy, who had accompanied them all, spoke with Commander Zavvi and described what he had seen of those final dramatic moments in the orchard. He had already spoken with Officer Hakuro Teng and they could perhaps now close the file on the demise of the Orca starship "Spirit of Orion". Alex was to be commended for his action, although the whip marks on the pirate's corpse might raise a few eyebrows, the officers said they would see it went no further!

Commander Zavvi had taken Patron Aubert Cayley to one side when he had visited the hospital and told him just what Alex had done by way of redeeming the Cayley Estate. At first the Patron could not fully understand that Alex being a "Citizen of the Federation" had no ulterior motive whatsoever, and had cleared the "Imperial" debt entirely, and had then gone even further in donating fifty million credits for the estates' use in the future. Patron Aubert Cayley went to see Alex after seeing his daughter;

"Your friend The Commander has told me just what you have been through to help me in my ahhh… difficulties. It is most gracious and noble of you Alexander! Katarina and I are immensely grateful for all you have done, for all you have suffered and for your generosity of spirit. You are a true son of your father Zebadiah!"

"Nathaniel, Patron…Nathaniel was my father!" said a resigned Alex

"Oh apologies, yes you are right" said Aubert Cayley, a little confused.

"Yes of course I'm right, Zebadiah was my grandfather!"

"Yes, yes, and my good friend… your grandfather… yes!"

"My daughter has told me of her deep feelings for you and I have no objection to your asking for her hand. I was grievously in error regarding that dreadful Korlano chap!"

Alex wasted no time; "Sir I would very much like your permission to wed your daughter Katarina Natalia!"

"I will of a surety give your petition my long and close consideration!" said the Patron with a smile. He patted Alex on the hand and took his leave.

Zavvi came and sat alongside the bed, eating the obligatory hospital fruit as they chatted.

"Well son that all ended fairly well, with a few hiccups along the way. We have a few things to sort out. The boys and girl will be bringing the Pride into Maribor tomorrow.

"I call extra holes in Kat's and my guts a little more than a hiccup" said Alex with a frown on his still pale face. His displeasure not helped in the slightest by Zavvi's uproarious laughter.

Alex insisted that they move his and Kat's beds into the same room. This was done and the Commander asked if they wanted to have the beds pushed tighter together and for him to leave. Kat and Alex both laughed and said no, as clips in wounds still pulled despite modern medical science.

Kat was tearful with joy at what Alex and team had achieved when they were first wheeled together. But Alex soon breezed through that. He told her he had asked for her hand in marriage and she burst into tears again so Alex laughingly gave up. He said he would soon sort her out when they were up an about again, that made both her and Zavvi laugh.

They discussed how the money was to be distributed: Zavvi adamantly refused to take a single credit and said he would just accept The Pride being repaired and refitted. Alex asked him if he would like a gold plated ship like Korlano's had been. Zavvi just gave a thunderous scowl in reply and both youngsters laughed until pulling surgical clips, calmed them.

Zavvi did the math as the two patients drifted in and out of recuperative sleep. Zavvi looked up at them and smiled at them both gently snoring, holding hands. Zavvi could see the large golden coin grasped tightly in Kat's dainty left hand as she slept. He slipped his own coin from his pocket and thumbed it thoughtfully.

Settling up the Cayley's debts left ₡419,860,916. Mark Lunn, Mungo Preece, Jack Myles and Grethá Zeta would each get 5% of the total amount, before any deductions had been made, this amounted to ₡41,244,045 credits each.

Alex was going to give Kat's father ₡50,000,000 to repair and run the estate, and with the repairs on The Pride due to come in at around ₡8,000,000 this left Alexander and Katarina approximately ₡190,000,000 galactic credits!

Zavvi smiled and sat there in his chair with the sunlight streaming in through the window, his head dropped forward and he nodded off to sleep himself, not the youngster he once was!

EPILOGUE

The Crew brought The Pride of Maribor back safely into Maribor Star Port and Maintenance Facility. They gathered around the beds of Alex and Kat and with some arguing that Alex was too generous, but in the end graciously accepting the generous percentage windfalls. Mark said he would continue to fly with the Commander and just bank his reward.

Mungo boasted of many different plans for his lump sum but everyone laughed when his wife who'd been waiting for him; later confiscated the credits and subsequently opened up a decent sized domestic supplies emporium with Mungo doing the deliveries when not flying with the Commander or out on a drunk in the town.

One standard-week after their return, Jack and Grethá took passage on The Pride of Maribor to a star system simply called LHS 2088 not far from the Nanomam Star System; right in the centre of Federation power and influence. There Alex had booked Grethá into a famous medical facility situated on the massive High Tech & Refinery space station called Tanaka Terminal. There one of the Galaxy's top Professors of Prosthetics and Cybernetics had his laboratory and clinic.

Over a few galactic standard-weeks with Jack constantly at her side; leading edge prosthetics were "grown" and then fitted to Grethá including a new discreet voice box and fantastic ocular implants. As Grethá boasted on her return a little over a standard-month later; she felt a new woman! Well a goodly proportion of one anyway! Alex had kept his promise to her, and to his embarrassment she even gave him another long lingering embrace … in front of Kat! As Zavvi said "It's just as well you two couples get on so well isn't it!". "Just checking out my new equipment is all!" retorted Grethá. "Oh t'is that what you claim? ..hmmm." Mused Kat with a smile.

Between Jack and Grethá they purchased a well armed gold plated Fer-de-lance that the local police department auctioned off in one of its surplus, stolen, recovered or abandoned equipment sales. The fact that they purchased it a standard-day before the auction proper, and at a huge discount was probably down to Zavvi's close relationship with local law enforcement.

Although initially using the gilded snake class ship to haul local cargoes with Grethá, there was to be no mining this time around! Jack had set his mind on taking up Nathaniel's position as Pastor of Maribor and was then in close discussions with the Order of The Van Maanen's Star. Jack had Alex's full support in achieving this goal. When asked about his feelings about going after a certain Dina Kruga; Jack said he _might_ come to forgive her in time.

Jack and Grethá moved to Maribor and bought a home together, They decided to hold off on their wedding to wait until Alex came of age when they would have a lavish double wedding with Alexander Vincent and Katarina Natalia!

Zeta Zeta was rumored to have said she was thinking of retirement and a place in the sun, a place such as Maribor might be just the place! Jack was a little unsure about having his future mother-in-law so close to hand, but of course never voiced such concern to his intended as she had a devastating right _and_ left hook!

Exactly three galactic standard-weeks following the rescue of the Cayley fortunes; An Imperial Baron was sat in his command chair aboard the Trident of The Empire when the pilot put the ship on autopilot, not a strange occurrence in itself. What was strange was the return of the pilot and the other two crew and a new additional crew member. What was even stranger was all four of them were wearing H.E Suits. The Baron did enquire as to what was happening but the only answer he got was them manhandling him toward the airlock. As he struggled, knowing what they were about, he chanced to see into the visor of the new crew member. This new crewman only had one eye; the other was covered with a black patch. His last utterance made little sense; _"You…but…I…..NO…."_

Two standard-months after these events, two perfectly synchronized raids took place. The raids were led by the combined arms of the Imperial Inquisition and The Praetorian Guards. The location of these raids was Adam's Market in the Eotienses Star System and Dawes Hub in the Achenar Star System, the very heart of the Empire! Two entire families were taken into custody, accused of being complicit in the attempted assassination by poisoning of His Grace, The Emperor, Hengist Duval.

Alexander Colm along with Katarina Cayley and Commander Xavier Cochrane were summoned to Achenar, were questioned and with some trepidation gave evidence at the double trial of "Dos Santoz & Colm". Patron Cayley was too infirm to attend the Imperial Court. Although only Kat was technically the only Citizen of The Empire in the group, they were all treated with respect by the Imperial Court that had convened in secret behind the tightest security. The President of the Imperial Inquisition & Court thanked all three for their vital testimony, and treated them with civility and dignity, but warned of dire consequences if they should breach the Imperial Seal of Silence that _"For the good of The Empire"_ had been placed on the entire proceedings.

On being found guilty on the balance of evidence the two heads of house were sentenced to take their own lives. Their respective immediate families were sold into Imperial Slavery for the sins of the family patriarchs. Their slaves and property immediately became property of The Empire of Achenar to be disposed of as decided by the new Emperor, whoever he …or she might be.

Zama dos Santoz knew he had been set up by the now mysteriously missing Baron, but the question was how to prove it? He suspected greater and darker forces lay behind his nemesis but again how to prove that? He had heard of Jared's demise at the hands of Alexander Colm, but shed no tears, wrapped up in his own imminent departure from the mortal sphere. He took his own life with the same equanimity he had displayed during his life in all the actions he had ever taken.

Cyrus Colm was less resigned and calm toward his own departure and dealt with it badly. He deeply rued the day he had stolen that Fishery. He blamed the Baron, he blamed Dos Santoz, he even blamed his dead brother and certainly Alexander! Before his family was dispersed as Imperial Slaves, the only member of his family who agreed to see him was a very bitter Hardmuth. Literally shaking and stammering; Cyrus advised his son to try and get word sent to his cousin Alexander, to see if he would purchase and free four more Imperial Slaves. At his end; Cyrus proved himself a pathetic and craven coward and had to be "assisted" in his _"Imperial Mors Voluntaria"_ or suicide as the Imperial Inquisition Witnesses watched on _._

Several standard-months following these events, at the Maribor Space Port & Maintenance Facility; six friends were sat in the crew quarters of The Pride of Maribor, having had their usual galactic-standard monthly meal and after dinner conversations over Lavian Brandies. They were now all silently watching The Commander quietly and thoughtfully turn an enigmatic green crystalline cube in his fingers before popping it back into its drawstring cloth bag…..

05/08/3301 GalNet News Report: Emperor Hengist Duval Is Dead; Assassinated at his Wedding Ceremony: "It is with a heavy heart that we report that Emperor Hengist Duval died en route to the Imperial Navy Medical Facility near the Imperial Palace. Confirmation of the news came from Chancellor Anders Blaine, who appeared visibly upset. He confirmed that the Emperor died after being stabbed by a member of the congregation. Chancellor Blaine refused to provide any details of the attacker, but stated that a full investigation was underway. A source from the Imperial Intelligence Service told us that the attacker was a member of Senator Denton Patreus's party attending the wedding. The Senator from Eotienses was unavailable for comment."

Dedications

Rachel my wife for her patience

Keith my brother for proof reading, input and advice

Drew Wagar for the inspiration and advice


End file.
